Just Like A Romance Novel
by Stargate Fan
Summary: DV pairing. Part Seven of 'The Survivor's series. Nominated for a 2007 STARGATE FAN AWARD! This is a honeymoon fic with pirates and the usual perils that SG1 tends to get caught up in. Serious Danny whumping. Some sex but hopefully nothing too explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Like A Romance Novel**

Nominated for a 2007 Stargate Fan Award

Part Seven of 'The Survivor's' series.

Chapter One

The white sand along the seemingly endless shoreline gleamed in the brilliant sunshine until it almost hurt his eyes to look upon it. The ocean breeze was warm and refreshing and the water so blue that it reminded him of the Caribbean.

Daniel's bare feet left indentions in the wet sand and he smiled as he looked back and watched the waves obliterate his trail. It was almost like he'd never been there. He heard laughter and turned around to see Vala splashing in the surf, throwing pieces of stale bread to the gulls, her royal blue bikini glittering in the sunlight and the golden skinned sight of her took his breath away. He felt possessive of her, though he knew she wouldn't appreciate being thought of that way. She was independent and wild, a free spirit turned loose on the universe and he had learned to love her, despite all the problems they'd had earlier.

When Vala looked up, she saw her lover coming towards her. He was a well-muscled man, deeply tanned with golden highlights just beginning to show in his hair. Her stomach did a little flip at the breathtaking sight of him approaching her and she watched as his beautiful blue eyes found hers. 'How did I get so lucky?' She definitely did consider herself fortunate. How many women at the base had pinned their hopes on him, especially the nurses in the infirmary? She saw how women watched him and the funny thing was - he was totally oblivious! He didn't have a clue how he affected people around him, especially women.

As soon as he reached her, he put his arms around her and kissed her gently. "Hey."

"Hey? Dr. Daniel Jackson, the man who speaks how many languages? And all you can say is, 'hey?'

""Funny," he said and then tilted her head back and kissed her with slow precision. Her knees went weak and it was all she could do to stand there in the surf with her hands pressed against the warmth of his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath them, fast and furious!

When they came up for air, he kissed her ear and said, "I dreamed of a place like this when I was in the hospital. It was paradise but it wasn't perfect. It was missing something."

She said, "What was it missing?"

He looked up into her eyes and said, "You."

His words caused her heart to melt, once again. He valued her more than any man ever had in her whole life. She was overwhelmed by the intensity of his emotion filled words and by the look in his eyes as he caressed her face. They walked to a sheet they had spread out on the sand and continued their luxurious exploration of each other.

She kissed his mouth, watching as he closed his eyes and succumbed to her seduction. Her hands played with the muscles on his chest and shoulders, reveling in the texture and natural scent of him. She deepened the kiss and smiled inside when he groaned. She loved the power she had over him, the power to render him completely helpless in her arms. She made love to him slowly, knowing that she had all the time in the world.

Afterwards, when his head quit spinning and his heartbeat slowed enough for him to think coherently again, he reached out with his left hand and grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled it over them. As they fell asleep, he thought about how much things had changed for them. He used to hate her but now he felt blessed that they were allowed to spend two weeks on this planet without any other humans anywhere around.

0 0

She woke up as the sun was going down and lifted her head to look out through the opening in the little cotton tunnel they were wrapped in. The breeze had switched around and was coming from the trees, laced with the heady scent of tropical wild flowers. She rested against his side and then she heard her stomach growl. Peeking up to see if he'd had heard it, she saw him smile and knew he was awake, even though he kept his eyes closed.

"Either that's thunder or you're hungry."

"Maybe it's because we're wrapped up in this sheet like a tortilla. Aren't you hungry?"

He rolled to his side, pulled her against him and said, "Yes, I am. But, not for food." Then, his own stomach growled, as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Liar," she whispered and then ducked her face against his shoulder, laughing at the frustrated look on his face.

"Okay, so my stomach turned traitor. I guess we should go back to the camp sight and fix something." He reluctantly pulled the sheet from around them, helped her up and watched as she walked to the shoreline to retrieve their swim suits. _'There's nobody here but us, so why did we bother wearing those?'_

He thought about the story of Adam and Eve in their garden paradise, walking around naked before Eve was tempted by the snake. _'I wonder how the story would go if the snake was a Goa'uld. Maybe Sokar?'_ He almost laughed out loud at the thought.

Their camp was at the base of a limestone formation and consisted of a large two room tent to rest in, another tent for eating in and storing food away from insects, and a large hammock strung between two trees. A fire pit in the center of the grouping was used for cooking.

They fixed themselves a simple lunch and then reclined together on the hammock, watching the water. She thought about her marriage to Tomin. It was a farce and an evil plot to make her pregnancy look normal in front of the townspeople and for the Ori to gain a leader to convert the masses. Adria was so evil, it was hard for Vala to believe she was her mother.

After Adria's birth and the events following, they returned to the SGC. She and Daniel had gone to General Landry and told him they wished to get married and she wanted to know how to go about obtaining a divorce from Tomin. He said he would have to consult the President and the Air Force attorneys that were familiar with the Stargate Program. Daniel stated that if marriages that happened off world were recognized as legal and binding, the same should be said about divorces or annulments. It was a good argument and when Landry approached the President with it, he and the attorneys agreed and wrote up a mandate. She was exempt from notifying Tomin for his signature since there was a war going on and it was next to impossible to find him. Her divorce papers were issued eight weeks later and that evening, Daniel took her out to a special restaurant for dinner. After dessert, he got down on one knee, opened a little black box with a diamond and sapphire ring in it, and proposed, right there in front of everyone. She was teary eyed as she said, 'yes,' and the people at the tables around them congratulated the couple and wished them well. He blushed in his embarrassment but had a really pleased smile on his face.

General Landry had given them permission for two weeks leave after their small wedding at the SGC. They were married in the gate room with as many of the SGC staff as could make it. Three days after that, SG-1 left on a mission to P33-Q17, a diplomatic foray that was successfully completed with a treaty for naquadria, in exchange for medical technology and farming implements. From there, Daniel and Vala left for their 'honeymoon planet.' They knew the IOA would have serious objections to them opening the gate, just for two people to have time off. General Landry knew that they couldn't spend the tax payers money on a honeymoon and this way cost them nothing. So, after the treaty was formalized, Daniel and Vala left directly for P78-Y45, the tropical planet that was under the Protected Planets Treaty with the Asgard. UAV footage had shown a large land mass with a beach and no islands were visible on the horizon so it was thought to be isolate and safe. They had carried supplies to the first planet to take with them to the tropical one. The rest of SG-1 volunteered to bring more supplies after their next scheduled trip back to P78-Y45. Daniel and Vala could look forward to five more days of blissful solitude before Sam, Teal'c and Cam brought them additional food and water. Until then, they had plenty to eat, medical supplies, storm gear and anything else they could think of that they might need.

Vala had pulled on some panties and a button down white shirt and came out of the tent. Daniel followed her out, wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt and started a fire while she rummaged through the large cooler for their dinner. She turned around and saw that he'd dressed and laughed, remembering their first evening when the firewood had popped, throwing sparks around. Daniel had been nude and jumped back just in time to avoid getting singed on some rather tender body parts. After that, he at least wore pants or shorts while tending the fire.

Vala closed the cooler and said, "The steaks are thawed. How does that sound? I can open the bag of salad greens and we could bake potatoes in the coals. We even have some packets of butter and sour cream."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm starving." The fire had been banked earlier in the day so it didn't take much to get the logs started. He reached for the tin foil and wrapped both potatoes and then placed them along side the red coals. Then, he got out a portable grill and placed it on the rocks over some embers, waiting for it to get hot before he placed the steaks on it. Vala put the salad together and soon they had dinner cooked and eaten.

After, they both cleaned up the dinner things and they leaned against a log and watched the fire. Vala leaned back against Daniel's chest and said, "Tell me about Egypt, Daniel. What do you remember from when you lived there as a child?"

Daniel put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. After he thought for a moment he said, "I remember I played with some of the boys who lived in the town nearest the dig and we would chase each other through the streets. One old lady sold sweets from her wagon and we could usually get her to give us something. She was like a grandmother to all of us. She had white hair, no teeth and lots of wrinkles but she was really nice to us and sometimes she would act like we were nuisances but then she would laugh and give us some sugared dates."

She turned to look up at him and asked, "How old were you?"

"Six. Maybe seven It was a long time ago." He stared into the fire and she realized he was millions of miles away, both literally and figuratively.

She rested her head against his chest and smiled as he sighed contentedly. "Good memories?"

He looked down at her and said, "Yeah. One boy, Asad, had a puppy. I can't remember it's name. It was just a little scruffy thing and it followed us everywhere. Some of the shop keepers gave it treats and I remember that one old man, the butcher, gave it a soup bone." He chuckled a bit and said, "The poor thing could barely drag it around."

"That's cute."

He pulled her close and asked, "Did you have any pets?"

Vala looked off into the distance and said, "I don't remember any."

Daniel watched her eyes, noting the far away look. He didn't know a lot about her past, but what he did know explained a lot about who she was now. She'd had it rough and he was surprised that she'd turned out as well as she had. Some people would become bitter and mean. She always seemed optimistic about life.

The fired burned down to glowing embers and the sky above was dark but one of the moons had risen and sat on the horizon, casting it's reflection on the sea like a big spotlight. The birds had settled down for the night, quieting themselves, but there were other sounds in the dark. Frogs and crickets sang to each other in a symphony of night songs.

He rubbed her shoulders and asked, "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. It's been a perfect day, Daniel."

He smiled at her and said, "Yeah, it was. Come on. I'll bank the fire and you go crawl in."

She slipped between the sheets on the air bed and waited for him. He joined her, and sighed as he held her close.

'_Yup, just perfect,'_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

0 0

A chorus of bird song woke him before sunrise. The sky was still dark and a cool breeze was blowing off the water so he leaned over the side of the bed and pulled a large quilt over both of them. No alarm clocks. No klaxons. No sound of airmen chatting as they passed his quarters at the base. Just peace and quiet. He snuggled down under the covers spooning Vala in front of him, and went back to sleep.

When he next woke up, he could smell coffee and could hear Vala humming quietly. He hadn't noticed that she had gotten up and he smiled as he listened. _'She sounds happy.'_ When he left the tent, he saw that she was wrapped in a sarong and had her hair in a loose braid and had a flower over her left ear. She turned and saw him and then smiled, which took his breath away. This little thief had stolen his heart.

She handed him a plate of hot food which he carried as he followed her to the beach. They sat on the sheet together and after they finished eating, they applied sun screen to each other's bodies. She stretched out on her stomach and started reading one of the many romance novels she'd brought along on the trip.

"Daniel, this book is very interesting."

"What's it about?" He was amused by her reading addiction. Whenever she had spare time at the base, she had her nose in a book.

"It's about a pirate and a woman whom he captured and taken aboard his ship. He sounds marvelous! Six feet five inches tall and all muscle. Long black hair and blue eyes." She read on for a few minutes and then suddenly slapped the book closed. "Oh, my!"

Daniel grinned at her and said, "What? You get to the sex part?"

"How did you know?"

"You're blushing."

"I've read a few of these and this one is the most graphic one I've read. I didn't know people actually wrote this kind of stuff until I came to earth." She rolled onto her back and covered her eyes with her forearm.

He laid back on his elbows and said, "Yeah, it's a big industry. They usually have a beautiful woman whose in some sort of difficulty. A handsome over-masculine man who rescues her. Some adventure and usually lots of great sex."

She looked up at him and said, "Sounds like you know a lot about them, Darling. Have you read many of them?"

"A few. They're mostly the same, just different names and different places."

"I can't believe you actually have read this stuff? When?"

"A few times when I was laid up at home after some accident. Janet left one, once, when she came over to help. I'd been hurt on a mission and after I went home to recuperate, she came over and cooked dinner. When she left, she forgot the book. I started reading it and got hooked into the story. After that, whenever I was laid up, she would bring over a few from her collection and leave them for me."

"That's sweet. She sounds like she was a remarkable woman."

"Yeah, she was special. Everyone loved her. She was only about 5'2" tall, maybe a hundred pounds. Auburn hair and a great smile. Just a little woman, but she ran the infirmary with an iron fist. She wasn't mean, don't get me wrong. But, when any of us came in injured, she was all business. It's because of her that so many survived injuries that might have killed them. She saved my life more times than I can count."

"I wish I'd met her." Vala knew that if Daniel felt that way about Janet, she must have been quite a woman.

"You would have liked her. She accepted everyone and it didn't matter what kind of person they were or if they were from another planet. She always gave everyone a chance. She even adopted a young girl from another planet."

"Did you love her?" Vala wasn't jealous. She knew that Daniel was special to so many people and he cared for just about everyone.

He looked away towards the water. "Yeah, I guess I did. She never knew it, though. I never took the time to tell her. We always assume that the people we love are going to be around forever. I learned at an early age that sometimes things happen, but I guess I forgot. When she was killed, it affected everyone at the base. It took a while for all of us to come to terms with it."

Vala sat up and scooted closer to him, put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have you now and I almost let you get away. I won't make that mistake again." He gave her a quick kiss and then said, "I'm going for a swim. Want to come along?"

"No, you go ahead." She pointed to the book and said, "I want to see what happens to the perilous Vanessa."

"Take notes," he yelled back at her and grinned.

She knew that he needed a moment to compose himself. Daniel had a very expressive face. He wasn't just the most handsome man she'd ever met, he was also the most tender hearted, caring man she'd ever had the privilege to know. He didn't always talk about his feelings but she knew that they ran deep. When he was talking about Janet, she could see the pain in his eyes. _'Poor baby. He's been through so much. Too many losses.'_ She shook her head and then returned to her book.

Daniel swam to a rock, about 30 yards out and then headed back to the beach. The whole time, he was thinking about Janet and how much he had come to admire her. And now, he had a beautiful wife and he vowed to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

When he walked up onto the beach, he grabbed a towel that was laying next to Vala and said, "I feel like doing some exploring today? Not a long hike but I'd like to take a look around. Want to come along?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Vala said. They went back to the tent and changed into cotton shirts, shorts and sneakers. He banked the fire and closed up the tent. She packed up some lunch things and the first aid kit and some additional sun screen and water.

They headed inland, and passed the path leading up to the cave where the gate was located, breaking a trail through the palm trees and some undergrowth. She brought along some small plastic bags and he patiently waited while she gathered plant, rock and dirt samples to give to Sam. Wild flowers grew everywhere and the air smelled like roses and jasmine. Citrus trees hung heavy with fruit and Daniel gathered a few oranges and put them in his back pack.

About an hour into the hike, they came upon the shoreline on the opposite side of the island and saw cliffs rising above the beach with caves facing the ocean.

"The UAV showed this but it didn't give much detail.

"Do you want to hike up for a bit?" Vala was game, if he was.

"Just a little ways. It's almost lunch time and maybe we can find a place for a picnic that will give us a great view."

They started up a path and Daniel paused frequently with his video camera to film Vala as she trekked up behind him. The water was aquamarine blue in the shallows and a darker blue where the water ran deep. They found a large shelf to sit on and unpacked their lunch. He filmed and pointed out different, interesting things around them and she got out a journal and made notes for him.

"Vala, you've seen a lot of TV shows about earth. If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Mideast. You grew up there and it would be interesting to see the places you knew."

"Someday, we'll do that. I'll take you to Egypt to see the pyramids. We'll go to Cairo and I'll take you to the museums there and show you some of the things that archaeologists found over the years. A lot of it is gone but there's still some interesting artifacts there."

"Where did it all go?"

"Well, back in the last part of the 19th century and the first half of the 20th, a lot of things were found and taken to Great Britain, France, Germany and the U.S. The archaeologists didn't take care of the dig sites like they do now. So, what wasn't carted off was destroyed. Some of the artifacts are being returned now but it will take time to recover it all. Some of it never will be returned."

"That's horrible, Daniel. That must make you angry!"

"It does a little, but it was acceptable behavior at the time. Now days, people take more care about the things that are found at the digs and the governments involved make sure that the things stay in their respective countries. It's better now."

She was quiet for a minute and then said, "I know that I stole a lot of things in my past, and I regret it now." She looked sad and realized that she was just as guilty as the grave robbers from earth's past.

He reached over for her hand and said, "That's the past. Don't look back. You're different now."

She nodded and looked away, tearful.

"Come here," Daniel said and pulled her close. He hated to see her cry.

She looked up and said, "You're incredible! How come you can forgive so easily?"

"Because I love you." He smiled and then kissed her on the tip of her nose. "It's that simple."

She could only stare into his eyes in wonder.

"Come on, let's head back," he said. "Let's go find out what kind of mischief Vanessa has gotten herself into." He grinned at her and helped her up.

When they got back to the camp site, they were both tired so they went inside the tent and laid back on the air bed. He fell asleep almost immediately so Vala retrieved her book and settled in for the story.

_Captain Danford lifted Vanessa over his shoulder, carried her across the gang plank and went straight to his cabin. She struggled and pounded his back but it was no use. After slamming the door, he cleared his desk with one swipe and sat her on top of it. Maps and manifests scattered unnoticed as he stood before her with hunger in his eyes. "You're mine, now! There's no use fighting it. Give me time and you won't want to!"_

"Oh, my! This guy is unbelievable! What an ego!" She whispered quietly to herself and then read on.

_He lifted the hem of her dress and drew his hands up her legs to her hips. She tried to fight but before long he had her bent backwards over the desk. He rested his forearms besides her head and kissed her hard. Just then, he heard a knock at the door. "Sir, Come quick! There's a ship on the horizon and it's headed straight for us!" He swore and then backed away. Vanessa would have to wait.'_

Vala gulped and looked over at Daniel. _'A woman could get ideas reading this stuff! 'Take notes!' Yeah, right. Well… maybe I should. Daniel does have a desk.'_

She read some more before she grew tired and put the book down. Vanessa was on her own, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I only got one review on the first chapter (Thank you HAZMOT!) Please review!

Chapter Two

Daniel woke up first and noticed that the wind had picked up. He ducked outside and saw that a storm was on the horizon and the waves were rolling in giant swells, crashing onto the beach and spraying white foam. He could hear distant thunder and decided that they had better pack up the camp and move up into one of the limestone caves on the cliff face. He went back inside and gently called Vala to wake up. After explaining things to her, she rose and helped him pack things up. The tents came down quickly and were wrapped up and placed in their carrying sacks. Daniel took down the hammock and rolled it up, placing it with the tents. They stored the food stuffs away in the coolers and plastic bins and Daniel grabbed one and started up the path to the caves. Vala followed with their back packs and watched as he made it to the top of the first tier where the Stargate was located and looked around. He checked out different caves and decided on one that had a large entrance with a second room off to the side that would protect them from the wind and rain. They dropped their belongings inside and went back down to get the rest of their things, including a good supply of firewood. It took a few trips and they had everything stored inside well before the storm hit. From the ledge outside, they could watch the storm approach in relative safety.

They sat there for a while, watching the giant waves roll in and the palm trees whipping about in the strengthening wind. It was a surfer's wet dream played out in full Technicolor. Far off in the distance, you could see rain coming down and the lightning forking across the sky. The clouds were quickly turning dark blue and it looked like it was going to be a memorable storm when it finally hit. Vala kept flinching when lightning would streak across the sky and he noticed her shaking a bit. Big, fat raindrops landed on and around them so he said, "Let's head inside before it gets bad."

He turned on a battery powered lamp and he and Vala took turns using the foot pump to get the air bed inflated. After throwing the pillows, sheets and blankets across the bed, they stacked the tents, food and water along one wall and settled in to wait.

"I have an idea. Read to me from that romance novel. Let's see what Vanessa's been doing?" Daniel laid back on the bed and listened to the storm, waiting for her to start.

She nervously looked at the doorway and then said, "Okay, let me update you first. It starts out when he waited until her ship left port and then he followed it. While out on the high seas, he attacked her ship, stole all the goods, and took her and her friend prisoner."

She moved ahead to where her book mark was placed and started to read. Then she stopped and said, "Daniel, this is embarrassing. I can't read this out loud."

He grinned and said, "Giving you ideas?"

"No! Heavens, no! Besides, I'm a willing participant."

He chuckled, "So, I've noticed."

"Look, I'm not a prude but this stuff is really explicit."

In a teasing tone, he said, "Really? I don't know anyone who would call you a prude."

"And they would be right." She turned to him and grinned and then turned back to her book.

Daniel found her reaction interesting. She was a blatant flirt and innuendo was her favorite weapon to tease with. But, she couldn't read a romance novel out loud without blushing?

Her cheeks flamed red as she slammed the book closed. "I don't feel like reading this right now."

He grinned and said, "That's okay. We should probably save the batteries anyway." He lit a candle and then reached over to switch off the light, leaving them in the dark.

Vala said, "Would you tell me a story? I love it when you tell stories."

"You do?" He was completely confused and wondered if she was messing with him again like she used to. Nobody liked it when he started in on something he thought was fascinating. He used to put Jack to sleep when he got going during the briefings.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, tell me about one of the countries you've traveled to. Or one of the planets you went to before I met you."

He settled back against the pillows and said, "Well then… let me think. Okay… one of the first missions we went on was to a planet where we all turned into cave men and cave women. Except Teal'c, of course. We didn't understand what was happening at first. The chaos started when we returned with one of the marines who challenged Teal'c to a fight…"

Just then, an extremely loud thunderclap shook the little cave they were in and they both jumped. He went over to the entrance to the outer room and took a look around the wall. While it should be sunny, it was almost pitch black outside and the rain was coming down in a torrent. He couldn't see anything past the cave entrance and luckily the floor sloped outward so the rain water was draining towards the outside. The rain was still flying in though, mostly sideways, and the mist was causing Daniel's eyeglasses to get wet. He turned around and went over to sit next to Vala.

He shouted to her, "Good thing we moved inside! The tents would have blown over and everything would have gotten wet!"

They saw a bright flash and almost immediately another loud clap of thunder nearly deafened them. Vala dove for his chest and he found that she was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, it's okay. We're safe in here," he said as he rubbed her back. She buried her face in his shoulder as another flash of lightning lit up the small room. The almost immediate resounding clap of thunder seemed to shake the walls around them.

He felt her trembling and said, "Wow, you really are terrified, aren't you?"

She could only nod and squeak when the next flash came.

'_The storm must be right on top of us,'_ he thought. _'I hope it doesn't last long.' _ He never knew she was afraid of thunderstorms! She wasn't afraid of anything! But then, this was a particularly horrific one. He'd seen some pretty bad ones when he was on a dig in Mexico. He'd experienced some hurricanes, too. _'Maybe that's what this is. It's sure fierce, like one. Hopefully, it's not and it'll blow itself out soon and we can get back to enjoying our honeymoon.'_

He pulled Vala closer to him and tried telling her more about the 'Land of Light,' but he had to shout to be heard. Finally, he gave up and they snuggled together under the covers. She seemed to calm down a bit as he rubbed her back and he noticed that the storm seemed to be moving away.

When it grew quieter, he kissed her forehead and said, "Want to tell me about it?"

She buried her face in his neck and nodded. "After Qetesh was removed and I went back home, I was shunned. The villagers didn't understand that it wasn't me who had done those horrible things to them. You remember my telling you this?"

"Yes, go on." He continued to rub her back soothingly.

"I never told you that they punished me. I was tied to a pole in the village square and beaten. People threw things at me. Mostly rotten food but mud and rocks, too. I didn't get any water or food. The second night I was there, a storm blew in. I remember screaming. A lot."

"Oh, Vala! That's horrible! Obviously, you survived, but how?" He pulled her even closer in an attempt to reassure her.

"The storm lasted all night and into the next day. I was never so scared in my life. The lightning was hitting nearby and the sound was unbelievable! By the time it was done, I'd passed out. I don't know much about what happened, after that. I know I woke up in a bed in a hut outside of town. It was many miles away from the village. An old woman was taking care of me. I had pneumonia and she told me that I almost died. As soon as I was well again, I left that planet and never returned. I wanted to repay the old woman for her kindness but I had nothing. She said she didn't want anything. When I asked her why she helped me, she said that nobody deserved to be treated that way."

"She's right. Those were the people you grew up with? Your friends and neighbors?"

"Yes, but they didn't see me. They only saw Qetesh. I know that now but at the time I was really angry and hurt."

Daniel sighed and then said, "I never can understand how people can be so cruel. I've seen it over and over again. I still think that most people are good, deep down inside, and that circumstance changes them. They're hurt by one thing or another and they lash out. But, it still sickens me when they turn evil."

"These people weren't evil, Daniel. It took a long time for me to realize that. They had been treated horribly by the Goa'uld I was host to and they were victims. If you had known them before, like I did when I was a child, you'd understand."

"Maybe." He noticed that she was shivering so he got up and started a fire at the end of the room in a depression near the doorway. The high ceiling sloped upwards and made a natural draft so they didn't have to worry about smoke inhalation. Once he got a decent fire burning, he set the tea pot near the fire.

The warm mug felt good in her hands and the tea did a lot to calm her nerves. He went outside to look around and saw that there were some trees down, on the beach, and branches were scattered everywhere. Their camp site took a direct hit by a large coconut palm. There were more storm clouds on the horizon so he figured they would have to spend the night in the cave.

She looked up when he came back inside and said, "Thanks for listening, Daniel. You've been wonderful."

"Hey, I love you." He sat on the end of the bed and said, "Another storm is coming in. Hopefully it won't be as bad as the last one. There's a lot of damage out there."

They heard the rumble of thunder off in the distance and he noticed her look towards the entrance.

He took her hand and smiled at her. "I can think of something to do that will take your mind off the storm."

Her eyes widened and she said, "You surprise me! You're as randy as an old goat!"

He laughed and said, "Yeah, well I was almost completely celibate for years. I'm making up for lost time. Besides, it's our honeymoon. It's perfectly normal."

She grinned and pulled back the covers. "In that case, hop in. Let's see if you can distract me."

"I'm sure I'll manage something." He climbed in and before long, she was thinking of nothing but him, despite the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In the morning, Vala was curled up under the covers and asked, "Is it over?" She sat up and looked around, noting that Daniel was standing in front of the fire, stirring the embers. He put another log on the coals and walked back to the bed.

He crawled in beside her and said, "Yeah, I think so. The last storm rolled through around 4. If the sky is clear, we might as well move back down to the beach today. If another storm comes, we'll hike back up."

"That's a lot of work, Darling." The room was dimly lit from the fire and she watched as he removed his eyeglasses and set them on a crate next to the bed.

"It didn't take long to move before and we'll have plenty of time if we don't camp too far away. Do you really want to stay in here?" He ran his fingers up and down her leg and kissed her bare shoulder. "We're going to be here for a few more days and I really don't want to spend my nights in a cave if I don't have to." He pulled her on top of him and took her left earlobe into his warm mouth while his skilled hands worked magic on her ribs and back.

"Are you sure? This is a bit romantic" she said as he nibbled his way across her neck, causing her mind to go blank. "What were we talking about?" she asked breathlessly just before he plundered her mouth with a hot, wet kiss.

"I have no idea," he said after he came up for air. "Whatever it was, it can wait."

And, it did.

0 0

After a quick breakfast, they picked a camp site that was about 75 feet farther down the beach where there wasn't as much storm damage. The beach was littered with debris that had been dumped there by the storm. Driftwood, palm fronds and the occasional dead fish were scattered everywhere.

After a few trips made to set up the camp, they were both tired. Vala stretched out on the sheet and read her book. Daniel found a natural tidal pool where some fish were trapped so he tied his knife to the end of a stick and tried spearing them.

She read from her book and relaxed in the shade.

Brian looked at her with feral hunger in his deep blue eyes, all the while unlacing his voluminous, white shirt. Vanessa felt like a sacrificial lamb on an altar as her heart beat sped up. Her mouth went dry as he pulled the shirt over his head and approached the bed that she was tied to. All she could see was the rippling muscles on his deeply tanned chest and arms. The bronzed skin of his upper torso was mesmerizing and his desire for her was obvious through his rust colored breeches. He was definitely the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She knew he had only one thing in mind and she realized she wasn't afraid. She gasped as he ripped the bodice away from her dress, revealing her sumptuous...'

Vala looked up and watched with fascination as her husband, wearing a bandanna to tie his hair back, and nothing else, stood on the rocks, and with single-minded determination, speared two decent sized fish for their lunch. He brought them to shore and set them on a flat rock.

He noticed she was reading her book and said, "Vala, you're blushing."

"No, I'm not. It's warm here." She fanned herself with her paperback.

"Yes, you are. What? Do I embarrass you, walking around naked?"

She slowly looked him up and down flirtatiously and said, "No, of course not, Darling. You look like some mythological god. I love looking at you."

"Thank you. It must be the book then. What happened?" He placed one of the fish on a cutting board and wrapped a towel around himself.

She gave him a questioning look. "Why the towel?"

"Scales."

"Oh, well I suppose you don't want them to stick to your skin."

Daniel laughed and said, "No, I suppose not." He grinned as he continued to clean the fish.

She smirked and then said, "Anyway, Black Brian tied up Vanessa and he's about to have his way with her. She's thinking he's not so bad after all."

Daniel grinned devilishly and said, "Turn you on?"

"No, I would never let you tie me up like that. Actually, this part is tame compared to what happened to her friend."

"He made love to her friend, first?" Daniel grinned as he teased her.

"No, Silly, the book said he gave Abigail to his First Mate. Brooks 'ravished' her so it was probably rape. She felt ruined so she threw herself overboard afterwards. She was betrothed to another and her fiancé would now know she was not a virgin. She couldn't handle the humiliation."

He picked up the filet knife and said,"So she drowned herself? That seems a bit extreme."

"These books usually are, aren't they? It says they were on their way to someplace called 'Jamaica.'

"That's an island in the Caribbean."

"Like in that pirate movie?"

"Same body of water." He'd finished gutting the two fish, rinsed them off in the pool and set them down in the cooler. After washing his hands, he looked over at her.

She gazed at the horizon. 'What could be out there? Daniel's sure that we're alone, but are we?'

He noticed her watching the water and said, "Vala, if I thought we were in any danger, I wouldn't bring you here. You know that, right?"

She knew he meant it, but how could he be sure?

He dropped the hand towel and went to her and after pulling her into a hug, said, "You worry too much. Trust me."

She put both hands on his chest and said, "Daniel, you know I love you, but the last time you said, 'trust me,' I ended up in a jail cell, sentenced to die."

"I know. And, I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes and could see the fear there. He remembered when he met her, how fearless she seemed, so strong and sure of herself. He brushed her hair over her ear and then he made a decision.

"How about we go home? When the others get here tomorrow, we can have this all packed up and we can go back. I can take you any place on earth you want to go and we won't have to worry about a thing."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course, I would. I don't want you to be afraid. We've had a great week here. We can have another great week somewhere else. How about it?"

She gazed into his bright, blue eyes and saw the sincerity. But, she knew he was having a great time and didn't want to ruin it for him. "No, that's okay and I'm sure you're right. I'm just being silly. This has been wonderful. Let's stay."

"You're sure? It's not a problem for me."

"I'm sure."

He smiled and then gave her a kiss. "If you change your mind, let me know."

He cooked the fish over the campfire in a wire frame and they feasted on the fish, fresh raw vegetables and ripe strawberries.

Then, they put some snack things into a back pack and headed inland, again. Overhead, the birds were calling to each other and the smell of flowers was intoxicating. After a while Daniel stopped, looked through some trees and then said, "How would you like a warm bath, Vala?" He looked over at her and smiled and she could see he had something special in mind.

"Well… we don't have a tub and the ocean has been working just fine for cleaning up."

"Yeah, but how about some hot water?" He took her hand and led her through the trees to a pool that appeared to be steaming. "A hot spring is perfect for a bath."

She looked at it and smiled. "This is wonderful!"

They set their things down and he put his hands in to check the temperature. "It's great. It's hot but I don't think it'll cook the meat off our bones."

She said, "I hope not. I'm kinda skinny as it is."

He grinned. "I think you're perfect. Come on. Let's get in."

They quickly divested themselves of their meager clothing. He took off his eyeglasses and laid them on top of their clothes and then he took her hand and slowly led her into the hot pool. Inch by delicious inch, they stepped down until they were in up to their necks.

"Are you okay? If it's too hot, just say so."

"No, it's not bad," she said. I've been in hot tubs that were warmer than this. It's just about perfect."

His right hand held her left as they floated on their backs for a while. Then she stood up and said, "Daniel, I have a question… After we beat the Ori, what plans do you have for the future?"

"You sound pretty confident that we're actually gonna beat them."

"Aren't you?"

Daniel thought about for a moment it as he floated around. Then he walked over to her and said, "No, not a hundred percent sure. They're stronger than anything we've come across. If we don't find Merlin's weapon, I have serious doubts. They've been either taking over planets by force or destroying them and we haven't found a way to stop them. Without the weapon, I doubt we can."

"Okay, let's say we do win, though. What then?"

He looked serious as he wound a few strands of her hair around his index finger. "I don't know, Vala. I honestly haven't thought about after. I've been so consumed with finding the weapon that I almost didn't ask Landry for two weeks off for our honeymoon because I didn't feel we could take the time. When I told him how I felt, he told me that if we didn't take it now, we might not ever get a chance again. And, he was dead serious. I think he has his doubts, too. He said that if he needed us, he would send the rest of our team through sooner and bring us back. So, here we are. But, as for the future, I don't know. But, I can promise you this… whatever we do, we'll do together."

"That's good enough for me, then!" She smiled at him and saw that he seemed to feel better for talking about it. They leaned towards each other for a kiss. His lips were soft and warm and his mouth tasted like strawberries.

Making love in a pool of hot water can be very romantic but it can also be exhausting. They were both breathless and weak when they finally decided to get out of the water. His legs felt rubbery as he took her hand and led her out of the pool. "I'm about cooked and I'm hungry. Let's eat something and then head back."

She agreed and they sat on a rock by the side of the pool, dangling their feet in the water. She'd packed some bottled water, granola bars, apples and cheese.

They dressed and headed back to the campsite where Daniel built a new fire pit and prepared it for evening. Then they both laid on the sheet in the shade of some trees and took a nap.

For dinner, Daniel fixed BLT's. The bacon and lettuce were both crispy and the tomatoes were sweet and juicy. He toasted the bread over the fire with the same wire frame he'd cooked the fish on earlier. They'd brought little plastic packets of a tangy salad dressing and it was simple but delicious! They followed it up with sweet, ripe peaches and when they were done, Daniel laid back on the sheet and groaned. "I'm stuffed. I'm gonna have to run 5 miles to work that off."

They cleaned up the dishes and bagged the trash and then Vala sat down next to him and asked him to finish the story about his time as a cave man.

When he was done, she said, "I can't picture you like that, Darling. Or any of the others."

Daniel laughed, "Well… thank goodness I don't remember much of it. Sam told me when they found me I was acting like an Alpha Male. I can't picture myself that way. I'm not that aggressive."

"Sure you are. I've seen you in action and you're a great warrior. Probably better than some, if not most of the airmen at the base. General O'Neill taught you well."

Daniel looked away and blushed. "It wasn't my first choice. I never thought I'd get involved with the military and if you'd told me ten years ago that I'd learn how to take apart a P-90 and put it back together again or how to kill someone with my bare hands, I'd have said, 'you're nuts!'"

"I know what you mean," she said as she stared off towards the water. "I didn't think my life would turn out this way. But, I wouldn't have met you otherwise so I guess I shouldn't complain."

"Want to walk on the beach for a while?"

"Sure," she said as they both held hands and walked towards the water. There were two moons rising and the stars were shining brilliantly. The sand was still warm from the afternoon sun and the wind had died down to nothing.

As they walked she said, "I'm glad we did this, Daniel. It's quiet here and so peaceful."

"Yeah, I know. It's nice to forget about everything for a while. Well… as much as we can forget. It's not easy."

They walked quietly for a while and then turned back.

"What would you like to do tonight? I brought along a deck of cards, a chess board… whatever you like."

She thought for a moment and then said, "Did you bring along your portable CD player?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't mind a game of chess and some music."

"Done."

0 0

The game only lasted about 45 minutes before Vala had to tip her king over. They were both comfortable and feeling lazy. Daniel put another CD in the player and set it on scramble. Then, stood up and offered Vala a hand and said, "Dance?"

"Love to."

They moved towards the beach and he took her in his arms as the music played softly. Placing his chin on the top of her head, he quietly sang along. She closed her eyes and felt all the stress from worrying about their future melt away. There was just here and now. Nothing else but having her wonderful husband holding her in his arms and serenading her. The next song started playing and she asked him what it was.

"It's an old song that was popular when I was a boy. It's called, "Michelle." This album was released the year I was born and the band that sang it disbanded years ago. Two of the members died but their music is still some of the most popular there ever was."

"You're a good singer, Daniel."

"Thank you," he said quietly as they continued to listen.

"There were some words there that I didn't understand."

'Oh, that's in French." He sang along, "'Michelle, ma belle, Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble, Tres bien ensemble.' He's telling her that she's his beautiful one and that 'Michelle,' her name, and 'ma belle,' mean the same thing. Beautiful."

"That's sweet." Vala laid her head on his shoulder as the next song started and he held her close as he sang softly into her ear.

There are places I'll remember…

All my life though some have changed…

He thought about the words he was singing to her as he continued.

The song went on for a bit and then the next verse really struck him in the heart.

But of all these friends and lovers

There is no one compares with you

He stopped singing and listened with a lump in his throat.

I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life I love you more

The CD player stopped as he closed his eyes.

She reached both arms around his neck and he realized as he looked down into her eyes that she'd gotten emotional over the lyrics.

He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I'll always think of you when I hear that song."

She looked up and as she caressed his face, she said, "I love you, Daniel. More than I could ever say. No words would ever be enough."

He looked into her eyes and felt the emotions rising from her like a flame. "I love you, too," he said as their lips met in a tender kiss.

The stars above twinkled and the two moons rose, reflecting their shimmering, silver lights on the distant waters as the pair of lovers slowly swayed to their own music, in each other's arms.

To hear the song, "In My life," go to 'Michelle' and "In My Life" - Songs and lyrics by Lennon/McCartney, Rubber Soul Album- Released Dec. 3, 1965, Abbey Road Studios


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In the morning, the sun rose and Vala found herself alone in bed. She looked around and didn't see Daniel anywhere and she couldn't smell coffee brewing. When she came out of the tent, he was nowhere in sight. No fire had been built and it seemed as if he had vanished into thin air. She walked out onto the beach and looked both ways to see if she could spot him.

There his was, a long way down the beach, running. 'He wasn't kidding when he said he'd have to run 5 miles,' she thought. She could barely see him but it looked like maybe he was on his way back.

She started the fire and the coffee and looked into the cooler and bins to find something to fix for breakfast. There was a good amount of fresh fruit left that they needed to eat before it spoiled so she got out a bowl and made up a fruit salad. By the time she was done, she saw him about a quarter mile away, slowing down. As he drew nearer, he spotted her and yelled, "I'm gonna take a quick swim. I'll be back soon." Then he turned, and headed for the water. He dove in expertly and swam to the rock. Soon, he was back, dripping water. He stood off to the side and dried off with a towel that they'd hung on a line and then came to sit beside her.

"Mmmm. Coffee."

"I figured you would want some," she said. "I think I've heard you call it, "Starter Fluid."

"Yeah, I really need it to wake up, most mornings. Not today, though. I woke up at sunrise and decided to get some exercise. I'll get fat if I sit around. Especially the way we've been eating."

She looked him up and down and said, "You'll never get fat."

"I hope not but if I do, you're still stuck with me."

"You won't hear me complaining." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"I don't know. What would you like to do? Play strip poker?" He grinned lasciviously and made her laugh.

"Very funny, Doctor Jackson." She pointed at his swim trunks and said, "You only have on a pair of shorts."

He looked down at himself and said, "So I do! So, let's skip the cards and just get naked!" He gave her a big smile and she started laughing.

She laughed so hard she almost choked on her coffee. "You've been mostly naked since we got here. And look, you're blushing!"

He looked away and then said, "Yeah, well, 'naked' isn't usually part of my every day vocabulary."

"No kidding? I doubt that word has ever been used at the SGC."

"Oh, it has. More than once, actually." He laughed quietly.

She gave him a puzzled look and asked, "When?"

"Well, after I was ascended and then thrown back, both times I came back naked." He was blushing again.

She raised her eyebrows. "Do tell!"

He explained about Vis Uban and his memory loss and also about the time when Sam's evil twin killed him. He grew very serious during the telling and she could see as he stared off into the distance that that last part really bothered him.

Vala looked worried. "She's gone, right?

He nodded.

"She can't hurt you anymore?"

"Nope. When all the replicator blocks were made inert, she or 'it' shut down and disassembled. You don't have to worry, honey, she's not coming back." He hugged her and then said, "Let's eat, I'm starving!"

He reached for a bowl and scooped a generous amount of the fruit salad into it, grabbed a spoon, and then handed it to her. Then he did the same for himself. He noticed that she was very quiet and said, "I never told you where I showed up the second time I came back naked."

She brightened up and bit and asked, "Where?"

"In Jack's office. He wasn't in it at the time, but he was in the briefing room with Bra'tac, Teal'c and Sam. When he heard my voice he came into his office… well, you should have seen his face. He looked like was ready to hug me but thought better of it when he saw me standing there in the buff. It was priceless!"

"What did you do? I'm sure you couldn't just walk out of his office like that!"

"Jack ripped an SGC flag off the pole by the doorway and I wrapped myself up in it. When I came into the briefing room, they all started smiling. I wasn't sure at first if it was because I was back or because I barely had anything on. Then Sam got up and came over to hug me and I wanted to hug her back but I knew I'd drop the flag. Talk about embarrassing!"

"So, what happened next?"

"Well… I hurried to the locker room but I had to take the elevator and there were airmen in the halls and I got quite a few 'wolf whistles.' Jack and Teal'c went with me and they had my clothes ready when I came out of the shower. Sam was waiting right outside and as soon as I came out, I grabbed her and hugged her for the longest time." He paused, remembering. "Afterwards, I saw that she had tears in her eyes. By that time, so did Jack, although he'd never admit it. Teal'c didn't cry but he was clenching his jaw like he was barely holding it together."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "That's sweet. They really love you, ya know?"

He nodded. "I know. They're the closest thing to a family I've had in a long time. Until now, that is. We're family." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Speaking of which, do you want any more children?"

She stopped eating and stared off in the distance. "Do you?"

"I asked you first."

She looked over at him and said, "I honestly don't know. Our lives are so dangerous that I can't see raising children with all that hanging over our heads."

"Okay. That's fair. But, when we beat the Ori?"

She raised her eyebrows and said, "Oh, now you sound confident. So, what's changed?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're right and we should be more optimistic. We beat the Goa'uld and the Replicators despite the odds. If we find the weapon, maybe it'll all be over and we can go back to living our normal lives. Whatever that is."

"Well, if that happened, I wouldn't mind having another baby. What do you think?"

"I had given up on the thought of being a father. After Sha're died and my life seemed to be all work and nothing else, those thoughts were put behind me. But, now… I wouldn't mind having little ones toddling about if I knew we were safe again."

"Well, let's make a deal. If we beat the Ori, we'll talk about it, again."

He smiled at her and said, "That a deal."

0 0

They spent the rest of the morning on the beach listening to the gentle waves lap at the shoreline while he wrote in his journal for a while and she read her book.

"What's happening with Vanessa?" he asked when he was done writing.

"Well, she's trying to deny that she loves the pirate but she's not having much success. He's all torn up about her and he can't stop thinking about that hot night he spent with her."

"Oh, so they did the deed then?"

"Oh yes, in graphic detail!"

He laughed and said, 'So what's next?" He opened the sun block and poured some in his hands, warming it, and then spread it on her back, between her shoulder blades and worked it over her shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels good. Well… he knows that he doesn't have room for a woman in his life and evidently, having a woman on a sailing ship is bad luck."

"Yeah, that was a popular belief a long time ago."

She continued, "He took her to his mountain hideaway in Jamaica and locked her up in a room in his villa. By the description, it sounds like a nice place."

"So, she's his prisoner. Is there anyone trying to find her?" He added more lotion and worked it down towards her waist, using a circular motion, making sure he didn't miss anything.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, she has a brother who's an officer in the Royal Navy. The pirate is a wanted man so they're looking for him. If they find him, they find her, or so her brother thinks."

"But?" He loved it how he was distracting her with his hands. "What?"

"Umm, she's not sure she wants to be found."

"Oh?" He grinned as he moved to the back of her legs, applying the lotion liberally and smoothing it all over.

"Uh, yes, apparently, she realizes that if he's caught, they'll hang him. She's starting to admit she has feelings for him and doesn't want him to die."

"Stockholm Syndrome. And, now?" He worked the lotion between her toes, smiling as she moaned.

"Oh, gosh, that feels good!" She paused and then said, Anyway, that's where I'm at in the book. I have to read on to find out what happens next." She slipped a book mark on the page and closed the book.

"Roll over, honey,"

She did, laid back, and closed her yes.

"Daniel, what's 'Stockholm Syndrome'?"

"That's when a prisoner begins to identify with the person who's keeping him prisoner. Like Vanessa. She's falling in love with her pirate."

"Really?"

"Yes, it happens a lot in romance novels. That plot sounds familiar. I'm sure I've read it in more than one of Janet's books," he said as smoothed some lotion into the skin on her arms.

"Yeah, maybe. You said they're pretty much the same." She was having trouble concentrating. His hands were marvelous! She could actually get jealous of the artifacts he handled, they were so good!

He poured some more lotion into his hands and applied it to her stomach. "Well, similar. Sometimes it's a 'Highland Warrior.' Sometimes it's a Native American who's captured a prairie settler. Some woman minding the soddie while her husband is out helping the neighbors harvest their crops."

She lifted her had off the sheet and looked at him pointedly, "What's a "Highland Warrior'?" She hadn't read about one of those, yet.

He leaned forward and rubbed some lotion on her thighs and said, "He would be from northern Scotland. Usually, they're written as huge guys with bulging muscles that could wield a heavy sword with no problem at all. In the romance novels, he would be considered a savage, but they weren't, really. And, they always get the girl."

"My, my. You really do know your stuff!"

"Hey, when you're stuck on a couch with a broken leg or recovering from life saving surgery, you have to do something. It's a good way to pass the time. Wait. Did you mean about the romance novels or what I'm doing with my hands?" He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Both, now that I think about it. But, romance novels?"

He chuckled and said, "Well… I read a lot of other things, too. Work related stuff, magazines, the newspaper."

She lifted her head to look at him and said, "The rest of the team will never believe it." She laughed at the look on his face and laid her head back down.

He stopped the massage and said, "Uh, Vala, you can't tell them about the romance novels. They wouldn't understand and the teasing would never stop!"

She leaned up on her elbows and said, "I don't know, Daniel. I think it would be a real eye opener for the team. A way to get to know the famous Dr. Daniel Jackson a bit better!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Maybe."

He grabbed her and started tickling her. "Say you won't!"

They were both laughing and she managed to get away from him and ran towards the water, splashing into the waves. "I can't promise that I won't."

He threw the bottle of sun block down and took off after her, yelling, "Promise me or I'll never hear the end of it."

She squealed when he caught her around the waist. He straddled her legs and pinned both her hands down above her head with the shallow water gently lapping around them.

"Promise!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

He was leaning over her with his face just inches from hers. Their eyes locked and she could see that he was quite amused by the situation. "Promise me, Vala."

She just couldn't torment him any longer. "Okay, I promise."

She was smiling as he rolled them over, pulling her on top. He said, "I love you," in at least ten different languages, while she left a trail of kisses all the way down to his toes and back. By the time she was done with him, he was speechless and struggling for air.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack, woman!"

"Are you saying you're getting old, Darling?" She grinned as she leaned over him, and began kissing his neck.

"Never!"

"Good, 'cause I'm not done!"

0 0

They both fell asleep on the bed sheet and napped for a while. Vala woke up first and looked over at Daniel. He looked so sweet when he was asleep and all the worry was gone from his face. He was laying on is stomach with his arms above his head, his long eye lashes rested on his bronzed face and his hair ruffled in the breeze. As she watched, he slowly opened his eyes and focused on her. A slow smile spread across his face as she got out the sun block and moved over to straddle him. She started at his shoulders and worked her way across his broad back. The lotion glistened on his browned skin and she noted that he had a scattering of freckles on his shoulders. When she was done, she leaned forward and kissed his back.

"That was wonderful. I don't think I can move."

"You don't have to. I'll go fix some sandwiches for lunch and bring them back."

He nodded and closed his eyes as she got up and went over to the camp sight. She prepared their lunch and brought it back in a basket, with some cold bottles of water and some of the fruit salad they had for breakfast.

As she approached, she noticed that he was on his side, leaning on his left elbow, watching the ocean.

"Here we go," she announced as she handed him a bottle of water.

As she sat down next to him, he noticed the frown on her face as she gazed out towards the water.

He took her right hand and caressed it as he said, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering what's out there. As far as we know, we're alone here, but anything could be across that water. The UAV could only go so far before the signal got distorted."

He saw the worried look on her face and said, "Hey, don't worry. We'd know way ahead of time if anything was coming. We'd have time to get to the gate."

She handed him a sandwich and said, "We'd know as long as it came from out there," she said a she pointed to the water. "What if someone came from behind us?"

He thought about it and said, "We're still not far from the gate. And, I have the GDO in my pack so if we have to make a run for it, we can grab that and go. Don't worry, I told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. And I won't."

He sat up and leaned over to kiss her. "I suppose we could have brought Tut with us. As kind of a sentry. But then we'd have had to bring along a ton of dog food and clean up after him. Hey, try not to worry. You're safe with me."

She smiled at him but she still worried.

0 0

That day was much like the ones before. They napped a lot and swam in the ocean. She read her book and he listened to her read and also wrote in his journal.

In the afternoon, they were bathing in the hot spring when Vala asked Daniel about his childhood. She really knew nothing outside of what she'd heard at the base. He had never spoken of it to her, and rarely to anyone else.

"I was born in Egypt in 1965 to Melbourne and Claire Jackson, who were both respected archaeologists. Still are, even though they died when I was eight years old. They were both crushed to death under a cover stone that was being set atop a display in the New York Museum of Art."

Vala held his hand and watched silently as he paused, noting that after all this time, he still grieved deeply.

"My grandfather, Nicholas Ballard, wouldn't take me in. He was a famous archaeologist, too, and didn't have the time or patience for an eight year old kid who confused the hell out of everyone around him. I didn't understand that at the time. I do now, but it still hurts. So, I was placed in foster care. Do you know what that is?"

"I think so. You lived with another family."

"I lived with many families. When I say I confused the hell out of everyone, I really mean it. I didn't know I was different until after my parents died. My mother home schooled me at the dig sites. I played with the kids in the area, but I was with her and my dad most of the time. I picked up languages, quickly. My the time I was five, I could speak and write three languages. By seven, I could with two more. It seemed so easy. My parents never told me that I was smart, but they always made me feel special. I thought all kids were like me. My friends near the digs could speak other languages, too. English, a little German, some French. French was one of the first languages I spoke as most of my parents friends spoke French to each other.

Anyway, when my parents died and my grandfather left me behind, I was placed in the foster care system. At first, they thought I was mentally challenged. They called it 'retarded' at the time. They didn't know I knew much because after I witnessed my parent's deaths, I was stuck in my own little world for a few months. I rarely spoke and I hid from people. I could tuck myself into little places and stay there for hours while the adults were going mad trying to find me. After a few beatings for that, I stopped doing it. So, they thought I was stupid. That went on for a while until I was placed with the Ritley's. Mr. & Mrs. Ritley were both professors at the college in Ithaca, NY, where I was sent to. Agnes taught languages. Somehow, Agnes put two and two together and started working with me. Before long, I was speaking in short sentences again. Then, one day, I answered a question she asked, in German. It just about knocked her socks off. She started asking me other questions in other languages and I answered her. She called the local private school and arranged to have me tested. I guess I impressed them because the next thing I knew, I was enrolled in a private school for the gifted. After about a year, Mr. Ritley took a job in Miami and since my grandfather refused to let anyone adopt me, I went back into the system. I was removed from that school and put into public education back in New York City. And, the kids there weren't nice to nerdy little kids like me."

"Oh my. Was it bad?"

Daniel didn't say anything at first. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her all this stuff. He hadn't talked about it in years.

"Well, let's just say, I learned the hard way to keep my mouth shut and stay out of everyone's way. I was advanced through the grades, which actually made things worse. I was a nine when I went to high school. Some of the older students thought it was interesting seeing a little boy in their classes. Some of the guys got rough a few times and it wasn't pleasant. I felt like a fish out of water. I would see things going on around me that I had no idea what to think about. Drugs, girls, cars. All that was normal for the young adults at that time, but not for a little kid. I didn't have any friends my age to play with, so I stayed home, when I had one, or at the orphanage when I didn't, and I studied. I read anything I could get my hands on but my favorites were anything to do with history. And, because I was smart, I intimidated everyone around me, without meaning to. I started college when I was twelve. Do you understand the significance of that?"

"I imagine it was frightening."

"Yes! It was. And it was also the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me, up to that time. I lived in a dorm on the campus with a bunch of guys, all older than me. Some of them asked me to tutor them on some of the really difficult subjects. Because of that, they kinda protected me from the bullies. I took a full load of classes and then some. I was too young to date seriously and nobody wanted to date me anyway. All I did was study, just like in High School. I was emancipated and left the foster care system when I was sixteen and never looked back. College was wonderful. I loved it. By the time I was twenty-four, I had doctorates- one each in Archeology, Anthropology and Philology. And I had some radical theories about the Egyptian culture and I thought the historical time line was way off. When I gave a lecture in Washington D. C. about my theories, I was ridiculed and laughed out of Academia."

"They didn't believe you?"

"Well, you can lead a horse to water…"

"What?"

"But, you can't make him drink it. That means you can show people the facts but they won't always believe it."

"And, that's why the SGC never went public?"

"That and it would cause widespread panic. We have to be very careful, Vala. The people on earth aren't ready to know."

"Okay, so what happened next?"

"Well, that was when Catherine Langford found me and brought me into the Stargate program. I had just checked out of the hotel and I had nowhere to go. I had been evicted from my apartment and I was broke. She bought me a ticket to Colorado Springs and…"

"And, you opened the Stargate."

"I was one of many who worked on it. Sam had been there two years before I got to Cheyenne mountain."

"Yes, but I heard somewhere that you were only there two weeks when you solved the riddle."

Daniel was quiet for a moment. "Vala, a lot of people gave me the credit for that but if it hadn't been for Catherine and Sam and a lot of others, it wouldn't have happened. I was just one more cog in the system."

"Yes, Daniel, but until you got there, the gears weren't turning. Literally."

Daniel looked at her and laughed. "You're right, but I still didn't work on it alone."

"Well, Darling, I think that if it hadn't been for you, it wouldn't have happened and we would never have met."

They sat watching the mid afternoon sun swing over the trees and she got out her book and read aloud.

0 0

The Captain walked into 'The Hook,' looking for his men. His cargo was loaded and ready for transport and he was anxious to get going. He'd been on this trip for just over a week and he wanted to get his officers out of the tavern and head for home waters before the afternoon slipped away. First mate, Alex Henderson came down the stairs with a very satisfied woman on his arm. Her make up was a bit smeared and he was sure she was well used. Henderson had a reputation with the ladies and they all claimed that he knew what to do in bed and he did it very well.

"We leave as soon as you can get the men together," the Captain said. "I want this cargo delivered. But first we have to get this smuggled stuff to the hide out. So, let's go."

"Yes, sir, Captain. I'll round them up and meet you at the port."

An hour later, the crew boarded The Neptune and took up their tasks and soon the ship was headed out to sea leaving the port of Varna behind them. The cargo hold was full and he stood to make a good profit on the shipment of other goods that he'd managed to procure.

0 0

Day seven dawned with beautiful, clear skies and a red sun rising in the east. Daniel rose first and went for a swim. Vala hadn't slept well the night before and he thought he would let her rest for a while. Evidently, all the memories had wrought forth nightmares and he woke a few times himself and tried to comfort her.

After returning to the campsite, he toweled off and then started the old fashioned coffee pot. New coffee makers were fine for their convenience but he'd grown up on the old fashioned way of making coffee and he preferred it on missions or when camping. He had a lot of good memories of his parents and early mornings with them on the dig sites, sitting on his father's lap and getting a sip from his father's cup.

After pulling on his jeans and a sweatshirt to ward off the morning chill, he was sitting against a palm tree, sipping the brew, when Vala came out of the tent. He caught his breath at the sight of her. Her hair was hanging in loose curls around her shoulders and she'd put on a clean, white cotton sun dress which made her tan stand out. 'Absolutely beautiful,' he thought.

She noticed him sitting under the tree and after grabbing a mug of coffee, she sat beside him and snuggled in close. "Good morning, handsome." He was wearing his new eyeglasses and they'd darkened in the sunlight so that she thought he looked even more handsome than ever, if that was possible. Her heart skipped a beat as he kissed her slowly. 'How could I be this lucky?' she thought. 'He's all I could ever want.'

"The rest of our team is coming here today," she said. "Do you know what time?"

"Around lunchtime, I think. They were supposed to meet with the natives on P33-Q17 and deliver more of the supplies granted by the treaty. Then, they'll stop here. I expect they'll be along soon. I'll help you with breakfast and we'll get the trash together for them to take back."

"Good idea."

They finished cleaning up the camp sight when they heard a commotion in the forest behind them.

"That must be them," Daniel said. "Let's go meet them."

Vala agreed and they walked hand in hand up the path. They rounded a curve in the trail and were stunned to see a group of strangers appear before them and the strangers were just as stunned as they were.

The Captain reached for his zat gun and before they knew it, Daniel and Vala were unconscious. They never had a chance.

------

AN: Okay, give my your opinion. Does it suck? Do you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Captain John Milford stood over his two bound and gagged prisoners and watched as his crew looked over the camp. He's sent one of his men back through the jungle to notify the ship to come around and pick them up. This was the first time he'd encountered anyone on this part of the coastline. He figured they must have come through the gate. There was no sign of a boat or any other conveyance.

The camp equipment was new to him. He'd never seen tents made of this material and the food was exotic. He closed the cooler and had one of his men take it to the boat. After pillaging through the rest of the things and taking what he wanted, he turned back to the two new prisoners.

The woman was beautiful. Maybe he would keep her. The man looked strong and might do well on his crew. If not, he was sure he could just kill him. He stood by and watched as both unconscious prisoners were tied up. This shipment would prove valuable.

0 0

As soon as Daniel started to come to, he knew something was terribly wrong. He was tied up, blindfolded and gagged and laying in the sand. Then he remembered the men they'd met on the trail and he started to struggle to get his hands untied. He felt a kick in the ribs from someone and stopped moving. A voice said, "Keep still! If you don't, I'll hurt the pretty lady."

Where were they? Who were the men they'd seen? And then, he remembered his promise to Vala that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and he felt awful! 'I should have taken her home like I wanted to! This is all my fault!'

He heard the man taunting someone and it dawned on him that it was Vala. 'Oh, god! What are they doing to her?' He panicked and tried to get up on his knees but somebody yelled at him to lay down and when he kept fighting, he felt a sudden blow to the side of his head and the lights went out.

0 0

Cam, Teal'c and Sam stepped through the Stargate and headed to the cave exit. When they got to the beach, they saw that the camp had been ransacked and that there had been a struggle. There were many footprints in the sand along the beach and marks that indicated someone had been dragged. Sam looked up and saw a ship on the horizon, moving away.

"Cam, it looks like they've been kidnapped. Look!" She pointed towards the sea and all three were amazed by the distant sight of an old fashioned Clipper ship sailing up the coast with canvas sails unfurled in the wind.

Cam yelled, "Let's get back to the gate! Sam, dial it up. We need to talk to Landry and get help. We can't be sure they're not here until we search!"

"Colonel Mitchell, I will stay behind and follow to see where the ship sails to."

"Okay, don't get caught. We'll be right back with reinforcements."

Cam watched as the ship disappeared from view around a bend and hoped that Daniel and Vala weren't on it. Then he headed for the gate.

0 0

Vala was carried to the Captain's quarters and dumped onto a bunk along the wall. She struggled to get her hands free but they were tied together .

As she looked around, she noticed a man come into the cabin and sit at a desk and begin writing. She tried to speak but could only make sounds through the rag tied around her mouth. The man seemed to ignore her so she gave up. She looked around the room and saw that it was sparsely furnished. Besides the desk and chair, there was the bunk she laid on, another chair and a table by the door. A cutlass was on a hook next to the door and a pair of old fashioned looking pistols lay on the table. A trunk, which she supposed held clothes, was at the head of the bunk. That was it.

When she looked back at the man, she discovered that he was watching her.

"Well, well. Aren't you a pretty wench? How about I take off the gag?" He reached for it and said, "Don't scream, now. It won't do ya no good. Nobody who cares will hear ya."

After spitting out the rag, she said, "My husband, will."

"That pretty boy you came on board with? Well, he can't hear ya. He's down in the cargo hold taking a nap." He laughed a bit as he watched her.

Vala looked at the man and realized that he fit the description of the man in the romance novel she'd been reading, right down to the flowing shirt and the tight pants.

"You're a pirate!" 'How can this be? That was just a story.'

"Aye, well some might call me that. I'm Captain John Milford, at your service, ma'am." He bowed with a flourish. "Some call me 'Black John.' I like to call myself a trader. I trade in all kinds of goods, but mostly kassa." He picked up the zat and played with it for a minute. "I bet I could get a good price for you!"

"You're a Goa'uld!"

"No, I'm not. Lord Gavos came here to this planet a couple of years ago and I supplied him with goods for the Lucian Alliance. He's dead now. I go from port to port or sometimes through the gate, collecting the grain and whatever prisoners I can get for our new leader. If you're nice, I won't sell ya and you can stay with me. I'm sure I can satisfy ya better than that man you came on board with." He winked at her which made her skin crawl.

Vala knew the name Gavos. He was one of Netan's lieutenants. And she was surprised that the Lucian Alliance had control of this planet. She wished they'd known that before they decided to spend their honeymoon here. But then, things had gotten quite shook up after most of the System Lord's were killed and planets changed hands frequently.

She looked at him and noticed a spark in his eyes. She had to find a way to put him off and an idea suddenly came to her. "You aren't going to want to be with me for a few days. It's my time of the month."

"I'm a patient man. As soon as you can, we will." He laughed at her and then left the cabin.

0 0

The gate opened and Sam and Mitchell reported to General Landry in the briefing room.

Sam said, "Sir, Teal'c and SG-15 are scouring the area but so far we can't find any trace of them. They're packing up what's left of the camp and will return soon."

Cam added, "Sir, I'm sure they're on that ship and we have to hurry if we're gonna find out where it's headed."

"What do you need?" Landry yelled as he led them to his office and reached for the phone. He was willing to do anything it took to get Daniel and Vala back.

Sam said, "The Puddle Jumper is probably the best way to get to them. We can take a few SF's with us."

"We can't get the puddle jumper," General Landry said as he pushed a button and asked Harriman to come into his office. "It's at Area 51 and they're trying to backwards engineer some of the alien technology so that we can use it on existing air craft. We never planned on using the puddle jumper. How would we explain it to the general public?"

"So, they put it back together and we get Jack back here to fly it, Sir."

"Well, that's another problem. I just got off the phone with him. Jack had knee surgery this morning…"

Sam and Mitchell looked at each other as their shoulders slumped.

"How's he doing, Sir?" Sam had known Jack for over ten years and they'd been through a lot together.

"He was carrying groceries to his house when a neighbor's dog ran past and knocked him down. Twisted his knee pretty bad. He's gonna be laid up for a while. The timing sucks, I know. I don't know what else to tell ya. I don't know anyone else who can fly the jumper."

Sam asked, "What about Colonel Shepherd at Atlantis?"

"Harriman, dial the gate and contact Dr. Weir. We need to borrow Shepherd."

"I can't, Sir. I'm sorry but their gate is shut down for routine maintenance. It'll be two weeks before they're on line again."

"That's right. I forgot. Let me call the President and let him know what's going on."

They left his office and waited in the briefing room while he made the call. Cam paced back and forth while Sam stood at the window looking down at the gate. He looked at Sam and said, "What possible reason would anyone have to kidnap those two?"

"Maybe it's not really a kidnapping. It may have been a case of trespassing and they're being taken to a judge for trial."

"I don't know, Sam. Wouldn't they have left a note or something, if they could have?"

"Maybe." Sam turned around and saw Landry coming out of his office.

"What's the word, Sir?"

"There's nothing we can do, Sam. I'm sorry. He's called Area 51 and ordered the Jumper to be put together A.S.A.P. and brought back here but that's going to take a while as it's completely torn apart and we're still going to have to wait until Jack is better. Plus, the President needs to contact the I.O.A. for final approval."

Cam spoke up, "Sir, is Jack the only one who can fly that thing? We haven't trained anyone else?" 'This is ridiculous!', Cam thought.

"Yes, Mitchell, he's the only one here with the Ancient gene! Without it, it won't fly!" Hank was just as frustrated as Cam was.

"Don't others at Atlantis have that gene?" Cam asked.

"Yes, they were able to give it to others but the technology is there. We didn't need it here because the jumper wasn't being used here. And, remember, their gate is closed."

"How long are we talking about for Jack's recovery?" Sam had gears turning and Landry could see it.

"Two weeks, at minimum, according to Dr. Wilkowski, his orthopedic specialist."

Mitchell turned round and slammed his fist into the cement near the door frame.

"Colonel Mitchell! You're going to have to settle down! There's nothing we can do about Daniel & Vala right now."

"Sir," Sam said, "What about our allies? Is there anyone we can call on?"

"I doubt it. After the Ori destroyed Dakara, the Jaffa scattered. What was left of them, that is. The Tok'Ra aren't communicating with us either."

"What about the Asgard, Sir?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. I'll have Harriman send a signal."

Cameron asked, "Sir, what about the Daedalus or the Odyssey? They could beam them up?"

"The Odyssey just left Atlantis and it's going to take about three weeks to get here and the Daedalus is a few million light years away on the other side of the Pegasus Galaxy. I'll contact them both and see what they can do but it's still going to take a while for either one to get here."

"Sir, what about small boats. We could fit boats through the gate. Send out a UAV to find the ship and then we go get them."

"That's an idea, Landry said. "Colonel, figure out what you would need and get back with me."

Landry watched as the two colonels left his office. "Now I know what Jack went through," he said quietly. With that, he reached for the red phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Daniel and the others were brought food and water two times a day. He tried asking questions when the gag was removed but nobody would tell him anything about what had happened or where Vala was. As soon as he was finished eating, the gag was tied again and he was shoved into the corner.

He could feel the room moving about and realized he was in a cargo hold on a ship. But, there weren't the regular sounds of any ship he'd been on. He couldn't hear motors and the planks underneath him were made of wood and they were wet. Where was he?

0 0

Vala cringed every time she saw the captain. She'd been able to keep him away but telling him she was on her period was only going to work for so long. She knew that they were expected to be on the seas for a few more days and that was too long, as far as she was concerned.

"Where is Daniel? If he on this ship? Is he alive?' She asked the captain but he ignored her and only untied her hands to let her eat. She had no idea where they were going but she hoped someone was out there looking for them. The rest of SG-1 must know by now that something bad had happened. She knew they was their only hope.

0 0

"Sam, how long will it take you to get the boats down here from the surface?" Cam was standing below the Stargate shaft, looking up.

"A few hours. We'll have to lower them from the crane at the top of the shaft. The outboard engines will come through the normal way by elevator."

"What kind of water craft are we talking about? Bass Boats?" Cam grinned at her and she smiled back.

"No, we're talking about something lightweight that can be carried. Remember, we don't have trailers or the vehicles to move them. They'll probably be inflatable. With the UAV pointing us in the right direction, we should be able to catch up with them. Sneak up to them at night and board the ship. Piece of cake."

They both looked up when the blast doors opened and General Landry walked up to them.

"Sir," Sam said. "What did the President say?"

"He was all for it, but the IOA vetoed the operation."

"What?" Cam was furious. "What about this not leaving anyone behind thing, sir?"

"Daniel and Vala were off duty so the IOA said it doesn't apply. They said that the budget cuts won't allow for it. They'll have to find their own way back."

"But, Sir!"

He noted the horrified look on Sam's face and added, "Yeah, I know. It sounds fishy to me, too. No pun intended. I'm going to have to do some digging to see what's really going on." He turned and headed for his office.

"Sam, we can't leave them there."

"I know but what do you want me to do? Hijack the gate?"

"It worked before."

"No, not this time. We were lucky not to get courts marshaled last time. We'll have to figure out something else."

0 0

That afternoon, Vala was dozing on the bunk. It was terribly hot out and the high humidity made it hard to breathe. Not a breeze was stirring as she woke up to the feeling of someone else's hands on her body.

She sat up quickly and squealed as the man who was on top of her fell over the side of the bunk and hit his head on the floor.

"Get off me! Leave me alone!"

"Come on, honey. I just want a kiss." It was Alex Henderson and she wanted nothing to do with him. "Captain is stopping at a small island to take on fresh drinking water. He's in the row boat and won't be back for a few hours. It's just you and me."

"I'll scream. I bet he'll hear that!"

He grabbed her by the arms and started to pull her up so that he could kiss her.

Vala had encountered men like him before and she knew just how to fight them off. She'd also had more training in hand-to-hand combat with Teal'c and she was ready for him.

He never expected the moves she made and before he knew it, he was unconscious, face down on the floor and hog tied.

"Sweet dreams, you pig!"

0 0

Captain Milford was in his cabin with Henderson and he was shouting at the top of his lungs. It sounded like Henderson had finally gone too far. Milford had the man tied to the mast and let the Bosun's Mate punch him around for a while. Then Milford called for escorts to lead Henderson below decks. He looked at the deck hands and yelled, "Lock him up in the cargo hold. And let that be a lesson to you all. Don't mess with my things!"

0 0

There was a commotion at the other end of the cargo hold but Daniel couldn't see what it was. There was a lot of shouting and then he heard nothing but the sound of the bound and gagged people sitting around him and planks creaking as the ship sailed along. And rats. There were always rats on ships and he could hear them squeaking and scurrying about.

The day wore on slowly as Daniel laid there. The air was hot and still as no breeze was able to make it through to where he lay. He could smell the odor of food cooking in the galley and it made his stomach growl. His back hurt from laying in one position for so long and he was worried about sores.

He tried to keep his mind occupied when he couldn't sleep by running through the different names of the mythological gods and the countries they came from. He also worked on the same sentence, over and over again, in different languages.

'I'm going crazy,' he thought. He worried about Vala and the situation they were stuck in. He was getting a headache from the heat, lack of food and dehydration and and the stench was almost unbearable but he kept drifting off to sleep.

On the afternoon of the third day, the restraints were removed and he was allowed to get up and go topside with the others. Getting off the floor was quite difficult as he couldn't roll over onto his stomach to crawl out. He was weak and his movements were stiff and crab-like from being tied up for days but he managed to finally stand and get to the ladder.

He squinted from the light but as he climbed out of the cargo hold, the sight above him was almost breathtaking. Sails! Huge sails and masts! Rigging lines! He was on a Clipper ship! He stood and looked around and saw they were on the ocean. Waves were all around and there was no sign of the coastline. The men pushed forward and he stumbled but he kept his feet and managed to stand with the others. They were all ordered to strip off their clothing. Daniel didn't have much. Just the sweatshirt and jeans he dressed in at the camp.

He and the other seventeen men were covered in filth and were forced to stand naked on the deck as buckets of salt water were thrown at them. He did the best he could to rinse out his clothes in a bucket of water that was provided but some stains just wouldn't come out. It was humiliating, at best.

They were allowed to sit at the end of the deck but they could not get up or talk to one another. A bowl of a stringy, watery stew were handed to them and they ate ravenously, even though it didn't have much flavor. Water was passed to them in a gourd and he drank as much as he could hold.

He'd been surprised to hear that the First Mate, a man named Henderson, had been dragged down to the hold. 'So, that's who that was.' He wondered if it had anything to do with Vala. He had to give her credit. He was always amazed at the strength she'd showed when situations proved to be dangerous. You couldn't underestimate her. She had a vicious right cross and instinctively knew how to shoot any weapon put in her hands. Show her the trigger and watch her obliterate a target.

The first time she'd gone to the indoor target range on level 12, she amazed both he and Teal'c. They were still under the effect of the marriage bracelets so they couldn't be separated by very much for very long. He decided that as long as he had to be there, he'd practice with his 9 mm. She saw his and asked for one and after she put on her ear protectors, she matched his stance and fired. His jaw almost hit the floor. She'd barely taken any time to focus when she completely destroyed the kill area on the target. It was worth it to see Teal'c's eyes bugged out. The large alien pulled off his ear protectors and said, "How did you do that, Vala Mal Doran?"

"I don't know. I pointed this little gun thingy at that paper man on the wall over there and pulled the trigger. Did I do good? I'm sorry if I damaged the target so badly."

Daniel instinctively knew she was kidding Teal'c and said, "Hey, show some respect! And, wow, by the way. That was awesome!"

"Thanks, guys. It was nothing."

The little vixen could sure keep him on his toes. Then he remembered where they were and wondered how they were going to survive.

After they'd been on deck for about an hour, they were shoved back down into the hold. Tied, blindfolded and gagged, he wondered what had happened to Vala. He hadn't seen any sign of her and that scared him.

That night, Daniel woke up when someone pulled him up into a sitting position and he started to struggle. Of course, being tied up didn't help any.

"Quiet, man! If you make any noise, one of the other crew members will come down and catch us talking. We can't have that. I'm going to untie your gag. Stay quiet."

As soon as Daniel could speak, he whispered, "Who are you?"

"Never mind that. You are going to be sold as a slave when we get to port. I noticed that you seem stronger than the other men in here and I wanted to talk with you."

"About?" Daniel was suspicious of any of the crew but the thought of being a slave made his blood run cold. And yet, why in the world would one of the crew want to talk to him?

"I came to realize about a year ago that this business of slavery was wrong. Sometimes whole families are brought aboard and are separated from each other. It's wrong. I think we should stop the captain."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How the hell do you propose we do that? Are you nuts?" Daniel tried to scoot away from Henderson but he felt the man's hands on his shoulders and Henderson shook him.

"No. Look, once we get to the port at Owensville, they're going to placed in an outdoor pen. If you aren't healthy enough for the overlord, you'll either be sold to the locals or executed. I've seen enough and I'm tired of it all."

"Yeah, well sorry buddy. I don't want to get caught and hanged."

"You won't be. I can make sure that this goes smoothly. You need to see if the other men down here are willing to try to take over the ship. We can overpower the crew and sail back to the gate. From there, you can go home. I want to leave, too."

"I don't like this. If we get caught, I'm dead."

"No, he won't hang you. At least, I don't think he will. You'll go for a lot of money. He won't want to lose that profit."

"I won't help you. I'm going to try to figure out a way to get my wife and go home, on my own. It may take me a while, but I'll find a way."

"They all say that, at first. Believe me, after you've been whipped a few times for trying to leave or they remove a foot, you'll sing a different song."

The man disappeared and Daniel was left in the dark. He'd rarely been afraid before but he was now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next afternoon found Daniel sitting on the deck with the rest of the men, enjoying the sunshine, even though it was quite hot out. The fresh air was an added bonus as it didn't exist below decks and he appreciated every bit of it he could get. He saw Henderson standing on the quarterdeck with the captain. Evidently, the man had been released and was back in good graces with Milford but he wondered what they were talking about. Henderson was gesturing towards the prisoners and the captain seemed quite interested in what he was saying.

He was distracted when one of the men sitting behind him tapped him on the shoulder, leaned forward and said, "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Look, one of the crew members came to me when we were below and told me I should talk to you. He said you were planning on taking the ship. Is that true? I know a few of us who would be willing to help. I'd do anything to get back home."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And, keep your voice down. Talk like that can get us in trouble if the crewmen hear it."

One of the other men said, "I heard you talking yesterday morning before first light. Don't deny it."

"Shut up, will ya?" Daniel could see some of the men around him looking at him curiously. _'Oh no.'_

The one on his left said, "Is it true? Are we going to take the ship?"

One of the crew members approached him and said, "You've got an appointment with the captain!" Men sitting around him suddenly were busy looking away or inspecting the seams of their clothing.

Daniel struggled as two men grabbed him but as he tried to fight them off, he realized it was no use. Within minutes, he was standing before Black John listening to the crewman report to the captain. When he saw Henderson grinning at him, his hopes sank.

"So, you're conspirin' to take over my ship, are ya? Well, we can't have that, now. Do you know what happens to troublemakers like you?"

Daniel stared Black John in the eye and said, "It's a lie."

"Prove it."

"It was a set up. One of your crewmen approached me yesterday morning and told me he wanted to mutiny. He asked me for help. I told him to get lost." Nervous sweat was running down Daniel's back and along his sides. He knew that the Captain had the power to have him killed right there on the spot. If that happened, Vala would be on her own and there would be no one to protect her.

"Which one?"

"I was blindfolded so I don't know." He didn't dare tell the captain it was Henderson. If he did, Henderson would kill him and he knew it.

The captain paused and looked Daniel up and down. Then he said, "I could have you killed. It would be within my rights."

Daniel's hands were starting to shake. He knew that the next few seconds would determine his fate.

The Captain looked Daniel in the eyes and then said, "Thirty Lashes. No food or water for the duration of the trip. And he'll be tied to the mast for everyone to see. Listen to me, everyone!" Black John was shouting now. "This is what happens when you try to take what is mine! Heed my warning!"

Daniel started yelling, "I didn't do this!"

The two men held him, while another came forward with a knife and reached for Daniel's sweat shirt. He tried to fight and run until he saw Milford had brought Vala to the front of the crowd and was holding a knife point to her throat. Her eyes were wide with fear as she was held against Milford's chest.

"Move and I'll slit her throat!" The point of the knife made a small cut on her skin and Daniel saw a line of blood slowly start down the column of her neck. Daniel's mouth had gone dry but he said, "Don't hurt her."

Daniel shook while the man with the knife slit the collar of his sweatshirt and then pulled the shirt apart and discarded it on the deck. Then he was pushed face first towards the mast and they held onto him while his shaking, hands were pulled around the mast and tied together and then his wrists were hoisted above by a rope, keeping him on his feet but unable to step away.

He knew that thirty lashes could kill him. And, he might well wish they had by the time it was over.

Captain John pushed Vala towards his men and said. "This woman is this bugger's wife. As part of his sentence, she will be forced to watch!" He glared at Daniel and then said to his men, "When we're done here, take her back to my cabin. I have plans for her, too!"

"NO!" Daniel struggled against the mast and shouted, "Leave her alone!"

"Gag him!" Milford didn't want to hear any pleading or threats. A rag was stuffed into Daniel's mouth and then another tied around to keep it in.

"Daniel!" Vala screamed! "Let me go!" She struggled to get away from Milford so that she could get to him but it was futile.

She watched as the Bosun's Mate stepped forward. The man was huge and well muscled and tattoo's stood out on most of his visible skin. Daniel couldn't see him but he could see Vala's face and the fear in her eyes. He knew that it was about to begin and was shaking visibly.

The first strike was so sudden and so blazingly hot that it took his breath away, literally. Before he had time to register what had just happened, he felt another lash. He tried not to cry out but he couldn't help it. His forehead was pressed into the wood in front of him and as the next lash hit, he jumped and ended up grinding his nose into the mast.

It went on and Daniel could barely think but he realized that he could die from lack of oxygen because he couldn't inhale enough air around the gag between lashes. He started seeing black spots in front of his eyes and knew that he would pass out soon.

Vala vomited on the deck as she watched the horrific sight in front of her. She wasn't one for swooning and never believed it could happen to her, but she was definitely feeling light headed. She saw Daniel's eyes roll up in his head as he slumped against his restraints. Then, she watched as one of the crewmen threw a bucket of cold water at Daniel's back. He was jolted awake by the shock of the salty sea water but sagged again, soon after. Tears ran down her face when she saw the bloody water running across the deck and then everything went black.

0 0

She came to while lying on the bunk in the Captain's quarters. The cook was holding a bottle of smelling salts under her nose and she tried to wave him away as she sat up. He left the room and locked the door behind him. She couldn't remember, at first, what had happened. Then, it all came back to her in a rush and she jumped off the bunk and ran for the window overlooking the main deck.

It was over. Daniel was sagging against the mast and he looked dead but she realized that he would have been thrown overboard if he was. Her heart was pounding as she beat her fists against the door. "Let me out!"

Milford stood next to Daniel's still form and said to Henderson, "Let her out." Milford turned and climbed the steps to the quarter deck and stood behind the wheel.

She ran to Daniel and placed her fingers under his jaw line and felt for his pulse. It was weak but he was alive and that's all she cared about. His back was a bloody mess, bruised almost black and lash marks striped him all across and around his sides towards his stomach and chest.

"Untie him," she shouted. "He needs medical attention."

One of the crewman took off his hat and approached her. "We can't, Ma'am. The Captain said he has to stay there for the rest of the trip." He ducked his head and turned away.

Vala looked up at the quarter deck and saw the Captain standing there, looking out to sea.

She pointed back towards Daniel and screamed, "Cut him down! You're killing him!"

He ignored her and turned away. She climbed up to the quarter deck and stood in front of him, getting his attention by grabbing his arm.

"Cut him down. Please. I'll do whatever you want. Just let me have him so that I can take care of him." She had tears running down her face as she pleaded for Daniel's life. She knelt down in front of Captain John and cried out, "Please!" She fell forward and laid her forehead onto the decking, sobbing hysterically.

John looked down at her and said, "Take her to my quarters. Cut the prisoner down and leave him lay where he falls. She can have him when I'm through with her."

As they dragged her away, she watched over her shoulder as two crewmen cut Daniel's bonds from his feet and untied the rope holding him up. He fell over sideways onto the planking and didn't move or make a sound.

0 0

Black John Milford didn't get his nickname because of the color of his hair. Some said it was for his black heart. Some said he didn't have a heart and hardly anyone would argue the point.

Two crewmen dragged Vala into the Captain's quarters and dropped her on the bunk. They waited for Milford to enter and then made their exit.

Milford stood leaning with his back to the door and watched her. She sat still and held her head high, not wanting him to see that she was terrified. He had to admire her spunk. She was a proud woman with a lot of spirit, which was just what he liked.

"What's your name, wench?"

His question surprised her. What did he care what her name was? She was just a plaything to him, something to be discarded later.

"I asked you for your name." Milford's voice indicated he was holding on to his temper by a thread, ready to punish her brutally.

"Vala."

He poured a cup of wine and handed it to her. "Drink."

"No." She refused, knowing it was probably drugged. He grabbed her by the hair, pulled her head back and looked her in the eyes.

"Drink it! Now!"

_'Well, I probably won't want to remember tonight's events anyway!' _ Taking the cup, she drank the whole thing down and then threw the cup at him, which he caught one-handed.

He laughed at her and said, "Good girl! Now, I'm going to have a bathtub brought up and hot water to fill it. I like my women clean." He shoved her onto her back on the bunk and set the cup down on the table.

She yelled, "I told you that I was on my period!"

He spun around and shouted at her, "And, you lied to me!"

She glared back at him and said, "You can take the bath tub and shove it. I'm not interested."

He stood over her and put his right hand around her throat. "You will bathe. You will then join me for supper. After that, the choice is yours. You'll either cooperate or I'll throw your man overboard to the sharks. It won't take long for them to show up. He's bleedin'. We might even tie a rope around him and drag him behind the ship and then stick around and watch them feed!"

She screamed at him, "You're a Barbarian!"

"You're only figuring that out now?" Milford laughed. "I guess you're not as smart as I originally gave you credit for! Of course I'm a Barbarian!" He laughed and then stepped back and left the room.

Vala felt nauseous as tears ran down her face. She knew she was trapped with no way out of the mess. If she had any chance at all of keeping Daniel alive, she would have to do as she was told. As the drugged wine started to work on her, she gave in to a feeling of resignation. _'It's no use. He'll kill Daniel if I don't submit.'_

A short while later, a large steel tub was brought in by two crewmen and set on the floor in the middle of the small room. Other crewmen followed, each carrying buckets of hot water that they poured into the vessel. When it was just over half full, they left. Captain Milford then walked in with a towel and a bar of soap and shut the door behind him.

"Get up!"

She slowly made her way to her feet, feeling a bit unsteady and held onto the table as she steeled herself for what she knew was inevitable.

"Strip," he commanded.

Vala hesitated for a moment, hoping that he'd leave and give her some privacy, but she quickly realized he intended to stay and watch. She stood tall before him and didn't flinch as he stepped forward and said in a low, threatening voice, "Now, Love, take it off or I'll strip you myself." His eyes were dangerous and menacing.

She believed he would do just as he threatened and shook like a leaf as her dress hit the floor. She vowed in her heart that she might not know how and she might not know when, but Captain John Milford was a dead man.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sam couldn't think of another way to save Daniel and Vala. If the IOA wouldn't budge, she was without options. She went to General Landry's office and knocked on his door.

"Enter."

He stood as she came in and said, "Colonel, come in and sit."

She did and asked, "Sir, has there been any news about Daniel and Vala? It's been over a week."

"No, we haven't heard anything. I'm really sorry." Landry felt awful that he couldn't offer anything encouraging.

"Yes, Sir. I'm just worried. The chances of us finding that ship are about zero."

"I know. It's a big planet and they could be anywhere by now. The Asgard haven't answered our hail. I'm concerned that we'll never find them."

Sam looked down at her lap and tried to control her emotions. This was Daniel they were talking about. She'd grown fond of Vala in the last few months since they'd all started staying at Daniel's house. But, Daniel was like her own dear brother. She couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him again. They'd lost him before and it broke her heart every time.

General Landry noticed her anguish and felt bad for her. He knew that SG-1 was a tight knit group, probably closer than any of the other SG teams. Maybe it was because they were the first team and had known each other for so long. He knew that their friendships ran deep.

After a moment, he asked, "Is there something else I can do for you?"

"Yes, sir. I would like to take a few days off to go see General O'Neill."

"I don't want to sound cold and uncaring, but why? Visiting him to see if he's okay is one thing. Telling him about Daniel and Vala is another. Besides, what can he do? The IOA is adamant about their decision and I can't find out who's pulling their strings!"

"I understand, Sir, but he's going to wonder why none of us from SG-1 called or came to visit him after his surgery. We're all like family, Sir. He keeps tabs on us and knows when we're off world and when we're not. Daniel and Vala were supposed to return this week. He might put two and two together and begin to wonder if something is wrong."

Landry paused and then said, "You can call him. That's all I'll authorize. If you go see him, he'll take one look at your face and know that something's wrong and then he'll get upset and want to go save them. Until I find out what's going on with the IOA, we can't do anything so there's no point in him finding out and risking further injury to his knee."

"Yes, Sir." Sam stood and was dismissed. She went back to her lab and sat on the sofa, trying to clear her head. 'This is such a mess!' She reached for a tissue as her eyes started to tear up! 'Daniel, where are you?'

0 0

Vala was not allowed out of the captain's quarters and she could only watch as Daniel lay on the deck, motionless. It had been two days since he'd been whipped and she was concerned as he hadn't regained consciousness. She could see he was feverish and his back was a bleeding, bruised mess.

0 0

Milford sat at his desk and watched the raven haired beauty sitting across from him. Beauty was one thing, an admirable thing at that, but she was quite intriguing. At first, she would give up nothing about herself so he quit drugging her wine and noticed a definite change in her attitude. She still glared at him from across the desk, refusing to speak but he figured she'd cave in soon. After he'd first 'tumbled,' her, as he liked to put it, she remained silent and wept quietly as he dressed and left the room. Now, she definitely had more spirit but she still wouldn't talk to him.

Lunch was brought in and she still sat across from him in stony silence. As his questions went unanswered his frustration grew to the point that he'd decided he'd had enough.

He opened the door to his cabin and yelled for Henderson. "Bring her husband in here!"

Vala quickly sat up and he was extremely satisfied with the look of fear on her face. 'Now we're getting somewhere.' He went behind her chair and pulled her roughly to her feet, twisting one arm up behind her and pulled her close. She struggled a bit as he kissed her neck but went completely still as Henderson entered the room followed by two men who dragged Daniel behind them. Daniel's head hung forward and she saw the sweat soaked, filth encrusted body as he was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor at her feet. Her stomach turned at the sight of flies crawling over his wounds and knew for a fact that with all the dirt and flies, he had to have an infection, at the very least.

He hissed into Vala's ear, "Now, if you don't start talking, he goes overboard, understand?"

She nodded quickly as she watched her unconscious husband lay on the floor struggling to breathe.

"Okay, where are you from?"

Vala knew she couldn't tell him earth. If he knew of the Tau'ri, he would turn them over for ransom to the highest bidder. She quickly ran through the names of a few planets where he might be fooled into thinking they were from.

"Antaras." Antaras was a planet that she'd been to where the people were slightly ahead of earth in science and technology. He might be fooled by her answer.

He pushed her over to a crude drawing of a star map. "Where is Antaras?"

"I don't know. I've never been off the planet before."

"Why were you on that beach?"

"My husband is an explorer. He thought it would be a good place for a honeymoon."

"He must be an important man if he has access to the gate. What's your last name?"

"Gibson." She didn't dare say, 'Jackson.' Daniel was a wanted man out there among the stars.

He shoved her to the floor and she landed next to Daniel. Before she could reach for him, he shouted to his men, "Take this filth out of here!" The two crewmen grabbed Daniel and started to leave the room as Vala screamed and pleaded with Milford to let her go with him. Milford just laughed at her and slammed the door shut, keeping her from following them. She sat on the blood smeared floor and sobbed, wondering if she'd ever see her Daniel alive again.

0 0

Daniel was barely aware of what was going on around him. All he knew for sure was that he was in such incredible pain that he could barely breathe. It was the most intense pain he'd ever experienced, even worse than that from a ribbon device. So much so that he welcomed the unconscious state he felt himself slipping into from time to time. He didn't know what day it was and he barely knew where he was. He was at times freezing cold and at other times, stifled by the heat and humidity around him and by the fever that raged within him.

Sometimes, he felt that Vala was sitting by him during the day but was she really there or merely a figment of his imagination? He had long talks with her and watched her laugh and smile as they danced on the beach. But, at night he was cold and alone, shivering in some cell waiting for Apophis to take out his revenge on him.

By morning he laid there on the wooden deck and look up at the sky, mumbling incoherent conversations with nonexistent companions. Milford could stand no more of Vala's complaining and threats so he let her out of the cabin. She ran to Daniel and nearly panicked when she noticed how distant and quiet he was. She checked his pulse and found it a bit weak and his lungs sounded full and bubbly as she pressed her ear to his chest. She took his face in both hands and looked him straight in the eyes and realized that he was watching her. He was barely awake and his fever was soaring. And he was dying.

"Daniel, if you die on me, I'll never forgive you, do you understand me?"

He blinked, suddenly cognizant and seemed to be saying something but she couldn't understand his words. She knelt closer and barely made out the words, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Darling. Just, please…" She tried so hard to hold it together but the tears started to fall. "Please stay with me. Don't go."

He thought It would be so easy to let go. So easy to drift into the grayness and slowly fade to black. He'd done it before. He knew what it was like and it didn't scare him. But, the only thing keeping him from doing just that was Vala. He couldn't leave her. It would have been so easy let go before he met her. Now, it was impossible.

"Tired," he whispered as he tried to keep his red rimmed eyes open.

"I know, Love. I know. We're almost to the port. One of the crewman told me that there's a good doctor there and if you hang on, we'll get you well again. But, you have to hang on. Promise me you'll try!"

He nodded slightly and tried to smile as she took his hand.

Vala had taken some classes on field medicine while at the SGC so she knew how to dress wounds, splint broken bones and give shots but this was completely out of her realm on understanding and she knew that there weren't many medicines available. She used a cup to trickle water down Daniel's throat but she feared that it wasn't enough to fight the fever and he would suffer from dehydration. She'd found Daniel's sweatshirt discarded by some coiled rope so she covered him up with that at night before she was forced back to Milford's cabin.

They were going to get more fresh water from a small island they were approaching so she asked if she could go and gather some willow bark. The romance novel she had been reading mentioned that tea made from it was a fever reducer and she figured it was worth a try. Captain Milford wouldn't let her leave the ship but he did consent to having the men gather some when they went ashore. The cook later told her that his supplies were low and it was the only way Black John would consent.

They came back with a sack full of bark and she asked the cook if he would show her how to prepare the tea. She cooled the first cup of it and managed to get most of it down Daniel's throat. Now, it was a matter of waiting to see if it would work. She repeated the dose every four hours and hoped for the best.

When they finally made land later that afternoon, they had been on the ship for a full week. She'd spent two days and nights with Captain Milford and wondered if she would need a large dose of penicillin when she returned to the SGC. If she returned, she thought, miserably. It infuriated her that she'd had no choice but to submit to Black John's wishes as he continually reminded her that Daniel's fate was in her hands.

It took a while for the ship to reach the dock and by the time they did, it was dusk. Vala pleaded with the captain to let her go ashore with Daniel that night so that he could get proper medical help. But, she was locked in his cabin until morning.

It rained overnight and when she finally was permitted to leave the cabin, she made straight for Daniel. He was soaking wet and shivering. His fever soared and she was desperate to get him ashore. The dry goods and barrels of oil and wine were unloaded first and the prisoners, or 'live cargo' - as Milford so rudely referred to them - were escorted to shore later in the afternoon. Vala sought the assistance of two strong men from the crowd to carry Daniel, and the whole group was led to a holding pen where they were expected to stay until they were taken to the plantations. The overseer was expected to arrive soon.

Vala looked at her surroundings. A sign over the trade goods store said 'Owensville Emporium'. She thought it was a fancy name for a small town establishment. She could see a church, some taverns, a saw mill, a jail and a bank. It kind of reminded her of a TV show about the American prairie set in the 1870's.

While sitting there, she noted that many people had gathered outside the pen and were looking the new slaves over. She called to a girl who stood a few feet away and asked if there was a doctor available to see to Daniel. The child came a bit closer and said, "We're not supposed to talk with the slaves. I'm sorry. But, I'll go try to find Doctor Samuels and see if he'll come." With that, she scurried off and melted into the crowd.

One man came to the pen and looked at the group, making notes. He opened the holding pen and started pulling out the strongest looking men. There was a lot of commotion and yelling but soon, the healthiest of the prisoners were loaded onto a wagon and driven out of town. The rest would be sold to the local population.

It wasn't long before another official looking man showed up with his record books and his gavel and started the proceedings. As the remaining slaves were sold, the crowd of buyers grew smaller and there weren't too many left as early evening closed in.

Milford stood off to the side and watched the proceedings. He'd wanted to keep Vala for himself and throw her husband to the sharks but he knew he couldn't do that. He'd had to record her and her husband's presence on the ship's log and his boss always checked the books. If he couldn't account for two of the prisoners, he'd be in big trouble. Still, it was fun while it lasted. He'd enjoyed her spirited company - a woman who tried to fight him off was just what he liked and after he quit drugging her, she fought like a wild cat. Forcing her to submit was half the thrill!

He smiled at Vala and then headed towards the town where he would find a tavern and get pleasantly drunk.

AN: Please click the button in the space below and leave a review. It helps to know if I'm on track with this thing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jack hung up the phone and wondered what was going on. Sam was a bit cryptic but she couldn't fool him with her evasiveness. He called Landry and demanded to be told the truth.

"Jack, settle down."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Hank! Tell me what the hell happened? Sam just called and she acted like nothing was wrong but I know her. She's hiding something."

'Damn!' Hank thought. 'I knew this would backfire.'

"How's the knee?"

"The knee's fine. Quit changing the subject and tell me what happened! It's Daniel, isn't it?" 'It's always Daniel,' Jack thought.

"Okay, here's the problem…" He proceeded to explain to Jack what had happened and what the current situation was.

"Good grief! He can't even go on a honeymoon without getting into trouble! I want to know why nobody told me about this?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. We knew you would want to help but you'd just had surgery and we didn't want to worry you. I know you. You would have caught the first plane out here and there wasn't anything you could do. I didn't see the need to get you all upset."

"Well, it's too late for that! So, you think somebody in the IOA is pulling strings?"

"I'm not sure. I keep hitting dead ends when I ask questions. Maybe you can find something out there in D.C.. I honestly don't know if the kidnapping was planned ahead of time or if it was a coincidence."

"Okay. I'll get back with ya as soon as I find something out." Jack hung up and though,. 'Why can't things be simple?' It seemed that ever since the inception of the Stargate program, there had been one or more people jamming the works with their own agenda. And, the target was usually Daniel. 'This can't be coincidence. Who hates him that much to go this far to get him eliminated? It's got to be somebody important enough to pull the strings. Somebody with money and power…' He grabbed his crutches and headed to the office at the back of his house. He had some files to put together and some calls to make.

0 0

It was almost dark and Vala was watching as more and more of the prisoners disappeared. Finally, She and Daniel were the only people left in the pen and it didn't look like anyone wanted them.

Two men came into the pen and knelt down beside Daniel. One asked, "What happened?" He looked kindly at Daniel and noted the lash marks, high fever and chills that wracked his body. Daniel was mumbling something but Vala couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Milford had him whipped. He was accused of trying to take over the ship. It isn't true." Vala trembled, remembering the sight of Daniel slumped against the mast.

One man held a lantern while the other looked Daniel over, checking his pulse and listening to his heart with a stethoscope. Blood and pus covered his back along with a fair amount of dirt. He shook his head at the cruelty and then looked at Vala and said, "His back is badly infected and he has pneumonia."

Vala nodded and said, "I know. I've been trying to keep his back clean and give him something for the pain and the fever, but I need help. Please, is there anything you can do?"

"I'm working on it. I'm Doctor Rollins. My grandfather is Doctor Samuels and he's talking to the auctioneer. We'll take you away from here in a few minutes. My friend here is Robert Dibbs." Robert tipped his cowboy hat to her.

In a few minutes, the old gentleman came forward carrying a black satchel. He nodded at Vala and said, "I'm Doctor Arthur Samuels. I heard this man is doing poorly." Then he looked at Doctor Rollins and said, "What's the verdict Adam?"

"He looks pretty bad and frankly, I'm surprised he's still alive."

Vala asked, "Do you think you can help him?" She was almost desperate as she looked at the three men.

Doctor Samuels knelt down and looked at Daniel's back. He winced when he saw the condition he was in. "I'll try." He looked at Vala and said, "The auctioneer is an old friend of mine. He knew Daniel needed help so he refused to auction him off."

"But, he sells people into slavery!" Vala was confused and angry.

Dr. Samuels looked at Adam and seemed to convey something with his eyes.

"Let's take them over to my house and we'll have a proper look at him. I'll explain to you when we get there. Now, Missy, how have you been doctoring him?"

Vala hesitated and then explained while Adam and Robert carefully moved Daniel onto a stretcher and carried him to a wagon. After laying him down on some straw, Doctor Rollins helped Vala up into the wagon and he joined her to watch over Daniel while Doctor Samuels and Robert drove the team down the darkened, empty street. After a bit, he drove around to the back of a little white cottage. Dr. Samuel's led them to the door and a nice, older woman ushered them into the treatment room.

Arthur looked at Vala and said, "Adam is my grandson. He's trained as a doctor as well and he's been helping here." Then he pointed to an older woman standing the the doorway and said, "And, that pretty young lady is my wife, Olga."

Vala smiled at Olga and then looked around. She saw a bed, a table and a chair and along the wall was a cupboard with glass doors that showed bottles of medicines and herbs. They carefully carried Daniel into the room and Vala watched as the older woman got out a basin of hot, soapy water and some clean wash cloths. Daniel was gently placed on the bed and Vala dropped down on the other side and held his hand as Adam and Arthur talked quietly in the front room. She mopped his forehead with a cloth and brushed some dirt off his face.

The two doctors came back in and Robert looked at Vala, noting the fear in her eyes. He looked at Doctor Samuels and exchanged a silent message. Then he said, "Where are you two from, ma'am?"

Vala leaned her head on her hand and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 'How do I explain to these nice people about who I am and where we're from? They wouldn't trust me.'

"Oh, you'd be surprised at the things we know that others wouldn't believe," Doctor Samuel's said and then chuckled.

Vala remembered what he'd said about the auctioneer and it made her wonder what was going on.

Doctor Samuels leaned over Daniel and said, "Now, let's have a look at Milford's work."

She stepped back as the two men took over. Arthur looked angry as he inspected the mess that was Daniel's back.

"I'd like to see that Milford strung up once and left like this," Doctor Rollins said. "The man is a bully and he should be locked up."

He looked at Vala and saw that she had gone very pale.

"Ma'am, did he hurt you?"

Vala didn't say anything. She just wept silently as she held Daniel's hand and wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

"So, it's like that is it?" Arthur looked upset and said, "Missy, I'd bring him up on charges but he's one of Lord Netan's men and they get away with just about anything. One day, he's going to step on the wrong toes and then we'll see what happens."

Arthur said, "I hope to live long enough to see it happen!"

Vala almost panicked when she heard what he said. "Netan?"

Adam said, "Netan's the new man in charge here? He showed up a few months ago. Said that Gavos was dead and he was taking over. Good riddance, I say."

Olga shushed him and said, "The walls have ears. Stop before someone hears you."

Vala's head was spinning. She remembered when Cam and Teal'c were on the Odyssey and how they had gotten away from Netan. 'So, that means he's enlarged his territory.' Then she knew that no matter what, they could not be seen by Netan. Earth had declared war on the Lucian Alliance and if Netan saw them, he'd either kill them or use them to barter with.

She looked at them and said, "Please, you have to listen. If Netan finds us here, he'll either kill us or put us in prison. And he'll punish you. We can't let him find us!"

"You know him?" Robert looked shocked.

"Yes! The Tau'ri declared war on the Alliance a few months ago. I'm Vala Mal Doran. Well, Jackson now, I suppose. Daniel and I were just married and we're members of SG-1!"

"I've heard of you," Robert declared. "You're the ones responsible for the downfall of the System Lords!"

Vala gave a little smile and said, "Daniel and his team did that. They're wanted in more than a few solar systems. Daniel especially. If they get a hold of him…"

"Okay, that changes things," Robert said. He looked at Arthur, Adam and Olga and said, "We'll have to hide them."

Arthur looked down at Daniel and said, "He's in no shape to be moved."

"Can we get him down below to the hidden cellar?" Robert risked saying anything in front of this strange woman but he felt he could trust her.

"Yes, that shouldn't be too difficult," Adam said. "We'll have to get rid of any evidence. Grandma, you know what to do. Let's hurry."

Olga pulled the draperies closed and led them into the kitchen. Then Arthur held a lamp while Adam pulled a book case away from the wall. It was on hidden hinges and Vala could see there were steps leading down into the darkness. Arthur went ahead of them and took Vala's hand to help her down as Robert and Adam pulled Daniel up and carried him down the steps. They carried Daniel through the first room and into another one with a bed and laid him on it, face down. They removed Daniel's blue jeans and inspected his injuries as he lay face down on the soft, white sheets, bare and covered to the waist.

Olga shut the book case behind them and went back to the treatment room to gather up the blood stained sheets and rags and tossed the whole mess with Daniel's clothes into the fire grate. She poured some rubbing alcohol over the the pile and lit a match. Within a few moments, the evidence was aflame and as far as anyone else was concerned, Daniel and Vala ceased to exist.

0 0

Vala watched quietly while Robert and Adam washed Daniel's back, picking off the crusted dirt and filth. She saw that this room had a rocking chair, a book case full of books, a table and chairs and a fireplace. One wall had vent near the ceiling for fresh air and there was a cupboard along the wall with plates, flatware and cups. Arthur went back upstairs and said to his wife, "Olga, help Adam get what he needs to tend Daniel and then join me in the parlor. I'll light a fire and if anyone comes to the door, we need to appear as if nothing is going on."

After getting the medical supplies from his grandmother, Adam came into the room and sat next to the bed. He could feel the heat rising from the fevered body and wondered it they would be able to save him. Robert lit a fire in the fireplace and Vala helped Adam apply an ointment to Daniel's back. Then, Adam asked if Daniel was allergic to penicillin.

Vala was surprised. "You have penicillin?"

"Yes. What do they do for fever and infection where you are from?"

"Well… on earth, it's very technical. Computers and imaging machines help with diagnosis. Pharmacology is very advanced. There's many medicines to fight fever and infection."

"Lord Netan lets us have the medicines but I don't know what a computer is."

"So, you have penicillin and sedatives and stuff like that?"

"Oh, yes." He indicated some supplies in the cupboard with glass doors and said, "We got some things that Netan said he trades for and we didn't know what to do with at first. It didn't take long to figure it out, though. We get regular supplies," he showed her one of the boxes that said, 'Made in China,' on the side.

Vala knew she'd heard of 'China' somewhere but she couldn't place it.

Daniel was flinching as Adam continued to apply antibiotic cream, even though he was still delirious. The doctor said, "He must be in a lot of pain."

He reached into the box and brought out a pole and set Daniel up with an IV of much needed fluids. Then, he pulled out a thermometer from his supplies. "103°. It's' high but we'll see how the antibiotic does." He picked up the syringe and drew off the proper dose.

"What are you giving him?"

"Well, if he's not allergic to penicillin- that and a sedative."

"He's okay with penicillin. I remember that much from other times he's been injured."

Adam added penicillin and a sedative to the IV drip. After he was finished, he and Robert pulled up chairs and sat.

"Has that happened often?" Robert was curious about the two Tau'ri. He'd never met anyone from earth before.

She looked at him and said, "Getting injured? Yes. What I said about him being a scholar is true. He speaks almost 30 languages and he's very intelligent about other topics as well. But, he's also a warrior. He's been in countless battles and he has quite a story to tell." Vala brushed the damp hair off Daniel's sweaty forehead.

Adam saw the loving gesture and said, "We're going to do everything we can to save him. Try not to worry." He saw how tired Vala looked and finally took a good look at her. Her clothing was ragged and blood stained. There were dirt smudges on her face and arms and she was barefoot.

Vala smiled and tried to be optimistic but she was still curious about something. "What did Dr. Samuel's mean when he said the auctioneer was his friend?"

"Henri Berman is really one of the Resistance. He hates slavery just like the rest of us but his job is a front. Henri keeps records of where every slave is. He lets us know where they are and when we can, we get them out."

"And Netan doesn't suspect?"

"No. We're very careful," Adam said. "We can't get out as many as we would like. Netan keeps his personal slaves under guard so we can't help those." Then he asked, "How were you captured?"

She explained about the honeymoon and their kidnapping. She told him about Milford's mistreatment of them and how he left Daniel out in the rain. Adam listened quietly but was extremely angry with the sea captain.

In a few minutes, Olga came down the stairs. She said to Adam, "I told your grandfather that I was needed down here. He's turned off the lamps so it looks like we've gone up to bed but he's still sitting in the parlor. He's quite upset." Robert came behind her, carrying a tray of food and Vala almost drooled. It smelled wonderful and she tried to remember the last time she'd eaten but she was too tired to think.

Robert set the try down on the table and held out a chair for Vala. Olga took her by the hand and led her to the table. "Try to eat something, Dearie. You're going to be here a while and you need your strength."

Vala smiled and said her thanks and then began to eat the soup and fresh bread. It didn't take long and soon she was finished and before long she felt the exhaustion creeping up on her.

Olga helped her away from the table and said, "Come along, honey. Let Adam and Robert tend him. They know what to do. There's another small room here where you can rest and I'll find you something clean to wear. I think you're about the same size that my daughter was, bless her soul. Would you like to take a bath, honey? I'll have Robert carry the tub down here and I can hang some blankets across the doorway so the men won't see you. You look all tuckered out." Olga didn't say anything more about what she thought. She figured correctly that Vala had been raped by Milford and needed some tender, loving care.

Robert went back upstairs and sat with Arthur. The older man looked over at him and quietly asked, "Did you meet with Gus today?"

"Yes, and he said the meeting will take place in the orchard. Henri will make the arrangements and tell us when. Thank you for taking Vala and Daniel in. I know it's dangerous."

"Well… if Henri's daughter hadn't got to us in time and told us about them…. It's a good thing Netan didn't order that all the prisoners be sent to him. He'd take one look at Daniel and had him shot on sight. And, then who knows what would have happened to that little lady down there? I don't know if we can save him, Robert." The old man stared into the fire and Robert could see the anger being held in check.

"I know, Arthur, I know." Robert patted his shoulder. "Let's get him fixed up and see if he survives. Then we'll talk about how to get them back home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Netan looked over the list of prisoners that Milford selected for slaves. It looked like a good group. He needed more men to work in the kassa fields. His demand for the kassa was increasing and he had to have more slaves to accomplish his goals. He had plans to take over the rest of the planets that Gavos had so nicely left unattended.

He looked at his scribe and said, "Notify Milford that I want him here for dinner tonight."

"Yes, Master." The small man scurried off

0 0

Daniel was dreaming. He was on the beach with Vala and they were talking about the storm on the horizon. It looked bad and the lightning was getting close. The sand was starting to blow around and sting when it hit them. He looked at Vala and could see the fear on her face as she looked over his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw a giant wave barreling straight for them. He shouted her name just before the wave hit and then he lost track of her. The wave had swamped both of them and he was pulled under the surface and flung about but when he finally made it to the surface, she was gone. He called out to her but there was no answer.

Vala heard Daniel calling her name and donned the robe Olga had loaned her and ran to the next room. Adam was there and he was trying to hold Daniel down but though weak, Daniel was putting up a pretty good fight. He prepared another sedative and injected it into the IV line. "That should help."

He checked Daniel's temperature and said, "It's still pretty high." Then he checked the dressings on Daniel's back and decided that they should be changed. He suggested that she go back to bed while he watched over him.

"Please, let me stay. I can help."

"Ma'am, you need your rest. You look exhausted. I promise that I'll let you know if anything happens."

She hesitated then nodded wearily and trudged off to her room and slipped under the covers. She hadn't been sleeping well, neither. Her dreams were full of violence and fear and she woke up frequently, forgetting where she was. It took only moments to remember but her heart pounded in her chest and she cried quietly for herself and Daniel and the awful situation they were in.

0 0

In the morning Vala found a dress hanging by the door and some shoes, stockings and underwear on the chair in her room. The dress was long like Olga's but it look like it should fit. After dressing, she went into Daniel's room and saw Arthur keeping watch.

He called, "Good morning."

She smiled, "Is it morning? It's hard to tell down here."

"Yes, it is, Mrs. Jackson. Did you sleep well?" He noted the dark circles under puffy, red rimmed eyes and correctly guessed she was having nightmares.

"I tried. And, please call me Vala."

"Vala it is, then. I can give you something to help you sleep, if you like."

"Thank you. I'll think about it."

"My Olga should be down soon with breakfast. I sent Adam off to bed a while ago. Robert went home some time last night.

She approached the bed and looked down at Daniel who was laying on his stomach. She sat on the side next to him and took his hand. He seemed a bit cooler so she asked, "How is he?"

"The pneumonia is bad, I won't lie to you. Being left out on the deck of that floating prison didn't help. The rain complicated things. He came close, Missy, and he's still very, very sick."

Vala looked soberly at him and then turned to look at Daniel's back. It was going to be horribly scarred, unless she could get her hands on a healing device. She saw that the dressing was still oozing pus.

"We'll take it a day at a time and it's gonna take a while before he can be moved. But, we have plans to get you off this planet and get you home. We're trying to work out the details."

"We have friends who are probably looking for us. I don't know how we're going to contact them."

"We have our ways." He went into the outer room, looked up as the door to the cellar opened and went over to the steps to take the tray from Olga. She followed him down and greeted Vala warmly.

"How are you, my dear? You look tired this morning."

"I am, and thank you for asking. We'd be dead if not for you."

Arthur pulled out a chair for her and set the breakfast on the table. He insisted Olga take the other chair and then went into Daniel's room to get a third.

"Adam is upstairs keeping watch. He woke up a few minutes ago and said if anyone comes to the house, he'll warn us. Now, eat, both of you."

Arthur went into Daniel's room and hung a new bag of saline on the pole and took the old one off. He checked Daniel's heart with the stethoscope and listened to his lungs.

He came back into the other room, looked at Vala and said, "Don't worry. We'll take good care of him."

Then he reached into his bag and took out a bottle of white pills. He handed two to Vala with a glass of water and looked at her.

"What is this?" She was confused. Daniel was the injured one.

"Penicillin." She looked into his eyes and saw the silent question. _'Did Milford rape you?'_ No words were spoken aloud but Vala knew the question and nodded.

After Vala swallowed the pills and handed him back the glass, he gathered up the plates and took the tray upstairs. He said he had some house calls to make and would be gone until lunchtime.

The women went back into Daniel's room and Olga looked over at Vala and decided to lighten the mood. She sat at the table and looked over to Daniel. "So, have you been married very long?"

Vala thought for a moment. It seemed like they'd been on that ship forever. "Almost a month."

"Arthur and I have been married 48 years. We eloped when I was 16. He used to bring the buggy to the orphanage where I lived, in the middle of the night and I would climb out the dormitory window and go dancing with him. Then I would sneak back in before dawn. We never got caught." Olga looked at Vala over her coffee cup and giggled like a school girl.

Vala looked at the little, white haired older woman and said, "Oh my, I can't picture you climbing out a window!"

"It was on the sixth floor, too. The Foundling Home was in the big city that's many miles inland from here. It was surrounded by acres and acres of open lawn with huge trees. It was easy get to away and not be seen by anyone. Arthur was so handsome. I think he still is." She smiled wistfully and then looked at Vala and said, "I'm sorry. I sometimes get carried away. Tell me, why were you on that beach?"

Vala looked over at Daniel and said, "We were on our honeymoon and only on the planet for a week when we were kidnapped."

"Why in heaven's name would you want to honeymoon there?" Olga didn't mean to pry but she couldn't help herself.

"We didn't know about Captain Milford or that Netan ruled here. We thought it was deserted."

"That must have been frightening. Lord Netan keeps sending Milford out for more slaves. If we could stop him, we would. We work with a Resistance movement. We can't save everyone but we try. The Resistance is trying to figure out a way to get rid of the Alliance and send the slaves back to their homes."

"The Tau'ri might be able to help. If I get back… when I get back, I'll talk to our commanding officer and see if he can get something started that will help."

"That would be wonderful. Netan is better than Gavos was but he still works the slaves too hard in the fields. They lose a few every month so he's always searching for more."

They heard a noise from the bed and looked over to see Daniel moving around restlessly.

"I'll go get Adam. Let him know if you need anything, okay Honey?" She gave Vala a kiss on the top of her head and then went upstairs.

Adam came down a few minutes later and checked Daniel over noting that he seemed to be coming around.

"Talk to him. It might help calm him down."

Vala moved close and said, "Daniel. It's okay, honey. You're safe." As she watched, she noticed that he was frowning. "Can you hear me?"

"Vala?" It was a whisper, barely spoken.

"I'm here, Darling. We were rescued and you've been sick. We're safe though so all you have to worry about is getting better."

His eyes fluttered open and he started to raise up and then gasped from the pain in his back.

"Hold still!" Vala said. "You need to stay there and let your back heal before you move too much."

"Vala?"

"Shhhh, it's okay." Vala looked to the opposite side of the bed where Adam was standing and said, "Can you give him something for the pain?"

"Of course." After he prepared a sedative and fed it into the IV line, Daniel calmed down. He was asleep again in moments.

Adam said, "I have to go back upstairs in case anyone comes to the house. My grandmother shouldn't be alone up there. The sedative should keep him out for a few hours and you should be fine here, but if you need anything, come to the top of the stairs and look through the peep hole. If you see a vase with some flowers on the table, it's okay to knock. If it's not there, it means we have someone either in the house or at the door."

Vala smiled and said, "That's a good system you have worked out."

Adam laughed and said, "It was grandmother's idea. We've hidden people down here before and we needed a way to communicate. If you get cold, there's matches on the shelf in the other room and the logs are ready to light in the hearth. Grandmother cooks on a wood stove so nobody will think that smoke coming from the chimney is unusual. And, in the evenings my grandparents like to sit in front of the fire in the parlor, so you can light one then, too. This room should stay warm. There's more candles on the shelf in case the lantern runs out of fuel. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back down in a little while." He smiled and left.

Vala looked through the selection of books, picked one of poetry out and settled down to read. She hoped none of the books were about pirates!

0 0

Milford sat across from Netan and plucked idly at his sleeve. _'I'll have to replace this rag, soon. With the profits from my next shipment, I should be able to find something.'_ Netan had been expounding on his plans for the future of the available farm land. Milford had tuned him out and was waiting to be excused so he could go find a tavern and a willing wench.

"Are you listening to me?" Netan had eyeballed him and wasn't amused at Milford's obvious lack of respect.

"Sorry, sir. I have a lot on my mind. I did hear you say that you had plans to plant more kassa next year. Will you need more slaves?" He sat up straighter and tried to look interested in the conversation.

Netan walked over to the window and said, "Yes. Did you have any problems with this last cargo?"

"Some, but I took care of it." Milford was wary of Netan. 'What did he hear?'

Netan stopped directly behind Milford's chair and asked, "What happened?"

"One of the prisoners was a little too popular with the men. They respected him and I had a feeling that he needed to be knocked down a peg."

"And?"

"I set him up and made it look like he was planning on taking the ship. He denied it, of course, but it was too late. I had the Bosun's Mate give him the 'cat,' and that quelled the crowd. Everyone was willing to bend over backwards to do my bidding after that and the rest of the trip was uneventful."

"Really? I heard different. Seems you had a new bed mate."

"I did, but she wasn't worth the trouble." The last thing Milford wanted was Netan to get interested in one of his conquests. He was afraid that Netan would try to find her and keep her with him. It didn't matter that she'd been sold. If he wanted her, he'd find her.

But, he hadn't been satisfied the night before with the woman he'd paid for and decided that he wanted Vala back. She was a real spitfire and exactly what he liked. And, that meant he had to find her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hank was frustrated beyond reason. He couldn't get an explanation about who was pulling the strings in the IOA and every phone call to Washington led to a dead end. It had been almost two weeks since the rest of SG-1 had returned with the news of Daniel and Vala's disappearance and he was worried that they might not find them.

Walter buzzed his desk and notified him that General O'Neill was on the line.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Hank. It's me. I have some news so I caught the first flight I could get to Peterson and I'll be at the SGC in a few."

"Okay. You know where to find me."

Jack hadn't checked any luggage and only had a small carry on with him. He knew that his room at the House had everything else he needed.

Upon arriving at the SGC, he immediately went down to Hank's office. He needed no maps or escorts. It had been Hammond's office first and then his office for a year before he went to Washington D.C. to become Secretary of Home World Security, a division of the government that hardly anyone knew anything about.

Hank welcomed him in and offered him a cup of coffee.

"No, thanks. "Jack propped the crutches on the wall and sat down.

Landry asked, "Did you find out anything?"

"You don't waste any time, do ya? I found out a lot! Get Sam, Teal'c and Cam up here and I'll explain."

Hank had them paged and within a few minutes the team was there waiting in the briefing room.

"Sir, this is a surprise." Sam smiled as she took her seat.

"Yes, and I have a question. Why didn't one of you tell me about this mess?"

Sam looked flustered but said, "We were under orders."

"Hank? What goes?"

"Like I said on the phone. Why get you worried when you couldn't do anything?"

"Well, you're wrong! If I'd been able to start my investigation sooner, they would be back by now!"

"You're right. I apologize."

Cameron said, "Sir, do you have news?"

"I do. Everyone get comfortable. This is going to take a while to explain." After they were all seated, he handed them each a file with the SGC logo on the front and the words, "TOP SECRET," stamped on the front in bright red ink. They each opened their files and scanned the information as Jack talked.

"Okay, here's the deal. This is complicated so pay attention. There are certain elements in the IOA that are very interested in our boy Danny. One of the members, China, wants him on their payroll and evidently approached him and offered a position as head of their own Stargate Program, provided they could get their hands on a gate."

Cam looked up from his file and asked, "Is it possible for them to get a gate?"

"Anything's possible if you have enough money. It wouldn't be that hard for the Trust to get one off a deserted planet and fly it to them, while cloaked. Evidently the plan worked and they got their gate. But, the DHD was damaged in transit so they don't have a way to dial out. They don't have the computers or the personnel like we do to run the program, yet. So, their headhunters approached our boy. Danny refused. I gotta give the guy credit where it's due. They offered him carte blanche and buckets of money. He could have had anything he wanted as far as technology goes and more. He turned them down flat. He told them that he couldn't go behind the backs of the other nations and it amounted to treason."

"I always liked that kid," Hank said and smiled.

Jack said, "Yeah, well, I didn't at first but that's a story for another time." He looked at Sam and watched her turn away, trying not to laugh. "So, getting back… Daniel and Vala got kidnapped by a smuggler who is also a slave runner. He kidnaps innocent victims from places on the planet that Netan hasn't conquered yet and then they are sold and used to work wherever they're needed. Evidently, Netan doesn't have complete control of his little world so he sends pirates off world to get some. "

Cam asked,"The smuggler's a pirate? Like in that movie?"

"Yes, I figure that the people on the mainland were taken from our planet some time in the mid 1600's. Some of those people were ship builders. That's why they have the clipper ship you saw. They didn't advance technologically, the same way we did, so that's where they're stuck."

"Sir, what happened?" Sam dreaded asking the question for fear she was going to find out that Daniel had died. Again.

"Here's what we think happened. The pirate and his thugs came to the beach on their way back and found our honeymooners. They probably surprised them because Daniel and Vala were expecting you three to show up with supplies. We figure that the pirate got the upper hand and kidnapped them. He took them back to their port with the rest of the slaves. Now, the Lucian Alliance has been looking for a chance to grab Danny and as soon Netan finds out he's got him, he'll turn him over to our so called, 'allies' in the IOA."

Cam interrupted and said, "Excuse me, Sir. I have a question. Why put that gate in that cave in totally secluded spot? It doesn't make sense."

Jack answered, "It does make sense if you need a secret location for a base and if you're trying to discourage anyone else from setting up a base there. There's nothing around that area. No buildings, no roads. No people for miles and miles. It's not strategically valuable to anyone looking for worshipers. There's nothing of interest there. No unusual minerals, like naquadria."

Teal'c said, "So, they hoped that anyone going there wouldn't be interested enough to stay and take a further look around?"

"Right!" Jack said. "You wouldn't be interested in it unless you decide it's the perfect place for a honeymoon."

Cam said, "Which is where Jackson and Vala come in. Wait, doesn't this seem fishy that he accidentally ended up where they wanted him to go? That's just weird!"

"I know. The address is on the list that I got when my brain was downloaded with all the Asgard stuff. Somehow, they got a copy of that list. They are very patient people and they knew that that address was going to be dialed eventually. Whenever SG-1 showed up, the group there planned on grabbing Danny and blackmailing him to work for them by holding you three as hostages and threatening to kill you."

Cam said, "And Vala's recent membership in 'the band,' as a back up singer is an added bonus for them."

Hank rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, how were they to know when SG-1 showed up? Other aliens might use the gate."

"That's what I'm not sure about. We're guessing they have cameras or sensors that tell them when someone comes through the gate and sends the signal to the Alliance headquarters. Maybe they have spies watching the gate. I don't know."

Hank stood up and said, "Wait, wait, wait! So, that means they have them! The sensors or spies would have notified Netan, right?"

"Right. We're figuring that the sensors are down." He looked at Sam and said, "It could be their satellite is dead. Or the sensors were damaged in a storm. A hurricane, maybe."

Sam looked at General Landry and said, "It could be that simple, Sir."

Jack looked at Hank and said, "Do you have another explanation?"

"No. So, we know which planet they on. Can we approach by ship?" Hank wanted to get the rescue started immediately.

Jack said, "Yeah, we know where the planet is. Our computers can track the signal on the star map, remember? But, we were ordered by POTUS not to go because the IOA refused the funds."

"Now we know why," Sam said. "The Chinese government has a lot of pull."

"Okay, so we know where they are. We talk to the President and get his permission to go get them and the hell with the IOA!" Cam was standing now.

Jack said, "We can't. The airspace around the planet is heavily mined. Evidently, Gavos was paranoid."

"So, we could go and blast our way through the mines and then go get them!" Sam looked hopeful.

"We can't. It's too risky. I talked to some people at the Pentagon and asked about that possibility. They said the shields on the Daedalus and the Odyssey wouldn't withstand the long-term impact from the mines. Each time we hit one, the shields would weaken. We'd never make it to the surface and we'd be nuts to try it."

"O'Neill, what about rings?" Teal'c was now standing and looking down a the gate. The only ones left sitting were Sam and Jack and she looked like she was about ready to launch out of her seat, too.

"That won't work either." Jack explained, "They use them to send kassa up to their cargo ships and prisoners down to the planet and they're right in the middle of their kassa warehouse so their rings are very heavily guarded one hundred percent of the time, just like our gate is. They have laser sensors and cameras. We'd never get out of the warehouse alive. And, if we got caught, they would know why we came. Especially when they saw that two of our team members were missing. They would know we wouldn't take that risk unless we were on a rescue mission?"

"So, our original plan to go through the gate is the only way onto the planet and the IOA won't let us?" Cam sat down looking defeated.

"It looks like it." Jack said. "So, if you have any ideas, now's the time to lay them out."

They reviewed the ideas they had about the puddle jumper and how that idea was out. They couldn't get Shepherd and his jumper from Atlantis. Their allies were not available and the Odyssey is too far away to help. The Daedalus is coming but they're still a good distance away. And they couldn't use rings.

They all sat quietly for a while and tried to think.

Cam said, "I've got nothing."

"Sir," Sam said, "How did you find this all out?"

"Woolsey."

"Really?" Hank said. "How?"

"The little weasel's got a conscience. He found out what was happening and asked that we meet. It was all cloak and dagger stuff but he was afraid that if certain people found out he was talking, he'd get killed. When we met, he spilled. He said that even though he and Daniel have had some serious differences he couldn't stand by and let something happen to him if he could help avoid it, for National Security reasons. He left it up to me to figure out how to get them back."

Hank asked "Does the President know?"

"I met with him this morning and told him what was going on. He was understandably furious and wanted to make some phone calls and shake things up. I asked him to wait until we rescued Daniel and Vala. If we rip into the IOA, they'll contact Netan and he'll go after our kids. We have to wait."

"Sir, I have a question. Why didn't Daniel tell us about the job offer?" Sam was really upset about that.

"I don't know but I plan on asking him as soon as we drag his sorry ass back here."

"Sir…"

"No. Sam! If he'd told us that he'd been offered a job somewhere else, we might have been able to avoid this mess!"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir." She looked at General Landry when she said it, which really bothered Jack.

"Go ahead," Hank replied.

"Do you really think you could have avoided this? Think about it. What could you have done? You didn't know that they would try to kidnap him and if you had known, you would have tried to - what? Protect Daniel? How? By putting him in protective custody? Assigning body guards? For how long? The rest of his life? You couldn't protect him, Sir. He wouldn't have let you! He wouldn't want to live like that! Sir."

Jack's smoldering anger was hard to suppress as it coiled like a snake in his guts. She was right that Daniel would never have consented to it. He would have fought it tooth and nail and found a way to do things his way before all was said and done.

He looked her square in the eyes and said, "I would have tried! And you're wrong! Sooner or later he's got to learn some cold hard facts."

"Which are?" Sam was upset and worried about Jack. She'd rarely seen him so angry.

Jack didn't answer. Instead, he sat there, tapping his pencil on the table. He wanted to say that he'd like to keep Daniel safe. That he didn't want anything more to happen to his best friend. That he'd seen Daniel die too many times and he couldn't bare to see it happen again. That the thought of him being locked away in a cell by some foreign country, forced to do their bidding, turned his stomach and scared him half to death.

Sam knew how much Jack cared for Daniel. They were as close as brothers and, it hurt to see him suffering because of something he had no control over.

"I think we need to take a break," Hank said. "It's obvious that we're all upset. Let's meet back here after lunch and see if anyone has any ideas. SG-1: Dismissed."

Jack grabbed his crutches and stormed out of the room leaving the others behind. What he needed right now was a stiff drink and a punching bag. In that order! Instead, he made his way to Daniel's office, locked the door behind him, and sat in the dark, alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Vala woke up in the dark and almost panicked. There was a faint glow from the fireplace that barely illuminated the room and the eerie silence was a bit unnerving. She sat up quickly in the rocker and realized where she was. The lantern had gone out and she had fallen asleep in the chair. Then she heard Daniel start to cough and as she approached his bed, she could tell that he was awake.

"Daniel?"

"Vala?" His voice was weak and he wheezed a bit but at least he was back in the land of the living.

She could barely hear him and it wasn't easy to see him, either. "Let me get some candles lit and we'll see how you're doing."

Daniel was on his side and the effort to get there had cause him to break out in a sweat. "I want to sit up." He reached for her and slowly they got his legs over the side of the bed as she helped pull him into a sitting position. The effort was almost too much as he gasped from the pain in his back. He was afraid he would pass out but he held on to her hands and soon the room quit spinning.

He sat up as straight as possible and held onto Vala as if his own life depended on it and asked, "Where are we?"

Vala pulled the chair forward to sit facing him and said, "In a secret hideout. A doctor and his wife took us in and we're in a hidden room under their house." As she held out a cup of water, she noticed his hands shaking and helped him drink.

'Wow. I haven't felt his bad in a long time,' he thought. When he was finished drinking, he said, "What day is it?" His eyes felt gritty, as if they had sand in them. He felt like a cooked noodle and he was having a hard time concentrating.

"Sunday. The people hiding us say that they can get us home. I'm not sure how they know that, but I think we can trust them. They've been hiding us and they seem genuine." She saw how sweat soaked the bedding was and that it had blood stains on it, too. "Can you sit in the chair if I help you? I want to change the sheets."

"I don't know, Vala." He coughed and then groaned. "Ow, that hurts."

"I know, honey. Let me help you to the chair." The chair was sitting next to the head of the bed by a table and he wouldn't have to go far.

"Okay,"' he said as she helped him to his feet. He paused a moment as the room seemed to spin around but it stopped so he managed to slowly shuffle over to the chair with her help.

After making sure he held onto the table and wouldn't fall over, she walked over to a chest along the wall and pulled out some fresh bedding. Then she stripped the damp bed and threw the dirty, blood stained linens in the corner. After she was finished changing the pillow case, she asked him if he wanted to lay back down.

"No. It feels better if I sit." He finally became aware of the long dress she was wearing and gave her a questioning look.

"It's borrowed."

He nodded and looked up at the IV bag hanging from the pole next to him. 'That looks familiar,' he thought as he looked around the dimly lit room and then back at her. "Tell me what happened." He was still quite warm from the fever and Vala hoped that one of the doctors would come down soon and give him something to alleviate his pain and lower his temperature.

She placed a log on the fire, set a pan of clean water near them and then faced him. "It's quite a story. What's the last thing you remember?" She picked up a clean cloth and wiped his face after she dipped in in the pan of water.

Daniel tried to think. "Shouting. Pain" He looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. "Lots of pain."

"You've been out of it for days. You're still pretty sick but Doctor Samuel's said you are over the worst of it. Your fever is starting to come down."

He rubbed his eyes and then he gasped and looked at her. "Milford!" He remembered the whipping and it all came rushing back. "I'm so sorry, Vala." He also remembered what had happened to her and it made him sick to his stomach. She got the bucket to him just in time. "I'm sorry."

He shook as she wiped his face and it felt so good when she placed the wet cloth on the back of his neck.

She then wiped his forehead and said, "You're sorry? You didn't do anything wrong! Milford's the one who should be sorry, and he will be when I'm done with him!"

He held her hand and said, "No, you don't understand. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. But, you still got hurt. I'm so sorry."

She reached forward with both hands and cupped his face. "I'm okay. I'm not mad at you, so stop. We're gonna figure out a way to get off this planet and go home." She looked into his weary eyes to reassure him. She rinsed out the cloth and then wiped his hands and forearms. Her touch was soothing but he could barely stay upright.

She then got another clean cloth and after getting it wet, she wiped his chest and said, "Your back is infected and it looks really bad but Doctor Samuels assures me that you're gonna be okay. You have pneumonia but the antibiotics are helping. You shouldn't move too much. Some of the welts are still raw."

He nodded and then regretted it as it made him dizzy again. The pneumonia explained the tightness in his chest and his cough. Since sitting up, he started to feel slightly better. He saw that the cloth was bloody and when she was done, she dropped the rag into the bowl and sat on the side of the bed and held his hands. He was glad she was there with him. She seemed like she was trying to stay upbeat but he remembered what Milford said right before the first lash. Then he heard her sniffle and saw that she was teary eyed. "Vala, before we're done here, I promise you, Milford will be a dead man."

She turned away to dump the bloody water in a bucket and poured fresh water in the pan. After she set it by the fire to warm, she turned around and saw him watching her. She looked away quickly but tears started running down her face and he saw it.

He reached for her and said, "Come here." He tried to hold her as she sobbed but he could barely raise his arms. So, he took her hands instead. They both sat and leaned towards one another and as she put her head on his shoulder, he said, "Tell me."

"No, I don't want to talk about it." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up at him. "Please, don't make me," she pleaded.

"You have to. Believe me, I know." Their eyes locked in a gaze as he reached up and pushed her hair back behind her left ear. "I know."

Vala felt the tears run down her face as she looked into his steady gaze and realized what he was saying. "How? When?"

He kissed her temple and said, "It was ten years ago, a few months after Sha're was kidnapped. I'd only been in the Stargate program for a little while. Some archaeologists found a sarcophagus down in South America. It was shipped to the SGC empty but soon after that, it's resident snake showed up."

"Who was it?" Vala could see he was very uncomfortable telling her this, but she wanted to know who had hurt her husband.

"Hathor." He looked into her eyes. "Know her?"

"Oh yes, Athena and Qetesh had a run in with her once. She was an evil b…"

He seemed to drift a bit and then noticed her again. "Anyway, she came to the SGC, looking for her toy box and she managed to drug the men on the base and take control. She seduced me." He took a shuddering breath. "Raped me, really, since I was 'under the influence.' And then, she used my sperm to make new larvae. Sam and Janet and some of the other women rescued us and destroyed the larvae. The thought of her still makes my skin crawl."

She could feel him shaking as she held her right hand on his chest. "You look exhausted. Lay down, for heaven's sake, before you fall over."

He did lay on his side and insisted that she sit next to him. As he reached over and took her hand he looked up at her and said, "Look, I know that what you went through was ten times worse than my experience. I thought I was a willing participant at the time because of the drug but it was still rape. But, you weren't willing. And, I didn't tell you about that to make you feel sorry for me. I love you and I know how it feels and I know how upset you are. What you say won't leave this room." He patted the bed next to him, inviting her to lay down and then said, "Please, talk to me."

She carefully snuggled against him and started to quietly tell him the awful details.

"He was mean, Daniel. He said awful things and made sure that I knew I had to cooperate or he'd kill you. He was disgusting and brutal, not gentle like you." She took a deep breath and continued. "I was let out of his cabin in the morning so that I could take care of you. You were delirious and I was so afraid you were going to die." She wept again and turned her face into his shoulder and sobbed.

He pulled her closer to him with is arm across her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, making soothing sounds to calm her. After she got herself together she told him about the humiliation of having to take her clothes off in front of Milford. The baths. The fear every day when the sun went down and she knew that she would be escorted back to his cabin. The shame.

He hated to ask this next question but he knew she needed to get this out. "How many times, Vala?"

She looked away as her chin trembled. "I don't know. It seems like a lot but I don't really know. I guess I've blocked some of it out."

He rubbed her back soothingly and asked, "Have you told the doctor?"

"He knows, I think. When we arrived, he got you fixed up and then started me on some penicillin."

He caressed the side of her face as he looked into her eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be our honeymoon and it's turned into a nightmare. I wish I had listened to you and taken you home."

She kissed him and said, "Well, we had a nice week together before this happened. I'll never forget that. It was magical, especially that last night on the beach when you sang to me and we danced. That's what I want to remember." But, she knew she'd never forget the horror, neither. She looked at him and saw how tired he was as his eyelids started to droop.

She sat up and got the cool, wet cloth out of the pan of water and wiped the sweat from his brow. "How's the pain?"

He was so tired and could barely muster enough strength to answer. "Honestly, I could use something for it."

She knew him well enough by now that it must really be bad for him to admit it. The clock on the table said 5:30. She knew that either Adam or Arthur would be down soon so she held his hand and waited. She was relieved that he was making good progress but she knew that it was going to be a long time before he was better.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Black John Milford woke up sometime late in the morning with a pounding headache, making the inside of his skull feel like a kettle drum. Did someone drop an anchor chain on his head? His stomach felt about ready to launch it's contents as he felt the roll of the ship.

"Why did I drink so much?" He said it out loud, not expecting an answer.

A definitely feminine voice replied, "I don't know honey, why did you?"

He sat up suddenly and knew immediately that this was a wrong move. The room spun and the pounding doubled in intensity, if that was possible. He fell over onto his back and screwed his eyes shut. When the pounding eased off and he could hear again, he asked, "Who's in here with me?"

"Why, Darlin', if you can't remember than I must be losing my touch." Long tapered fingers with read painted nails trailed across the black, curly hairs on his chest. He looked out his left eye and noticed one of the girls he'd met the night before in the tavern. He didn't remember bringing her back to his ship and he sure couldn't remember her name but it looked like they'd had a memorable night. If only he could remember….

"Okay. Since I'm obviously confused, what's your name, Sweetheart?"

"Trudy. But, that's not what you were calling me last night. Who's Vala?"

"It's none of your business," he said as he rolled over and tried to sit on the side of the bed. He hadn't meant to let Vala's name slip.

"Well, Darling, since you called me her name, it should be my business. Very few men whom I allow in my bed forget who I am. None have ever called me by another's name."

"It's my bed you're in and I told you it's none of your business. Let it go." It was obvious that she was upset but he wasn't going to waste his time feeling sorry for her.

In a huff, she turned around and started pulling on her clothing. She threw his clothes at him and started for the door. Before she got to it, she turned and said, "Well?"

He sat up, reached for his pants, and pulled out the coins he owed her. When she held out her hand, he paused and asked, "I don't remember which tavern I found you in. Where do I find you again if I want you?"

"I'll be around." She grabbed the money and walked out of his cabin. He followed her to the door and watched her stomp her way up to the dock and walk up the street into town.

Shaking his head, he turned back and went into this cabin. As he crawled back into bed, he thought about Vala and wondered where she was. He couldn't get her out of his mind, remembering the nights he'd spent with her. He was struck by her looks, her foreign accent, her charm. He knew he could find her if he talked to Berman. The man kept records of every transaction and could tell him who bought her. He would pay dearly to find out where she was. The problem though was that Berman was gone to who knows where doing business and he didn't know when the man would return.

Somehow, he would find her, kill her husband, and take her aboard his ship and never let her go. As he drifted back to sleep, he thought, 'She'll be mine forever.'

0 0

Netan stood at a large table that held a map. If he built some reservoirs to catch the rain, he would be able to irrigate the dryer parts of the continent and raise the production of kassa. It frustrated him that he'd lost so many ships lately to the Tau'ri but he was sure that the rings on this planet would be helpful for supplying more dealers. More production meant more slaves to acquire. His ships were bringing in more from other planets all the time. And, though Milford's method was slow and bothersome at least it worked. He knew that Milford was a pirate and had a stash of goods hidden somewhere but as long as he kept bringing in prisoners and the harvested kassa, he wouldn't stop him.

Gavos had been a fool! When Gavos came to take over here, he'd killed a large population of people in the larger cities, waging war. Thousands had died that could have worked the mines and fields. He'd been an idiot and now Netan was trying to clean up his mess. The naquadah deposits were rich and required more and more people to extract them. And, the center of the continent was vast and open, perfect for farming kassa. But, because of Gavos' stupidity and his thirst for blood, Netan would now have to bring in slaves!

He'd gotten word that there were some planets in his sector that had been destroyed by the Ori. That really cut into his profit margin and if he didn't increase his yield, he would lose the dealers he had to someone else.

He still hadn't figured out a way to cloak the planet. But, if the Ori came through the gate they might not look any further than the immediate area, so he felt safe enough. Unless they came by ship. Then….

He decided that Milford would have to go out and collect more slaves, with the next shipment of kassa, maybe within the next week. Milford insisted that his men needed a few days between trips to sleep off the drinking binges they got into when they returned to port. He thought the real truth was so Milford could sleep them off, but he didn't argue. Milford had a reputation for being a womanizer and a drunk, but he always came back to port with a good haul and as long as that continued, he wouldn't change things.

But, Netan was too impatient to wait for Milford to sleep off a hangover to return to work. He decided it was time to promote Henderson and give him his own ship to captain. The ship was ready, it just needed a crew.

Henderson was called into his office and over lunch, was given his orders. He left soon after and rounded up a crew from the men at the wharf. By the end of the day, he had supplies loaded and was piloting his ship out of the harbor. He thought, 'It's about time I got my own commission. Now, all I have to do is prove myself. And, I know just the place to accomplish just that!' There were towns along the coast that hadn't been plundered yet. He could steal from the ships going in and out of their ports and get prisoners, kassa and trade goods.

Later that night, Netan sent his scribe out to find one of the women he preferred to spend his time with. Trudy knew how to entertain him in the way he liked and she didn't complain. She also liked to gossip and he always found out things from her that nobody else would tell him. He'd recently learned from Trudy that two of the prisoners from the last shipment hadn't been kidnapped off world like the rest of the prisoners. They had, in fact, been homesteading on the beach, a few miles up the coast. One of the crewman told her that it didn't look like they had much of a place. Netan was intrigued by the fact that Milford had left that bit of information out in his report when he returned.

They would have to have a little talk. If he could find out where these other two prisoners came from, he might be able to send Milford there for more slaves. It was worth checking into.

0 0

Arthur came into Daniel's room with a lit candle and set it on the table by the bed. He looked at Daniel and seeing that he was awake said, "I'm Doctor Samuels. You probably don't remember me. You've been very sick but it's good to see you're finally awake."

Daniel looked over at him and said, "Thanks. I'm Daniel."

"Yes, your wife told me. She's a very brave woman, I must say. If it weren't for her, you would probably be buried out there in the cemetery next to the church."

"She's pretty special," Daniel said quietly as he smiled up at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get back down here this morning. Adam is at an outlying farm delivering a baby. Olga and I went to church and we couldn't get away. We have to appear as if nothing is going on here. She's upstairs fixing a light lunch. Are you hungry?"

Vala's stomach growled in reply, but Daniel said, "no."

Dr. Samuel's chuckled. "You probably don't remember Adam, either. He's my grandson and a doctor, too. He and Robert helped take care of you when you got here."

"Robert?" Daniel looked up at Vala, confused.

"He's one of the men who helped us" Vala told him that they hadn't been sold to anyone.

"That's good to know." Daniel smiled and squeezed her hand.

Dr. Samuels brought his bag over and said, "Let me take a look at your back, young man."

Arthur gently probed a few places on his back. Daniel hissed a few times and gritted his teeth and Arthur apologized. "How's the pain? On a scale of one to ten?"

Daniel thought, 'Janet used to ask that. I guess some things are universal.' "Bad. Definitely a nine. Maybe higher."

"Well, I can give you some more pain medication. Your back is a mess and it will heal but it's going to scar and look ugly. I can't do much about that. Missy, help me sit him up for a moment."

The carefully got him to sit again and then Arthur used his stethoscope to listen to his heart and lungs.

"You still have pneumonia, but it getting better. Your heart sounds good." He looked down at Daniel and said, "I'm going to go up and get your lunch and then I want you to get some more sleep. You need rest more than anything right now." He turned, went upstairs and shut the door behind him.

Daniel could barely keep his eyes open. He'd been awake for just a little bit but the effort was wearing him out. If he could get something for the pain, he would gladly go back to sleep.

Vala chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and then said, "Daniel, I have some bad news. The Lucian Alliance controls this planet. Netan is here."

"What? Here at the house? How?" Daniel almost panicked but tried to calm down.

"No, no. He controls this planet."

"Vala, if he finds us…"

"Calm down.! He won't!" 'I shouldn't have said anything. Now, he'll worry.' She said. "I wonder if I can get my hands on a healing device. If I could use it on your back, it would heal faster and without scars. We could get out of here and get home quicker, too."

"That would be great. The sooner the better." He looked up at her and said, "I would be dead if not for you."

"Shhhh," she said. "I don't want you to worry. We'll find a way out of this. I love you, Daniel. And, if I can, I'll get us home."

He knew that if there was a way, she'd find it.

0 0

He was able to sit in the chair again later that afternoon with help but it left him soaked in sweat and shaky. He was glad to be up but he quickly realized it was going to take a long while before he was strong enough to do very much. Vala helped him back to bed where he slept until early evening.

Robert showed up at dusk and came down to the cellar to see how they were doing. He introduced himself to Daniel, who was sitting on the side of the bed, and said, "I doubt you remember me. You were unconscious when you got here."

"You're right," Daniel said while shaking hands with Robert. "I want to thank you for rescuing us. Doctor Samuels explained what you've been doing and the risks you've taken. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"There is one thing you could possibly help with. Gavos was a cruel overlord and he treated his slaves badly. We didn't even have slavery until Gavos showed up."

"Okay, so how can we help?"

"We want to stop Netan and the Lucian Alliance on this planet. The plantation owners were given the option of either working for Gavos or being killed and the land was plowed under and seeded with kassa. Gavos forced people to work the fields as slaves and Netan kept up that practice when he took over a while back. We want to get rid of the alliance and free everyone. And, if we can, we'll send the slaves home, using the gate."

Daniel looked at him and said, "That means getting rid of Milford, too."

"I'm all for that," Vala declared soberly.

Daniel looked at her sympathetically and took her hand. He turned to Robert and said, "In order to do this, we would have to contact my world and get the help from the SGC. That's the government agency we work for. Which means that we have to get home."

"We can arrange that. We have other hide outs that we keep the freed slaves at and when the time is right, we take them to the caves and send them through the gate."

Daniel asked, "How do you get them to the caves without being seen?"

"We have a cloaked cargo ship that we stole from Gavos."

"You have ships here?" Vala was excited. "Daniel, if they have ships, we can have them fly us home!"

"No, ma'am, we can't. Gavos mined the airspace around the planet. No ships in- no ships out."

Daniel's head was spinning. This was a lot to take in and exhaustion was creeping up on him. "Okay, so how does he get the kassa off the planet?"

"Netan uses rings."

"So, we ring up and hijack a ship!" Vala had experience doing just that and she wasn't afraid to try it again.

"The rings are in one of the warehouses. And the warehouses are guarded round the clock with a large force of soldiers. We'd never get through."

Daniel rubbed his eyes and felt a headache coming on. "Okay, so you have a cargo ship. I can then assume you have a pilot?" He wasn't going to let on that Vala could fly a cargo ship better than anyone else he knew. Not yet.

"One of the slaves from another planet knew how to fly ships like it and it didn't take him long to figure out the controls. We've kept it cloaked but we also have it hidden, just in case the cloaking technology fails. We heard that Baal stole the gate on one of Netan's larger kassa producing planets and that put pressure on Gavos and the other Alliance leaders to use their cargo ships to transport the kassa to their dealers. So, when Gavos found out one of his ships was missing, he went into a fit of rage. We heard the Alliance has been losing ships lately while fighting the Tau'ri and he couldn't afford to lose another one. He had a meeting with all his pilots and demanded they give up the name of the pilot who stole the cargo ship. Nobody knew what he was talking about and after torturing the pilots and not getting any information, he released them. Then he got killed and Netan took over. Netan learned about the missing ship but he just told the pilots to keep an eye out for it and report to him if they found out anything. He has no idea that the cargo ship is still here. We travel cloaked at night, fly to the beach and get the off worlders through the gate. There are others work in the Resistance. We have hideouts all over the place."

"Aren't you afraid Milford will see you?" Vala was worried about the freed prisoners getting caught again.

"It's definitely a risk but while we're cloaked we watch from the air until Milford goes through the gate and the ship heads back here. After the ship is gone, we land and send the freed slaves to another planet and the people on the other planet send them home from there. We aren't on the ground very long. We can't risk using our gate to send the people home to all their planets. It would take too long and if Milford arrived on his ship or was returning through the gate and caught us, we'd all be executed. We only take a few at a time from different communities. Not enough to draw suspicion and Netan hasn't been here long enough to notice."

"That's quite a plan!" Vala said as she looked at Daniel. "We could go back to earth and tell Landry what's going on. Then, bring back some SG teams and take care of Netan, once and for all."

"It could work." Daniel looked at Robert and then asked. "When do you want to do this?"

"As soon as you're well enough to travel, we'll head to the next safe house. We have a few scattered along a route and the cargo ship is located farther down the coast in a secluded area."

Daniel asked, "Isn't it rather risky to travel, even at night? I would hate for anyone here to get caught, especially after all you've done for us."

"Let me show you something." Robert led them to another room where firewood and casks of oil were stored. He walked over to the wall on the far side and reached for a section of wainscoting. He pulled on the wooden panel and it opened up into a tunnel. "This leads to some caves. There's a path through the caves that opens up about a mile and a half west of here. The exit is on a boulder covered hillside on some private land owned by our minister. He'll take you from there to the next house."

Vala said, "It sounds dangerous. Are you sure Netan knows nothing about the caves?"

"Positive. My great-great grandfather was a smuggler. A pirate, if you will. He brought goods from his ships through the tunnels to this hide out. The caves were used as storage. My great-grandfather knew about it but never let on. When my great-great grandfather's ship went down in a storm, the only one left who knew about it was his son. He passed the knowledge down to my grandfather, then may father and then my father told me."

Daniel asked, "Why are you telling us? How can you be sure we can be trusted?"

"Because you two might be the only ones who can help us get rid of Netan. I think it's worth the risk." He pushed the wooden panel closed and took them back to Daniel's room. "Look, I don't want to pressure you. It's going to be a few days before you're well enough to travel. Think about it and we'll talk again later." He stood up and reached out to shake Daniel's hand. "I'll go now and let you rest."

Daniel thanked him for the visit and yawned. He needed to get back to bed and his back was on fire. And he needed to think.

Arthur came down a while later and helped Vala get Daniel settled with his antibiotics and a mild sedative for the night. Soon Daniel was resting quietly and Arthur went back upstairs.

Vala sat quietly and thought about everything that had happened to them and Robert's plans for their escape. 'If we can get back home, we can gather enough forces to destroy Netan and Milford. That day can't come soon enough!'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

When SG-1 entered the briefing room, they found General Hammond sitting at the briefing table talking with Jack and Hank.

"Sir," Sam said happily as she moved in to hug him.

He hugged her back and said, "Sam, it's good to see you. You look well!"

"I am, Sir. Thank you. Are you here because of Daniel and Vala?"

"Yes, General Landry called me. I was visiting my family here in town. When he told me what happened, I came right over. I must say it's great to see you again. But, I'm worried about Daniel and Vala. Does anyone have a plan?"

"I do, Sir." Sam told them her idea. "We could go through the gate to P78-Y45 and set up surveillance."

Jack interrupted, "P7…?"

"It's the honeymoon planet, Sir," Cam interjected.

"Right, continue." Jack was eager to hear her ideas.

"It should be easy to set something up on one of the surrounding hills and secretly watch for Milford. When he gets there, we capture him and his crew and force him to take us to wherever Daniel and Vala are."

"You forget that the President's hands are tied by the IOA," Hank said. "We can't go through the gate to rescue them."

"We can't go there from this gate but what if we do what Daniel and Vala did? Go to P33-Q17 to take them supplies and see if there's anything else we can help them with. Then, we leave from there and go to 'The Honeymoon Planet,' as Cam likes to refer to it. We find Daniel and Vala and bring them home."

Cam was thrilled with the plan. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It might be that she's smarter than you. Well… she's smarter than all of us, but getting back…" Jack was finally feeling hopeful. "We'll have to tell the President."

Cam said, "Yeah, but does he have to tell the IOA? Especially knowing that there's a fox in the hen house?"

Jack saw the confused look on Teal'c's face and said, "I'll explain later, T."

"Yes, you will, O'Neill." Then, Teal'c grinned. He was feeling better now that a plan had been offered. Jack just smiled back at him.

Hammond grinned and then said to the group, "I think I can convince POTUS to keep quiet about it."

Jack said, "The simplicity of this plan is amazing. Here we were trying to figure this thing out and Daniel had the bright idea to begin with."

"He usually does, Sir." Cam grinned and Sam and said, "So, when can we do this?"

"I could send a few extra men along. Just as liaison officers, of course." Hank was getting into the spirit of the thing and could hardly wait to call the President to get approval.

"Heavily armed liaison officers, that is." Jack said. He paused a moment and then said, "And, I'm going along."

Everyone was stunned.

"Sir," Sam said. "What about your knee?"

"It's fine. I'll manage."

"Sir, I'm sure that the SG teams can handle it," Cam said.

"I'm sure they can, Mitchell, but these are my kids," Jack said.

Hank countered with, "Need I remind you that they're now my kids?"

Hammond jumped in, "Excuse me, gentlemen. Before we get into an argument about child custody and child support payments, can I say something?"

"Go ahead, George," Hank said.

"Let me remind everyone here that they were actually MY kids first," Hammond said and then laughed. "Maybe you should hear him out."

Hank motioned for the everyone to take a seat.

George leaned back and said, "Tell them what's on your mind, Jack."

"Just this, when I left here this morning I went to Daniel's office to think. It occurred to me that I could do more here at the SGC than I can do in Washington. I'm not cut out to sit at a desk all day and argue politics with a bunch of so called know-it-all's in the Senate and House. I made a few phone calls and managed to find that General Hammond was here in town so I went over for a visit."

"Actually, I went along with him," Hank said.

Jack continued, "I've been giving this a lot of thought and I called the President about an hour ago and turned in my resignation."

There was a gasp from Sam and the others around the table sat up and leaned forward.

"I volunteered to come back here to work as a Mission's Consultant for the SGC. I talked it over with your superiors, here and we agreed. The President is on board with it too."

"Although we had to talk him in to accepting a salary," Hank said.

Everyone was stunned. Then Cam stood up and reached his hand across the table and said, "It's a pleasure to welcome you back, Sir."

"Thanks, Mitchell. And can the 'Sir,' stuff. I'm retired. Call me 'Jack.'

"Yes, Sir. Um… I mean, Jack."

"It is indeed good to have you back with us, O'Neill." Teal'c bowed as a sign of respect.

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

"Jack." Sam smiled and offered a hand.

"Carter," he said, suddenly conscious of her presence, almost as if she had just walked into the room.

Cam said, "Can I ask a question? When this is all over with and we get the Jackson's back, what are we going to do about Netan?"

Jack gave them all a very serious look and said, "Well, since we know where he is, I plan on having the Daedalus send some SF's down to the planet and put an end to his tyrannical reign. He's going to go out of business."

"Sounds good to me," Cam said.

Hank said, "Okay, let's get back to work and iron out the fine details. Mitchell what teams would you recommend you take with you?"

Hammond and Jack looked at each other and smiled. It was just like old times. Daniel in trouble and the team ready to go to his rescue.

0 0

Daniel couldn't sleep. The sedative had worn off and the pain in his back was bad. It was starting to itch but he didn't dare try to scratch it. As he lay there in the near dark, the only light coming from the embers, he started thinking about what Robert had said about needing help and how dangerous it was. If they could get away, they could bring back some SG teams. No man should own another and he felt that his work just didn't involve getting rid of the Ori or stopping the Lucian Alliance. It also meant freeing oppressed people from tyrants like Netan who used and abused those around him for his own selfish gain. He couldn't leave this place and then just forget Arthur, Olga, Adam, Robert and others who risked their lives to help one another. He'd never be able to live with himself if he did that.

He couldn't get comfortable but moving around to ease the the discomfort only caused more lancing pain. Finally, he gave up and managed to pull himself up and sit on the side of the bed. He looked at the wind up clock on the table and saw that it was just after 3 am. If he was at the SGC, he could work on some of his projects. If he was at home, he could take a walk out back to the lake or into the woods to see if he could spot the elk herd. Instead, here he was, light-years away from home and not sure how he could get himself and Vala back.

He heard a Vala cry out from the other room and realized that she must be having a bad dream. 'It's no wonder,' he thought. 'I doubt I can get in there without falling over and breaking my neck but I've got to try.'

He used the foot board to slowly pull himself up and patiently waited for the dizziness to pass. After a few moments of debating with himself about continuing, he decided to keep going and took a couple steps. 'That's not too bad.'

Now, he had to let go of the foot board and take a few more steps to the doorway. He almost made it when the room spun crazily and he landed hard on his knees. He cried out and then immediately chastised himself for making any noise.

"Daniel?"

He heard Vala get up and then saw the soft glow of a match as she lit a candle. He heard her come out of her room and said, "Careful. I'm by the door."

She saw him sitting on the floor and said, "What? Are you crazy? What are you doing out of bed?" She reached for him and helped him slowly get to his feet.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought I heard you crying. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Were you this much trouble for Janet and Doctor Lam?"

"Yes. And, quit yelling. You're going to wake up our friends upstairs."

"Let's turn around and get you back in bed." She held onto his arm as he leaned heavily on her and tried to move him but he wouldn't budge.

"On one condition."

"Okay, what?" She could see from the glow of the embers that he was wringing wet. If he had fallen and she hadn't heard him….

"Get in bed with me. Please. I'm cold and I need you near me." 'Please, say 'yes,' he thought.

"I might hurt you."

"You won't. I know you won't. Please, Vala. I haven't hardly touched you in days and I can't stand it any more." He gasped as the pain in his back sharpened.

"Okay, Okay. You don't have to nag." She smiled, set the candle on the table and said, "Come on." When she got him to the bed, she had him hold on to the foot board as she pulled back the sheet and blankets. Then, she helped him sit on the side of the bed. She noticed how tired he looked from all the exertion.

"Let me get you cleaned up." She wiped his face, neck, chest and hands and then eased him down onto his stomach. After she blew out the candle, she crawled in beside him and worked her way under his right arm. He pulled her closer so that he was almost on top of her with her head tucked under his chin and then when they were settled, they both fell asleep.

That's how Olga found them when she came downstairs later with their breakfast. Both were cuddled together, sound asleep so she decided that breakfast could wait. She took it back upstairs and set it down as Arthur said, "Problem?"

Olga smiled and said, "No, they're sleeping. She crawled in bed with him. It looks like they needed each other."

"The are newlyweds, after all."

"Well, we aren't and we still cuddle like that." She smiled and then added, One of them must have been lonely for the other. I think it's sweet."

Arthur patted her hand and said, "You're right. Maybe they should sleep in the same bed from now on. They might actually rest more."

"I doubt you'll hear an argument from them."

AN: POTUS stands for President of The United States.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

When Adam rose from bed that morning, he dressed and then found his grandparents in the kitchen, drinking coffee and discussing the two refugees in the cellar.

"How did the meeting go last night?"

Adam recounted the event:

The meeting in the orchard took place in the early morning hours, long before the sun came up. No lanterns or torches were allowed and the people who gathered there knew their lives depended on secrecy. Two people from each resistance group in neighboring communities gathered to decide their next move. Mr. Berman had gone to each little town around Owensville and told their contacts when and where. They huddled together and talked in whispers. Lookouts were posted around the area so that they would know if anyone approached.

"We hear that you have two refugees with you," one man said. "Berman told us that the man is injured and the woman with him is his wife. Is that right?"

"Yes," Adam said and explained how the situation. "Milford had the man tied to the mast and gave him thirty lashes. Then he left him out on the deck. The exposure and the beating almost killed him. He'll recover but it's going to take time. He can't be moved to the next safe house, yet."

Another man, who's voice Adam recognized as Pastor Dunbar asked, "What have you learned from him?"

Robert said, "Sir, I talked to the man last night. His name is Daniel Jackson and his wife is Vala. They're Tau'ri."

Some of the crowd started murmuring and one woman spoke up saying, "We've heard of this man. He's wanted by the Alliance. I overheard some of Netan's men in the dry goods store talking about him. This Mister Jackson sounds almost mythical by the description they gave."

"I know but believe me, it's really him. He's in pretty bad shape, like Adam said. I talked with him and he might be able to help us out. But, we have to get him and his wife home first so that they can bring help back with them."

Adam heard one woman ask, "Was she injured, too?"

"Yes. She was bruised and battered a bit, but she's fine. Don't worry. When the time comes, she won't slow us down." Adam would not divulge Vala's other injuries. It wasn't any of there business.

Another male voice in the dark asked, "Can we trust them?"

"I do," said Robert.

"So do I," Adam said. "And, I think if you saw what Milford did you would, too." He paused, remembering the sight of Daniel's back and the anguish on Vala's face. "Nobody would go through what they went through just to infiltrate our ranks. He lost a lot of blood and he's still fighting infection and fever. He could have easily died."

"That's reason enough for me," another voice quietly said. "You'll get word out when they're ready to be moved?"

"We will, but be prepared. No word of this gets out to any of the other resistance members. If anyone should get caught, they can't tell what they don't know. Does that sound okay with you?"

Murmurs of assent were heard. They knew that the risks this time were higher than they'd ever been. This isn't just a slave who might leave unnoticed. Daniel was a well-known fugitive and if Netan found out, they'd all be tortured and then executed. They quietly went back to their homes, keeping to the shadows and ditches. The other villages weren't very far and within a few hours, they were all in their houses, safe.

"So, that's where we stand, at the moment," Adam said. "As soon as they can move, we'll get them to the cargo ship."

"It's all very risky but worth it if we can get rid of Netan and his crowd."

Adam inquired, "Has anyone been down below to see how Daniel and Vala are?"

"I did," said Olga. "They were sound asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake them."

"It's a wonder how he can sleep with all that pain."

"He didn't seem to be having any problems. Vala crawled in bed with him and they were out like a light. I suppose we should wake them soon, though. They should eat and I imagine Daniel's ready for some pain medication by now."

"Grandma, I'll go down and check on them. Warm their breakfast and I'll come and get it."

0 0

Vala woke up first and opened her eyes to see Daniel's face turned towards her. He was asleep but frowning and the lines on the bridge of his nose were deeply indented.

'He's having another bad dream,' she thought. 'Maybe I should wake him. It's 10:30 and I'm surprised that someone hasn't come down here.' Then she wondered if there had been a problem with Netan's men and if so, if there was anyone left to come down, at all.

As she thought about that, she heard the unmistakable sound of the secret door being opened and soft footsteps on the stairs. She looked to the right, over the top of Daniel's body, and saw Adam enter the room. He hadn't noticed that she was awake and he looked like he was trying to be quiet, so as not to waken them.

He walked over to the fireplace and lit a candle. After placing it in it's stick, he left the room and came back carrying a load of firewood.

She closed her eyes and drifted while she listened to him placing a few split logs on the grate. When a decent fire was burning and the room grew lighter, he turned and looked at the bed.

Vala opened her eyes and looked over at him, noting that he seemed embarrassed to find her awake. She reached up with her left hand and gave a little wave at him with her fingers. He smiled and walked over to Daniel's side of the bed and whispered, "Good Morning," as he bent over Daniel's back to inspect the stripes.

"Did he sleep well? I don't want to wake him if he had a bad night."

Daniel mumbled into the pillow. "I'm awake."

She looked at Daniel and said, "Good Morning, Darling."

With his eyes still closed, he gave her a small smile and then winced. "Umm… if you say so."

"Excuse me, Daniel. I didn't want to startle you by making a lot of noise. Grandma has your breakfast ready and you both need to eat. Before I bring it down, do you need help sitting up?"

Daniel swore quietly and then agreed that he should try. Vala and Adam managed to get him sitting amid a few hisses and curses, and then she made her exit.

"Excuse me boys while I go get dressed."

She went down the hall and put on a clean dress. As she was brushing her hair, she heard the low voices of the men in the other room. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she recognized the low rumble of Daniel's laugh. She smiled, went into the short hallway and knocked on the door frame. 'Knock Knock. Are you decent?"

"No, but that's never stopped you before," Daniel called playfully. When she entered the room, she saw Adam laughing.

"I'll be right back," Adam said as he headed for the steps.

Daniel was in the chair by the table, trying to sit as straight as possible. Any bending sent screaming muscle spasms across his back and she noticed that his forehead was beaded with sweat.

"I heard you two laughing," she said as she sat on the side of the bed, across from him.

Daniel yawned and then rubbed his eyes as he said, "He asked me if I was a religious man. A churchgoer. I told him, 'no.' So, I told him a joke about the Dyslexic, Agnostic, Insomniac who stayed up all night wondering if there really was a dog."

"I don't get it."

He looked at her and smiled, "Never mind. It looses a lot in translation. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. You certainly look better." She saw that the circles under his eyes were fading.

"I don't know if I can say I feel better yet, but give it enough time…." He looked over at her and smiled.

She stood up and stripped the bed while he watched.

"You look pretty in that dress."

"Thank you, Darling. Let me see, what did that lady say in the movie I watched with Sam… Oh yes, 'I saw it in the window and I just had to have it', or something like that."

Daniel laughed quietly and said, "I get the distinct feeling that the whole town looks like something out of 'Little House on The Prairie."

"You're right, it does. That's one of Teal'c's favorite television programs, by the way. He said he learns a lot about America's past from watching it. Anyway, yes, this town looks just like that. Horse drawn wagons… women wearing long dresses and bonnets… men wearing cowboy hats. It looks like Pa Ingles could drive up the road into town any minute now. Maybe I'll even get to see what a 'beef' looks like. I love hamburgers but I can't picture the animal."

Daniel paused a moment wondering if he should bother correcting her and then decided against it. "Okay, so that means they're an agricultural society with no modern technology. Great."

"I think I should let somebody else explain. I read a book on the history of this place and it's very interesting."

Daniel looked around and then sniffed the air. "Do I smell coffee?"

He heard Olga's voice a she came into the room. "Yes, you do. It's not your imagination." She looked at Daniel and asked, "Did you sleep well, Dearie?"

Daniel stopped to think and then said, "Actually, I slept very well, thank you."

"Good." She set the coffee pot down on the table and poured them all a cup. Daniel was in heaven! He couldn't remember the last cup of coffee he'd had. It had to be at their camp but his mind was still a bit fuzzy.

Daniel took a sip and said, "Olga, you're an angel."

She patted him on the shoulder and said, "That's what Arthur keeps telling me. He'll be down in a minute with your breakfast."

As if on cue, the door opened and Arthur started down the stairs with a tray of food. He set it on the table and entered Daniel's room and said, "Good morning! You both look rested. Let me take a look at you, Daniel." He moved closer and checked his vital signs while Olga got the things out of the cupboard to set the table. "You're doing a bit better. Now, let's get you on your feet and see if you can walk into the other room." Arthur wrapped the sheet around Daniel and he and Vala managed his IV and got him to sit down at the table and then Arthur said, "Here you go, eat before your breakfast gets cold."

Arthur put another log on the fire and then sat in the remaining empty chair.

Daniel said, "I have some questions about his place, if you don't mind."

Vala perked up and said, "I told him that this planet has an interesting history." She scooped some scrambled eggs onto Daniel's plate.

"How did your people get here and settle this planet?" Daniel grabbed a fork and took a bite.

Arthur said, "Oh, yes. Well, where should I start? Hmmm. Well, I was telling Vala that we came from your planet, Earth, sometime around 350 years ago. There are journals that have written accounts of what happened and according to them, there was a large ship crossing an ocean and it was carrying passengers to a new land. They said it was, "The New World", or "The Colonies," depending on whose journal you read."

"Really? That's fascinating!" Daniel said as he ate his toast but he paid close attention.

"After they were on the seas for a few weeks, the account says that the people on the ship saw a bright light in the evening sky. A flying boat hovered over the water next to the ship and all the people were taken prisoner. They were put in rooms on the ship and locked up. A few days later, by their reckoning, they arrived here. They were given meager housing and became slaves to a person named Poseidon. This man wanted them to believe that he was the mythical God of the sea that they'd read about in books.

"I'll bet that raised a few eyebrows. What happened next?" Daniel found the story interesting from an anthropological point of view.

"The people were put to work in mines, extracting an unknown mineral from the ground. There were many deaths but over time, they adjusted to their conditions and survived. Then, there was a rebellion and the people overthrew Poseidon and gained their freedom. But, alas, there was no way to return to their home world. So, they settled here and thrived on the land."

Vala said, "They really did find a new world!"

"And, the English probably thought they were lost at sea," Daniel said. "That would have been assumed when they didn't show up in America,"

"Yes, you're right, I'm sure. And so, towns were built and the population grew steadily. About 150 years ago, we abolished slavery. It was a cruel practice and there was some opposition to abolishing it, but we haven't had it here until about two years ago when Gavos showed up."

"That's around the time the Jaffa gained their freedom and overthrew the Goa'uld. Did Vala explain that to you?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, she did. We're glad to hear about that but recently Netan came and things went on as before with some changes. He saw that he would eventually kill off all the young people if he did things as Gavos had. So, he started bringing in slaves from other planets. He pretty much leaves us alone as long as we don't try to stop him. But, when our young people grow strong enough, Netan takes them to the mines or the fields to work. Adam was allowed to attend school, along with some others so that they could become doctors and such. If the slaves get sick, they need somebody to tend to them and this was a practical solution."

As Daniel finished his breakfast, he realized that the first part of the story sounded like Abydos. He remembered the the rebellion there. He'd have to tell Vala about that someday. But, he had more questions for Arthur.

"Where does Milford fit into this picture?" Vala tensed and he reached over to hold her hand to reassure her. She smiled to let him know she was okay.

Arthur looked thoughtful and then said, "Piracy isn't a new thing around here. It became common when the men started building fishing boats and ships to use for trade in some of the other cities along the coast. And, Milford was a pirate before Gavos hired him. Netan gives him regular assignments to go kidnap people from other towns and planets and bring them here. Unfortunately, you both happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So, he leaves the townspeople pretty much alone, as long as he can get slaves off world? That seems a bit strange."

"We grow the crops to provide food for his slaves and soldiers. So, in a way, we're his slaves, too. Why import food from somewhere else when we can provide it for him here? We work the farms and bring in trade to keep the businesses going and we pay him a tax. He's getting the best out of the deal. We hate what he's doing but we don't know how to stop him. He's brought in a lot of guards to make sure we don't try overthrow him, like our ancestors did to Poseidon so many years ago."

Daniel was quiet, thinking about everything he'd been told. The breakfast things were cleared away and taken upstairs which left Daniel and Vala alone to talk.

"Do you think we can help them?" Vala wanted to go home but she didn't want to ignore the kind people here who'd helped her and Daniel.

"I think if we get home and explain everything to Landry, he'll okay a mission to liberate these people. And, the IOA won't complain if we can broker a trade agreement for the naquadah. When we get back, we'll tell them what's going on here and all we can do is hope they say 'yes.'"

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and reading. Daniel rested a lot but decided he didn't want any more sedatives during the day. His back hurt but it was getting better and he felt he'd rather stay alert.

Vala read aloud to him when she was awake and quietly when he slept. Olga came down a few times to check on them and to bring them lunch. It was a quiet, restful day for them but Daniel had a feeling that things were going to get much worse. Nothing ever went smoothly for them.


	16. Chapter 16

The section between the QQQQQQQQQ is memories

Chapter Sixteen

Jack was waiting, somewhat impatiently, for the four SG teams to meet him in the Gate Room. He knew he was early but he couldn't help himself for being anxious to get going. Daniel was the best friend he'd ever had, closer even than the guys he'd worked with in Special Forces or anywhere else, for that matter. They'd been through hell and back (literally) and had forged a bond that surprised them both. One time, after Daniel descended and after a horrendous mission that almost resulted in their deaths, they'd both had a few beers and they talked about it. The were up on the deck above Jack's house looking at stars and planets through Jack's telescope. It was a clear night and they both were just a little drunk.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

"You know," Jack said, "You were such a dweeb when we first met."

"Gee, thanks Jack for such a nice Hallmark moment," Daniel said with the bottle poised at his mouth.

"No, really, I couldn't believe it when you asked to go on that first mission. Had you ever held a gun before?"

"Nope. And, I hated guns. Still do for that matter."

"You've come a long way, Danny."

"I know. And, are you ever gonna quit calling me 'Danny'?"

"No. Deal with it."

"Well I guess it's better than 'Space Monkey.'"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot that one."

Daniel laid on his back, looked up at the sky and pointed with his beer bottle and said, "How many of those have we been to?"

"I haven't a clue. Probably only a few. The ones we can't see are the ones we've been to the most, I think. You'll have to ask Carter. She'd know."

Daniel stood up and reached into his pants pocket for his cell phone.

"Daniel." Jack paused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Sam. You said to ask her." He remembered he had his phone in his jacket pocket, which was hanging on the back of the chair.

"Right now? It's three o'clock in the morning."

"She won't mind. Ah, there it is," he said as he pulled it out of the pocket.

"Daniel, trust me. If you call her and wake her up, she'll mind."

"Nah, she's never minded before." He speed dialed her number.

"You've called her in the middle of the night before?" Jack could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, all the time." He spoke into the phone, "Hey Sam, I have a question. How many planets have we been to? …That many? …Oh yeah, I forgot about the moons. No, I was just wondering. Thanks. Yeah, I've had a few. Yes, I'm with Jack. Okay, bye."

He hung up and said, "She said she thinks it's about 180 if you include the moons but she would have to check her computers at the base to be exact."

"I can't believe that?"

"Yeah, that's a lot of frequent flyer miles." Daniel giggled and took another drink.

"No, I mean I can't believe she doesn't mind you calling her in the middle of the night?"

"Well… she calls me when she's got questions." Daniel sat back down on the floor of the deck and took a drink from the bottle, finishing it off.

"How long has that been going on?"

Daniel wiped his mouth on his sleeve and thought about it for a moment. "The first year we worked at the base. You don't call her?"

"Not at 3 a.m. I don't! She'd probably show up here with a gun!" Jack ran his hands through his short, silver hair and said, "I can't believe that."

Daniel laid back down to look up at the sky. "What? That we call each other in the middle of the night or that we've been doing that for so long?"

"Both. You two really are a couple of egg heads, ya know?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Daniel grinned stupidly and then fell asleep where he lay.

Jack threw Daniel's jacket over him and headed down the ladder. _'Maybe he really hasn't changed all that much,'_ he thought as he headed for his bedroom. _'He's still a dweeb. But now, he's a dweeb with a loaded gun. Oh, now that's a scary thought.'_ He laughed as he fell into bed and then fell asleep.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Jack remembered that night and knew that Daniel had changed in so many ways, not all of them for the better. He no longer was the misunderstood, innocent, green college professor who viewed the world through a sense of touch and a reference book full of translations. Now, he was a seasoned soldier, and man who'd become one of the few persons on earth that Jack could trust to watch his six. Daniel had saved Jack's life so many times, he'd lost count. All their lives, really. The whole planet. Hell, the whole galaxy. And, Jack wouldn't give up on finding him. He was angry beyond words over the fact that there were others out there who didn't care about what Daniel felt, they only wanted him for his knowledge and expertise. Daniel was so much more than that. And, when this was all over, the powers that be were gonna hear from Jack. Nobody messes with his kids!

0 0

Hank tried to argue Jack out of going on the mission but he would hear nothing of it. He knew how he felt so he gave up eventually.

Before long, Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell entered the room and met him at the bottom of the ramp.

"Feels like old times, Carter"

"Yes, Sir."

"Sam…?"

"Sorry. Jack. The name thing is going to take some getting used to. It's one thing off base. It's another thing here, in front of everyone else."

"Relax. Nobody else cares that much. Where's Reynolds, Pierce and Griff?"

"We're early, Jack. They still have twenty minutes."

"Yes, I know. But, where are they?"

"The Armory. I saw them a few minutes ago," Cam said. "They'll be here soon."

"Good. We should have left days ago!"

Teal'c stood by, staff weapon in hand, and said, "O'Neill, are you anxious?"

Jack looked up at him and said, "Teal'c! I'm surprised at you. I'm never anxious. I just want to get going as soon as possible and I can't stand waiting."

Teal'c smiled and turned towards the gate. "So, you are anxious."

Jack grinned and said, "Shut up, Teal'c."

"Yup," Sam smiled and said, "feels like old times."

The others smiled and then turned to watch Colonels Griff, Pierce and Reynolds enter the room with their teams.

"It's about time!" Jack glared at the men as they stopped in front of the MALP and put some of their gear on it.

"Okay, everyone listen up," Landry said as he entered the gate room. "For this mission, General O'Neill will be in command. You're to go to PX9-221 to diplomatically settle the dispute between the Telgans and the scientists who are looking for naquadria. Then, when you get the dispute settled, which hopefully will not take long, you are to head for P78-Y45 and set up surveillance. You're to extract Doctor and Vala Jackson and bring them home. You're to return via PX9-221. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," the team members said, in unison.

Hank turned towards the control room window and yelled, "Dial the gate!" Then he turned towards Jack and said, "Good Luck, Jack. Bring 'em home."

"You can count on it." Jack smiled as Hank turned and left the room.

They all turned to watch as the blue, electronic puddle burst forth and lit up the room with it's watery glow.

"Let's move out!" Jack shouted. The MALP led the way, followed by sixteen eager men and women anxious to go rescue two of their own.

0 0

Black John Milford was used to getting his way. He didn't like it when things didn't line up like they were supposed to and when that happened, he had a tendency to get really pissed.

And he was really, really pissed now.

First, he found out that his First Mate, Alex Henderson, had been promoted to Captain, given a commission and had left port with a new ship, The Poseidon. Why did he get a new ship? That was unfair!

Then he'd spent a few days trying to find out what happened to Vala and her trouble making husband but he kept coming up with dead ends. When he went around to the local plantations, asking if anyone had seen them, he kept getting negative answers and funny looks.

Granted, he'd never fallen for a woman like her before but his obsession was causing some to question his ability to function properly. His men were ready to head out and find more slaves for Netan but when they approached Milford he said they would have to wait.

This was something new. Usually he was the one that came searching for them to get ready to leave. Most of them had gone through the coins they'd been paid for the last cargo and were itching to earn more. So, what was going on with their captain?

For his part, Milford decided he would have to contact Berman to find out who had purchased Vala. She had to be here somewhere and he was going nuts wondering where. But, where was Berman?

0 0

Henri Berman owned a small house on about an acre of land, a few miles north of Owensville. He and his wife had 8 year old twin daughters and Margaret managed the farm when he was away. They raised goats and sold the milk and cheese to the neighbors and enjoyed a simple life. He traveled a lot but managed to make it home every other day and they got along quite nicely. In normal circumstances, they would probably have been shunned by some people because of his work as a slave auctioneer. But, Owensville was a small community and everyone knew that he had been forced into the position. And, most of the townspeople worked for the Resistance. Before Gavos came, he'd run an auction business and did moderately well. After Gavos arrived, he still auctioned off items on Saturdays but Gavos intimidated him into selling excess slaves and turning over most of the slave profits to him. Now that Netan was here, things hadn't changed that much.

Henri hated Netan and his thugs with a passion usually reserved for scorpions and the like but he got even by keeping records of each transaction and keeping track of the slaves for the Resistance. Slaves quietly disappeared from the farms and Netan never was the wiser. Netan didn't really care who did the work, as long as he got his cut from the slave market and the work on the farms was done. Henri and Margaret both thought their work in the Resistance was worth the risk.

Margaret was alone when Black John showed up at the Berman place early Monday afternoon and demanded to know where Henri had gone. Margaret told him that he had gone west to Woodbridge and was due back late that evening. If he came back tomorrow morning, Henri would be there. She was nervous around Milford, knowing the reputation he had as a violent person. And, she didn't like the looks he gave her and was quite relieved when he got back on his horse and left. She watched through the lace curtains in the parlor window as he road slowly up the road. 'That man makes my stomach turn,' she thought as she went back to her housework and waited for the girls to get home from school.

0 0

Adam was listening to Daniel's chest with his stethoscope and said, "Take a deep breath." He moved the instrument to the other side of his chest and said, "Again." Then he stood back and said, "You sound a lot better. There's still a bit of fluid in the right lung but it's not as bad as it was and your left lung sounds clear."

"Except for my back, I feel a little better," Daniel said and he buttoned his shirt. He was dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt that Robert had donated.

"Good. Your fever is almost gone and now all you have to do is get your strength back. It would do you good to walk about down here to increase your stamina." He put the stethoscope back in his bag and asked, "Are you still having trouble sleeping?"

"Some."

"Well, we'll go back to using a sedative at night for a few days. You're back is still red and bruised. Were you a very active man before you came here?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes. I ran a few miles a week and worked out in the gym almost every day." He sighed and then said, "It feels strange to be cooped up."

Adam smiled and said, "You'll get your health back. It's just gonna take some time."

Vala had been sitting off to the side, watching the exchange. She was so relieved to see Daniel feeling better, even though he was still weak. He'd given her quite a scare. "Do you know when we'll be able to leave here? It's not that I haven't enjoyed the company, but we really need to get home and get help. How far is it to the next safe house?"

"I can't tell you in case you get picked up."

"You mean, in case we get caught - we won't be able to divulge that information if we get tortured," Vala said.

"That's right." Adam said. "It's not that we don't trust you. We just have a lot of people that could get hurt if you know more than you need to. If Netan's men catch you, they'll use every means to get what they want."

"I know," Daniel said. "I think we should go soon, though."

"No, you're not in any shape to be traveling, yet. If you go before you're stronger, you'll probably suffer a relapse. It won't hurt to wait a few more days until I'm sure you can make it."

Daniel wasn't happy to hear that news and yet he didn't have much choice but to agree. "Adam, we really appreciate everything you've done for us and the risk you're taking."

"Let's just hope this works," Adam said.

0 0

It was dark when Henri returned home. He went to the girl's room and gave them both a kiss, tucking them in and making sure they were covered with their blankets.

When he came back into the kitchen, Margaret sat across from him and told him that Milford had been there looking for him.

"I can't imagine why he wants to talk to me. I don't even know the man."

"Well, he knows that you're the slave auctioneer. Maybe it has something to do with that. Although, I can't figure out what."

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Did he say when he'd stop by?"

"No. Henri, he scares me. I don't like how he looked at me and you know his reputation. I'm afraid of what he might want."

"Now, now. He hasn't any reason to start trouble here. Let's try not to worry. Come on, let's head off to bed. It's been a long trip and I'm really tired."

They had been asleep about two hours when they heard a pounding on the front door. The a raised voice was heard yelling, "Berman! Come out! I want a word with ya!"

Henri told Margaret to stay put as he pulled on his pants and headed for the kitchen door. He looked out and saw someone standing on the porch so he opened the door and said, "Captain Milford, what can I do for you? It's awfully late. Is there a problem?"

Milford was drunk and his breath stank from the alcohol. "Yeah, you old flesh trader, there is a problem! I want to know who ya sold Vala to!"

"I'm sorry. Vala? What are you talking about. I don't know a Vala."

"Ya sold her last week at the auction. Her and her pretty husband. He was sick. I'm sure you must remember her. Gray eyes. Black hair. She had on a white frilly dress that barely covered her."

Henri knew exactly who Milford meant but he couldn't let on. "I can't divulge that information. The sales are kept private. Besides, I don't remember anyone by that description."

"You're lying! Ya have to remember her! Get your books out and take a look. I know you keep records of all your transactions!"

Henri was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't give Vala and Daniel up. Doctor Samuels told him that they were still at his house and couldn't be moved yet. He couldn't let this man know. Just then, he heard a commotion by the door to the hall.

"Papa?"

"Go back to bed, Lisa. Right now, honey." Henri felt the terror, wanting to keep her away from Milford.

"Lisa, Darlin'. Come over here and say hello to your Uncle John!"

Lisa rubbed her eyes with her fists and started across the room. Henri tried to grab her and push her back but Milford got to her first and pulled her up against him.

"Now, ain't you a pretty little thing?" Milford leered at her and Henri's stomach turned. "Maybe your daddy can tell me what I want to know, after all." He grabbed a handful of Lisa's hair and pulled hard, which caused the small girl to start screaming!

"Put her down, Milford. She's nothing to you!"

Margaret rushed into the kitchen at that point and yelled, "Give me back my baby!"

Lisa's sister Linda came into the kitchen and started crying, "Mama! Why is that man hurting Lisa?"

Milford pulled a knife and held it to the squirming girl's throat. "Tell me where Vala is!"

"I can't!"

Milford pricked Lisa's skin and the blood started to slowly run down her neck. "Tell me!"

"All right, I'll tell you. Let her go first."

"Now!"

Margaret pleaded for her daughter's life as Linda screamed. Henri came to a conclusion.

"She's at Doctor Samuel's house. He's hiding her and her husband there."

"You're not lying to me? If you are, I'll come back and finish what I started!"

"No, it's the truth. He took them home before I could sell them."

Milford shoved Lisa to the floor and ran out the door, yelling, "You better not be lying, Berman!"

As he galloped off into the night, Henri and Margaret held their daughters and cried.

"Margaret, I have to get to Doc's house. I have to warn them!"

"You can't, Henri. Milford's got a head start. You'll never make it there before he does!"

Henri knew she was right. And he knew they were all doomed.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

It was still dark out when Netan slipped from the bed, donned an emerald green silk robe and went to the window. Dawn was still a couple of hours away but the birds were already making a racket. He started pacing nervously, from the window to the door, back and forth. 'I thought being the leader of the Lucian Alliance would bring me respect… that I would have a better life than this. But, here I am, stuck on this backwater planet and what am I doing? Farming!'

He needed to get off this planet and have a meeting with his lieutenants about Alliance business and be in the company of other people for a while. He could only take 'farming' for so long, and then he started going stir crazy! The walls in this place were steadily closing in to the point where he felt he was going to suffocate.

A mass of curls lifted off the pillow and said, "Honey, come back to bed. I'm cold." Trudy was a lot of fun and he enjoyed her company but he was growing bored with her.

"I'm not tired, Trudy. If you're cold, grab another blanket."

She dropped her head back onto the pillow and said, "At least you remember my name. Milford called me 'Vala.' She burrowed under the blankets and turned on her side.

He jumped when he heard her. "Vala? What Vala?" He crossed the room in seconds and approached the bed, visibly furious.

From under the covers, she said, "I don't know, sweetheart. Oh, come on, don't tell me you know her, too?! What's going on with you men, lately? She must be something else if that's all you guys can talk about!"

Netan reached under the covers for her head, pulled her hair back viciously and growled, "Tell me what you know about her!"

A scream pierced the air as Trudy was pulled up out of the blankets and was shaken until she thought her brains were rattled. "Stop! Please. I only heard him call her name! He didn't tell me who she was! Please, you're hurting me!"

He threw her back onto the bed and threw the hair he'd pulled out of her scalp onto the floor. The screaming continued as Trudy held her head and sobbed, wondering what she could have possibly done wrong.

'How many women could have that name?' He started pacing back and forth and yelled at Trudy to shut up. 'Jup had mentioned a Vala. If she was here, then Daniel Jackson was probably here, too! That means I have to contact my man in the IOA. I could finally turn Daniel and Vala over to him and get paid a large reward.' He smiled evilly realizing that his luck had just turned for the better. He would have his prize and soon!

He ran for the door and opened it, causing it to slam into the wall. The guard at the end of the hall turned around, surprised at the commotion. "Get me Milford," Netan bellowed. "NOW!"

0 0

Milford rode his lathered horse fast, whipping it's flanks as he went careening down the road in the dark. He kept thinking, "Vala, I'm going to find you and when I do, you're never leaving me again. You're mine!"

He entered the quiet village at a full gallop and raced through the darkened, empty streets towards the main part of town. Very few people were about at this hour and the only sound came from the tavern piano as he passed by Murphy's and the horse's pounding hooves.

As he drew near the Samuel's residence, he slowed and nearly jumped off the exhausted horse.

He stood in the yard in front of the house and shouted, "Vala! Vala! Come on out, you little witch! You're coming with me!"

He didn't get a response so he ran up onto the covered porch and started pounding with his fists on the front door. "Vala! Do you hear me? Come out, NOW! If you don't, I'll come in and get you!"

Arthur woke to the sound of somebody yelling and was confused. Olga stirred next to him and he said, "Hush, Sweetheart. It's probably somebody needing emergency care. I'll go take care of it. Adam can help me."

After getting out of bed and putting on his pants, he went down the stairs to the parlor and looked out the window of the front door. Somebody was out there yelling and beating on the door frame and he sounded furious! And drunk!

He hurried over to Adam's bedroom and opened the door, expecting to find his grandson but then he remembered that Adam had gone downstairs to the hiding place to check on Daniel and Vala. Evidently, he must still be down there.

The pounding on the front door started again and as Arthur turned around, he heard the unmistakable noise of glass breaking and the tinkling sound as it hit the floor.

"For heaven's sake, Man. I'm coming! You don't have to break down the door!" He opened the door and found a man standing there. "What do you want? Is it an emergency? I'll get my medical bag but please keep the noise down! You'll wake the whole neighborhood!"

"I want Vala! Get her and bring her out now!" Milford grabbed a lantern on the porch and lit it with matches he had taken from his pocket. He swung it up and held it so that he could get a good look at Doctor Samuels.

Arthur saw that it was a very angry John Milford standing on his porch and decided to try to calm him down. "Captain, calm yourself. Is someone hurt?"

"No! You're hiding my Vala and I want you to bring her out, right now!"

"You're not making any sense, man! There's no Vala here! You're drunk! Go home and sleep it off!" Arthur was repelled by the man who hadn't washed in who knew how long and his breath stank of alcohol and bacteria from unbrushed teeth.

The lantern swung wildly as Milford shouted, "Berman told me that you're hiding Vala! Now get her!"

Shadows danced upon the walls of the parlor as Arthur's mind reeled. If Berman told him, then it must have been under duress. He hoped he and his family were okay.

"There's nobody here named Vala. Berman is mistaken. Now go, or I'll have to send for Sheriff Bronson!" He tried to shut the door but Berman held it open.

"Go ahead!" Milford sneered, "Call the sheriff. He won't do anything. He's Netan's man, just like I am. If you don't get her, I'll have to get Netan and let them know you're hiding some people in your house. Escaped slaves!"

"You're wrong! There's nobody here but my wife and grandson!"

Milford was so angry, he could barely think. "I'll give you five minutes. If you don't bring her out, I'll go get Netan and his men will drag her out!"

Embarrassed that his neighbors were now coming out to see the commotion, Arthur turned quickly away from the door and headed for the kitchen. He would have to get down to Adam and let him know what's going on. The young man would have to get Daniel and Vala out through the caves.

Before he reached the secret door, the window of the parlor crashed in and a lantern exploded all over the front of the room. He turned back towards the parlor and saw flames had erupted in a wicked dance of light and shadow and started burning the furnishings. Arthur drew back in horror as he watched, frozen in fear. Then he ran for the stairs and yelled, 'Olga! Hurry! We have to get out of here! The house is on fire!"

He reached the top of the smoke filled stairs as she came out of the bedroom, looking confused.

"Fire? Oh my!" They ran down the steps and back towards the kitchen. Arthur wanted to open the secret stairway and warn Adam but they heard Milford yelling that he was coming in to get Vala and Arthur realized they didn't have time.

Out he back door they ran to stand helpless on the lawn, coughing and holding onto each other in fear that those inside might not make it out alive. They turned and watched as flames shot out the windows of the first floor and climbed up the outside of the house.

Olga was shivering from the cold and shock as she hung on to Arthur's shirt and asked, "How did this happen?"

"Milford came asking for Vala. He said Berman told him that we're hiding them. He's insane, Olga. Totally mad."

"What about Adam, Daniel and Vala? We have to get them out!"

He put his arm around her in comfort and said, "We can't. The fire's engulfed the house. We can only hope that they got out through the tunnel!"

0 0

Adam had just finished injecting the sedative into Daniel's IV line when he heard a loud crashing sound coming from upstairs. It was booming enough to shake the house so he ran out of Daniel's room and headed for the stairs to look through the peep hole. He could smell smoke and saw it billowing out the doorway to the parlor and he could see flames licking the sofa, igniting it as he watched. Vala stood at the bottom of the steps and watched as Adam opened the stairway door. Adam turned and said, "You two head for the caves. I have to get my grandparents out! When you leave the caves, head west. Go to the next town over and find the blacksmith. His name is Franklin Turner. He's in the Resistance and he'll hide you."

"We can help you," Vala yelled!

"NO, if anyone finds you here, we'll all get caught. I'll get them out. Just GO!"

Vala looked at Adam's face and saw fear just as the door at the top of the stairs was pulled closed.

She grabbed some supplies, shoved them into a sack and ran back into Daniel's room. It dawned on her that Daniel was now drugged and she didn't know if she could move him.

She pulled the IV line out of Daniel's arm, hoping that there wasn't much sedative in Daniel's system and yelled, "Daniel! Darling! Wake up! We have to hurry!"

There was no response from the now slumbering form in the bed. She pulled on his arms and managed to get him into a sitting position and said, "Please, Daniel, wake up!"

He opened his eyes a slit and looked at her in complete confusion. "Vala?"

"Yes, it's me. We have to go. The house is on fire!" Daniel watched in annoyance as she grabbed his pants and shirt and started to help him get dressed

"What? What are you doing?"

She put her hands on each side of his face and said, "Focus! The house is on fire. We have to get to the caves!"

She noticed a faint whiff of smoke as she got him to stand up. After helping him dress they staggered to the back room.

She practically had to drag him to the secret door but he was finally aware enough of the danger to cooperate. He tried to help her pull the door open, stopping frequently to cough as the smoke got thicker. After getting just enough space opened, she crawled in and turned back to help him through the gap. The they pulled the door shut and she reached into the sack for a candle and matches. After she lit it, she looked around.

The cave wasn't very big but it had a path that led to another opening about twelve feet away. "Come on, we have to get moving before the fire burns down that door." After grabbing his hand, they started forward.

0 0

The MALP slowly exited the gate and moved down the ramp towards the opening of the cave. Minutes later, after the MALP showed that the area was clear, Jack and the rest of his rescue team came running through, weapons drawn, ready to capture anyone the MALP might have missed. With the light of the two full moons, they could see that the beach below was empty and there didn't seem to be anyone in the near vicinity.

Jack noted the caves on each side of the Stargate cave and said, "Pierce, I want your team to watch from up here. Listen up, the rest of us are going to take up a position behind the boulders at the base of these cliffs. If you hear the chevrons start to gear up, radio me. If you see a ship headed this way, do the same. We want to be ready for Milford when he shows up." He turned to the other men and women standing around him and said, "Reynolds, I want your team to find a good position over to the right but not too far to jump Milford in case he suspects anything. Griff, I want you to do the same thing behind the trees on the left with your team. We'll let you know ahead of time if a ship is spotted. Be ready to grab anyone who hits that beach. No fires. Boots on. Radio silence unless you see something."

Griff and Reynolds headed off into the trees with their team members. The rest settled in to wait.

Jack and SG-1 headed down the path and settled back behind the boulders. After a while Jack quietly asked, "What do ya think, T? Who's gonna win the Stanley Cup this year?"

"I believe the Detroit Red Wings will win Lord Stanley's cup, O'Neill."

"No way. What do you think, Mitchell?

"Sorry, I don't watch hockey."

"Now that's just wrong in so many ways," Jack said.

"Jack, may I speak freely?" Mitchell looked a bit apprehensive as he asked.

"Go ahead, Colonel."

"Are you going to help train the new recruits? I think they need someone with your experience to show them just how to do things." General O'Neill was a legend in the SGC ranks. To have him in their circle was almost too good to believe. Everyone at the SGC was a bit in awe of him.

"When this mission is completed, I'll be at the base working with the teams on strategy and defense instruction and occasionally consulting in on specific situations like this one. Although, hopefully none of them in the future will concern Daniel but with his track record…."

"I know. He does tend to get into trouble a lot."

"Teal'c, you have anything to add?"

"O'Neill, I believe that you will be known as one tough S.O.B. to the recruits." Teal'c kept a straight face for the benefit of those sitting around them but Jack could see a trace of amusement in Teal'c's eyes.

"Why, Teal'c! You flatter me!" Jack grinned as the others all laughed.

They dug in for the wait, however long it might be, hoping they weren't too late to save their friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Adam burst through the back door of the house and into the yard covered with soot and coughing up his lungs. Well… at least, that's what it felt like to him. His hair was singed and he had holes burned in his clothes.

As soon as Olga saw him, she screamed, "Adam! Oh, thank God that you made it out of there!" She started weeping as she and Arthur led him to the watering trough in front of the stable.

Adam's face was burned pink in a few places and his hands had blisters. He coughed and gasped as he said, "I tried to get upstairs to get you out but the parlor was totally on fire. I was sure you were both up there!" Tears ran down his face with relief to find both his loved ones outside. "How did this happen?"

"It was Milford!" Arthur said as he wet a cloth and wiped his grandson's face. "He came here looking for Vala. He said Berman told him she was here. Henri wouldn't have done that unless he was forced to."

Olga said, "He may have hurt them to get that information. Somebody should go out there and see if they're okay."

Neighbors gathered to watch the fire and some came around the back looking for Arthur and his family. When they were discovered, a great cry of relief went up and they were taken around the front and moved a safe distance away. One man went around the back and let the horses out of the stable and into the pasture, just in case sparks ignited the roof.

Arthur looked around for Milford but he didn't see him. He asked the neighbors if they'd seen him and one man said that, yes, he'd been spotted racing down the street, ranting like a mad man. He was howling and crying but nobody wanted to go near him to find out what was wrong.

Adam said "Milford set the fire! He's dangerous so if you see him, be careful. There's no telling what he'll do next."

"We should go after him!" Mr. Deland cried out, "I'll go get the sheriff!"

"A lot of good that'll do. Don't bother, he's in Netan's pocket!" Adam was furious with the whole situation and sick with worry that Daniel and Vala may have perished in the fire.

Everyone watched as the top half of the house collapsed into the first floor. The blaze lit up the night sky and sparks from the fire reached upwards in a dazzling pyrotechnic display. A little while later, the side walls of the house fell inward and Olga wept as Arthur held her. 'Did Daniel and Vala die?' She sincerely hoped they were all right. As she watched her house burn down, she saw that everything they had worked so hard for was gone.

Irene Kopka and her husband Ned owned the general store a few blocks over and they ran up to them with some gauze and a jar of salve and gave them to Arthur.

Arthur turned to Adam and started dressing his burned hands and face. He said very quietly, "You're sure they got out?"

"Not positive but I think so. Vala's a smart woman and when she saw what was going on, she went back for Daniel. I told them to go through the secret door to the caves."

"You and Robert need to go through the caves from the other end and help them out and then get them to safety."

Adam nodded and said, "As soon as I get you and grandmother settled."

"I don't think you should wait. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Go!"

Adam hesitated, then nodded and ran for his horse.

0 0

Daniel & Vala moved slowly along the dirt path but Daniel had to stop frequently to rest. The air smelled damp and fetid and the temperature was at least ten degrees lower than the hiding space was. The rust colored walls of the cave looked warmer than they were.

"I'm sorry." He felt so bad that he wasn't able to move faster. They knew they only had a few hours before daylight and he had serious doubts that they'd be able to find the safe house on their own.

"What for? You can't help it that you're tired." Vala was worried for different reasons. She saw how fatigued Daniel was and wondered if he could withstand the travel. 'I have to make sure he does,' she thought. But, they didn't have any medicine, water or food. 'This could get tricky,' she thought as she found a boulder to sit and rest on.

He leaned sideways against the cave wall and closed his eyes. They couldn't smell smoke yet, which was a good sign. He was hoping that nobody would find the hidden stairway and come looking for them. Especially Milford.

"I'm going to go ahead and see if I can find the exit. You stay here." Vala took another candle and lit it from the first one that had been shoved into some sand and then went down the path and around some large boulders. She was sure she could find her way back as she looked around in the dark. She turned around and said, "I don't see it so it must be a bit farther on."

Daniel was slumped against the wall, sound asleep. She felt his forehead but he seemed okay. 'No fever. Well, at least that's a good sign.' She blew out her candle, set it down and tried waking him but it was no use. The day had finally caught up with him and he probably wouldn't wake until morning. "Okay, then," she said. "I guess we'll stay here for a while." She pulled Daniel down into the soft sand and then snuggled in next to him. 'I hope there's no creepy, crawly bugs or icky things in here.' She laid there worrying but eventually exhaustion won out and she was asleep.

0 0

In the early morning hours, Netan turned Owensville upside down, looking for Milford. In addition, he sent his guards out to find Daniel and Vala. The only clear information he had was what came from Trudy. He heard from the guards that Milford had burned down Doctor Samuels' home in an attempt to find the woman and that the doctor and his family almost didn't make it out alive.

"Have the doctor and his wife brought here. I want to find out what they know." His second left the room and gathered some of his men to head into town. They went to the general store, busted the door down and started clearing shelves and tables of sale items. Glass jars of fruit hit the floor and drained their liquids across the wooden boards. Bolts of dress fabric were unfurled and trampled on as the men ground their dirty boots into them. Tables were flipped over and other store items flew through the plate glass windows as the men made their way to the door at the back. They hurried across the yard to the white clapboard house that the Kopka's lived in and kicked the door in. Irene screamed and dropped the blue enameled coffee pot onto the floor as the men crossed the room and grabbed Arthur and Olga and pulled them out of their chairs. They shoved them out the door into the yard and towards the alley. The Kopka's followed as other guards pushed them out of their home and shoved the two couples into a waiting wagon. As the four elderly people watched, Netan's men went into the Kopka's home and started smashing their furnishings. The sound of broken crockery and windows shattering filled the air as the two older women hugged their husbands and wept while the wagon pulled away.

They were taken to Netan's prison compound and each put in separate cells. A bucket in the corner was placed there to be used as a toilet and the whole place stank of urine. The walls were made of brick so nobody could see the others, which increased a sense of isolation. Olga sat on the wooden pallet that was on the floor and stared ahead, obviously in shock. Arthur called to her but didn't get a response and worried that she'd been hurt somehow. The only noise was from Irene as she wept hysterically, and Ned as he shouted at the guards to let them go. Arthur felt an overwhelming sense of loss.

Netan had the guards bring Arthur before him and push the old man onto the floor at his feet. Arthur wasn't so much afraid for himself but for his wife and the men and women in the Resistance. If he played it right, nobody would know of the movement, but he would have to be very careful.

Netan walked back and forth in front of the prisoner. He knew that waiting would intimidate him and possibly cause him to inadvertently spill information he might not give otherwise. After a while, he said, "Did you hide an injured man and a woman in your home?"

"No, Sir."

"I was told you did." He grabbed the front of Arthur's shirt and shook him. "Tell me the truth!"

Arthur tried to push Netan away as he said, "I didn't hide anyone, Sir."

"Do you know of anyone in Owensville who did?"

"No, Sir. If they had, I would have known. If they were injured, I would have probably been asked to treat them. Nobody asked."

Netan shoved the old man to the floor and yelled, "Your house burned down last night. Do you have any idea what caused the fire? I was told that someone started it."

Arthur made an attempt to sit up. "No, Sir. My wife and I had retired for the night. I heard glass break and went downstairs to see what happened. When I did, I found my parlor on fire. I got my wife and grandson out and the house burned to the ground. There's nothing left." Arthur was visibly shaking in genuine grief. "I don't know what I'm going to do, now."

"Do you have any enemies?"

"None that I know of. I'm just as confused as you are."

Netan walked back and forth in the room, pulling on his beard and trying to make sense of things. If Milford started the fire, he must have thought he had a reason.

"Take him back to his cell and bring me his wife."

The guards pulled Samuels away as he protested stridently. "Why do you want my wife? Leave her be! She's old and frail!"

"Good!" Netan yelled, "Maybe she'll tell me what I want to know!"

Olga was brought before him and he watched as the old woman laid on the floor quietly and stared ahead. He tried yelling at her and he threatened to kill her and her husband and grandson but it was as if she never heard him.

He told his second, "She's lost her mind. Take her back to her cell." They dragged the old woman down the hall to the exit and she didn't even protest at her mistreatment. After they threw her down onto the floor near the pallet, she laid there and didn't move.

Arthur called her and pleaded with her to answer but he never got a response.

For her, the world she knew as gone. She wasn't aware of anything going on around her as she laid in the filth and quietly drifted away. The stroke she'd suffered killed her as surely as a bullet would have.

When the guards came to drag her lifeless corpse away, some of the neighbors were contacted to come to get her. They took her to their home to be prepared for burial and Arthur's heart broke into a million pieces.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Sometime in the early morning hours, Vala woke up coughing and almost panicked. It was pitch black around her and she had to fight to keep her fear under control. After she reached around and found the sack with their meager belongings, she lit a candle and took stock of their unfortunate situation.

There was a lot of thick smoke in the room and it was hard to see her surroundings. Daniel was coughing as well and woke up when she moved away from him to look around.

"Sweetheart, we have to get out of here. There's too much smoke coming through that opening. C'mon." He got to his feet and they both made their way down the path, away from the hidden door. After they had gone about 50 yards, the path opened into a cavern with a very high ceiling and the air was clearer.

'_Okay, we're cold, hungry, thirsty, Daniel's sick and we're on the run. Just another typical day, all in all.'_

The air was cold and damp and smelled of sulfur. Daniel looked around at their dim surroundings and said, "It wasn't a dream then?"

She led him to a rock to sit on and as she sat next to him, she said, "Well, if it is, it's definitely a ten on the nightmare scale. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Dirty." He reached up to run his left hand thru his hair and smelled himself. "Whew! I need a shower!" After lowering his arm back down, he said, "The fire must have burned itself out by now. I wonder if everyone got out alive."

"I hope so but we probably won't know until we get out of here."

"It's a little warmer here, don't you think? Like there's a heat source somewhere?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. But, I doubt it's the fire." She looked around into the darkness but couldn't see anything. "Maybe we should get moving. I don't know how far away the exit is and it might take a while to find it." She helped him to his feet and they both held onto each other as they moved forward in the dark.

"I feel like Tom Sawyer and you're Becki Thatcher. Lost in the caves and trying to find their way out."

"Is that someone you know?" Vala wondered who they were.

Daniel grinned and squeezed her shoulder. "No, it's a story. When we get back, I'll find the book and you can read it. I know I have a copy of it somewhere at home."

'_Home,' _Vala thought to herself. '_I want to go home. For the first time in years, I actually feel like I have a home.'_ She looked at Daniel and said, "We'll get there, won't we? Home, I mean?"

"I hope so. I'm sure the SGC has sent someone after us. They won't leave us behind. Sooner or later, we'll get there."

0 0

It was almost midmorning before Adam found Robert. He'd had to avoid patrols and spent a good part of the time hiding out in the woods. Robert had been questioned by one of the patrols when they came to his farm and convinced the guards that he didn't know what they were talking about. He was behind the house chopping wood when Adam whistled from his hiding place in the trees. Adam looked up, noting that that particular bird call was one used by Robert and after looking around to make sure the coast was clear, whistled back. Adam came forward and met Robert on the back porch after which they went inside and Adam filled him in on the previous night's events.

Robert said, "So, you think that Daniel and Vala are in the cave? We have to get there and lead them out."

"That might not be so easy," Adam said. "There are patrols all over the place and I almost got caught a few times, trying to get here. I think we'll have to wait until tonight and then take some supplies and talk them into staying inside until the commotion is over with. Hopefully, they won't find the exit and walk out right on top of one of Netan's patrols.

"We can't wait until then, Adam. If they come out of the caves and get caught it could be disaster for all of us.

"Okay, then I'll have to go now and hope I don't get caught."

"Has anyone questioned you yet?"

"No, my grandparents were going to tell anyone that asked that I was looking after a patient."

"So, if the do come across you, you can just say you're on your way home."

"That'll work. It won't take long to find them. When I get there, I'll go in and tell them to stay put. Then, tonight, you bring some supplies and we'll wait until the coast is clear."

It was decided and after packing a few things in a sack, Adam left for Pastor Dunbar's place and the hidden cave exit.

0 0

Daniel watched through the trees and bushes as a patrol of Jaffa marched down the road in the opposite direction. He and Vala had walked through the caves for a couple of hours and hoped that it would be dark out and they could find their way to the safe house. His hopes were dashed when they finally got to the exit and he saw that it appeared to be mid day and there were frequent patrols on the road. Evidently, they couldn't see the opening to the cave from where they marched or they would have been here by now. He thought it reminded him of a man hole on a city street. The tunnel below sloped downward about eight feet into the cave

He watched for a while longer and then turned back into the chilly confines of the hide out. Vala was standing just inside of the opening and watched him climb back down in. They didn't need candles as there was enough dim light coming from the hole above and she could see that he looked upset.

"There's a patrol going down the road and I bet they're looking for us."

"Probably. That's usually how our luck holds. How are you feeling?" she noticed that he looked tired.

"I'm fine, really."

"You always say that. You're not fine, Daniel. I bet if I checked, your fever is back."

"Maybe but we can't do much about that."

They heard a noise coming from the cave opening so Daniel grabbed her and they ducked down behind some rocks. She almost fainted with relief when she saw Adam slide into the room.

"Adam! How did you get past the patrols?"

Adam was relieved to see her and Daniel, too. "You saw them?"

"Yeah," Daniel said. "That was risky. Are you sure they didn't see you?"

"Yeah, I waited until they passed. I brought some things with me. They're back by the opening. Help me get them in there. Robert will be by tonight with more supplies. It looks like we're going to have to hide here for a few days. Netan's men are crawling all over the place."

He made his way back up into the tunnel and soon, two large burlap sacks were lowered down and he followed.

After they had sorted through the belongings and made a hidden make shift camp behind some large rocks, Adam handed them each a biscuit, some cheese and a glass bottle of water with tin cups. Then he started answering questions.

"Did you get your grandparents out of the house?" Vala had been extremely worried about Arthur and Olga and was afraid that they had died in the fire or had been horribly burned.

"Yes. Actually, they were already outside when I went out the back door. The house is a total loss, though. "

She stopped eating and said, "That's dreadful! What will they do?"

"I don't know. When I last saw them, they were on their way to the grocer's house to stay. I left right afterwards and went to find Robert. And you need to know that Milford started the fire." He looked at Vala and said, "He found out from Henri that you were there and came looking for you. I can only guess how he coerced the information out of Berman."

Daniel said, "So, we not only have to worry about Netan's men but Milford, too." It was not a question.

"Right, but try not to worry. Hardly anyone knows about this place." He watched as Vala squeezed Daniel's hand.

She said, "Well, I am worried, Adam. We won't be able to have a fire in here and the air is chilly. The smoke would probably be seen from the road."

"We'll be able to have a fire after dark. No one will see it coming out of a hole in the ground. Hopefully, when Robert gets here later, he'll have more of the supplies we need. He looked at Daniel and said, "I'd like to get a look at your back."

Daniel took off his shirt and turned around to let Adam examine it.

"It's as I feared. You were healing nicely yesterday when I checked. There was still infection but the antibiotics were taking care of it. Now, the wounds are red and puffy, again."

Adam listened to Daniel's heart and lungs and then turned to see the uncertainty in Vala's eyes and felt bad for her. _'What she must be going through is more than I can imagine. I'm impressed by her courage.'_

"You two look really tired. I doubt you slept much last night. Why don't you crawl into the quilt I brought and try to get some rest. I'll keep watch and warn you if anyone comes this way."

They really were exhausted, and agreed to try to sleep. They made a nest of the quilt and rolled up together in it.

As Daniel lay there next to his wife and watched her sleep, he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and thought about how much they'd been through together. She'd helped out so much at the SGC even though her brazen behavior sometimes was embarassing. When he'd watched her get burned alive, well… that was when he realized that he started to have feelings for her. At first, he attributed it to the fact that he would have felt that way about ANYBODY being in those circumstances. But, apparently, Vala had wormed her way inside his heart. Oh, she still drove him crazy. At times, they fought like cats and dogs, both of them, but she'd found a small crack in his heart and drove a tree sized wedge into it. The marriage bracelets were definitely bothersome but if they hadn't been forced to spend so much time together, maybe they wouldn't be married now. When she'd lost her memory and was gone for so long, he worried constantly. He paced the floors in his office and walked the halls of the SGC for hours. He couldn't get any work done and jumped every time the phone rang. When they finally found her and he told her it was time to come home, he felt his world tilt. When he held her in his arms, it felt right. _He_ had come home. He didn't want to believe it at first. He fought it because it scared him. They still sniped at each other and she still drove him crazy but when he thought about what life was like before he met her, he decided he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted her.

He placed his arm around her waist and tucked her in close to him, thinking about everything and soon they were both asleep.

Adam sat by the tunnel reading a book and watched quietly while the light in the tunnel changed as the sun slowly moved across the afternoon sky. And, he prayed that they'd make it out of there and get to the safe house without any problems.

0 0

The airmen and marines at the beach waited quietly all morning. Nothing stirred and they slept in shifts in hope that they'd be ready when the time came. Cold rations were eaten and tension seemed to build as the hours rolled by. But, nobody complained. They'd done this before, countless times, and were willing to wait and see this through.

Daniel had the respect of even the toughest of marines at the SGC. He'd proved himself as a fine soldier and everyone knew that his keen intellect had saved their butts over and over again. The teams waiting on the beach were willing to wait for however long it took. He was one of them and these guys would do whatever it took to bring him back.

Vala… now she was a puzzle to Jack. He would never in a million years have pictured her and Daniel together. He remembered how they'd met and how miffed Daniel was that she'd actually gotten the upper hand. Daniel probably weighs twice what Vala does. Over the years, he'd gotten toned up and actually had abs that a washboard would envy. So, with muscle mass alone, he was heavier than Vala. And the fact that she'd outwitted him, tied him to a chair and then beat the living snot out of the big guy when Daniel got loose was so embarrassing that Daniel fumed about it for weeks. He took the teasing quietly and with good grace but Jack knew that underneath all that Jackson charm was a volcano of boiling embarrassment. How those two ever reconciled their differences, Jack didn't know, but he was glad they did. He hadn't seen Daniel this happy since… well, ever. He hadn't seen him with Sha're enough to form an opinion and Daniel lost her right away after they went to Abydos to bring him back. So, Jack didn't have a reference point with Sha're. All he had to go on was life since Sha're and it hadn't been easy for Daniel by any standard. Daniel had been lonely and quiet. He rarely smiled. Occasionally, you could get him to grin a bit, but that was rare as hen's teeth. Now, he saw a different Daniel. One who, though serious, could laugh out loud when the time was right. And he had Vala to thank for that. He remembered the prank at the restaurant when they'd all opened up those embarrassing gifts. Daniel laughed so much that Jack just enjoyed sitting back and watching. Of course, getting a few beers into Daniel helped. One could loosen him up. Two or three made him downright rattle-brained. It didn't happen often, but when it did, you could sell tickets for the show.

Sam saw the pensive look on Jack's face and knew he was thinking about Daniel and Vala. She realized years ago that she loved Daniel but not in a romantic way. He was the sweet kid brother she could talk to about anything, no matter how strange. Mark was a few years older than her and never was very close. He'd avoided the Air Force and never understood it when she went to the Academy and subsequently got her commission. She couldn't go to him when she was upset about something that had happened at the base because pretty much everything she did was deemed 'classified'. But, Daniel understood her in ways no one else ever could. At one time, she wondered what it would be like to be his love interest. He was drop-dead gorgeous and women always seemed to follow him with their eyes. But, she was attracted to Jack so it never went anywhere. They were the greatest of friends but that was all. And yet, she loved him fiercely and protectively. She would risk anything for him and she knew he felt the same about her. Maybe it was from being on the same team for 10 years but for whatever reason, she was glad. The thought of what he was currently going through angered her. She felt an instinctual need to go after Netan and wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze. They would find Daniel and Vala. She was sure of that. And when they did, Netan better be a few galaxies away if he knew what was good for him because she'd be looking for him.

QQQQQQQQQQQQ

Please review. It keeps the plot bunnies from attacking!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thank you, Shannon for pointing out my error about Carter and giving me a chance to correct the mistake. Constructive criticism is always helpful!!!

Chapter Twenty

It was mid afternoon when Captain Alex Henderson and his ship drew closer to the beach, preparing to lower the boats. They would leave a skeleton crew on board the ship as he would need most of his men to help round up the slaves. He'd been given the coordinates by Netan and was told that the people on the planet they were going were simple and would be easy to catch.

0 0

Jack watched as the boats, containing a large number of the crew, started for the beach. He whispered to Sam, "I count 42 in the 4 boats. Another 11 on the ship that I can see. There's probably more below deck."

Sam looked through her binoculars and said, "There would be a cook in the galley. Maybe a few more sailors, but not many. I doubt there's 20 men left on board."

Jack radioed all teams to have their zats ready. "Griff, did you have the outboards ready?"

"Yes, Sir. We can outrun the ship if she moves."

They waited until the boats were pulled up on the sand and then stood and zatted the whole crew. Within seconds, it was all over with and the SG teams set about zip tying everyone's hands behind their backs and dragging them up to the dry sand to be laid on their sides.

Then, Colonels Griff and Reynolds took their teams, attached the outboard motors to the boats from the ship, and took off after the retreating Clipper. They used conventional weapons to intimidate the crew and then boarded the ship. After locking most of the crew below deck, Griff radioed Jack informing him that the ship was theirs and that they were turning it back towards the beach.

"Piece of cake, T. This couldn't have gone down any easier."

"I agree, O'Neill. We have been most fortunate."

"Okay, let's go talk to Milford."

0 0

A little while later, Henderson woke up and saw that a group of armed men had surrounded him, weapons drawn. He struggled to sit up and was assisted by the large alien with the gold tattoo on his forehead. "Who are you?"

Jack said, rather cheerfully, "Ever heard of the Tauri and SG-1?" He saw recognition on the mans face and then said, "Oh, you know us? Good, then we can dispense with the niceties and get right to the point. What did you do with Daniel and Vala Jackson?"

"I didn't do anything with them."

Jack knelt on one knee, primed his zat and said, "Okay, two blasts kill so let's try this again."

"I'm telling you the truth. When we got to Owensville, they disappeared."

Sam walked up with Mitchell and said, "Jack, we just questioned one of the men and found out that Milford is somewhere inland. This is Captain Alex Henderson."

"At your service, ma'am," Henderson said and then winked.

Teal'c moved in closer as Jack swatted Henderson on the side of the head with his ball cap and said, "Hey, knuckle head, are you stupid, or what? You're not exactly in any position to be flirting with one of my officers."

"O'Neill, would you like me to dismember him? It would give me great pleasure," Teal'c said as he crouched low in front of the Captain who looked at him in disbelief. Teal'c wouldn't have done it but intimidation was always a great method to get the enemy to talk and Teal'c rather enjoyed it.

"No, T. Right now, I want some answers." He turned to Henderson and said, "So, where's Milford?"

"Somewhere around Owensville, like the pretty lady said."

"Jack, can I shoot him?" Sam asked as she glared at Henderson.

"Maybe later. Now, what specifically is Milford up to?" Jack pointed his zat and waited.

"Okay, okay, I don't really know. He was supposed to sail but Netan couldn't find him. So, I went in his place. Last I heard, Milford was ranting and raving like a mad man, looking for the rest of your team."

"Is that right? And where is the rest of my team?"

Henderson looked at the end of the zat and then back at Jack and said, "I don't know. Like I said, they escaped. We thought that the locals were hiding them but Netan hasn't found them. At least, he hadn't when I left a few days ago."

Jack looked at the man and thought, _'Well, sounds like it could be true. Well, then, it's time to go find them.'_

"Okay, listen up. We're going to take you and your men and return to the ship. At which time, you will turn that ship around and we'll head for Owensville. Head straight there - no funny business."

The motorized boats came back to start transporting prisoners. When that was accomplished, the outboard motors were brought aboard and stored below and the boats were secured. Then, the three SG teams, with a minimum crew picked out from the prisoners, headed for Owensville.

0 0

It was almost morning when Adam heard a noise from outside the tunnel. He waited quietly in the dark and heard Robert's voice call, "Adam, I'm here."

Grateful for their good fortune, Adam lit a candle and woke up Daniel. They helped Robert get the supplies in and watched as he and Pastor Dunbar dropped down in.

Adam asked about his grandparents.

Robert grew quiet and looked away.

"Robert? What happened?" Adam's face paled when Robert told them how his grandparents had been arrested.

"Oh, no! I have to get back there!"

"You can't. They'll arrest you, too. There's a warrant out for you as well."

Pastor Dunbar came forward and said, "Adam. That's not all. Right before we left, I heard that your grandmother had a stroke."

"She's so frail. Is she okay?"

"No, Adam. She died sometime overnight. I'm sorry."

Adam was in shock. He sat down against the wall of the cave and Vala rushed over to him, noting that he'd gone quite pale.

"I'm so sorry," Vala said as she took his hands and tried to comfort him.

Daniel stood there looking down at Adam and then said to Robert, "What about Arthur?"

"I heard he's doing as well as can be expected. Netan questioned him and the Kopka's but that's all I know. I doubt they divulged any information but Arthur is quite frail and I'm not sure how he's holding up. I've got to get back. Adam, if I were you, I'd head for Woodbridge. You can't go back into town. You'll be arrested."

"I'm not going without my grandfather."

"I'll get him out. Netan's men don't suspect me and I'm sure that they'll be released soon. The townspeople are in an uproar and Netan is going to want to do whatever he can to mend the fences and keep the peace."

"What about my grandmother? Is anyone making arrangements for a funeral?"

Dunbar said, "I'm sure there are plans being made. Somebody will take care of that and we'll get word. You won't be able to attend, though. You know that, right? They're going to be looking for you."

Adam didn't say anything at this bit of news. He was worrying so much for his grandfather that it didn't dawn on him that he wouldn't be able to attend the funeral. Pastor Dunbar requested they stop and pray for Adam and his grandfather. Daniel and Vala felt a bit strange but bowed their heads in respect and waited for the minister to finish.

Then Dunbar looked at Daniel and Vala and asked how they were doing.

"We're fine." He looked at all the stuff that was brought and asked, "How did you get this past Netan's men?"

Pastor Dunbar said, "I own this land so Robert came to the house and I helped him bag these things up and bring them on two pack horses. I'll lead the horses back through the trees to my place. Nobody saw us, I'm sure. It's too dark out and my house isn't visible from the road. Netan's men stopped by yesterday and looked around but it's obvious you were never there."

Daniel felt humbled by all the help his new friends were willing to give. He knew that they wanted him to help them, but he doubted that was the motivation behind their assistance.

"I can't thank you enough. You're all risking your lives for us."

"Well, when you bring help back, you'll be risking your lives for us, so I guess we're even." Robert smiled to reassure them.

Vala asked, "How can you be sure we'll come back?"

Robert answered, "We know who the Tauri are and we've heard of SG-1. You've gone to a lot of planets and helped a lot of people. Folks like us."

Daniel said, "We have. And we'll help you, too. I promise."

"There, so it's settled!" Pastor Dunbar said. "Now, let's get this stuff unpacked and I'll head back home. Adam, you should probably get going. We need to get you as far as possible from here while it's still dark. I would drive you in my buggy but Netan's men are all over the place."

"We could go with him," Vala said.

"No," Adam said. "Daniel's not strong enough to walk that far. I'll go on ahead and in a couple of days, you follow. Robert can get you to the safe house."

After Dunbar and Adam left, Robert said, "I looked over the remains of the house and it doesn't look like the tunnel is visible from outside. A lot of the wreckage fell down over it. We might be able to keep it hidden if the door is still intact behind the crates and the barrel. If we're careful, I can get to it and nail something over it before anyone notices anything. I might even be able to work on it from this side. It's a risk but it might work." He turned to the two refugees and said, "I'm going to have to go back into town. There'll be questions if I don't show up. I think you two should be okay. Make sure the fire is out in the morning before daylight. One candle down here at night won't throw enough light out the opening if you keep it back a ways. Besides the food, there's some blankets, medical supplies, clothes, shoes and jackets. We'll try to check on you as often as we can but you need to stay down here. Don't come out for any reason."

"Oh, one more thing," Robert said. He lit a candle and then led them back into the cave and around some rocks where it opened up into a room with two large pools of water. "These are fed by hot springs. You noticed the smell?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize it could be water! Oh, can we bathe in it?" Vala was excited.

"Yes, It's clean. And, you can use one for drinking water. It's not the best tasting but it's better than nothing."

They went back to the tunnel and shook hands.

Robert said, "You're safe here, if you keep quiet. Try to rest- you both need it."

"Okay, we'll be fine." Daniel shook hands and Vala hugged him. Then they watched as he crawled back out and disappeared.

Vala looked at Daniel and said, "Poor Arthur. He must be devastated!" She grew quiet for a moment and then said, "I hope Adam gets away."

"Me, too." Daniel sat back on a rock, elbows on knees, and Vala thought he looked wiped out.

She remembered what he said about needing a shower and said, "I think it's time you had a hot bath. It will help ease the aches in your back."

He grinned up at her and said, "You are something else. You always take such good care of me. That means so much."

"I love you, Daniel. I want to take care of you. And you still aren't well."

"I know. Okay, lets get some towels and head for the pool.

0 0

"Daniel, would you help me wash my hair? I thought that if I used a bucket, I could go off to the side to wash and rinse it without getting soap in the pool."

He grabbed the soap and a towel and had her sit on a boulder while he poured some hot water over her hair as she tipped her head back. Then he massaged the shampoo into her scalp and smiled as she sighed in pleasure.

"Oh, that feels so good."

"I know. Feels good to finally get clean again, huh?"

He rinsed her hair and then repeated the process, making sure that the soapy water drained away from the pool. Then he sat down and she did the same for him.

When they were done, they stripped and stepped down into the hot water. Daniel noticed her hesitancy to undress in front of him and understood. He wouldn't rush her into anything.

It was wonderful. Daniel ached all over and this was just exactly what he needed. He found a ledge to sit on that kept the water at shoulder level and closed his eyes.

He wasn't exactly sure how long they'd been gone from the beach camp. It felt like years since they'd been captured and then hiding and most of that time was still a blur. He looked over at Vala and thanked the stars that she was here with him. If it hadn't been for her strength he would probably be dead. He was sure that she'd manage okay without him; she had before they met, but the thought still worried him. He shut his eyes and relaxed against the warm wall.

She was sitting across from him on another ledge, as his ledge wasn't wide enough to hold them both. 'He must be worn out,' she thought. She smiled at him as he opened his eyes and looked across to her and asked him, "A penny?…"

He said, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. To be married to you. You saved my life."

"I'm glad to be with you, too. I can say this, it sure hasn't been dull."

"Never dull." His blue eyes watched her as she slowly waded through the water towards him.

The dim light from the candles left them in shadow but he thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

As she drew close, he took her hand and gently pulled her to him. His mouth came down on hers as they wrapped their arms around each other.

He stopped and said, "Vala, this is the first time since… I know it's been a few weeks but there's no rush. Let's just take this slow until you're more comfortable being with me."

She smiled. He was so sweet, thinking of her and wanting to make sure she wasn't afraid. "Look, if we can't pick up where we left off then Milford will win. And, I won't let him."

"Okay, but we'll take our time and if you want to stop, just say so," he murmured as he kissed her temple.

He moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, which had grown long over the days. Despite the sulfurous water, she still smelled good from the rose scented shampoo they'd washed their hair with. His right hand caressed her lower back as he pulled her against him. His voice was rough as he said, "It's been such a long time."

She felt slightly hesitant but decided to let him love her. But, he noticed her hesitation and stopped to say, "Let's wait. I know this must be frightening and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"You're right, it's been a long time. But, I had a lot of time to think when you were laying in that bed. I also talked to Olga about it once when I was sure you were asleep. She had a sister who'd been raped years ago. She remembered spending hours with her, comforting her and encouraging her to talk. She did the same thing for me." Tears came to Vala's eyes when she remembered how sweet Olga had been. How kind the older woman had been to them both and how much Arthur must be missing her. Daniel understood and held her as she quietly wept.

"You're tired. Let's go crawl back in bed and nap for a while." He wasn't in the mood anymore anyway and it was just as well if Vala was unsure.

"No!" Vala was adamant. This was all she ever wanted - to be with him - to be loved my him and she'd be damned if she'd let anything ruin that. "Daniel, I don't want this to affect our relationship. Yes, I'm scared, I'll admit that. But, I won't let Milford take this away from us."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"If I do something that scares you, you'll tell me?"

She nodded. "You won't," she said and then kissed him tenderly, taking her time to reassure him that she was okay. Soon, their passion ignited and both forgot about Milford. They made love slowly, delighting in the ardent responses to each other's bodies, whispering words of love in the near darkness. Afterwards, exhausted by their love play and feeling a bit wobbly from being in the hot water for so long, they rolled up in the blankets and slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

QQQQQQQQQ

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Jack and Sam were standing by the railing, watching the ship cut through the waves and enjoying the fresh ocean breeze. The early morning sun was warm against their skin and they could see dolphins in the clear blue water next to the ship.

Jack asked, "Do the prisoners below have enough food and water?"

"I think so," Sam replied. "They were expecting to ship back with a cargo hold full of slaves. We'll feed the food to them, instead."

He looked up, scanning the horizon and asked, "Are they giving Griff and Reynolds any trouble?"

"No, they were ordered to sit down and they did. I think when they saw the automatic weapons we brought and what they could do, they decided to cooperate."

"That's good. Just what I want to hear. How about a tour, Colonel?"

"Is that a good idea, Jack? Your knee must be sore."

He stood up straight, a bit miffed, and said, "My knee is fine. How about the tour?"

"Aye, Aye, Sir," Sam said with a snappy salute.

"Very funny. You're an airman - not a sailor. Don't ever confuse the two."

Sam laughed as they walked to the bow of the ship and looked out towards the sea. Mitchell and Teal'c were keeping an eye on the crew, making sure they behaved.

Mitchell walked up and said, "How do we know that they'll return to their home port and not some other place? We wouldn't know the difference?"

Jack looked at him and raised both eyebrows. "Oh, we'll know. If we start asking questions to the local people and we don't get the answers we want, we'll know."

"And, then?"

'Then, we get the answers we want."

Griff came up to the main deck and hurried over to Jack and said, "Sir, can I speak to you in private for a moment."

Jack and Griff walked over to the railing and he quietly said, "I have some bad news. The cook told me that he didn't like how Daniel and Vala were treated. He said Daniel was accused of trying to mutiny and was whipped. He almost died. And… I hate to tell you this but Vala was assaulted by the captain."

"Assaulted how?" Jack looked Griff in the eyes and watched as the Colonel looked down. "She was raped by Milford, sir. Repeatedly."

Sam jumped when she heard Jack yell, "Son of a B…" She hurried over to him and said, "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack had to decide quickly how much he could say in front of the others and decided to keep the information about Vala quiet until he could talk to Sam alone. Vala might need Sam's comfort when they found her but she didn't want the poor woman to be embarrassed thinking that everyone knew what had happened to her.

So, he said, "Daniel was beaten. Whipped, in fact. Griff here says he was nearly killed. Did the cook say where they went?"

Griff said, "His guess was the doctor in town. He didn't really know because he was unloading cargo when the slaves were sold, but anyone buying them would want to have his injuries treated."

"Okay, so when we get there, we find the doctor first."

Sam wondered why Griff felt he had to talk to Jack alone about Daniel. That wouldn't be privileged information. So, it must be about Vala. And, when she thought about what could happen to her, her blood ran cold!

0 0

Captain John Milford was angry and overcome with misery beyond anything he'd ever felt before. His Vala was nowhere to be found. He hadn't planned on burning down the doctor's house but he had to force her out of there. He'd watched from the shadows, a safe distance away and worried that maybe he'd killed her.

But, when he saw Dr. Rollins come busting out the back door, he felt his hopes dash. If Vala had been in there, Rollins would have gotten her out. Nobody would leave a person inside a burning building, if he could help it.

'_Berman lied to me about her being at Doc Samuel's house and I want to know why.'_

He screamed in frustration as he headed out of town. People on the boardwalk in front of the businesses were watching the fire and saw him yelling obscenities as he lurched down the road, but he didn't care. Some way or another, he had to find her.

In the morning, he woke up in a ditch, wet from the dew and aching all over from stiffness. His eyes were red rimmed and he had a hang over. At first, he wondered what he was doing laying in a ditch. How did he get here? Why was he here?

Then, he remembered and sat up, abruptly, causing the world to spin and he vomited on the ground next to him. Vala. He remembered the fire but he couldn't remember much after that. Why was he on this road?

Crawling out of the mess he was laying in, he staggered to the road and tried to get his bearings. _'Where the hell am I?'_ There was nothing but dirt road and farm fields in each direction. There were no distinguishing landmarks visible so he could be anywhere. He decided to pick a direction and walk, believing that sooner or later he could either find someone to direct him, or he'd see something familiar.

He walked for a while but the sun was hot and his head felt like an anvil, being hammered by the blacksmith. He sat down under a tree and dozed off. '_Maybe if I sleep it off, I'll feel better.'_

That's where Netan's men found him.

"Well, boys, look what we have here? Isn't this the worm Lord Netan is looking for?" They all surrounded Milford and one of them kicked Milford's boot.

"Hey, Worm! Wake Up! Your Lord wants a word with you!" They all laughed as Milford mumbled something in his sleep and tried to push them away as they grabbed his arms.

They dragged him to a puddle on the edge of the nearby field and dropped him in it, face first.

He came out sputtering and swearing at them and sat back, hands planted behind him in the mud, and looked around. "What do you want?" He was angry that they'd so rudely wakened him and he was still very tired.

"Get up! You're coming with us!"

"Why should I?" Milford didn't like being told what to do, especially by Netan's underlings. Didn't they know who he was?

"Because, if you don't, we'll tie you to this tree over here and whip your sorry ass! And then, you'll still have to go with us. So, what's it going to be?"

Milford looked them all in the eyes and grumbled as he realized he was outnumbered. He stood up and followed them to Netan's palace.

0 0

Adam was worried when he saw his grandfather. It was obvious from the copse of trees where Adam was hiding that he looked tired and frail. He watched Robert take his grandfather aside and say, "Sir, I found our friends and got them settled in and they should be fine for a while. They asked after you."

The old man seemed to perk up at the news. "They did? Well, that's nice of them. What are the plans for moving them?"

"We'll have to wait until things settle down. We know Netan's men are looking for them and we also know the Milford suspects us. We can't make a move for a while."

"Do they know to keep quiet and stay inside?"

"Yes, they're willing to wait."

"Good. Where's Adam? I was hoping I could break the news about Olga to him. I didn't want him to hear of it by accident."

"Pastor Dunbar and I already told him, Sir. I'm sorry. I didn't know when you would be released and he wanted to rush into town to get to you. I told him to go to the safe house. I can take you there, if you want."

"No, I'm sure we're all being watched. If I go to him, they'll follow and arrest him, too. He knows a lot about the Resistance and if Netan gets that information, all hell will break loose."

0 0

Netan knew that Daniel and Vala were here somewhere but he couldn't find a trace of them. Somebody must be hiding them. Either that, or they found a hiding place of their own. With Jackson injured, it would be difficult to move. He would have them and soon!

Right before lunchtime, a group of his guards came in with Milford being manhandled between them. He looked at Milford with disgust as his men threw the man to the floor.

The pirate was filthy. He had vomit on his clothing and he was caked in mud. His eyes were red rimmed and the stench was almost overpowering.

He circled around Milford and said, "I understand that two of the people you brought here were not from the towns you went to. From what I've been told you found them already on the beach. And, I know who they are. Doctor Daniel Jackson from the Tau'ri and Vala Mal Doran from… wherever she's from. Doctor Jackson is a notorious trouble maker. And, all this time, they've been hiding out right here under my nose. What have you to say for yourself, Milford?"

"I didn't know they were wanted criminals, Lord Netan."

Netan looked down his nose at the pirate and said "Some trader you are! It's your job to know these things! I don't just pay you to bring back slaves. I pay you to keep your wits about you and learn things that are happening out there! Let me guess - while your men are out herding up the cargo, you're in some dive, drinking yourself unconscious!"

Milford shook as Netan was yelling at him. He'd really stepped in it this time. Netan could kill him right here on the spot if he felt like it.

"Lock him up! I don't want to see his ugly face!"

They dragged Milford away as he pleaded for mercy but Netan wasn't listening. He was trying to figure out a way to track down the two fugitives and turn them over to his contact in the IOA.

0 0

Daniel woke up and stretched, being careful not to wake Vala. She was cuddled up next to him and sound asleep so he leaned up on his elbow and watched her for a while. He remembered the night before and how she'd faced her fears to make love with him. _'I bet that was one of the harshest things for her to overcome, but she did. She's so brave.'_

His minded drifted as he worried about how they were going to get home. It would be days before they could move out of here and only if they could be sure that Netan's men had given up looking for them. And then there was the problem of Milford.

He wanted to kill Milford. He hated what he'd done to Vala and that was enough motive by itself. He'd survived the torture he'd had to put up with on the ship. But, Vala was hurt in a different way. A way that no woman should ever have to suffer through. He knew how humiliating it had been for her. He knew the shame she would have to try to get past. He looked down as she sighed in her sleep. He laid back down and pulled her close, rubbing her back and comforting her.

There was a faint light coming through the hole in the wall. He could only guess that it must be early morning and with that thought, he found himself hungry. His back didn't hurt as much but it still ached a bit. The bath last night had helped a lot.

He decided to go back and soak for a while, since Vala was still asleep and likely to remain that way.

He grabbed a towel, lit a candle and then headed for the pool. After lowering himself into the water, he sat back and closed his eyes. _'This is nice. Not the same as the whirlpool back home but still… a hot soak will help a lot.'_

0 0

A while later, Vala woke up alone and wondered where she was. There was enough light to see that Daniel had gotten up and was gone, for the moment. _'He's probably soaking,'_ she thought. '_I think breakfast by the pool would be nice.'_ So, she gathered up some of the bread, cheese, hard boiled eggs and juice and headed for the other room.

She found Daniel asleep, a towel around his waist, face down on the rock floor next to the water.

'_That can't be comfortable.'_ She sat down next to him and kissed his shoulder.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Are you hungry?"

He smiled with his eyes closed and said, "Uh-huh. What you got in mind?"

"Food, silly." She laughed. It was nice to see him being his old self, and not the poor injured man she'd known for the last few weeks.

She put the food down on the stone floor and asked him how he was feeling.

"Not too bad. Adam said the welts are all healed but I'm still a bit sore."

"I can fix that." She got out a bottle of lotion that she found in their provisions. It came with a note that said, "For back massage." After pouring some in her hand and warming it up, she leaned over and started working on his shoulders. At first, she was afraid to touch him for fear that she'd hurt him more. As she looked at his skin, she noted that yes, there were a few scars, but most of the lashes hadn't broken the skin. He'd blistered and bruised but those marks were gone now, which left only a few that actually left a scar. She decided that if she was going to continue, she'd have to pretend that the scars weren't there.

He grunted from the discomfort at first but after a bit, she worked out the knots and before long, it felt quite good.

"Oh, wow. That's wonderful," he said as she worked her way down to his lower back. After a few more moments, he asked her, "Does it look really bad?"

She knew he wanted an honest answer so she said, "Not as bad as I thought it would. You have some scarring but not all the lashes broke the skin. The bruises and swelling are gone. It looks a lot better than it did at first." She finished and wiped her hands on a towel. Then she set the food out and they both ate quietly, submersed in their own thoughts. Afterwards, they both wrapped up in blankets and read from some of the books that Adam had brought them.

"Listen to this," Vala said. "It says Poseidon ruled on this planet until his disappearance when he was overthrown by the people he brought here. It says he's the God of the sea."

"Right. In Roman mythology, he is called Neptune although they're not really the same. His father was Cronos - the same Cronos whom Teal'c killed."

"It also says here that he could change his shape to look like other beings."

"Yeah, he's also the God of horses. He could change into a horse, when it was convenient."

"Daniel… is it possible that Poseidon is still around here somewhere? Possibly in disguise? The book says he was overthrown but it doesn't say he's dead."

Daniel looked up from his book and asked, "How long ago was he overthrown?"

Vala quietly did the math. "Well, if I figure right, about 200 years ago."

Daniel said, "That's a long time to remain in disguise. Unless he left and he's out there somewhere. In which case, he could be anywhere. The universe is a big place. "

She got rather quiet and when she noticed that he was watching her she said, "Do you think they're looking for us?"

"They? If you're talking about the SGC, you can bet on it. Remember, we don't leave anyone behind. Don't worry, honey. We'll find our way home, one way or another." He reached for her and pulled her closer to his side. "Try not to worry." He kissed her temple and hugged her to him.

She sighed, thinking how nice it was, just at that moment. They were relatively safe, well fed, warm, Daniel's back was healing…. She looked up at him and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said as he smiled. "How about I read to you out of this book. It'll take our minds off things."

Eventually, they snuggled down into the blankets and fell asleep in each other's arms.

QQQQQQQQQQ

AN: A BIG thank you to all of those who reviewed: Shannon K, HAZMOT, Samvalasam, bluedragon1836 Jabaraj, Khentkawes, Littletree24, acer-sigma, Djay70 and booster-t.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Robert came through the hole just after dark, carrying a bucket with the supplies he needed to plaster shut the opening in the wall at the house. Vala asked if they could come along with him but Robert said that he thought it might be too dangerous. He would have to be extremely quiet and hope that the wooden door hadn't burned through. If that happened, he would have to work in almost complete dark conditions so that no light would shine through to anyone near the house. It wouldn't be wise for them to go.

She understood and they waited quietly back at their 'camp.'

Robert stopped at the pool to get some water for the plaster that he needed for the wall and then continued on his way. As he quietly approached the wall, he set a candle down on a rock, and then walked forward. He could still smell the smoke from the ruins of the house and when he got to the opening, he saw to his dismay, that the wooden door had been almost completely burned away. There was a gaping hole in it and he could feel the air coming through. He decided that there wasn't much he could do from his end. The hole was too big and he would need some lumber nailed to the other side in order to plaster it shut. When he turned to go, he thought he heard a noise from the house side and quietly peeked through to see if anyone was there.

It was just Mrs. Sanford's cat. _'The old cat is probably looking for mice. Good luck, tabby. The only ones left here are probably all roasted but you're welcome to them.'_

When he got back to Daniel and Vala, he told them what he'd found.

"So, we really aren't safe here, after all," Daniel said.

"No," Robert replied. "I think we should try to get you out of here as soon as possible. Tonight, in fact."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Vala looked about ready to panic. "Is it safe to go?"

Robert replied, "If we wait until a bit later, we'll have less chance of getting caught. Dress warm. Pack only what you think you have to. The safe house will have plenty of things so you don't have to take everything. I'll go to Pastor Dunbar's house and let him know what I found. I'll be back soon." He went out the tunnel and it grew quiet again.

"Let's hurry, Vala. He probably won't take long."

They dressed in some extra layers of dark colored clothing and filled their pockets with some apples and cheese, extra socks, and a compass, among other things.

Vala said, "I left the water bottles by the pool. I'm going to go get them." She turned to head that way when she heard a sound coming from deeper in the cave. She ran back to Daniel and whispered, "Somebody's in the cave and their coming this way."

Daniel blew out the candle, grabbed her hand and they ran for the tunnel. He went up first and then leaned into the hole and helped her out. They ran farther into the woods and ducked down behind a tree, hoping that they blended in with their surroundings.

Within moments, they heard a lot of shouting and knew that their hiding place had been discovered. They both hung on to each other, hoping they wouldn't be found.

0 0

In the cave, Netan's men were picking through the things they'd found.

"They were here, all right. Good thing Arok saw the light coming from the ruins of the doctor's house or we wouldn't have found their hiding place."

After they climbed out the hole, Captain Barrot, leader of this unit said, "We still haven't found them, so quit chatting and let's get out there and start scouring the area. They couldn't have gone far."

Vala and Daniel heard what Barrot said so they turned and headed farther into the woods, being careful not to make a sound. It wasn't easy in the dark but they both had been trained well so they made their way silently for quite a ways until they stopped behind a large fallen tree.

Vala whispered, "Daniel, Robert's going to go back to the hiding place and get caught! And we don't have any way to warn him!"

"I know. We can't do anything about that. We have to keep inside the trees until it looks safe to move. We'll wait an hour or so and if we don't hear anyone looking for us, we head west and hope we can find someone to help us."

0 0

Cam had named the mission, "Operation Lost Lambs." Jack thought it sounded silly but the others thought it had a certain ring to it. Cam almost made a reference to O'Neill being 'Little Bo Peep,' but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Jack talked quietly to his men and women and said, "Okay. Reynolds, were you able to verify that this is the town Daniel and Vala are at?"

"Yes, sir. The place is called 'Owensville.' The cook told me the name of this place and he looked through the binoculars and verified that this is it."

"Good, are all the crew locked up in the hold?"

"Yes sir. Nobody goes on deck. We'll keep them under guard and zat any that make any noise."

"Good. Sail back out to sea and wait for my call to come and get us. Pierce, Griff, when we get there, find your way to the positions around town that we talked about and wait for dawn. I want radio silence and everyone watching out for Daniel and Vala."

The three teams silently made their way and after pulling up their boats and hiding them in some weeds along the shore, they headed towards Owensville.

After about twenty minutes, Jack heard a prompt on his radio. "Sir."

"Go ahead, Pierce," Jack said quietly into his mike.

"There's what looks like a burned down house and the Alliance soldiers are crawling all over it. We backed off but we can still see them and it looks like they're searching the area for somebody. Probably the Jackson's.

"Okay," Jack said. "Keep me posted. O'Neill out."

He looked at the team and said, "If they know Daniel and Vala are hiding here, we could have trouble finding them and getting out of here without hurting the locals. We have to find the doctor right away."

Cam said, "We can't go into town dressed like this. Netan's men will see us."

He looked at Sam and Mitchell and said, "Any ideas?"

Cam said, "We'll steal some clothes off a clothes line and sneak in to one of the stores, tell them Sam and I are newly married couple who just moved into town, and ask where the doctor is. Sam could pretend her arm is broke or something."

"If Netan's men see Colonel Mitchell, they'll recognize him," Teal'c said.

"I'll go," said Jack.

Sam looked at him and said, "With your injured knee, it wouldn't be much of an act if you were limping."

Jack said, "You're right. So, let's see if anyone left their laundry out on the clothes line overnight." He took off across some back yards, keeping low and behind shrubs and trees. It took a while but he eventually found a dress for her and pants and a tunic for him. The pants were a bit short but they would have to do.

When they saw people in town start coming out of their houses and moving about, they decided it was time.

"Yes," Sam said as she tied the bonnet under her chin. She noticed that the guards had headed back the other way out of town. "Must be a shift change," she said.

"Good, we can move better in the confusion. Let's go."

He'd found an old broken tree limb to use as a walking stick and worked on a hobbling gait as they slowly made their way up the road. When they got to the store, Sam 'helped' Jack up the steps and inside where they caught the attention of Mrs. Kopka. She rushed around the counter and approached them.

"Oh my! Are you hurt? What happened?"

"He twisted his knee."

Jack looked pained and hissed as Sam helped him to a chair. "Ma'am, is there a doctor around?"

"Oh yes, his house burned down and he's staying with my husband and me."

"I'm sorry for his loss." Sam said. "My husband needs to see him."

"I'll be right back," she said as she hurried out the door behind the counter.

Jack and Sam looked around the room and noticed that the place looked like it had been recently ransacked. A lot of the shelves were empty and there were stains on the floor from some sort of liquid or liquids. In a few minutes, Irene was back with Ned and they 'helped,' Jack to the Kopka's house. When they got inside, Jack sat down in the chair and said, "Which one of you is the doctor?"

Arthur said, "I am."

Jack and Sam both noted that the house appeared in the same condition as the store. Broken furniture was stacked in the corner and the windows were all broken.

"Good. I need some information. I'm looking for a couple that came in on the slave ship a few weeks ago. She has dark wavy hair. He has light brown hair and blue eyes and he'd been whipped."

Arthur looked at Jack and said, "You aren't really injured, are you? Just who are you two, anyway."

"We're friends of the couple who came through here. Do you know where they are?"

Ned looked at them and said, "How do we know you're not part of Netan's search teams?

"Because we're SG-1. Ever heard of us?" Sam was hoping that Daniel had told them to watch for them, just in case they showed up.

Arthur smiled and held his hand out to shake Jack's and Sam's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We know where Daniel and Vala are."

"Daniel's still alive? We heard he was almost killed on the ship!" Sam couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes, he's alive," Arthur said. "We were concerned for a while. He almost didn't make it. But, he pulled through and they're currently hiding in some caves on Pastor Dunbar's property. We had them in our house but it burned down. It's a long story."

"That house a few blocks over to the east?"

"Yes, that's the one. Captain Milford burned it down. He came to the door in the middle of the night asking for Vala. I told him she wasn't there. So, he threw a lantern through the window and we barely made it out. Daniel and Vala escaped through a hidden passage in a secret cellar."

Jack stood and said, "I hate to tell you this but Netan's men are crawling all over the wreckage. By now, they probably found the hide out and the passage."

"Oh no!" Irene said, "we have to go get them out of the cave before they're found!"

"They're probably going to come here next looking for you," Jack said to Arthur. "They'll know you helped them. We have to get you out of here." He looked around and said, "Do you have a back door to this place?"

"We've already been questioned," Arthur said. He rose to stand by the window, quietly looking out into Irene's flower garden. "They came here and destroyed the store and busted up everything in this house."

In hushed tones, Irene told Sam and Jack, "We were held overnight in Netan's prison and Arthur's wife had a stroke. She died."

Jack rose and walked over to stand beside Arthur. "I know you're grieving and I'm terribly sorry. But, I still think we should get you out of here. I'm sure my people can help you but I'd feel better if you were in hiding. Is there any place you can go?"

"Yes," Arthur said as he turned towards Jack. "We have a system of safe houses along the coast. My grandson went to one yesterday and we could meet him there."

"That's what I recommend, then."

Jack let Pierce and Griff know what the plan was and asked them to find their way over to the west edge of town. "I'll meet you behind the sawmill."

Ned pulled the team up behind the house and Jack and Sam helped Irene and Arthur up into the back of the wagon.

He looked at them and said, 'It's still pretty early so you might not find much traffic on the road. If you see any Alliance soldiers, use this." He handed Ned his zat. "Ever use one?"

"No, but I've seen Netan's' men use them. Show me how."

Jack explained how it worked and said, "One shot stuns. Two shots kill. Three makes them vanish. I recommend one shot but use your own judgment. Hopefully, you won't run into a whole bunch of them. If you do and you're outnumbered, don't fight them. We'll find out where you're taken and we'll get you out. That's a promise. Now, how do I find the caves?"

Ned told Jack how to find Pastor Dunbar's place and told them to tell him that Ned had sent them. Dunbar would show them how to get the to the caves.

"Okay. You better get going." Jack shook his hand and said, "Be careful."

Ned nodded and then climbed into the wagon and waved as they started up the road leading out of town.

About 15 minutes later, the teams were assembled at the sawmill. Jack said, "Okay, kids. Let's go find our lost lambs."

After finding the coast clear, Jack quietly signaled for them to move out and they all slipped quietly into the trees.

The atmosphere inside the prison was electric. Netan's men had brutalized Milford to the point of unconsciousness, using fists, feet and zats. He'd watched and even took part in some of the torture but Milford obviously didn't have anything more to tell them.

Netan didn't care. He was so infuriated about the whole situation that he ordered his men to shoot Milford and throw his body out to the fish, a fit punishment that the worthless sea captain justly deserved.

"To think- he knew she was here the whole time. If he'd told me the truth when he first got back, I could have caught them and handed them over to the Tauri contacts and made a fortune! But, because of his deceipt, I'm left looking for them and they could be anywhere!"

The guard agreed and promised that Milford would be fish food within the hour.

Somebody knocked on the door and Netan yelled, "Enter."

As the first guard left, a second one came in and said, "Sir, I came to report to you personally that the suspects had been hiding out in the doctor's basement and have escaped through a tunnel. We found their hiding place and are pursuing them on foot. We should have them before the day is out."

Netan smiled for the first time in days. He realized that his plans were actually about to come true. He would be respected by the rest of the Alliance for catching the notorious Dr. Daniel Jackson (and his wife) and turning them over for ransom.

"Let me know immediately when you have them in custody. Remind your men not to kill them. They're worthless to me dead. And bring me the doctor. He lied and he will be punished."

"Yes, Sir."

Netan smiled as the guard left. "Soon, Jackson. Soon."

0 0

Daniel woke up first and was totally disoriented. _'Where the hell are we?' _He looked around and found the Vala was behind him, wedged under the fallen tree as far as she could fit. The sun had just risen but it was still dark in the forest where they were hiding and a fog had settled over the region. _'Well, they'll have a harder time seeing us. But, then we could walk right up on them before we knew it.'_

He reached over and took Vala's hand, "Wake up," he whispered. "We need to get going."

With eyes closed, she said, "Okay. Give me a minute."

"We can't wait. We should have been up before now. It's almost light enough out to see us. Come on!"

She crawled out of the spot under the tree and said, "When we get home, I'm going to sleep for a week." Then she looked at how dirty she was and added, "After a hot bath, first, of course."

"Sounds wonderful. Maybe I'll join you. But, for now, we gotta go." He took her hand and they silently crept farther into the woods.

Daniel thought he could smell the sea and it sounded like waves breaking on the beach. "The coast must be to the left through the trees. If we keep it to our left, we should be able to get to the next town in a few hours.

"What then," Vala asked.

"I have no idea. I'm making it up as we go along."

"Good, then nothing's changed."

He smiled and then said, "I wish I had my glasses. I can't see clearly after about 6 ft. ahead of me. You're going to have to keep an eye out."

"I used to be a smuggler, Darling. I'm used to running, ducking, hiding. The typical run for your life stuff."

"'Good, then nothing's changed.'"

"Cute, Daniel, very cute." She grinned and added, "Stay behind me and listen for anyone coming along behind us."

As they passed behind a large tree, he stopped and said, "Wait. One more thing…" He reached for her, taking advantage of a moment to allay both their fears. After a short but passionate kiss, he looked at her and said, "I love you." Then, he pulled her close into a warm hug, feeling her arms go around him. She told him she loved him, too and after a few tender moments he let go of her and said, "There! Now I feel better. Let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

By mid morning, Daniel and Vala could hear dogs barking from far off in the distance but the volume was increasing, telling them that they were being tracked. Vala worried about Daniel keeping up the pace as his breathing became more labored by the minutes. His stamina just wasn't where it needed to be and they didn't know how long they would be able to keep up before they were found. They stopped at the edge of the forest and rested for just a moment. Daniel leaned against a tree and Vala could hear him wheezing and saw that his face was flushed from the exertion.

"If we could just figure out a way to cover our scent," Vala said, desperately.

"Water! I don't know why I didn't think of it before. They can't track us as easily in the water. We have to head for the beach."

"No, Daniel. We'd never get away. You're not strong enough to swim for very long and where would we go?"

"We don't have to swim. All we have to do is wade out just a little ways and then head down the coast. There's lots of trees to shield us."

"Sweetie, we won't move fast enough! The water will just slow us down!"

He put his hands on his hips and growled, 'So, what? We give up?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know!" Vala hit her fist at the tree she was standing in front of. "What will happen if they catch us?"

He turned to look at her and said, "We get tortured by Netan for information about earth's defenses. Believe me, I've already thought of it. If we surrender, they'll eventually kill us. Or Netan sells us to the highest bidder. I'm sure Ba'al would like to get his hands on us. And, if I remember correctly, he sort of had a thing for Qetesh." The look in his eyes spoke volumes.

"I've already been through that with Milford. I won't let it happen again! I'll kill myself before I let him touch me."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "No! Don't say that! We know the SGC is looking for us. They'll find us, somehow."

"Yes, but what if they kill us first?"

Daniel looked behind her and said, "Too late."

One of Netan's guards was approaching along the edge of the woods and had seen them. Daniel raised his hands to surrender and Vala turned around to see what he was looking at. Another guard stepped out from behind Daniel and shot both of them with his zat gun.

When the guards reached the two fugitives, they turned them over and one guard asked the other, "Are these the one's Netan is looking for?" .

"Yep. It's them. Let's tie them up and when the rest of our unit gets here, we'll take them to him."

0 0

Vala woke up face down on the ground and thought, _'Where am I now?'_ She saw an Alliance guard and yelled, "Let me go! What did you do with Daniel? If you don't let us go, you'll regret it, I promise you!"

She tried to sit up but found herself being shoved down into the dirt by a large boot belonging to an equally large, ugly man, who proceeded to tie a gag around her mouth.

Daniel was unconscious. He was being dragged towards her by a guard who complained, "Damn! This guy is heavy. You wouldn't know it to look at him!"

Another guard said, "He doesn't look like much, does he?"

Their prisoner started to wake up and they stopped for a moment leaving him on his back.

Daniel couldn't see very well. As he looked around though, he saw that the Alliance had caught them, just as he'd feared they would.

"Well, well. The Infamous Dr. Jackson finally wakes!" The guard jabbed him in the ribs and said, "Have a good nap?" Then he laughed along with the others.

"What did you do with my wife?"

The guard pointed at her and said, "She's fine. At least for now." He looked around at his men and said, "Hey guys! How about we all take turns with her?"

Daniel turned his face towards Vala and heard her start to squeal as the man watching her started to pat her rump. He managed to glare at the man, trying to look as menacing as possible. "Leave her alone."

The guard leaned in towards him and said, "What will you do if we don't? You're all tied up and at our mercy. I think I can do whatever I want!"

"If you know who I am, then you also must know that we're a part of SG-1. Ever hear of it?"

"So what?" The guard smiled down at Daniel, urging him on.

"The rest of my team will come looking for us." Daniel looked him right in the eyes. "They won't stop until they find us. And, when they do, they'll take great pleasure in killing all of you."

"Ha! Strong words from a desperate man! That's all you are."

"You've been warned." Daniel smiled at him in a cold, sinister way.

The guard spat at Daniel and then said, "Gag him. He's about as mouthy as his wife."

He was pulled to his feet as another guard reached forward with a dirty rag and though Daniel tried to fight, he wasn't successful. One guard jabbed him in the side with the point of a knife and when Daniel yelled, they stuffed the rag into his mouth.

Vala twisted around to see what had happened to Daniel but the guard put his mouth by her ear and said, "Be still! If you don't, we'll beat you!" She was pulled up into the wagon and stopped fighting when she saw Daniel laying next to her in the straw. They made eye contact and he shook his head 'no' letting her know to stay calm. She knew there wasn't anything they could do for the moment and she needed to conserve her strength for a chance later.

She glared at the guard and thought, _'I'm gonna make sure you pay for this!'_

He saw the look in her eyes and just laughed. "Come on. Let's keep going. I want to get these two to Netan before night fall."

0 0

Eight men and women, dressed in cammo, silently approached Pastor Dunbar's home. It was situated away about 100 yds. from the road behind a stand of trees. This was just the kind of thing they'd all be trained for. Every last one of them used their senses to tell them what was going on.

From inside the house, they could hear furniture being destroyed and the painful pleas of someone begging for mercy.

"Jack," Sam whispered, "that's probably the pastor they're torturing. Something must have gone wrong."

The front window of the home exploded in a shower of glass as a bowl and pitcher were thrown through it. Draperies were being pulled off the windows and they could hear the sound of men yelling at whomever it was that was being held.

Jack motioned with hand signals for the teams to spread out and that he would give them a count. On three, they moved in and crouched under the windows. Pierce quickly looked in and then ducked down. He told Jack by signals that he counted three Alliance soldiers. They could hear others in different rooms of the house, breaking things. Different men and women signaled their commanders by silent relay that there were four in the kitchen and two in the bedroom. Dunbar was the only prisoner.

On his signal, gas canisters were lobbed through the broken windows and Alliance soldiers were soon heard crashing to the wooden floor. Donning gas masks, the SG teams entered the house and two men hustled Pastor Dunbar out, while the others tied up the enemy.

Pierce said, "All clear, sir."

"That was easy," Cam said.

"We're not done yet, Mitchell. In about 10 minutes, everyone's going to wake up. We need to get these goons out of here and stashed somewhere else where they won't be found, just in case someone comes looking for them."

Griff said, "There's a barn out back."

"That'll do. Keep an eye one them If they give you any trouble, zat them."

Teal'c picked up the man, put him over his shoulder and carried him to a clearing in the trees behind the house and carefully set him down.

The rest of the SG members hauled the Alliance soldiers to the barn and stashed them behind some hay bales. Two marines were given the job of baby sitting. Peterson and Coburn kept watch for any approaching Alliance soldiers.

Pastor Dunbar started to wake up and groaned. He seemed disoriented but after a few minutes and an explanation by Carter, he came around. Jack squatted down in front of him and said, "I'm looking for some friends of mine. Daniel and Vala? Dr. Samuel's told me you might know how to find them."

"They're gone. That's why Netan's men were here. They found the cave they were hiding in but they escaped. I don't know where they went."

So, Netan knows they're here somewhere?"

"Yes!

Jack stared off into the distance and then looked at Teal'c. "Can you track them?"

"I am unsure, O'Neill. If we can get to the caves, it is possible."

"Okay, SG-1, you're with me. Pastor, can you tell us how to find the caves?"

"I'll take you there."

"No, we don't know if we're going to have to fight off some of Netan's men. You tell us where to find the caves and you hide here and wait here for us."

Dunbar explained the path through the woods and where the hole to the cave was located. Jack and the rest of SG-1 took off through the trees and slowly approached the area where the cave was located. He sat quietly and watched but it didn't look like anyone was there. On his signal, Cam went forward and dropped a tear gas canister into the opening. After waiting for a bit, they determined that the cave was empty. Teal'c knelt in front of the cave opening and then started off into the trees. "This way, O'Neill," he said into his radio.

The hunt was on.

0 0

Jack watched through his binoculars as the Alliance soldiers drove the horse drawn wagon through the gates into the prison compound. He could make out the still forms of Daniel and Vala as they lay in the straw filled back.

"Got 'em," he said quietly to the others

"Are they alive?" Sam was worried. Netan would probably torture Daniel and Vala before he handed them over to the IOA and she didn't think he'd survive it, seeing as Daniel had already been near dead, not too long ago.

"Looks like it. They're both tied up and gagged."

"So, what's next?" Cam asked.

"We wait until dark and then find a way in there."

0 0

Daniel was led to a corridor that went to the right while Vala was pushed to the left. When they saw that they were being separated, Vala started to protest but she couldn't do much with her hands tied tightly behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Daniel shoved one guard to the right with his elbow and moved to trip the second guard but one behind him punched his ribs and he dropped like a stone. The guards removed Vala's gag so she started screaming but the guards surrounding her grabbed her by the arms and hustled her into a cell and the end of the hall. It was dark and damp with straw thrown about on the floor and a bench along the wall. They left her and locked the door behind them.

When Daniel woke up, he was blindfolded and chained to a wall in a dark, damp cell that smelled like urine. By the pain in his wrists and the way the manacles were cutting into the skin, he figured he must have been there a while. He couldn't find any relief by standing because his toes just barely touched the floor. He was covered with dirt and straw and his clothes were ripped. _'Oh crap! How do I keep getting into these situations? Vala! Where is she?'_

He yelled out, "Vala, are you all right?"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay. You?"

"I'm fine." He wasn't, not really, but he didn't want her to worry.

The door to his cell opened and a hulking figure of a man stepped in and said, "Silence! Shut up or you'll be beaten!"

Daniel felt like saying something sarcastic but he kept his mouth shut. If he had been by himself, he would have gone ahead. But, he had to consider that they might punish Vala so he wisely remained mute.

The guard left the cell and locked the door. Daniel could hear the retreating footsteps as the man walked away. _'Well, if this runs like all the other times I've been captured, he's going to report to his superior that I'm awake. Soon after that, the fun begins.' _ He'd been through this enough times that he'd lost count. And, true to form, within about ten minutes, Daniel could hear the sound of booted feet as soldiers approached his cell. The door opened and six men bearing staff weapons entered, followed by the Alliance Leader, Netan.

After Daniel's blindfold was removed, Netan grinned and looked at Daniel and said, "Well, well, well. Look who I have here. The famous Doctor Daniel Jackson! I'm glad to finally meet you, although the circumstances, being what they are, leave a bit to be desired." He laughed for a few seconds and then said, "I wonder… would you explain why you are here?"

"Umm… I got an engraved invitation."

Netan laughed. "I like your sense of humor, Doctor Jackson. Seriously, why did you come to this planet?"

Daniel hung there quietly. _'If I ignore him, he could hurt Vala. So, go with the truth.' _"Vala and I just got married. We were there on our honeymoon. We didn't know you controlled the planet."

"Congratulations! Too bad it's all over for you."

"I wouldn't count on that." Daniel looked at him defiantly, wishing he had his hands free so he could go after Netan.

"Your words are brave but as you can see, you are in no condition to challenge me so stop trying to act brave."

"What are you going to do with us?" Daniel knew that any information he could get out of Netan could help him plan an escape.

"There's a bounty out for both you. Soon, some people will be arriving to escort you to their facility where you will be questioned."

'Prison?' "What about Vala?"

"She will be sent to a lab. There are scientists who want the information that she holds and they will extract it from her."

Daniel was quiet. He didn't want them to be separated from her but he couldn't figure out how to stop Netan. He DID know, however, that SG-1 was looking for them so he held onto the hope that they would be found soon and rescued.

"What? Nothing to say?" Netan looked amused.

"Let her go. She's new to the SGC and doesn't know that much about our defenses or technology."

"That's very interesting but, no, she will remain here until the science team arrives. She may not have the information that I want, but she is still useful to us. You, on the other hand, have vast amounts of information that I can use. So, let's start with the iris code for the Tau'ri gate."

Daniel looked up and said, "No."

"Believe me, you will talk, Doctor Jackson. You will give over information about Tau'ri defenses and weapons. And much more." Netan smiled evilly. He turned towards one of the guards and was handed a fire stick. "Now, let's begin."

Daniel saw the torture device in Netan's hand and thought,_ 'Oh crap!'_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Vala hadn't been chained to a wall but she had been dumped onto the floor of her cell and then left alone. She knew she wasn't able to do much but lie there and worry about Daniel. It had been about a half hour since she and Daniel had shouted back and forth to each other. She'd heard booted feet in the corridor earlier but nothing since. The first scream took her totally by surprise and she flinched, realizing that it was Daniel's screams she'd heard.

"Daniel!" She yelled, frustrated that she couldn't get up. Another scream pierced the darkness and tears came to her eyes as she realized there was nothing she could do to rescue him.

She heard guards laughing somewhere in the distance and hated them for it. She turned her back to the sound and wept quietly. _'Please! Cam, Teal'c, Sam, somebody! Please help!'_

Daniel's screams continued for a while, though weaker as time went on, and then there was silence. She didn't know what was worse; hearing him scream or wondering why he stopped. She was glad he wasn't being tormented anymore but did that mean he was dead?

A short while later, her door opened and she was dragged down the hall and into a room where she saw her beloved chained to a wall and severely beaten. He hung his head as she saw that his eyes were swollen shut and he had a bloody nose and a split bottom lip. She shouted, "What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry, Vala. He's alive. And he'll stay that way if you tell us what we went to know."

She saw Netan standing by the door and glared at him. "Leave him alone!"

"No. This will continue until I get the information I want. And if you don't tell me… well, let's just say that your experience will be much worse."

"I won't tell you anything!" She wept silently and turned away as they used the fire stick on Daniel, causing him to convulse from the pain. When she remained silent Netan grew angry and said, "Take her back to her cell. Chain her up good. Let's see what kind of information she has to offer."

As they took her away she struggled to get loose and they laughed at her feeble attempts. Netan entered the cell behind them and stepped towards Vala with the fire stick extended. "Okay, let's start with the command code to open the iris on the Tau'ri gate."

"I don't know it. They're changed when any of us are captured."

"Yes, I suppose that would be a good plan. But, your commanding officer believes you are on your honeymoon, yes? So, he wouldn't have any reason to change the code. Tell me what it is."

"We were supposed to be back by now. They'll assume that something happened and search for us. When we're not found, they'll go back and change the code. So, I can't help you! You could torture me all you want and I still wouldn't be able to tell you anything."

Netan jabbed her with the firestick and her screams could be heard throughout the compound but she still wouldn't tell him anything as she hung there, trying to stay conscious.

This went on for some time and Netan was growing frustrated. He turned towards the door and nodded to the two guards. "Bring her husband here."

Soon, Daniel was dragged into the cell and one of the guards waved something under his nose. Daniel came to groggily and looked around. His face went white as he saw Vala chained and hanging by her hands from an iron ring in the ceiling.

"Okay, Vala. Let's start again."

"NO!" Daniel feebally shouted at them, desperate to keep them from torturing his wife. He struggled to get away from the men holding him but he was too weak.

Netan turned and zatted Daniel which left him in a crumpled heap on the floor. "You know how this works, Vala. Another shot from this and he's dead."

Vala yelled, "He's worth nothing to you dead!" Vala knew she could play that trump card as they dragged Daniel back down the hall to his cell.

When they got to Daniel's cell and chained him back up, Netan turned towards one guard and watched as Daniel hung before him, dazed and shaking. Netan held out his hand to one of the guards and a hypodermic was placed in it as he said, "So, where were we?"

0 0

The cell door creaked opened and the guard pushed the prisoner along the corridor and towards the exit. The prisoner said, "Wait. There's someone else you have to get. She was in the cell across from mine."

"The Tau'ri woman?"

"Yes! I'll pay you double! She's mine and I'm taking her with me."

The men opened the door and approached Vala. As they unchained her she weakly said, "What's going on? Am I being released?"

One of the guards said, "Yes, come with us and we'll get you out of here. Someone's waiting for you." But, when he saw how weak she was, he said, "She can't even walk. I suppose we'll have to carry her?" His sarcasm caught the attention of the other guard and he was told to shut his mouth and pick her up. Milford followed along silently, not wanting to give his presense away to the young woman. There would be plenty of time later for what he had planned.

All Vala could think was that, _'They must have Daniel waiting on the outside.' _

The guard got to the wall and pushed open a secret door. Then he put a blindfold over Vala's eyes and said, "Stay quiet. In order to pull this off, we'll have to gag and blindfold you."

She nodded, thinking that maybe they didn't want her to know who the men on the outside were, just in case they got caught. She was carried through the door and across an empty field away from the prison. They then placed her into the back of a wagon where she remained quiet.

After traveling a few miles down the road, two men emerged from the trees. Vala was removed from the wagon and carried down another path. She had no idea where she was but she was glad that she and Daniel had escaped from Netan's clutches. She realized that she was being carried into a building of some sort and then sat down in a chair. _"Okay, guys,'_ she thought, _'You can untie me and take off the gag and blindfold.'_

She heard a deep rumble of laughter and froze.

Vala opened her eyes when the blindfold was removed and suddenly was struck with pure terror. The man sitting across from her thoroughly enjoyed the look on Vala's face when she realized who had 'rescued her.' As she struggled to get away and tears ran down her face, Milford said, "Don't worry, Vala. You and I are going to get along just fine. Oh, yes. You're gonna pay. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead. I should cut you right now! Because of you, I was beaten and left for dead. You owe me!"

0 0

Jack and SG-1 turned back and headed into the forest until they were sure they were far enough away from any of Netan's men to be heard. Earlier, they'd heard screams from the facility and Jack paled, realizing it was Daniel and then Vala that he'd heard. He spoke into his radio, "Pierce."

"Yes, Sir."

"We found out where Daniel and Vala are. We're located just east of Netan's compound in the trees. What's your situation?"

"It's quiet here. We haven't seen any Alliance soldiers."

"Good. Look, we're going to have to find a way in there and we'll need a distraction. Something big enough to draw a lot of the guards here away."

"I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Let me know when you're ready. O'Neill out." He turned to Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell and said, "When the guards are gone, we'll go in at the gate and take out as many as we can. I'll grab one guard and we'll talk him into showing us where the Daniel and Vala are."

Approximately 30 minutes later, Pierce radioed in. "Sir, we're on the other side of town we found the weapon's depot. We planted charges and they're on a timer."

"Great! After it goes, head this way. We'll wait for you. When that thing blows, we'll wait a few minutes and then rush the gate."

"Copy that."

Shortly after that, SG-15 could be seen making their way along the outside of the wall. "We're ready, Sir."

"Roger. On my signal."

Jack and SG-1 made their way out of the trees and down the slope to the prison compound.

Seconds later, a loud rumble was heard, followed by a much larger one, and the sky lit up like a 4th of July celebration! Rockets flew upwards and continued explosions were heard and felt and the sky continued to light up. Inside the compound, chaos reigned as Alliance soldiers poured out of their barracks and stood in the road, looking up at the sky. One of the leaders ordered them to grab their weapons and follow him to the village. A few minutes later, the soldiers sprinted through the gate towards town to search for answers. Jack and the others waited quietly until it looked like the mass exodus was over with and then they ran into the compound, ducking behind buildings and other barriers and noticed all the guards were gone.

Jack entered the building with the two teams behind him, close at his heels. The hugged the walls and relayed forward to a set of doors leading to the prisoner cells. After reaching the main corridor, SG-1 went right and SG- 15 went to the left. Within a few minutes, Griff radioed Jack that they'd found Jackson. Vala wasn't with him.

"What's his condition?"

"Bad, sir. He's unconscious and he's chained to the wall."

"Can you get him out?"

"Affirmative. Dennison is using her lock picking tools, now. We should have him out in less than five minutes, she says. Have you found Vala?"

"Negative. She's not here."

0 0

Jack turned back with the rest of SG-1 and saw Gonzales and Dennison hauling Daniel's still form down the hall. He looked at his friend and wondered how he'd managed to stay alive, considering everything he'd been few in the last few weeks.

Sam reached for Daniel's neck and checked his pulse."

"He's alive, Jack. I'll check him over when we get him outside and a safe distance away."

They left the building and headed for the tree line. After they passed into the underbrush they stopped so that Sam could look Daniel over properly. Daniel's shirt was open and as Sam checked his chest, she grew angry.

"Jack, he's got a lot of burns all over his torso and at least four cracked ribs. Looks like they tortured him pretty badly. His wrists are raw and bloody, I think his left ankle is broken and he's covered with bruises."

"Can you wake him?"

Mitchelll said, "Do we want to? He's gotta be in a lot of pain!"

"Unfortunately, we need to find out where they took Vala. Can you do it, Sam?"

"Let's find out." She got out an ammonia capsule and broke it under Daniel's nose. He gasped and tried to turn away so she tried calling his name.

Daniel seemed to come to but he wasn't making any sense. He was talking about Sha're and Shyla and something about mummies.

Sam said to Jack, "There's something wrong with Daniel. By the way he's acting, I'd say he's been drugged."

"With what?"

"I'd guess it's some sort of hallucinigen. Probably a truth serum to make him talk."

Daniel seemed lucid for a few moments and asked, "Where's Vala. We have to find her!"

Jack tried to reassure him by saying, "We will, Danny! Can you tell us where she is?"

Daniel gritted his teeth against the pain as his foot was wrapped. He tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him and he laid back down.

"Daniel, you have burns all over. What happened?"

His words were slurred when he said, "Bees. I tried getting away but they kept stinging me."

Sam checked his pulse and said, "He's really messed up."

Jack took Daniel's chin and turned his face towards his and said, "Danny, I need you to focus. Do you know where they took Vala?"

"No. We were dancing on the beach and a big wave got us."

"He's no help." Sam shook her head and wiped Daniel's hair off his forehead. "If I could get him to the infirmary, I could find out what they gave him and maybe Carolyn could give him something to counteract it. We're just going to have to let it wear off on it's own."

Daniel tried to sit up and asked, "Vala? Honey? Where are you? Your tea is ready and you should drink it while it's hot." Then he passed out.

Jack looked at Teal'c and said, "We have to find her. Got any ideas?"

Teal'c thought for a moment and said, "We'll have to return to the compound to search for her, O'Neill."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Okay, Filinni, can you get Daniel to the ship?"

"Yes, sir. We'll take good care of him." The two soldiers hoisted him up between the them and they quietly went off into the night.

Jack watched as his friend was led away and then said, "Okay, let's move out."

Teal'c led the way and they moved quietly back towards the prison. As they neared the gate, they heard someone inside giving orders.

"You are to scour the area for Doctor Jackson and his wife, Vala. When you find them, return them here. And you will find them, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Netan's soldiers filed out the gate and ran right past SG-1. Jack led the men and women along the outside of the wall and they waited quietly behind some trees until things settled down.

"Okay, it sounds like Vala isn't in there."

"I concur, O'Neill."

"So where could she have gone?"

"She might have gone over the wall and into the woods," Mitchell said.

"That's a thought. Okay, so let's see if there's any tracks along here and then we'll know if we can eliminate that possibility."

Teal'c led the way while the others kept a look out for any movement from Netan's soldiers.

They saw Teal'c raise his fist, signaling for them to stop. Then he came back to Jack and said, "There's a door in the wall and it looks like people came through there recently."

"Think it might be our girl?"

"It's very possible, O'Neill."

"Can you track her?"

"Easily, O'Neill. They did not attempt to conceal their tracks."

"Let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Vala's skin crawled as she saw the look on Milford's face. All this time she thought that it was Daniel whom she was with and the sight of Milford made her sick to her stomach and horrified. Where was Daniel and why was she here with Milford. He had obviously lost whatever sanity he'd had, which wasn't much by her figuring. He leered at her, taking in her ripped clothing and disheveled hair and the fear on her face turned him on. As he reached for her, Vala struck out with her feet and hit him in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and land hard on his back and she rolled sideways onto the floor next to the chair. As soon as he got to his feet, he cocked his fist back to hit her with all his might but was completely taken by surprise when he felt his fist being crushed by the hand of a very large alien with a gold tattoo on his forehead. Milford was forced to his knees and cried out as the other man crushed his fingers in a painful grip.

Jack ran across the room with Mitchell and Carter and they quickly untied Vala and helped her sit up. She immediately started weeping and between sobs said, "Daniel! Where is he?"

"He's already on his way back to the ship. We're heading there now. Can you walk?"

She looked at Jack and said, "I think so. Is he okay?"

"He's okay. A bit loopy but he should be fine."

They helped her up and watched dumbfounded as she walked up to Milford and started pounding him in the face with her fists. Jack pulled her away and said, "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now, we have to get out of here before Netan's men find us."

Jack led the way as Teal'c pushed a now tied and gagged Milford through the door and used his staff weapon to prod him along the path followed by Mitchell and Sam who were helping Vala along. At one point, Jack motioned for all of them to duck down and wait as a group of Alliance soldiers passed them. After giving them the all clear, they moved quickly towards the road leading to the beach. Jack radioed ahead to the rest of the SGC soldiers that they were right behind them and soon they were all scrambling into their small boats. They used oars to keep the noise down and soon the ship was seen as a dark silhouette on the horizon. SG-1 went up the ladder last, while Milford was dumped into a net and lifted up onto the deck. As soon as they were aboard, the boats were hoisted up and the crew was released to set the sails and head for the beach where the caves were.

After Jack ordered that Milford be dumped into the cargo hold and guarded, he found Daniel giggling on the bed in the captain's quarters and asked Sam what was wrong with him.

"He's been drugged, Jack," Sam said. "I think he'll sleep it off, though. Don't worry."

Vala sat on a chair next to the bed and watched as Sam checked Daniel over. He was a filthy mess so Vala and Cam got him cleaned up and then got him into the cot and covered up.

By the time they were finished, Vala was exhausted and ready to sleep so after her bath, she was tucked in next to Daniel and was soon inert. Sam turned the lamp down low and left the cabin to go talk to Jack. Teal'c faithfully stood guard outside the door of the cabin.

"Okay, Jack," Cam said, "I assume we're headed for the gate?"

"Yep. And then home."

"Good! It can't happen soon enough for me."

Jack sat down along the wall and noticed how dark it was in that particular spot. Motioning Sam to sit next to him, he said as she drew close, "You look tired. Come on and sit here."

Sam sat next to him and leaned close as his arm came around her. Within minutes, she too was asleep and Jack rested his head back and sighed. _'Yep, seems like old times.'_

0 0

When the soldier who'd helped Milford escape returned to the palace, he reported that Milford's body had been dumped into the sea and had sunk to the bottom with help from the heavy chains he was bound hand and foot with.

As far as Netan was concerned, the subject was over. Milford was dead. "Good riddance," Netan said after the guard left. Netan asked that all his lieutenants return to the compound and report. When they did, all they could tell him what that the ammo depot had blown up. They didn't know why. He paused for a few moments and then yelled, "Get down to the cells and bring Jackson and Vala up here."

A group of soldiers headed out of the room at a fast clip and then returned moments later to report that both prisoners had escaped.

"That's impossible! Find them!" Netan's rage was without bounds and they feared his wrath as he flung a drinking glass against the far wall.

A thorough search of the compound was conducted but they were nowhere to be found. Netan was fuming. Obviously, the explosion had been a ruse to get his men away so that his two prisoners could be rescued.

"I want the town searched and roadblocks set up." He looked at the leader of the guards and said, "I want you to head for the docks. Nobody leaves. Arrest anyone you find on the streets and bring them here for questioning."

There was no way he was going to let those two get away!

0 0

In the morning, a fog had settled over the water making everyone jittery. Jack hated fog. He knew it could give them an advantage, letting them move without being seen, but in his experience, that always seemed to backfire. He remembered times when he was on a mission and one of his enemies would pop up out of the fog and things would go crazy. He much preferred being able to see his surroundings clearly and not have to worry about what was behind the next bush, or in this case, around the next reef.

Daniel woke up and was completely disoriented by his surroundings and he ached all over. It felt like every bone in his body had been broken and the burns on his chest stung. Except for the familiar woman laying asleep next to him, everything was different. He tried to get up and look around but he could barely move without pain. Then he felt the rocking motion of the ship and thought that it felt familiar. Was this Milford's cabin on the ship? He noticed his wrists were both bandaged and his ankle was wrapped.

Vala stirred and stretched. She saw that Daniel was awake and turned on her side to look at him. "Hey sleepy head. Do you need to get up?"

Daniel answered, "Umm… I can wait. I'd just like to know where we are."

She twined her fingers through the longer hair at the nape of his neck and said, "We're on the Poseidon. It's Henderson's ship. You were really out of it when we came aboard last night so I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were actually quite funny reciting something Sam said were limericks. One of them was very naughty."

"Oh, I did?" He grinned and said, "What was it about?"

"There once was a man from Nantucket…"

"Oh, that one. You don't have to finish it. I remember." He turned on his side so that his ankle was a bit more comfortable. "Is that all I did?"

"Well… you weren't in any shape to do much else. You passed out soon after you started singing."

"Singing? Really? I don't remember that."

"You actually have a nice singing voice but you didn't get too far with the song. Cam and I were giving you a bath in that copper tub over there in the corner and by the time we were done, you were sound asleep. Mitchell tried to lift you out of it and hold you up so I could towel you off."

He blushed bright red and said, "You did not!"

"Go ahead and ask Cam if you don't believe me. Teal'c had to come in and help. What do you weigh Daniel?"

"Last time I checked, 185 pounds."

"Well, I'm sure you've lost some weight but 185 pounds of wet dead weight is very hard to handle. Cam started laughing when we yelled for Teal'c to come in and help. He said we need to tattoo your butt with a warning that says, "Slippery When Wet!"

"So, that explains why I'm naked."

"You are? Let me see!" She grabbed the blanket and he started to laugh.

"Okay, stop. It hurts to laugh."

They heard a knock and Cam peeked his head around the door. He looked at Daniel and said, "Good morning Sunshine. Hello Vala. You two hungry?"

"Starving," they both said in unison.

"Good. Some of the guys are in the galley whipping up something to eat. Hey Jackson, next time you decide to get high, give us a 'heads up'. We'll make sure you shower ahead of time.

"Sorry, it wasn't my idea."

"Go figure. Well, anyway, we're all glad that we finally found you two."

"Yeah, thanks. And about that," Daniel said. "How long have we been gone?"

"You left for the planet on March 23rd. Today is the 17th of April."

Daniel was stunned. He thought about it for a minute and said, "Three and a half weeks?"

"Yep. We knew you'd been grabbed by Netan but we weren't allowed to go find you?"

"Why?"

Jack walked into the cabin and said, "You two get dressed and we'll tell you what happened. Griff's boys are going to bring breakfast up here. He looked at Cam and said, "Let's give them some privacy."

The two men stepped out of the room and Vala got out of bed first. "Thank goodness Sam loaned me some clothes. Those guys have no sense of propriety."

"Well, they didn't mean any harm. Come on. Give me a hand up." He was awkward because of his ankle and all the other injuries and she had to help him dress in some borrowed clothes as well, but it wasn't long and they both were presentable. Vala went to the door and let the rest of the team know that they could come in. Daniel was sitting on the side of the bunk so Cam set a crate in front of him to use as a table and then the rest of the SG teams made themselves comfortable around the small room.

When everyone was finished eating and the remains were cleared away, Daniel asked, "What happened Jack? Why weren't you allowed to come after us?"

"I'll get to that. First, I want you to explain why you didn't tell us about the job offer from our friends in the IOA!"

Jack's eyes had a dangerous glint to them which Daniel recognized. He stayed quiet for a few seconds as he looked at his team members. Then he said, "I didn't see what difference it would make to tell anyone. I turned them down. End of story."

"Wrong!" Jack was shouting now. "They planned your kidnapping, Daniel! They decided that if you wouldn't come to them willingly, they would get you to submit the only other way they could. This whole thing was a set up."

Daniel looked baffled. Vala could tell he was hurt and confused so she asked, "Would you explain that to us, Jack?"

He looked directly at her and said, "Yeah, it's like this. When Danny here told them he wasn't interested in working for them, they contacted Netan. Somehow, they knew he was working this planet and they formulated a plan that in the event he ever showed up here or anywhere else they visited, Netan would grab Danny and sell him to them." He turned towards Daniel and said, "They had quite an elaborate scheme worked out which included a nice little cell picked out with your name on the door. If you didn't cooperate, they would torture Vala. They've got you pegged, Danny Boy. She's your weak spot and they know it."

"Wait a minute," Vala said. "You're not giving him much credit. He wouldn't cooperate and we all know it. Earth and the SGC are a lot more important than I am. He wouldn't give in."

"It would be nice to believe that, but I'm not so sure," Jack said. "What do you think Daniel? Would you let them torture her to get you to cooperate?"

Daniel glared at Jack and said, "Netan did torture her!"

"So, while Netan and his wily band of miscreants were torturing Vala, what did you tell them?"

"Nothing!" Daniel was angry and scared. "And, even though it was killing me, I just laid there and let them do it!" Daniel was feeling sick about it.

"They drugged you. How can you be sure?"

"Because, when they dragged me back to my own cell and injected me with the drug, I heard Netan say that they needed to give it time to work before they questioned me. You guys rescued me right after he left."

"Are you sure? How much can you really remember? Maybe they came back and you don't recall." Jack stood quietly for a moment and watched Daniel. He could see that Danny was going through a lot of emotional turmoil at the moment but his friend really needed this reality check.

Daniel looked up into Jack's eyes and said, "No. It was right away. I remember that I was surprised that he hadn't seen you in the hall. He left and it couldn't have been a minute when I started passing out when you guys opened the door."

"He's right, Sir," one of the other men said. "We watched Netan leave and as soon as he went far enough down the hall that he wouldn't hear us, we got Dr. Jackson. It was two minutes, tops."

Jack towered over his friend and said, "Okay, Danny, answer me this: What would have happened if we hadn't come to your rescue right at that time?"

"Nothing!" Daniel had gone white as a sheet, knowing how close he had come. He didn't want to believe that he would compromise the SGC but now he wasn't so sure.

Jack stared down at his friend and saw how scared he was. Daniel had been tortured before by better men than Netan and had never given up anything but things were different now.

Vala reached over and tried to check Daniel's wrist pulse but he pushed her hand away. She chewed on her bottom lip for a second and then said, "Can you guys give us a few minutes? I think we all need some time to calm down."

Everyone agreed and left the room, giving them some privacy.

When they were out on the deck, Cam asked, "What do we do now?"

"Personally, I'd love to go back, get Netan and kill that sick bastard but that isn't an option at the moment." Jack went over to the railing and looked out at the waves. This whole thing made him sick and he wished he hadn't had to be so tough on Daniel but there was a lot at stake here. It wasn't just Daniel he was worried about, although that alone would be enough. The whole program had been put to risk because of Danny's carelessness and the guy just didn't seem to get it.

Back in the cabin, Vala stood and straightened up the bunk while Daniel moved to sit in a chair and looked out the window. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. She knew he was angry but not with her. The whole situation had gotten quite complicated and they both felt helpless.

She turned back to look at him and saw that he still looked very tired. He seemed to have aged the last few weeks and she started to have regrets about the wedding. If they hadn't gotten married, then Netan would never have been able to use that against them. But, she did marry him and she did love him. Nothing could change that. It was the right decision for them but was it the right decision for everyone else? Had they complicated things because of their personal feelings for each other?

For his part, Daniel was having much the same inner conversation with himself. Vala meant everything to him. He wondered how he'd gotten along without her all these years. He remembered the loneliness he'd learned to live with and how empty he'd felt inside. Now, he felt alive for the first time years. But, had they been selfish? If they knew then what they know now, would they still have gotten married?

She came over and knelt in front of him and said, "What are you thinking?"

He stayed quiet and looked into her eyes. As he caressed the side of her face, he saw the worry that she felt that mirrored his own despair. What were they going to do now?

"I was thinking that, I love you. That I wasted a lot of time fighting you off when we could have had this." He didn't want to voice his doubts and hurt her but he had a feeling that she knew exactly what was going on with him. "But, I wonder if we maybe didn't think things through and were thinking only of ourselves. Look what's happened because of us?"

"Daniel, I'm they would have found a way to kidnap you, married or not. Sure, we may have complicated things, but I have a feeling that didn't matter. You were a target either way." She paused for a moment and then asked, "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know but I think I need to talk to Jack. We have to figure out a way to clean up this mess. But, it has to be a way that won't separate us. After everything we've been through, there's no way I'm giving you up!" They put their arms around each other and sat like that for a while. They were safe and although their future was unclear, they still had each other and for now, that was enough.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Daniel was asleep in the cabin, resting comfortably, so Vala went out on the deck and found a place to sit in the sun where she wouldn't be in the way. She sat back and closed her eyes, grateful that she and Daniel had been rescued and were on their way home at last. Getting back to 'normal,' or what passed for 'normal,' for them would be a welcome relief. She knew Daniel was upset and was wondering where his place was on the team and she hoped that nothing would change.

A little while later, she sensed someone near and opened her eyes to see that Jack had made a spot next to her. She wondered what he wanted. Jack wouldn't just come and sit next to her unless he had a motive. The man was always thinking, always planning his next move, like a well played game of chess.

"Vala, we need to talk." Jack felt bad about taking a hard stand with Daniel. That conversation should have been done in private and he'd lost his temper.

"What about?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on Daniel like that?"

She sat quiet for a moment and then said, "It seems to me that you're apologizing to the wrong person. You should be having this conversation with Daniel, not me."

"And, I will. Sam just checked on Daniel and said he was sleeping so I thought I would wait. But, when I saw you sitting here, I felt that I should apologize to you, too."

She turned towards him and said, "What do you want? Absolution? Vindication? Why? You're in charge of this three ring circus, aren't you? Believe it or not, Daniel understands where you're coming from? This isn't the first time you've butted heads, right?"

"You're right. It's been a problem since the Stargate Program started."

"In other words, you and Daniel have had a philosophical difference of opinion more than once. He's not a soldier, Jack. I know he acts like one and he shoots like one and he's in great physical shape - well, he was - but deep down, he's still the Anthropologist. Still the language expert. And, still an archaeologist. He can fight with the best and he's a great warrior when circumstances call for it, but it wasn't what he thought he would be doing with the rest of his life when he went to university and studied to be who he is. We've talked, Jack. Believe me, he doesn't want to let you down. Especially you. You're the family he never had. You and Sam and Teal'c and even Cam, though he's a bit new to the scene. It was harder for he and I but we finally got it figured out and we're okay now. The point is, you expect him to think like you. To act like you. To be what you've molded him into. And, he's tried to do that. But, deep down, he's still Daniel. That's all he can be."

"I think you're wrong about that, Vala. I never wanted to change him. This crazy job we have changed all of us. I wish he was still the innocent, the guy who first came here. Oh yeah, I worried all the time about protecting him but he still had so much enthusiasm. Somewhere along the way, we all became jaded. It's gotten harder and harder for us to like what we do. That's why I was so glad when I heard you two were getting married. He needed you long before he met you."

"You were pretty hard on him this morning."

"I know. Vala, he scared me. I don't like admitting this but when I found out that you two had vanished, I really thought, 'This time he won't come back.' I really was afraid."

"So, now what?"

"I don't know. We have to get this mess cleared up and then we'll talk."

"What do you mean, 'get this mess cleared up'? I thought we were going home. What aren't you telling me?"

Jack looked into her eyes and then got up and walked away.

Vala yelled, "Wait! You can't just leave it like that! I need an explanation!"

Jack turned back towards her and said, "I will explain, don't worry. I need to talk to Daniel first."

0 0

By late afternoon, the water was a bit rough and the winds were blowing at about 30 knots. Jack figured that if this kept up, they would get to the beach where the cave housing the stargate was in a couple of days. The salt spray coming off the white caps stung the eyes so most of the SGC teams tried to find places out of the wind to sit. Henderson's crew seemed to know exactly what to do so Jack wasn't worried.

He went to the cabin and found Daniel was awake. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Jack, I think a storm is brewing. The air feels bad."

"Since when did you become a meteorologist?"

"I worked on a dig in Central America for two years and I learned to watch the weather. This really doesn't look good, Jack. We might need to find a harbor to wait out the storm!"

"He's right, Sir," Griff said and he entered the room. "I grew up on Chesapeake Bay and this looks all too familiar. I'd say within a few hours, we're going to be stuck in one hell of a storm. We need to find safe harbor."

"What do you suggest?" Jack was concerned that they all stay safe.

"Well, we're going to need the whole crew up here to pilot this ship, for one. I wouldn't worry about them getting into mischief. They're all going to be too busy. And we have weapons so they wouldn't dare."

"Okay, see to it. Get Henderson up here and get him to work."

Before long, the crew were making their way above decks, taking their positions to man the ship. Jack questioned Henderson about a safe harbor to wait the storm out.

"Well, the problem is, there isn't a safe harbor near here. It's all shoals up the coast until you get to New Bedford and Owensville is beyond that. It's normally a three day trip but with these winds, we could make it by late in the day tomorrow, if we don't sink."

"See to it that that doesn't happen." Jack glared at Henderson and the man turned away to yell orders to his men. Soon, the crew was hopping about doing their jobs and doing them well. The ship flew along at a fast pace and though it was still sunny, they could almost feel the barometer dropping. Jack looked behind them to the horizon and saw the first of the storm clouds gathering. It would be a while before the storm was upon them so Henderson ordered all hands to secure the cargo and anything else that would move.

Barrels of oil and wine were anchored along the wall of the cargo hold so that they wouldn't roll. All breakable goods were packed in cloth and stored away and anything else that could move was tied down. Now, it was just a matter of waiting until the surge hit and riding it out.

Jack took Daniel aside and said, "We need to talk but it's going to have to wait until we're out of this mess. As soon as we get back, okay?"

Daniel agreed, although he was pretty sure he knew what Jack was going to say. He felt sure that he was going to ask for Daniel's resignation. He knew he wouldn't be trusted any longer by any of the SG teams and that also included his own. _'I guess I could stay earth side and work on translations. It wouldn't be the same but it would lessen the chance of my getting anyone else hurt because of my loyalty to Vala.'_

0 0

By early evening, the sun was hidden by dark storm clouds and three quarters of the SG teams were sea sick and puking their guts out below decks. Henderson's crew was managing things well enough and Jack didn't think he needed to meddle. They knew what they were doing so he left them alone.

The waves were pitching the ship about like a cork and the deck was wet with sea spray. Sam came out of the cabin to report the latest conditions of the SG team members.

"Sir, most of the SG teams are very sick. Vala can't keep any water down and I'm afraid that if this keeps up, she's going to be seriously ill."

"I don't know what to tell ya, Sam. Keep trying to get her to drink. I remember when Charlie was a baby and he had the flu. His pediatrician said to keep trying to get him to drink. Even if he threw it up, he would still absorb some."

"Why didn't they put him in the hospital?"

"Because the pediatric ward was full of kids with the same flu bug. The nurses were all over worked and the doctor said that Charlie didn't improve, he would come over and hook up an IV, which is exactly what he had to do. Sara had been a nurse for a few years by then so she knew how to take care of him. Charlie got better within a few days and the crisis passed. Just keep giving her water."

Sam went back to the cabin and found Daniel sitting next to Vala on the bunk, trying to keep her from falling out when the boat shook from the wave impacts. She told him to keep getting Vala to drink small sips. "I'm sorry, Daniel. It's the best we can do at the moment."

Daniel yelled back above the noise of the wind, "It's okay, Sam. Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Sam turned to help with the others and Daniel watched as Vala seemed to sleep. He knew she wasn't getting any rest, though. _'The storm must be terrifying her,' _he thought. He could see she jumped whenever thunder boomed outside.

Teal'c was guarding the cabin door and watching the waves as they built to amazing heights and then crash down on the ship. He'd never seen anything like it and it was a wondrous sight.

Sam had gone below decks to keep an eye on the SG teams. A particularly hard jolt made her lose her footing and she fell against a support beam. When she looked down, she noticed that the boat was taking on water. She decided to tell Jack and made her way to the ladder to see Jack was just coming down himself.

"Jack! The floor is wet down here. Are we sinking?"

"No, I don't think so! It's probably just from the waves that are hitting the boat. Henderson said he thinks the storm is getting worse! We should expect the waves to start breaking over the railings, soon. When that happens, there's going to be a lot more water down here. He said we need to get some men together to start bailing. Some of his crew will help but if it gets pretty bad, we'll have to pitch in.

Cam overheard the shouted conversation and said, "How bad is it, Jack?"

"Well, let's put it this way. If you come up on deck, be prepared to use a rope to tie yourself onto something so you don't get knocked overboard!"

"That bad?"

"Yeah, and it's only getting worse. You should see the waves out there! It's pretty scary!"

An hour later, some of the healthier SGC members started bailing out the ship but the water coming through the hatch was making things difficult. Henderson was worried and having a hard time keeping the ship from getting swamped by the larger waves. They seemed to be coming from every direction and he was concerned that they were going to break up on the rocks along the coastline.

Captain Arquette, a member of SG-3, approached Henderson and O'Neill and said to Jack, "Sir, this reminds me of Lake Erie. It's a very shallow lake, Sir. About 25 feet deep in most places, except for the shipping channels. There are places where it's deeper but not around the south coast. I grew up in Toledo and we lived right on the lake. We got caught out on the lake during a bad storm one time and it was like being in a big pot of boiling water. We tried to find the leeward side of West Sister Island but we found there wasn't one. No matter which way we turned, the waves came at us!"

"What did you do?"

"We rode it out. My dad kept trying to move west along the coast towards Toledo. It lasted about four hours and by the time we made it back to the marina, we were all bruised and beat up. Every one of us got sick!"

They hung on as another large wave came crashing over the railing. A lot of the water went through the hatch and then as the ship righted itself and rolled the other way, the water on the deck rolled back the way it came and over the side.

As the ship righted itself again, Jack yelled to Arquette, "I didn't realize Lake Erie was so shallow!" He was surprised. He knew the Great Lake was big but he thought it was deep, too."

"Yes, Sir. The last few years, it's been even shallower. The water levels have dropped so you have to go out quite a ways to even fish. Most of the marinas around the south west coast have their boats in dry dock. There's no water to launch the boats."

"You're joking!"

"No, Sir! I'm very serious. I don't know how deep this water here is, but I would guess not very deep."

"Henderson, is he right?"

The all waited and hung on as another wave came over the ship. "He's got it right," he said. "Around this part of the coast, the depth isn't more than about 30 feet."

"So, what should we expect."

"It's just like your officer described. We need to find a port, fast!"

"How far are we away from one?"

"It's hard to see the coastline but the last lighthouse we passed by was an hour ago and that indicates that we won't find anything suitable until morning!"

Jack asked, "Will the ship hold together that long?"

Henderson looked worried as he looked over his shoulder and yelled, 'Hang on!" A particularly large wave was building behind the ship and as they looked back, it started to crest and then drop on top of them. The boat dropped down from the impact and then popped up as they wave receded. This left them on top of a swell that send them plunging down into a trough, only to find themselves in front of another wave that was rapidly starting to build!

"To be honest, I doubt it! We're can't bail it out fast enough! If it doesn't get any worse, we'd still be in trouble. But, by the looks of these waves, we're in for it!"

"What do you suggest we do?"

Henderson thought a moment and then shouted, "I hate to say this but it would be better to abandon ship! We can launch the boats and head for the beaches. It'll be rough but I think it's the safest choice!"

"You really think it's that bad?"

The wave started dropping and totally swamped everyone on the deck. Jack turned his back to it, closed his eyes and waited. The salt water stung his eyes and he'd swallowed so much of it that it was turning his stomach!

Henderson yelled, "Does that answer your question?" He turned to his First Mate and said, "Give the order to abandon ship." Seconds later, everyone was brought up on deck, including Milford. The crew headed for the boats and as the people below deck came up through the hatch, they were led to a boat and loaded on.

Jack turned and headed for the steps leading up to the cabin and shouted, "Teal'c! Get Daniel and Vala!" He saw the three of them exit the cabin and head towards a boat but then Daniel looked up behind Jack, the horror on his face said it all. Jack turned quickly as a massive wave was poised above the far side of the ship and just starting to crest. It looked like it was forty feet tall and moving like a freight train! Daniel tried to shield Vala from the onslaught but she was swept from his arms and chaos reigned as he found himself being swept over the side of the ship. Water spraying off the waves stung his eyes and he went under. He came back up and got hit by another wave that pushed him down under the surface again. He popped back up and saw that the ship was gone and debris was scattered all over the surface of the water. He narrowly avoided being hit by a piece of planking and knew everyone with him was gone. He despaired at the thought of losing Vala and everyone else to the sea but didn't have time to dwell on it when the next wave slammed into him, pushing him below the surface.

Everything around Daniel was liquid black and moving at a frightening speed. The fury of the storm above thrashed him about like laundry in a heavy duty washing machine on spin cycle! He swallowed sea water and realized he was drowning and panicked but still had the presence of mind to swim for the surface.

Vala! Where was she? He looked around and only saw bits and pieces of lumber and other wreckage from the ship. The hurricane force wind was howling which caused spray from the water and the towering waves all around him to block his view of everything in the immediate area. Mix that with his myopia and he was virtually blind. Lightning flashed which cause momentary white outs in his vision. "Vala!" he cried out. "Jack!" Sea water filled his mouth as he was caught in a swell and then hit by another enormous wave, which plunged him far below the surface. As he fought to make his way to the surface, he got his foot tangled in some rigging and realized he was stuck. He was going to die on this godforsaken planet and never see Vala again! He pulled with all his might but the lines were now twisted around his legs and he couldn't get free. His last thoughts centered around his beautiful wife as he slowly started to descend into the murky, black depths while the air in his lungs was forced out and he gave up fighting.


	27. Chapter 27

I couldn't leave everyone hanging until tomorrow after that last chapter. It was too long as it was and needed to be divided into two. So, here's the rest of it.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter Twenty-seven

Daniel slowly sunk towards the bottom of the ocean but before he got much farther down, he felt a hand grab his leg and suddenly he was being pushed up to the surface. He came up gasping for air and looked around. He didn't see anybody and wondered if he's imagined there being a person helping him. As he struggled to keep afloat, he saw some boards and hung on to one while he looked around. The storm raged and the sky was black.

Without warning, a white flash blasted around him and he was suddenly aboard the Odyssey with the other members of the SGC! Medical personnel rushed forward and one medic yelled, "Doctor Jackson! Lay still. Let me help you!" Daniel started coughing and sputtering and they rolled him back onto his side to expel the sea water. His breathing was ragged but the color was slowly starting to come back. Carolyn checked his lungs and heart with her stethoscope and said, "You did it again, Daniel. One of these days you'll have to tell me your secret of how to stay alive in dire circumstances." She asked the medic to take him to the infirmary and moved on to another patient.

Some of Daniel's fellow SGC team members were strewn about the floor along with gallons of sea water dripping off their soaked bodies, leaving a slippery, coughing human mess. Some of those around him were unconscious and bleeding from cuts and scrapes. Jack O'Neill was one of those, laying face down on the transporter room floor, bleeding from a gash in his forehead. Groans from those who were coming to could be heard as the medics attended to them.

Sam saw Vala amongst a pile of bodies, lying inert on her stomach across Teal'c's legs. She was also unconscious but she couldn't see any cuts. Teal'c sat up and pulled Vala against his chest as Sam scrambled to her side and brushed her wet tresses away from her face. As she placed her fingers on her neck, trying to find a pulse in her carotid artery, Vala woke up and looked at her.

"Sam? What just happened?" She sat up and looked around the room, noting that the men and women she'd been with on the ship were laying all over the place and were soaking wet.

Teal'c took her shoulder and said, "The ship sunk and we all ended up in the water. The Odyssey arrived and beamed us all aboard."

"Perfect timing! I remember a storm and being sick but not much else."

"Evidently, when we all landed in the water, Teal'c kept you from drowning."

"Really?" Vala turned around and gave the big guy a hug and said, "Thank you, Teal'c." She looked around then and asked, "Where's Daniel?"

A medic said, "He's on his way to the infirmary. I'll take you there, if you like." Vala nodded and he helped her to her feet but after Vala wobbled a bit, they decided that a wheel chair would be better.

Those who could get up off the floor did so and moved out of the way for the medical teams to begin working on the injured. Jack was whisked away on a gurney but he had awakened and was telling everyone he could walk. You could hear him arguing in the distance as he was wheeled down the hall.

Groans could be heard from airmen and marines as they felt the pain from their injuries. Some were vomiting sea water onto the floor and others had obvious broken bones by evidence of grotesquely twisted limbs.

Sam tried to help Mitchell up on his unsteady feet to follow Vala's gurney but he fell over as a painfully twisted knee made itself known. Teal'c helped Sam and assisted him to the elevator and then the infirmary.

0 0

Later that night, Daniel woke up and was relieved to find himself in a hospital bed. He was confused at first and Teal'c appeared at his side to see if he could help. He looked around but couldn't see Vala so he panicked as it all came back to him. "Where is she? Where's Vala?" His voice was raw but Teal'c could see the determination on his face and tried to calm him down.

"Daniel Jackson! You must remain in your bed. You need your rest. Vala is fine and you will be, too, if you remain quiet."

Daniel ignored Teal'c and tried to get out of bed but only managed sit up and kick his legs over the side. Teal'c managed to get him back on the bed and get his foot elevated, only to find Daniel trying to leave again.

Doctor Lam came over to him and said, "Doctor Jackson, Stay in that bed!"

"I can't. I have to find out what happened to Vala!"

"I can give you an update but you have to lie still. First, do you remember what happened?"

"We were on a ship in a storm and then a huge wave hit us and we got thrown into the water. Vala was already unconscious and when I couldn't find her, I thought she was dead! She's not dead, is she?"

"No, she's being looked after. She's currently in a private room and she needs her rest. Daniel, you're injured and you won't do Vala any good if you don't calm down."

Daniel stared at her and said, "Okay, but, I want to talk to you privately for a minute, if that's okay."

"Okay. " She turned and said to the nurse, "I'll need a wheel chair and he can come to my office."

They got him situated and wheeled him in next to her desk and then the nurse left them alone.

"What's so important that you want privacy."

Daniel stared at the wall for a moment. "When we were first captured, I was flogged. According to Vala, I almost died."

Carolyn looked at him solemnly and said, "I thought as much. Your back has scars."

"I don't remember much about that time but I do remember one thing very clearly."

Carolyn took his hand and said, "What?"

"Vala was raped. The pirate that captured us kept her in his cabin and I talked to her but she's been pretty quiet about it ever since. He was brutal, Carolyn. He raped her repeatedly and told her that if she didn't cooperate, they would kill me. So, she did what he wanted. I thought you should know. I know what she's going through but I think she's trying to pretend that it didn't happen. When I asked her about it, she didn't want to discuss it but when I told her about my experience, she finally talked. It was horrible." Daniel looked away and took in a shuddering breath.

Carolyn squeezed his hand and said, "Thank you for telling me. I'll examine her and try to see if she's okay. Have you two been intimate since then?"

"Yes, but not right away. I didn't want to scare her. When the opportunity came, she insisted. She said she didn't want Milford to ruin that for us."

"She's a very brave woman, Daniel. But, even brave women have a breaking point. I'll see what I can do." She opened the door and then called Nurse Watkins in and said, "Take him to Vala's room and stay with him. He's a lot better than he was but he's still weak.

After they left, Doctor Fulkerson walked into her office and approached her. "Well, Vala's been tortured but not as bad as Doctor Jackson. She wasn't drugged but she's exhausted. We've got fluids going and some antibiotics. All in all, she's rather lucky."

"Jerry, she was raped. Daniel just told me. I think maybe I should take over her care, if you don't mind. She might not feel comfortable around men, right now."

"Of course. I understand."

Fulkerson walked away and Carolyn sat in a chair, suddenly exhausted. _'What kind of mess did they get themselves into this time?' _ It was a valid question. All SG teams were subject to injury, some more than others. But, SG-1 had more than their share and she marveled that they held up both mentally and physically. After a moment, she went over to the bed where General O'Neill rested. Other than the cut on his forehead that required a few stitches, he was fine. She decided to keep him in the infirmary overnight for observation and made the required notes on his chart.

She'd been given permission to beam up to the Odyssey when the ship returned to earth and leave with them to go find Daniel and Vala. Chances were, she would be needed and she was right. She turned towards the other patients and dove back in, hoping that everything else would go smoothly.

0 0

Daniel convinced Debbie Watkins that he was okay and wouldn't get out of his chair. He wanted some time alone with his wife, so Debbie acquiesced and left the room. He sat quietly holding Vala's hand as he watched her sleep. He didn't want to wake her but he didn't want to leave, either. She looked so pale but Carolyn had assured him that she would be okay. _'You've been through so much.'_ He stood up to give her a kiss on the forehead and then sat back down. Then he leaned forward on the mattress with her hand in his and fell asleep.

0 0

The next morning, Jack walked the halls of the Odyssey in an attempt to ease the stress he was feeling. This business with Daniel left him anxious and angry. He knew that this wasn't exactly the time to talk to Daniel about his near miss with Netan and the IOA but it had to be done sooner or later and he preferred sooner. Except, Daniel was still asleep in the infirmary and it wouldn't be easy getting past Carolyn.

Carolyn said he really needed the rest. The trauma he'd been through for the last few weeks had finally taken it's toll and she wasn't going to allow anyone to interrupt his rest until she was sure he was on the mend, both physically and mentally.

Jack knew that the plan he had couldn't wait. He hated to do it, but he would have to approach Landry to get the clearance to talk to his friend.

0 0

Vala could hear machinery beeping and the sound of voices in the distance. A familiar voice nearby said, "Vala? Wake up. Can you open your eyes?"

"Carolyn?" Vala looked up and saw her friend. "What happened?"

"You're on the Odyssey. Do you remember coming aboard? We beamed the SG teams up and just in time, by the way things looked."

"Daniel?"

"He's fine. He wanted to spend the night in your room but I insisted he sleep in his own bed. We found him holding your hand, sound asleep. He put up a fuss but he was too tired to fight us off." She smiled and then made some notes on Vala's chart. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, actually. A little sore but other than that, fine."

"Well, all your vitals are good. I need to run some tests but if everything is okay, I'll let you go to rest in one of the private rooms."

"That would be wonderful."

Carolyn left Vala's room and headed for the nurses station where she found Jack standing there, holding up the wall.

"How is Doctor Jackson this morning?"

"His vital signs are good. The swelling is going down on his ankle and the x-rays show no breaks. His CBC showed an unknown chemical in his blood. We're doing an analysis on it now but it appears to be a hallucinogenic of some sort. From what I can tell, most of it has dissipated but I'm not sure about the lasting side effects. I want to keep him under observation for a few days."

Jack walked towards her and said, "I need to talk to Daniel."

"Sir, he can't be disturbed. He really needs his rest. He stayed up half the night by Vala's bedside and we didn't find him until 3 o'clock this morning. I had a talk with Nurse Watkins and gave her a verbal warning for disobeying my orders. All Daniel has to do is bat those blue eyes and he can get anyone to do his bidding. Especially nurses."

"I'm sorry, but it can't wait." He strode past her toward the curtained off area and pulled the drape aside. While standing alongside Daniel's bed, he got a good look at his friend. Daniel seemed to have more lines around his eyes than usual. _'Good grief, Danny. What did they do to you?' _

Carolyn stood on the other side of the bed and quietly said, "Sir, I have to insist that you let him rest."

"Can you wake him up?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Carolyn, but we have to send him back."

Carolyn's face registered horror as she grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him into the hallway. The she yelled, "What? There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you do that! He's in no condition to return!"

"That's exactly why he has to return now. We have to make it look like he survived and got washed up on the beach. Netan's men have to capture him and send him to the traitors in the IOA so that we can undermine their plans for their own Stargate Program. They've allied with the Lucian Alliance and we can't let that continue."

"No!"

"Look, if we wait, we'll lose the only opportunity we have to get inside the plot. We need to know exactly who's involved in this. Daniel won't be in any danger. Not much, anyway. We'll beam him out if things go sour."

She placed her hands on her hips and said, "And, how will you know when that happens?"

"We've got somebody on the inside that will be monitoring the whole situation."

"Then let that person get the information." She stormed off towards the nurses station and picked up another chart to work on.

Jack stood at her side and said, "Our informant isn't close enough. We need Daniel on the inside."

Carolyn turned towards him and stood her ground. "I won't release him."

"You have to. I've already talked to Landry. He's given the go ahead."

Carolyn was stunned. He'd gone to her father and countermanded her orders? How dare he? She was furious and said, "We'll just see about that!"

After she stormed out of the unit, Jack sat back hard on the chair along the wall and thought, _'This day just started and it already sucks.' _ He closed his eyes and prayed for patience.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

Jack sat next to Daniel on the infirmary bed and said, "I hate asking you to do this, Danny."

Daniel didn't say anything for a moment as he pondered the situation. "Look, I know what's at stake here. We don't have much choice, do we?"

"No. Listen, I'm sorry I was so hard on you back on Henderson's ship. I really should have talked to you in private, not in front of the whole SGC crew."

"You were angry." Daniel stared at the wall on the side of the room and said, "I guess you want my resignation when this is all over." It wasn't a question as Daniel had already come to terms with it.

"NO! Damn it! No. You know, you have a way of getting me so pissed off at times… Look, you scared me, okay? I knew that if the Chinese got their hands on you and we couldn't find you, we'd never get you back. You could have just disappeared on that planet and we wouldn't know where to start looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I guess it never occurred to me that they would be desperate enough to do something like that. I told them 'no' and thought that was the end of it. I know now that I should have called you right away and let you know what's going on."

"Danny, promise me that if anything like this happens again, you'll call? Better yet, why don't we make it a point to get together by phone or in person once a week and chat. You can fill me in on all the SGC gossip and unload any problems you might be having."

"You don't trust me?" Daniel was hurt, thinking that their friendship had broken down again. Just like a few years ago when everything went to hell, before he ascended.

Jack noticed the hurt look in Daniel's eyes and said, "No, it's not like that. I trust you. It's other people I have a problem with. It's just a way to keep you safe. Will you at least think about it?"

"Sure. If I come back alive, we'll talk."

"You better come back. Vala would kill me!"

"Yeah, she probably would."

Jack put his right arm around Daniel's shoulders and gave him a brotherly shake. "Come back, okay?"

Daniel looked at Jack and nodded. "Yeah, sure, you betcha!"

0 0

General Landry left the control room and headed for his office, wishing that the long distance conversation he'd just had with his irate daughter had never taken place. The decision he'd made regarding Daniel Jackson was a very difficult one to make but they needed to find out exactly who was behind the plot to kidnap him and force him to work on the CSGC. It wasn't enough to say that certain individuals from a certain country were plotting his capture. They needed names and that was something Woolsey hadn't been able to give. In order to prove their claims of a conspiracy to the other members of the IOA, they needed facts. And the only way to get those facts was to get Daniel on the inside.

Carolyn had been furious. If it hadn't been a matter of national security, he wouldn't have gone against her wishes. Deep down, he knew that she understood that, but it didn't make it any easier for her to back off.

He placed a call to George and sat back as the phone rang. After a few pleasantries, he asked the former commander of the SGC how he'd managed to hold it all together.

"I'm serious, George. This is ghastly and I really can empathize with you. No wonder you retired!"

"Well, it wasn't retirement, at first. Being head of Home World Security was equally difficult, Hank. I'm still on the advisory panel to the President but he usually contacts me by phone, unless it's something really serious. I was surprised when he called me to the White House and told me Jack's plan. I know how much Jack and Daniel are friends and I can't imagine it was easy for him to come up with this plan. He's basically throwing Daniel into the Lion's Den."

"Yeah, I remember that Bible story and it almost didn't work out for that Daniel. As I recall, it took a miracle."

"Well, we might need one here before this is all over, Hank."

They hung up after agreeing to keep each other apprised of the situation.

0 0

Carolyn had Jack cornered in the VIP room and was shouting at the top of her lungs! She'd listed all the reasons why Daniel couldn't go back to the planet. She almost got on her knees and begged but she realized that when Jack O'Neill got his mind made up, there was no changing it.

Finally, it was as if the wind went right out of her sails. She sat down on the sofa and dropped her head into her hands. As she closed her eyes and tried to gain control of her temper, she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder and looked up to see him sit down next to her.

"Carolyn, I'm sorry. Believe me, if I thought there was any other way… I don't want to send Danny back down there but it's the only way we're going to find out who was behind the plot.

"I know but he's already been tortured, he's malnourished and for heaven's sake, he was on his honeymoon! The last blood test showed that that unknown drug is finally out of his system but I'm still worried about long term effects. Now you want to tear him away from Vala and he could get killed. Do you know what that'll do to her?"

"I know. But, she and Daniel both know the risks with this job. They've accepted the fact that they could die at any time when they go through that gate. Yet, they go ahead and march right on through it."

Carolyn was confused. "I thought he was your friend."

Jack looked down at his hands and was quiet for a moment. "When I first met Daniel in the mid 90's, I couldn't stand him. I didn't like scientists and he was a geek on top of it. He didn't know a gun from a knife, must less how to use either one and that's only a slight exaggeration. He was an awkward, annoying, long-haired bookworm and we had absolutely nothing in common. When he showed up at Cheyenne Mountain and unlocked the Stargate, I was impressed with his ability but I still didn't like him."

"Why?" Carolyn looked up at him as she sat there and wondered what kind of man Jack was back then.

"I haven't talked about his very much but I'll explain it to you. My wife and I had a little boy who was a ray of sunshine for both of us. He was very bright, funny and good. I didn't have a whole lot of 'good,' in my life until he came along. He was one of the brightest stars in my universe. One day, he went into our bedroom and found my handgun. I don't really know what happened but I remember hearing the shot and when I got to my bedroom, his brains were all over the wall."

Carolyn covered her mouth and then said, "Oh no! Jack, I'm so sorry!"

"Me too. It was a long time ago but it all happened a few months before I met Daniel. Carolyn, he is the reason I'm alive now. Not just because he's saved my life countless times since the inception of the SGC, but if it hadn't been for him, I would have died." He held his index and middle fingers about an inch apart and said, "I came this close to committing suicide. I was called out of retirement and my plan was to die on that mission. Daniel had only been at Cheyenne Mountain two weeks when he figured out that the symbols on the cover stone were constellations. And, this from an Archaeologist. What did he know about space?"

"He's brilliant, isn't he?"

"More than that. It's hard to explain who Daniel really is. He's kind to a fault. He always tries to find a diplomatic solution to the intergalactic nightmares we come across. He would try to reason with the most impossible creatures even when he knew they wanted to kill him. The only exception to that rule was Apophis and one time when Apophis was dead and his host came forward all scared and near death himself, Daniel calmed him down and helped that poor guy believe that he would be reunited with his wife and children in the afterlife. He never held it against him, even though Apophis had used that man to rape his wife."

"I didn't know that. I haven't known him for long but I've noticed how everyone cares about him. Even the toughest Marines look out for him."

"Yeah, he's like a much loved kid brother to all of us even though he's older than most of the military personnel around here. Anyway, on our first mission, we went to Abydos and got tangled up with Ra. That's where Danny met his wife, Sha're, by the way. Okay so, we got captured and Daniel and I were brought to the throne room where Daniel did something that still makes my hair curl when I think about it. A fight broke out and one of Ra's guards sent a blast from a staff weapon right towards me. Daniel jumped right in front of it and died trying to save my life. I'd only known him for a few days and he'd given his life for mine. That was the first time he died. Ra put him in a sarcophagus and brought him back to life but that event turned my life around. We finally destroyed Ra and managed to get back to earth with Daniel's help and we've been friends ever since. Carolyn, when I tell you that I don't send him back willingly, I mean it. If I had any other way, I would find it. But, our time has run out and if we're going to catch these traitors, we have to send him back."

Carolyn was quiet for a few moments and then said, "Okay. I understand. Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yes. When you were up talking with your dad. He's scared, Carolyn. But, he's one of the bravest men I've ever met and he's agreed to go ahead with the plan."

She nodded and said, "Thanks for explaining it to me. I know it wasn't easy."

He stood and helped her to her feet and said, "You're welcome. Now, let's go find our favorite dweeb and get him ready."

She smiled at him as he opened the door and followed her to the infirmary.

When the walked over to Daniel's bed, they saw that he had dressed into similar clothing he'd worn when he was first rescued. The nurse had removed the wrap from his ankle and his face showed that he was in a lot of pain. Vala was sitting next to him, shooting daggers at Jack.

"You're a monster, Jack O'Neill! I hate you!" She turned towards Daniel and wept quietly. Daniel, for his part, was speechless. He really didn't want to go back but he had agreed only because he didn't really know of any other way to accomplish the task.

"I'll be fine, Vala. If things go bad, they'll beam me out."

"And we'll know that how?" She was sarcastic but he didn't get angry with her.

"Don't worry. They'll know. I promise I'll come back."

"Daniel, you can't promise that. How many times have you died? You should know better than to give me a promise that you can't keep!" She got up and left the room in anger.

Jack watched as Daniel tried to keep his emotions under control. "I'm sorry, Daniel. If there was any other way…."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

Carolyn stepped up to Daniel and said, "I've talked to Doctor Fulkerson about this and we thought it would be best to give you a mild sedative before you left." She handed him a small white pill and a glass of water.

Daniel looked at the pill and then up at her and said, "What? Are you afraid I'll back out at the last minute?"

She shook her head, "No, it's nothing like that. When they find you, it has to appear that you've been washed up on shore. The Odyssey is cloaked and we're right above the beach. The heat signatures tell us there are search teams in the area looking for you, we presume. We'll put you down not too far from them. The flash will look like lightning so nobody will realize you've beamed in. It isn't strong enough to put you to sleep, it'll just make you groggy."

Daniel looked at her and Jack and then took the pill and washed it down with the water.

Jack looked at Carolyn and said, "You know that Daniel gets drunk really easy, right? One pill will probably put him out."

"Now you tell me!" Daniel said.

"Don't worry. It's mild, I promise."

They chatted for a few minutes, waiting for the pill to start to take effect.

From the overhead speaker, they heard an airman announce, "Doctor Jackson, to the transporter bay. Doctor Jackson, to the transporter bay."

Daniel looked at Jack and said, "I guess that's my ride." He got up off the bed winced as he tried to put some weight on his foot.

Jack said, "Whoa, big guy," and grabbed Daniel's arm to steady him. "Be careful."

"Easy for you to say, Jack. You're not being dropped onto a beach during a hurricane."

Carolyn grabbed a wheel chair and held it for Daniel as he settled himself into it. Jack pushed the chair as they took the elevator and then walked down the hall towards the transport bay. Sam and Teal'c were waiting for them, as well as Mitchell.

"Umm… hey it's nice of you to see me off."

Sam stepped forward and gave him a hug. "Come back to us, okay?"

"I will, Sam. Thanks," he said as he hugged her back.

He turned towards Teal'c and watched his close friend come forward. "I would accompany you to watch your back if I were permitted, Daniel Jackson."

"I know, Teal'c. That means a lot to me." He nodded towards his friend and saw Mitchell approach.

"You better come back in one piece, Jackson. We just got the band back together and I need my piano player."

Daniel smiled, "Take care of our back up singer, will ya?"

"We will. Don't worry about her." Cam looked around the room and said, "Where is she, by the way?"

"I was hoping she'd show up before I left. I know she must have heard the com but she's really upset."

Jack looked at one of the technicians and said, "What's the conditions down there, airman?"

"Sir, the winds are 74 miles per hour with heavy rain. Possible tornadoes in the area."

Jack blanched at the thought of what he'd asked Daniel to do. "I'm sorry, Danny."

Daniel looked a bit loopy as he said, "I know. Hey, I've already been to hell, how bad can this be? Piece of cake, right?"

"Right." Jack patted Danny's shoulder and said, "Ready?"

"No, but I'm going anyway." He gingerly moved out of the chair and laid down on his back on the transporter platform and nodded to the technician. Just then, Vala came running into the room and he yelled, "Wait!"

She ran to him, dropped to her knees and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get angry!"

"I know, I know." Daniel tried to soothe her as the others watched. "I'll be back, I promise." He brushed her hair behind her ear and said, "I will. It's going to be okay."

She nodded and then kissed him. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you more," he said back.

Sam came forward and helped Vala step away from the transport platform. Daniel nodded to the technician again and with a flash he was gone.

Vala broke down at that point and the rest of the team enfolded her in a hug as she wept. Jack stood back and watched and then left the room. SG-1 didn't include him anymore and they'd moved on to become a tight knit family. He didn't want to trouble them by his presence so he quietly headed for the elevators and then to his room, thinking about Charlie and wondering what would have happened if his boy had never died that awful day so many years before.

0 0

Daniel landed on the beach and immediately had to roll over and cover his face from the wind blowing the sand into his eyes, stinging them. Towering waves rolled in and within seconds he was covered is sea water and choking. He managed to get to his knees and crawl inland where he found a few rocks to rest behind and then passed out.

WWWW

Netan's guards were busy scouring the area, trying to find any survivors from the ship wreck. There were a few bodies laying face down on the beach but they couldn't find anyone alive.

One guard named Delmak shouted, "Are you sure they took the ship?"

"Yes," Orbon shouted back. "Witnesses saw them leave the harbor. They must have capsized. And it looks like the stuff washing up on the beach is part of the cargo. I saw some wine barrels down the coast a little ways."

They came upon a rocky section and looked around. That's when Delmak saw the foot sticking out past a boulder and saw there was a unconscious man laying amongst the rocks. He ran over to check the man's pulse and hailed Orbon to come and see what he found. "Isn't that the guy that we had locked up in the prison? I think his name was Jackson."

"Yeah, that's him. Is he alive?"

"Yeah. We'd better get him back to Netan. Tie his hands behind him and I'll go get the others with the wagon." He left and returned a few minutes later. Two other guards helped load Daniel onto the back of the horse drawn wagon and it slowly moved forward. The guards walked along behind it and talked. One asked if they'd found anyone else alive.

Orbon answered, "No, I think the rest of them are dead. His wife must be dead or we would have found her."

0 0

Daniel woke up in the cell chained to the wall by both hands and feet and found he had a splitting headache, besides. He looked around and saw two guards in the cell with him. _'I guess they aren't taking any chances.' _ He said, "Can I have some water?" They ignored him and just quietly talked to each other. _'Okay, I guess I get the silent treatment. That's okay, now that I'm awake, I'm sure someone will show up to question me, soon.'_ He was right. The door opened and Netan walked in.

"I have to give you credit, Doctor Jackson. You managed to escape even though you were drugged. Oh, by the way, where's your wife? And your friends? Oh, I guess they didn't survive the shipwreck then. Too bad." He laughed and then stepped closer. You've been drugged and asleep for a few days while I contacted those who I ransomed you to. They just arrived and are ready to take possession. Your new keeper has insisted that we allow you a shower and a clean change of clothing. She won't pay me until I concede to her terms."

"Her?"

"Yes, her. Now, we're going to unchain your hands but keep your feet shackled. I know you're not stupid enough to try to get away. Not under these circumstances. The guards are going to move you to one of their shower rooms and allow you to shower. Your chains will not be removed. Clothing has been provided so when you are finished, you will be brought to me." He turned and nodded to the two men whom each grabbed a hand and unchained it. His hands were forced behind him and then his legs were released. They each stood back and aimed their staff weapons at him and told him to move. He shuffled to the doorway where another guard pointed the way with his zat gun. It was tough going and it took a while but he finally made it to the shower room and was pushed to stand against one wall. Another guard came forward and cut off his clothing with a knife and threw the rags into a pile of refuse. That's when the fun started.

The guards lined up and took turns throwing ice cold water at him. There was no soap but he couldn't have used it if there had been any, being chained like he was.. They knocked him down and laughed at him as he tried to get up, but it was difficult with his hands tied behind him and his feet chained together. Finally, he gave up and just sat on the floor, waiting for them to finish having their fun. They gave up and then pulled him up and threw a loose fitting, coarsely woven piece of fabric over his head. It had a hole for his head and that was all.

"We're not taking any chances unchaining you. You're covered enough that you won't embarrass the lady and that's the only reason you are. You're luck enough to get the 'shower,' Delmak said.

The guards lined the wide hallway like a gauntlet, each taking turns hitting him as he shuffled along. They reached a series of stairs and the guards noticed that it was taking too long for him to climb them with the chains so Orbon and Delmak each grabbed an elbow and pulled him to the top. Daniel was bruised and out of breath when they got to the room where Netan was waiting. The door was opened and he was prodded along with a staff weapon until he was standing about ten feet in front of Netan and then one swift chop behind the knees and he was kneeling. Without his glasses, he could barely make out the person standing on the other side of the room. She turned around and stepped closer.

"Do you remember me?"

Daniel looked up and nodded. "Shen Xiaoyi?"

"Yes. It is I." She turned to Netan and said, "Unchain him. I doubt he'd be able to run away, surrounded as he is by all your guards."

Netan nodded to Delmak and the shackles were removed. Daniel rubbed his wrists, noting how red and swollen they were. One of her men carried a small chest and opened it for Netan to see. Netan nodded when he saw the payment and then went to sit on his throne.

She stepped in front of Daniel and said, "Do you remember when I asked you you if in the beginning it had been my country and not the United States military that had given you the opportunity to travel to the stars through the Stargate, would it have made a difference to you?

"Yes, I remember. And I said no, I wouldn't have minded as long as the priority remained off-world exploration that could benefit Earth.

"I told you that someday I may hold you to that." She paused and then said, "Now is that time."

"Is that what this is all about? You had me kidnapped so that you could force me to work for the Chinese?"

"We did ask, first."

"And, I said 'no.' In the beginning, it was possible. It's not now. It would amount to treason. I won't do it."

"You have no choice. The ransom has been paid and my ship awaits. You will come along quietly." She turned and beckoned two of her own personal guards and the came forward to stand beside him and helped him to his feet. Then he was marched to the warehouse where the ring platform waited and soon he was on Shen's ship. They proceeded down a hallway and Shen opened a door and went inside. Daniel was led in and looked around, wondering where he was.

"This is your quarters while you are here. You will remain here until I tell you otherwise. You have a bedroom and a private bath just through there." She pointed to a doorway where Daniel could see a bed and some other furnishings. "There is clothing for you to wear and toiletries that I thought you might need."

"How nice of you," Danie said we a high degree of sarcasm. "You make it sound like I'm your guest instead of your prisoner."

Shen looked him in the eyes and said, "I was told to bring you to China. I was not told that you had to be treated badly. I had to act tough in front of Netan and his men or they wouldn't have let you go. I didn't want to. I'm trying to make this transition for you as easy as possible. I know you are grieving for your wife. I'm very sorry that she was lost and believe me, that was not our intention. You have been given a gift. A chance to work on the frontier of the Chinese Stargate Program. We hope that you will eventually come around to our way of thinking."

"Or what? You'll have me brainwashed?"

"I think that when you see what we have to offer, you will be willing to comply." She looked at him standing there in that tent like garment with his hair sticking out in all directions and said, "I doubt you were allowed to shower properly. Why don't you go ahead and take one while I order us something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

She paused and then stepped forward to place her hand on his shoulder. "Daniel, I'm sorry that you were mistreated. I never wanted that to happen. When I first met you at Stargate Command, I found you to be a very kind, interesting man. I would like us to be friends. Nothing more. But, please, give this friendship a chance."

He thought about it for a moment and realized that in order to make this spy thing work, he would have to cooperate to _some_ extent. "Okay. I'll try."

"Good!" Shen smiled. Now, go take that shower. I hate to say it but you smell."

He laughed and said, "No kidding. I'm not surprised you can't stand it. I can't stand it neither." Then he went into his bedroom and closed the door.

_'Okay,'_ Shen thought, _'He's willing to try. I guess I can live with that.' _ She left the room and headed for the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

For a while, Daniel just stood in the hot shower, letting the moist heat work the kinks out of the muscles in his back. He really was tired and needed to rest but he wasn't sure he'd be getting any sleep. After getting dressed in what appeared to be dark blue silk pajama bottoms, he donned a light blue robe and left the bedroom to find Shen had set a table for two and was putting some music on to play softly.

"Ah, I see you found the pajamas I laid out for you while you were showering. You have a closet full of things I thought might fit you, but I figured that tonight you would be tired and want to go to bed early. After dinner, I'll retire to my apartment, which is at the end of the hall, and let you get some rest."

They ate in silence but his stomach rebelled at the spices in the food. He managed to finish his dinner but he wondered if it was worth the effort if he was only going to be sick. He sat back and looked at her. When he'd met her before, she seemed nice and non-threatening. Now, he figured it had been an act. Maybe they'd had their sights on him right from the beginning when they found out about the program. Turning away, he tried to concentrate on his mission assignment but found his thoughts scattered.

He didn't feel like talking much so when she brought the subject up of him coming to work for the Chinese Stargate Program, he got a bit upset. Leaning back in his chair, he said, "This isn't right, you know. I told your government contacts that I wasn't interested. I never thought I would be kidnapped and forced into doing their bidding!"

"Doctor Jackson, please. I understand how you feel. But, you will see, in time, that it's really a good opportunity for you."

He shook his head and said, "I don't agree. I have a home, a family." He stopped. "I had a family. And if it hadn't been for you and your government, I still would have one. Now, my wife is gone and if you think I'm going to just submit to this, you're dead wrong!"

"Please, calm down. You've had a hard day. Let's call it a night and let you rest. Do you need a sleeping pill? My physician is on board and he could assist you."

"No. I just want to be left alone." He wasn't lying about that. He really did need time to himself.

"As you wish." The butler came into the room and cleared away the dishes and then Shen said 'good night,' went to her apartment and left him to his thoughts.

He went into the bedroom and looked around. At least the gold panels had been removed and the room looked relatively comfortable. He took off his robe and crawled into the bed, hoping he would get some sleep. He yawned, realizing he really was exhausted and soon was snoring quietly.

0 0

The Director of the CSGC contacted Shen through the communications link and asked how it went.

"He's angry and grieving for his dead wife. But, I think I can bring him around, eventually."

"Good. I expect to get a thorough report tomorrow."

"Yes, Director."

0 0

Vala went to breakfast in the commissary with Sam and when she saw Jack sitting across the room, she turned as if to leave.

"Vala, you have to eat. Come on. Don't go."

She looked at Sam and said, "I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"That's okay. We'll sit where you won't have to look at him. He understands how you feel and he doesn't want to make things difficult for you."

Vala agreed and after getting their meals, the sat on the opposite side of the room where she could sit with her back to him.

Jack noticed them walk in and felt the tension in the room rise to an all time high. He made eye contact with Sam when she was facing him and she gave him a slight shaking of the head to indicate 'no,' which meant not to approach their table. He nodded slightly and soon left the room to contact Landry.

Sam said, "We still haven't found out what the drug was that Daniel had in his blood. We think that it might be a kassa derivitive."

"That would make sense. Except wouldn't he become addicted from it?"

"Not if he only had the one shot. Of course, to get him as stoned as he was, it would have to be concentrated, but even with that, one time might

not be enough to hook him. And, right after we got going, the storm hit so he might have felt he was just sea sick."

"I suppose. And, he wasn't here on the Odyssey long enough to show symtoms of withdrawal." Vala stopped to think for a moment and said, "Wait! Carolyn said she gave him a mild sedative so even if he was going through withdrawal, the sedative would calm the symptoms down and we probably wouldn't have picked up on it."

Sam said, "Well, let's hope he isn't or things will get tough for him."

0 0

Hank was in the briefing room staring down at the gate when Jack called.

"Hank. I thought I would catch up with you and see how things are at your end."

"Right now, I'm looking down at the gate wondering how Daniel is."

"I used to do that. Stand there worrying my socks off and thinking about what my kids were doing. And, I remember Hammond doing the same thing. It's almost as if the thing can talk to us."

"If only."

Sam came onto the bridge and approached Jack. He could see that she was upset and said, "That bad?"

"Worse. She hates your guts, Jack. I understand her feeling upset but I also know you wouldn't have sent Daniel on this mission if you had any other way to get the information. You just better hope he comes back safe and sound. Otherwise…,"

"Yeah, I know. There won't be anywhere safe."

Hank said, "Vala's a tough gal. She'll come around eventually."

"I don't know, Sir," Sam said. "They're newlyweds. This wasn't part of their honeymoon package."

"I know," Hank replied. "Let's have a little faith in Daniel's abilities, huh? He's gonna be fine."

0 0

Daniel woke up in the middle of the night with a nagging headache and the need to pee. He made it to the toilet just in time to lose his dinner and after finishing the rest of his business, he went to the sink to wash his hands. Looking into the mirror, he saw a very tired looking reflection of himself, someone he barely recognized. _'I feel like crap,' _he thought as he trudged back to bed. He was instantly asleep and didn't hear Shen when she knocked on his door in the morning.

She let herself in and noticed right away that he wasn't about so she opened his bedroom door and saw him laying on the bed. She quietly looked down on his sleeping form and saw the dark circles under his eyes.

Daniel jolted awake when he felt somebody take his wrist. Looking up, he saw Shen and wondered why she was standing there watching him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson. When you didn't answer my knock, I came inside to check on you. Are you feeling okay?"

He glanced around the room for a moment, trying to get his bearings. The he laid his head back and drew his right forearm over his eyes. "I'm okay. I was just really out, I guess."

"Did you have a bad night?"

"Yes. What did you expect?"

"I did say that the doctor could give you something so that you could sleep."

"I slept fine. But, I woke up in the middle of the night with a headache and an upset stomach."

"Yes, that's not surprising. Your immune system has taken quite a beating in the last month. I will return in a moment."

She left the room and was gone long enough that he fell back asleep. When he next awoke, Shen had returned with a tray of food that she sat on the table in the front room. She came into his room and said, "I have brought you some soup and fresh bread. Please come and eat."

"Soup for breakfast?" He said.

"Your stomach does not know what time it is. If it is sick, then soup is good. If you feel better later, I can get you something more substantial."

The soup was good and seemed to settle his stomach. After a cup of tea he asked, "I don't suppose you have any coffee on board."

"Yes. I do and I'll have some made for you, if you like."

"Thanks. Excuse me." He got up and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He opened the closet and looked inside. There were suits, dress slacks, shirts, sweaters and khaki's. He looked in the dresser and found boxers, T-shirts and socks. Shoes were arranged on a shelf in his closet.

He showered, shaved and dressed and felt like a new man for all his trouble.

When he came out of his room, Shen was standing by a bookcase looking over the selection. For the first time, he noticed a TV and a DVD player. One bookcase held a selection of movies that he was familiar with and some foreign films he hadn't seen.

"You've thought of everything, by the looks of it."

"I tried. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. It will take almost a week to get home so I didn't want you to get bored."

"I don't suppose you have a basketball hoop anywhere on this thing, do you?

"As a matter of fact…."

"You're kidding!"

"No, Doctor Jackson. I know that you try to keep fit so there is a gymnasium on the lower level, complete with a weight room, sauna, hot tub and a I brought along a masseuse if you need one. Would you like to take a tour of the ship?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I know what a Mother Ship looks like."

"Yes, but we've fitted this one out with the things we wanted. Most of the Goa'uld extravagance has been removed."

"Thank goodness for that."

She smiled at his remark and said, "Come, let me show you around."

The walked about the ship and Daniel noted the exercise facilities she mentioned but also the dining room and the kitchen which he had 24 hour access to if he got hungry at any time. The only sections of the ship he was not permitted to go into were the engine room and the bridge. _'I guess they don't want to take a chance that'll I'll take over the ship.'_

When they arrived back at his quarters, they sat and talked about his new job assignment.

"You will be heading the program, Doctor Jackson. You'll have complete freedom to hire anyone you feel is best for the job. We have quite a few qualified applicants for each different position. You will be able to have the best we have to offer. I brought along a laptop computer that has all the files on it of the applicants."

Daniel was silent as she talked. Shen noticed his reluctance to speak and said, "Please feel free to ask any questions you have."

"I don't have any."

"You are still angry."

He suddenly stood up and yelled, "Anger doesn't even begin to describe how I feel."

"In time…,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. In time I'll see things your way. I don't think so." He turned to look at the books on the shelves.

"You are only making things more difficult for yourself."

"So, what you're saying is, if I don't cooperate, you'll do what?" He turned and looked back at her and said, "Lock me up? Torture me? Brainwash me?"

"No, I think you'll eventually see things our way. You're a reasonable man, Doctor Jackson." She stood and approached him, "Surely, you understand the importance of having a Stargate Program of our own. We can do planetary exploration to find cures for different diseases and ailments that are not available on earth. Surely, you've come across cultures that are more advanced than earth. Cultures that have a lot to offer us."

His eyes bored into hers as he said, "Yes, I have. The problem is, they don't think we have anything to offer them and their unwilling to share their technology. So, what will you do when you meet them? Kidnap their scientists like you did me?"

Shen turned away, thinking, 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought.' If this didn't work, she was afraid of what her government would ask her to do. Then she turned back to speak but as she opened her mouth he said, "Don't bother. You'll never convince me."

Then, he turned and went into his room, shutting the door behind him. He laid down onto the bed and tried to think. _'Jack! This better work!'_

0 0

Three days later, in the commissary at the SGC, Sam sat at table nursing a cup of coffee. Jack was sitting across from her noting the worried look on her face and hoping he could find a way to distract her.

"Sam, calm down. Danny's only been gone a few days. If you keep this up, you'll be a wreck by the time he comes home."

"If he comes home." Sam made eye contact and then quickly turned away. Every time Danny died, her heart broke a little more. But, Jack was right. They all knew the dangers of this job and if she let this get to her every time one of them was out of arm's reach, she'd have a nervous breakdown.

"I'm going home. Why don't we drop off your car and then head over to the park? I think a good walk would help."

She agreed and after going to her place first so that she could get the mail and check her answering machine, they headed out. As they reached the sidewalk, Jack took her hand and she was comforted by the warmth of it. This was nice. They'd had to hide their affections before and now they could be open about it.

"Okay," Jack said. "Tell me what you're thinking. Are you angry with me for sending him back?"

"No. Well… not so much with you as angry with the whole situation. At the fact that we needed to send him. Vala's keeping to their room. She won't go out to the house. I tried to get her to come to the gym with me and I explained that the exercise would help relieve some of her stress but she' won't come along. Teal'c went to see Rya'c and isn't expected back until tomorrow. Cam's been hanging out with Carolyn and I'm glad because he's feeling the stress, too. Carolyn can help keep his mind off it."

"I bet," Jack said and then grinned.

They reached the park and sat down on a bench by the lake and she said, "Look, I know it was difficult for you to send him away. You both have been close for so long. Like brothers."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. He was in pretty bad shape but we couldn't wait until he healed up. We had to grab the chance right then or lose it."

"I know," Sam said, "But, it doesn't make it any easier, knowing that."

"I guess we just have to trust that he'll manage okay. He always does."

"No, he doesn't. How many times has he died?"

"I lost count. Okay, let's change the subject. How about we go to Mancy's for lunch. I could go for a big plate of lasagna? I can't stand sitting around worrying about him. After that, maybe we can go over to the car pool at the SGC and take an engine apart, or something."

Sam laughed at his idea and then agreed to lunch, hoping he was right. A change of scenery would do them both good.

0 0

Daniel found a couple of guards that were willing to let him show them the basics of basketball - how to dribble, how to pass, how to do a lay-up. Some of the other guards stood off to the side and watched. Before long, the three of them we goofing off and laughing about it and the other guards were looking amused at their antics. One guy kept hitting the rim but another one had an uncanny knack for swishing the ball into the net. "They could use you in Denver," Daniel said, which went over the head of the guard and totally confused him. "Never mind." He grinned and shot a three pointer from half court and then said, "I'm going to go take a shower. Thanks guys." The guards grabbed their weapons and followed him to his room.

Shen saw him in the hallway and stopped to watch. He hadn't seen her yet so she could observe him without his noticing. _ 'I wish he wouldn't be so difficult,'_ she thought. _'Things would go so much easier for him if he'd just give up. I hate tricking him. A man of integrity like him deserves so much more.'_

The guards stationed themselves at the end of the hallway as Daniel entered his suite without seeing Shen but he knew she was there. Her perfume lingered in the hall so she had to be around somewhere. He was glad to find that she wasn't in his rooms as he headed for his bathroom and a much needed shower.

When he was finished, he came out of his bedroom and noticed a fresh pot of coffee brewing. Shen was sitting on his sofa going over some of the files she'd brought.

"I wish you would knock. I don't feel like I have any privacy, here. Or is that the point. I won't have any where we're going so I might as well get used to it."

"You will have all the privacy you require, Doctor Jackson. I just felt bored in my room and thought you might like some company."

He felt like telling her that he wanted to be by himself but he didn't think she'd leave so he said, "Fine. Stay." He went over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. "Do you want some?" He indicated with a nod of his head.

"No, I made myself a cup of tea. But, thank you anyway."

Daniel sat across from her and took sip of his coffee, noting that it was slightly bitter. _'I guess I shouldn't expect her to have my favorite blend.'_ He winced slightly, feeling a small pain in his gut, but tried to ignore it. He glanced at the folders in front of him and picked one up out of idle curiosity. The picture of the man inside showed a blond haired scientist from Denmark. He was a theoretical astrophysicist and had attended Oxford University. He graduated top of his class and worked in the U.S. for Nasa, at one point, until moving back to his home land. He'd been recruited by the Chinese while in Paris and a symposium on… whatever. Daniel threw the file down and took another sip of his coffee. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to sit here with Shen talking about prospective employees for a project he wanted nothing to do with.

Shen watched him covertly and saw his frustration clearly expressed on his face.

"I think you need to relax, Doctor Jackson. I'm going to call the masseuse up here and have her give you a massage."

"I don't want one."

"Don't argue. You'll feel better when Miss Ang is done with you. I suggest you strip down and wrap a towel around yourself. I'll let you know when she's ready for you.

"I said, 'no.'"

"Let me explain something, Doctor Jackson. It's only been three days since we started back toward earth and you're only now recovering from a very difficult time, both physically and mentally. I can help you recover more quickly or you can continue to have your nausea and discomfort and stay miserable for the rest of the trip."

Daniel watched her as his anger simmered just below the surface. "Fine. Call her. I'll go get ready."

Fifteen minutes later, Shen called him into the front room and he saw a tiny, diminutive woman standing next to a massage table. As he approached, Miss Ang held up a sheet for him and after he dropped his towel, he laid on his stomach and she covered him from the waist down. She started working on the back on his neck, first. All the while, she kept quiet, never saying a word.

Shen put some soothing music on the stereo and sat in a chair in the corner, reading a book. The music was relaxing and Daniel started to calm down. Miss Ang was working on his shoulders and she stopped for a moment and asked Shen what had happened to him. Obviously, she didn't realize that he understood and spoke fluent Mandarin and for some reason, Shen didn't inform Miss Ang of this. Shen explained that he'd been tortured. "Ahhh," Miss Ang said and then continued working out the knots in his back. Daniel fell asleep on the table after a bit and when Miss Ang was done, Shen told her to leave them. She would call when Doctor Jackson woke up.

Miss Ang left the room and Shen walked over to Daniel's side and looked down at him. She hadn't seen his back before and the scars bothered her. She covered him with the sheet and noted he slept soundly. She went back to her apartment and sat in the dark for a while, thinking about him. She'd felt an attraction to him from the start but knew he was off limits. Her superiors had a plan for him that definitely didn't include her. _'Too bad they're going to destroy the only decent man I've ever met.'_ She sighed and then went to her room and went to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Daniel woke up face down and a bit groggy in his own bed, wondering how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was the masseuse working on his back and listening to the conversation she was having with Shen. After that, everything was blank until now. He quickly realized he wasn't dressed and wondered how they managed to move him in here. Both women were small so they must have had help. _'The guards probably dragged me in here. But, why didn't they just wake me up?'_

He had to admit that he did feel better. Or he did until he got up to go use the bathroom. There was a slight twinge in his side that he knew couldn't be appendicitis, as Janet had removed that sick little thing years before. _'I guess my system just needs to calm down from all the stress from the last few weeks.'_

After returning to his bedroom, he got dressed again and went into the front room. It was empty but there was a note from Shen asking him to meet her in the dining room at his convenience. He went there and found her seated at the table, sipping some tea.

"Are you hungry, Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes, and please, call me Daniel."

She thought, _'Good. One more barrier removed. Hopefully, he will soon trust me.' _ She smiled and indicated a chair at the head of the table and watched as he sat. A waiter brought in coffee and tea and said that dinner would be served when they were ready. He left the room while Shen poured and then she asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly well, thank you."

"I am glad. The circles under your eyes are gone."

"I feel better, although I still have a slight pain in my stomach. It's probably just nerves."

Shen picked up a bell and called for the waiter. "Please bring our first course and also inform Doctor Ling that we would like to meet with him after dinner."

The waiter nodded and left and Daniel protested. "I'm fine. You don't need to bring in the doctor."

"You are not fine, Daniel. Let the doctor see if he can help."

Daniel quit arguing and ate his soup. Soon, a tall Chinese man came into the dining room and spoke to Shen quietly, out of Daniel's range of hearing. Then he asked Daniel to follow him.

"Can't this wait until after dinner?"

"No, he said that the food might be aggravating your problem and he needed to rule out some things. Go with him."

Daniel got up to follow Doctor Ling and was lead into a medical bay. He was told, in Mandarin, to remove his shirt and lay on the bed. Daniel did so and the doctor prodded his stomach and abdomen. Daniel winced as the doctor hit a particularly sore spot. He noted Daniel's appendix scar and smiled. "We can rule out appendicitis, yes?"

"Yes. It was removed a few years ago."

"I think you have an ulcer, Doctor Jackson. I will not prescribe anything yet. Eat plain foods for a few days and I'll see how you are, then. I would stay away from coffee. Weak tea would be better. I will have a special blend prepared that will help soothe your digestive tract."

He led Daniel back to the dining room and spoke to Shen for a moment and then left.

"I'm not surprised but don't worry. My chef can cook meals for you that are very satisfying and easy on the stomach. You will feel better soon." They finished their meal and then returned to the hallway leading to their suites.

"Where in space are we, if I may ask?"

"I cannot give you that information but I have a window in my suite if you care to look outside."

He followed her to her rooms and noted the simple style of decor. It was very plain, except for the fresh flowers on a table by one wall. As he approached the window, he saw that they weren't traveling at warp speed. "Why so slow?"

"Our engines were damaged on the way here and we do not have the replacement crystals to fix the hyper drive engines. Otherwise, we could be in our solar system a lot sooner."

Doctor Ling stood in the hall outside her door and smiled. The longer it took to return, the better chance of getting him completely hooked on the highly addictive drug he'd been having the cook place in his food.

By tomorrow or the next day, he would be completely there's.

0 0

Vala was climbing the walls. She was itching to get out of the mountain but she didn't know where to go. She walked into Sam's lab and found her and Jack arguing over the pronunciation of a technical term.

The both looked at her as she walked in but Jack noted the flash of anxiety in Vala's eyes. He turned to tell Sam he would meet her for dinner later when Vala said, "Stay. I'm not angry with you anymore. I've had some time to think and I realized that I was being selfish. This mission is one of the reasons why Daniel and I should never have married."

Sam got to her feet and came to her says, "Vala, that's not true. You're good for Daniel and I know he makes you very happy."

"And, look where it got us? We only went to that planet so that we could take our honeymoon there. If we hadn't gotten married, we would never have gone."

Jack said, "And they would have found some other way to grab Danny and things wouldn't be any different. Vala, I haven't seen Danny this happy since I saw him on Abydos when I went back and found he'd married Sha're. You've done wonders for him and I don't think you'll find he has any regrets. Stop kicking yourself. I'm thankful that you got him out of his self-imposed prison."

Vala was stunned. She'd completely misinterpreted the situation and now she was confused. She'd thought that Jack didn't really care that much for Daniel and wasn't concerned about her husband's safety. After all, the few times she'd seen them together, they bickered and argued like two men who didn't have any affection for each other.

"But, I thought…"

"I know. Listen, Vala. Daniel and I have had our ups and downs. But, ever since he was ascended the first time and came back, we seemed to work out our differences. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him if I could avoid it. We just didn't have any choice this time and he understood it. I know you're hurting but give him a chance. Have a little faith in him."

Vala nodded. She was wide eyed and near tears so he came pulled her into a hug and said, "If you start crying, I'm going to start and then with our luck Cam will come in here and think something horrible just happened." She started to laugh and immediately felt comforted by this man whom she thought was her enemy.

Jack added, "I'm really sorry I had to send him. It isn't fair to either one of you."

"I know you didn't want to. But, I wasn't sure at first."

"I know. I'm not exactly great at communication. Us Neanderthal types need to work on that."

She giggled and said, "You could take a few lessons from Daniel. He's getting better at it."

"And that's thanks to you. He wasn't so easy to talk to before he met you. There were times he would just clam up and it didn't matter what you bribed him with. He wouldn't budge."

She left Jack's arms and said, "He still isn't comfortable with talking but he's been giving it some effort."

Jack said, "Are you still mad at me?"

Vala looked off into the distance for a second and then said, "No. I want to be mad at you but I can't keep that up. Everyone at the SGC gave me a chance when I came here. I made life miserable for Daniel and a lot of other people, too. But, they never gave up. How can I not forgive you?"

Sam stepped forward and gave Vala a hug. "Why don't you have dinner with us tonight. Nothing fancy. We'll go for pizza and head over to The House. I feel like staying out there until Daniel comes back. It makes me feel closer to him. How about you?"

"That would be lovely."

They called Cam, Carolyn and Teal'c and all agreed it was a great plan. Soon, they were all sitting around the large table in the kitchen, drinking beer and getting stuffed on a 'Cowboy' from Pappa Murphy's pizza.

As the evening ended and Vala went up to her room, she saw Tut following her up the stairs. As she entered Daniel's suite the emotions all came flooding back. There on the back of the chair by his sofa was his robe. On the counter in the bathroom was his shaving kit. A book he'd been reading was on the table by the bed. "The Iliad,' in Greek, no less. She hadn't read it but Daniel told her some of the story when they were on their honeymoon.

As she picked up his sweater that he'd left on the end of the bed, she held it close to her nose and inhaled. There he was. If she just closed her eyes, she could feel him there with her. His cologne filled her senses and swirled around her, leaving her shaking. As the tears started to fall, she undressed, put on his sweater, and laid down on the bed and covered up with the blankets. Tut laid in his doggie bed and sighed as the sight of his Master's special lady. He missed Daniel, too

0 0

Daniel felt a bit better after dinner, though is stomach was still a little tender. He went back to his suite and found a stack of files on the coffee table that Shen wanted him to go through. 'Well, I may as well take a look."

He perused them for the rest of the evening, making notes one each one. It was interesting to see that each person was extremely well qualified. Their resumés were impressive, education excellent. How was he supposed to choose?

Shen knocked on his door and he told her to come in. She sat across from him and asked how the search was going.

"Honestly, I don't really want to do this. I just started reading the files out of curiosity. How do you expect me to select as staff from this applicants?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, on the contrary- they're all extremely qualified. Almost perfect! I wouldn't know where to start."

"Well, maybe it will help if you meet them and get to know them personally."

0 0

He spent the next four days trying to relax. He watched some of the films and played chess with Shen. He was surprised at her skill level and commented on it one evening.

"My father taught me to play when I was a child. As an only child, we spent hours together playing. The first time I beat him, I was nine and he was very proud." She smiled at the memory as she stared off into the distance.

Daniel smiled watching her. _'It must be nice to have memories like that.'_ He wasn't envious so much as glad for her. When he got up to put the board and pieces away, she told him 'good night,' and went to her rooms.

She was a bit flustered. She'd seen him smile and it gave her an odd flutter inside. _'This is not supposed to happen. I am not supposed to become attracted to him. And, it isn't right. His wife hasn't been dead a week. He won't have feelings for me. I'm being foolish.'_

Her sleep was disturbing that night as it involved a certain blue eyed American by the name of Daniel Jackson.

0 0

The ship reached the airspace over central China overnight and it wasn't until early morning when Shen told Daniel that they were ready for them to ring down. During breakfast, all his clothing and toiletries were sent down to a waiting vehicle to be transported to his quarters.

As soon as he landed, a delegation of scientists from the CSGC (Chinese Stargate Command) met him and bowed. They introduced themselves and then escorted him to a waiting limo. Shen sat next to him and acted as liaison and translator, if needed. He understood perfectly and carried on a light conversation with all of them as they traveled to the CSGC.

When they arrived, he was given a tour of the facility and found it quite impressive. They had just gotten their computers up and running and were running simulations as he watched.

"Once we have the dialing process down, we will begin testing it to check on it's effectiveness."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"We have volunteers who wish to go through the gate."

"Really? That's impressive considering the danger. What if it doesn't work?"

"Then they will be hailed as hero's for their mother land."

The thought of what they were willing to do to accomplish having their own program scared Daniel. 'They're probably sending these poor fools off to die!'

After the tour, he was led to a house at the center of the community that was furnished for him. It had all the modern conveniences he could want. It was a large home with many rooms, although not as large as The House he had back in Colorado Springs. It was very elegant and he asked Shen if she was responsible for the furnishings.

"Yes, it was my duty. But, I enjoyed the task. I've never decorated a home such as this before and I was told that my funds were unlimited."

"Well, thank you. It's very nice." Daniel walked around the living room, noting the comfortable furnishings. 'I guess they're trying to make this as easy for me as they can. But, what's going to happen when I refuse to cooperate?'

The dignitaries all smiled as they watched him. One stepped forward and said that they were very pleased that he'd agreed to take command of the CSGC and looked forward to working for him.

Daniel smiled back as a servant poured tea for them. Shen had a special blend put set aside for him as his physician ordered.

'_My physician? Since when?' _ He smiled back but remembered that the doctor had said that weak tea was best for his stomach.

Shen went into the kitchen for a few moments and then returned to say, "I hired a chef for you and he will be preparing lunch for us." She sat down beside Daniel on the couch and the conversation was kept light. Most of it centered around the scientific community and all the good things they had to offer. There was a movie theater, an opera house, many beautiful gardens to walk in and restaurants that served wonderful food.

The maid announced that their meal was ready and they all sat around a large dining table and smiled and chatted their way through the lunch. After lunch, they went back to the living room and listened respectfully as a singer entertained them. Daniel thought she was very young, maybe in her early twenties, and quite beautiful. When she finished singing, she was escorted away and soon the delegates rose and said their 'good nights'.

Shen closed the door behind them and walked back into the living room with him. "It is time for me to go home." She handed him a paper with her cell phone number on it and said, "If you need to contact me for any reason, you can reach me at this number."

"I guess I have you to thank for all this, Shen."

"It was my pleasure." She bowed and then left, closing the front door behind her.

Daniel turned and went back into the living room and sat on the couch. He looked around the room and knew without a doubt that there were hidden cameras and bugs all over the place. They would watch every single move he made to make sure he cooperated.

'We'll just see about that,' he thought as he turned down the lights and headed for his bedroom. The maid met him in the hallway at the top of the stairs and said that she would show him to his quarters. When he entered his room he saw that it was decorated very nicely, in a masculine sense. Nothing frilly or fancy. All of his clothing and personal items had been unpacked.

The maid said, "You are pleased?"

"Yes, very pleased. This is nice."

She went forward and turned the bed covers back. Then, she showed him the extravagant bathroom with everything in it he could need. He thanked her and closed the bathroom door and then looked around. This was fantastic! He quickly undressed and got into the shower. He was standing under the hot water when he felt somebody touch his shoulder and he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He turned enough to see that the singer who had entertained them earlier was standing there holding a soapy sponge and she wasn't wearing a stitch. He quickly looked away, reached for the towel to wrap around himself and said, "What are you doing in here?"

"I will wash you."

"Umm… no, I can do that myself. Thanks anyway."

"Do I not please you?"

"Uh, well, you're very pretty, don't get the wrong idea. I just don't need you right now."

"You would prefer a boy? I can arrange for one for you."

Daniel was already blushing a bright red but when she said that, he almost went up in flames! "NO! No! It's not like that. I most definitely would NOT prefer a boy. I just… never mind. Would you please leave?"

"As you wish," she said and soon she was gone and he heard the door close behind her.

'_Good grief! I guess they tried to think of everything.'_ It took him a moment or two to calm down and after he finished his shower, he wrapped himself up in his robe and went into the bedroom. After dressing in boxers and pajama bottoms, he crawled into bed and tried to go to sleep. Of course, the image of a very naked, very pretty woman he'd just seen in his shower kept appearing before him so he tried to conjugate Greek verbs to take his mind off things. Then, he got to thinking about Vala and grew overwhelmingly homesick. As he slipped off to sleep, he wondered when or if he'd ever get home again.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

General Hammond sat across from Hank's desk and said, "What I would give to go on that mission."

"Can you? It won't be just Owensville. It'll be the whole planet that will need to be freed." Hank wondered if it was possible. This would take a while and cleaning up that hornets nest and setting things to right would take some real know-how. Hammond had years of experience, first in Vietnam and then as a Commander in the Gulf War. His years as Commander of the SGC didn't' hurt anything either.

"I know that. First, we have to get rid of Netan and all his goons. Then, help the people there get started on the road to economic recovery. That will take some time. I'm retired but that doesn't mean I can't go on diplomatic missions. Isn't that what this would be?"

"Well yes, after all the fighting stopped. It would be great if you can get the clearance. The good folks on that planet need to be liberated. I'll talk to the President and see what I can do. Thanks George."

0 0

In the morning, Daniel felt awful. His stomach was churning and he had a headache the size of Alaska pounding in his skull. He sat on the side of his bed and felt a wave of dizziness hit him like a steam roller. He made it to the bathroom just in time and then heard a knock on his bedroom door.

The maid came in and saw that he was being sick so she turned and headed for his bedside phone. She spoke quickly and then hung up. As she helped him back to bed, she told him not to worry, she'd called Shen.

In about ten minutes, Shen arrived with Doctor Ling and they both entered his bedroom to find him lying on the bed, sweating and moaning. Shen placed her hand on his forehead and said, "He feels warm."

Doctor Ling took Daniel's temperature and said "101°. Have you eaten anything today?"

"No. I can't. I threw up as soon as I got out of bed."

"Shen, go prepare the tea I suggested. It should settle his stomach." He took out a stethoscope and listened to Daniel's heart. Then he asked Daniel to breathe normally. "You're heart and lungs sound good. Do you have any other symptoms?"

"A pain in my gut."

"Still? Have you had it the whole time you've been with us?"

"Once in a while. Not constantly."

Doctor Ling smiled and said, "Do not worry. We will find out the cause."

Shen brought up the tea that the chef had prepared and poured a cup for Daniel. He sat up in bed and took a sip. "Ya know, for this being so weak, it really tastes bitter. Are you sure this is right?"

"I assure you, Doctor Jackson. It's the right blend for your needs." Doctor Ling smiled and then said, "I must go. If you do not feel better shortly, contact me again." He turned and left and the maid followed him out of the room. Shen sat in a chair by the bed and said, "I will cancel your appointments for the day."

"No, don't. The dizziness is gone. Let's see if this tea works and then we'll decide."

"Of course. Did you sleep well?"

"Umm… yes. Did you arrange for the singer to stay last night?"

"No. I thought she left. Are you telling me she was here all night?"

"No. But, I almost had a heart attack when she joined me in the shower. I managed to get her out of here but I think she was offended."

"I'll have a talk with the Director. He may have arranged it."

"The Director?"

"Yes, he's the one who's responsible for getting the CSGC program started. You'll meet him this morning, if you're up to it. Please don't take offense about this, Daniel. I'm sure whomever sent her here meant no harm."

Shen was furious but kept her emotions under control. Whomever did this should be disciplined. Daniel has only just lost the woman he loved. It was completely insensitive of them to do this to him. And a part of her had to admit to a twinge of jealousy. To think of him with another woman made her upset. She would make sure this kind of thing didn't happen again.

0 0

A limo pulled up the circular drive to the house and the driver came to the door announcing that their transportation was ready. Since Daniel felt much better, he'd decided to continue on as planned.

He and Shen were driven to a tall office building and shown up to the penthouse suite where he met the Director of the CSGC, Peng Pang Lie. He was tall - slightly taller than Daniel, and powerfully built. They bowed when introduced and Daniel was waved to a comfortable sofa to sit next to Shen and the Director sat in a easy chair at the end of a coffee table. Tea was served and the traditional protocols were observed. Then the Director got down to business.

"I am sorry that you have not been feeling well. Hopefully, you will recover soon and be able to take up your duties here at the CSGC. We were happy to recruit you and hope you enjoy your work here."

"Yeah, about that." Daniel sat forward at bit and continued. "I was kidnapped, my wife killed, I was beaten up and ransomed. Is that your idea of successful recruitment?"

Shen placed a hand on his arm and said, "Doctor Jackson…."

"No! I've come along quietly because I didn't have any choice. Now, I want some answers. How long will I remain here? I want to return to the States and your holding me prisoner won't work. I won't cooperate."

The Directon said, "Doctor Jackson, this is your home, now. Your colleagues have been told that you drowned in an unfortunate incident when your ship sunk during a hurricane. You have no family to return to. No job. No home. Your life before today does not exist."

"Wrong! I won't go along with this!" Daniel stood and walked towards the door, saying, "Make the arrangements. I'm leaving."

Shen stood and said, "Daniel, you don't understand! You can't leave."

"No! I don't want the job. If you don't let me go, I'll call the American Embassy and have someone come and pick me up."

"Doctor Jackson, you are not behaving rationally. If you persist, I will have to insist that you get professional help for your anxiety!"

"Oh, let me guess- a nice little re-education camp somewhere in a hostile environment? Brainwashing? Drugs?"

The Director made a decision to finally tell the truth. He smiled and said, "That's already been started."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been drugging you from the beginning. Haven't you noticed that you gets sick each evening? Throw up? Run a fever? Cramps? Am I right Doctor Jackson? Now it's happening in the mornings, too?"

Daniel leaned against the wall by the door and his face went white as a sheet.

"You see, we knew you wouldn't come along willingly. So, we got a little insurance to help you along. You've been steadily taking in a drug we call GY10. It keeps you running along on an even keel as long as you continue to take it. You became addicted immediately after the first dose in your first cup of tea. You now will get regular doses to keep you healthy. If you do not take them, well… let's just say, you will wish you could die." He smiled at Daniel and said, "Welcome to the CSGC, Doctor Jackson. May you find your work here enjoyable."

Daniel slid down the wall, dazed at what he'd just been told. "I'll take my chances."

"As you wish. We planned for that, just in case. We'll try it your way for a while but I'm sure you'll come to see the error of your decision, very soon." He paused and looked intently at Daniel and then said, "You don't look well, Doctor Jackson."

The Director picked up the phone and said, "Doctor Ling, your patient isn't feeling well. Could you come to my office? Thank you."

Doctor Ling arrived within a few minutes and checked Daniel's pulse and blood pressure. "You will come to the infirmary and we will work out a dosage for you that will allow you to work without becoming sick."

Daniel looked up at Doctor Ling and said, "No. I'm not going to do this."

Doctor Ling grew angry and said, "You understand what that means, don't you? You will experience horrible withdrawal symptoms and in the end you will only agree anyway. Why not make it easy on yourself?"

"No," Daniel said. He dropped his head into his hands and felt himself shaking. Two guards came in and helped Daniel to his feet. They escorted him to the elevator while Shen and the Director followed.

Shen asked the Director, "What happens now?"

"Nothing. The withdrawal process from GY10 is extremely painful and not something easily accomplished. He will work for us. Eventually."

Shen walked forward and stepped into the elevator to stand in front of Daniel. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't know."

Daniel looked at her with contempt. "You knew all along. If not, you should have." He turned his face away from her and stared at the wall. One of the guards got on his cell phone and by the time they reached the sub levels of the office building, an orderly was waiting. Daniel was whisked off down a hallway and Shen watched with her heart in her throat. _'I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm so sorry.'_

The hospital room they took him to looked all to familiar with the hospital bed and monitors. He was escorted to the bed and shown the hospital gown and ordered to strip. The two guards stood in front of him and wore expressionless faces as he changed his clothes. As he got into the bed, he asked what was going to happen. No answers came from the guards as one of them placed his clothing in a plastic bag and placed the bag in a locker. Then the door opened and a nurse came in accompanied by Doctor Ling. She went to the counter along the wall and got some things together as Doctor Ling approached the bed.

The guards came forward at his command and got out restraints and started attaching them to Daniel's ankles and wrists.

"Is this necessary?"

"It is strictly for your protection, Doctor Jackson." Doctor Ling smiled and watched as the job was finished. Then he nodded to the nurse who came forward to attach an IV to Daniel's forearm.

"Why the IV?" he asked as the nurse finished and then started to hook him up to the monitors.

"In time, Doctor Jackson. In time." Doctor Ling smiled as he approached Daniel's side and drew out a syringe and injected it into the IV line.

"What is that?"

Doctor Ling just smiled and watched as Daniel struggled to stay awake. Daniel's last thought before being launched into oblivion was,_ 'Oh Crap!'_

0 0

Daniel opened his eyes and saw an IV bag above him and a nurse was standing at the end of his bed making notes on a chart - his, he assumed. Shen was sitting in a chair by the wall going over some papers in a file. She saw he was awake and approached the side of his bed and said, "Daniel?"

He looked at her with questioning eyes. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't know they were going to do this. They told me they wanted to recruit you and get you to accept this program but I didn't know all they had planned."

She could see the total lack of understanding in his confused blue eyes.

As he tried to move, he found that he was still in restraints. His left upper arm was sore and as he looked at it, he discovered it covered with a white gauze wrap. He watched as Doctor Ling entered the room and he asked him, "What did you do?"

"That will stop hurting in a few days. We removed your subcutaneous transmitter so that you could not be beamed up to any space craft. You will definitely remain with us. There is no escape."

Daniel broke out in a cold sweat as he realized that there really was no escape. _'How am I going to get out of here?' _ His mouth was dry and he nearly panicked when the monitors and restraints were removed along with the IV. He was assisted out of the bed and led to a room that was covered with padded walls and a padded floor. The bright flourescent ceiling fixtured was on but as soon as the door was closed, it was turned off. Daniel made his way across the room and felt the soft, padded wall in front of him as he made his way to the floor to sit. A security camera on the ceiling in the corner monitored his movements but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and tried to control the fear that was running through his veins like ice water. _'I've done the withdrawal thing before. I can get through it again.'_ He kept telling himself that as he settled along the floor and tried to get some sleep. He knew from experience that he was going to need it. As he was lying there, he felt his heart pounding in his chest and he nearly wept at the thought of being stuck here for the rest of his life. _'Jack will fine me. I know he will.'_ It was a long time before he was able to doze off and before he fell asleep, he felt the first twinges of pain that he knew would become unbearable before long.

0 0

Vala sat in the briefing room nervously watching Landry's office door and waiting for her other team members to show up.

Sam entered the room and said, "Are you okay?" She sat next to Vala and rubbed her shoulder.

Vala looked at her and said, "No. Unfortunately, there's nothing to be done about that until Daniel returns. I can hear General Landry and Jack talking in Landry's office but I can't make out what they're saying. It's been a week Sam, and I'm worried about how he's doing in the enemy camp. How will we know if he needs us? He said they had a contact inside but it's still extremely dangerous for him."

General Landry came out of his office with Jack trailing behind and said, "Well, I've got some bad news. Daniel was located. The Odyssey said his transmitter signal was coming in nice and strong. He's somewhere in central China and they've determined that he was mobile."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Last night, around eleven o'clock, the signal completely stopped transmitting. Since he was going about the community, his signal moved so we believed he was safe. Now, there's nothing."

Sam said, "So Sir, that means…?"

"We can't be positive but it could mean his movements are being restricted."

"Maybe he's just sleeping? He wouldn't move around a lot for that."

"Normally, I would agree but why would the signal stop transmitting? And, eleven o'clock at night here in Colorado Springs mean's it's about ten in the morning there in Central China. He would have been up and moving about by then. There's been no signal since.

Vala looked at Sam and said, "Athena had mine surgically removed. Maybe they did that to him, too."

"So, what's the next step?" Sam asked as she watched Vala's face go pale.

"We wait for our contact at the embassy to give us the word and we figure out a way to get him out of there."

Cam and Teal'c had arrived in time to hear the update and Teal'c said, "Will you require our assistance, General Landry."

"I hope not. We want to avoid an international incident here. We're hoping for a simple extraction if the embassy official can find him.

Cam said, "Yeah, well 'simple' and 'Jackson' don't always fit well together. He's a lot more complicated than that."

"Thank you for your unsolicited opinion, Colonel Mitchell. I suggest we try to keep a positive outlook on this mission, if you don't mind." Hank looked at Cam and gave a slight nod towards Vala.

"Understood, Sir."

"Good! Jack, do you have anything to add?"

"Well, Cam is right. I suggest that SG-1 be ready at a moment's notice to go in if they have to."

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "We will be ready."

Vala hadn't said anything and Sam reached around her and gave her a hug. "He's going to be fine."

Vala just looked at her with her wide eyes tearing up. _'Oh, Daniel!'_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

Daniel was dreaming again. It was the same one he'd had since he'd been brought here days before. Vala was sitting on his bed, crying her eyes out. He tried talking to her but she couldn't see him. He tried touching her face but his hand went right through her.

He woke up in a sweat, his stomach cramped like a knife in his guts and he was shaking. He remembered screaming a lot but his voice was now gone and his throat hurt. The room kept spinning, making him queasy and as he tried to get up he fell over sideways. The soft floor felt good against his face and his breathing slowed a bit. When he felt a little better, he tried to get up but it started all over again. He'd had vertigo before but this felt a lot worse. He tried one more time to climb to his knees and grabbed the edge of the toilet to pull himself up but when he reached up, he felt sick. He'd vomited so many times in the last few days, he'd lost count. He was severely dehydrated and had a crushing headache. He closed his eyes, hoping that the spinning sensation would go away again and then saw Doctor Ling before him.

"You don't look very well." The man smiled evilly and bent low before him. In a mocking tone, he said, "Are you sick? Do you want me to help you?" He laughed at his own humor and turned away.

Some guards came into the room, took Daniel by the shoulders and pulled him out into the hall where a gurney was waiting and covered him with a blanket. The lights on the ceiling in the hallway flew past his vision making the dizziness worse so he close his eyes and tried to keep the bile down.

They moved into a room where he was transferred to a hospital bed and Doctor Ling hovered over him and hooked him up to some monitors. Daniel closed his eyes and tried to think but he felt terribly confused. He heard the doctor say he had a fever of 103° and his pulse was fast. His blood pressure had dropped to 80 over 50. He struggled to open his eyes but he couldn't and after feeling a stinging sensation in his left arm, he felt nothing.

0 0

Later that day, Daniel opened his eyes and saw that the lights over the bed had been dimmed. He looked around to see if he could find Janet but she wasn't there. Where was she?

When he saw the small Asian woman walk towards him, he tried to ask her who she was but his tongue felt thick and his thoughts scattered like dry autumn leaves in the wind.

There was comfort from the cool, wet cloth on his forehead and he closed his eyes in relief.

The nurse said, "You've been very sick for days. Doctor Ling said that as soon as you arrived, you needed to be hospitalized. He believes you contracted a disease. Can you understand me?"

He looked up into her eyes but couldn't say anything.

"Don't worry. You'll get the best medical care. Rest now."

Doctor Ling came in and connected a bag of liquid to Daniel's IV. He looked up at the IV pole and saw that it was 'GY10.' What was GY10?

Daniel felt a cold something enter his veins and then he went back to sleep.

Doctor Ling went down the hall as a nurse said he had a phone call. "Yes, Director. He's already confused and unable to speak. We can start the process soon."

0 0

Shen exited the elevator, walked into Daniel's room but noticed he wasn't there. She went to the nurses station and asked where he was and they told her he was on the 12th floor for treatment.

"Treatment?"

"Yes, Doctor Ling said his treatment for amnesia was to start today."

Shen ran for the elevators, pushed the button for 12 hard and almost screamed as she watched the numbers slowly click by. When she got to the nurses station on that floor, she said, "Daniel Jackson. Where is he?"

The nurse checked the charts. "We don't have a Daniel Jackson here."

"Where's Doctor Ling?"

"Room 1217." The nurse pointed to the right and Shen almost ran down the hall.

She found the room and slowly opened the door. Before her, Daniel laid with his eyes closed, obviously sedated. She watched as the poison GY10 continued to drip into his veins and hated the animals she worked for! They were cruel beyond belief and she was afraid for Daniel. She knew that they had goals for him and now she was afraid of how they would achieve them. She noticed Doctor Ling standing at the side of the bed with is back to her and she stepped back so that he couldn't see her. _'What is he doing?'_

0 0

Doctor Ling watched as a technician reached forward and removed the sheet covering Daniel's feet. Ling said, "We'll begin with his re-education program now." He injected something into Daniel's IV and watched Daniel as he opened his eyes.

Daniel looked down and noted that a wire had been wound around his ankle. Another wire was attached to his wrist and both wires were attached to a black box. The room began to change colors. As he looked around, the shapes of things seemed to change, too. He blinked a few times and then he saw Doctor Ling's face up close as the doctor asked, "What is your name?"

"Daniel Jackson." His words were slurred but understandable.

Immediately, electricity was jolting his body and every nerve and skin cell felt like it was on fire and boiling. His body grew rigid in the bed for a few seconds and then it stopped. As he sank back onto the mattress, he was soaked in sweat, and as he tried to catch his breath he saw a woman in the doorway with tears running down her face. But, the view distorted again and the image ran together like watercolor on wet paper.

Doctor Ling smiled and said, "Okay, let's try that again. What is your name?"

"Daniel…" He heard a high pitched scream and after a few seconds he was lying exhausted and barely able to breathe - his heart pounding in his chest.

"One more time. What is your name?"

"Dan…"

0 0

The technician said, "He's a very stubborn man. I've never seen anyone resist like this, Director."

"You will break him!"

"I'll try but when he went into cardiac arrest I had to stop. This method is not working."

"You will try again tomorrow."

"If I do, he'll die."

"Then make sure he doesn't."

"Yes, Director."

0 0

Shen had never watched anyone being tortured before and after Daniel's first screams, she fled. Two hours later, when Doctor Ling left in frustration, she went back in and saw that Daniel was unconscious. She mopped Daniel's brow with a cool, wet cloth. _'How much of this can he stand?' _

He was sweating and totally limp as she took his hand. _'They'll kill him if they keep doing this.'_

A nurse came into the room and smiled at Shen and said, "He is strong. Do not worry. Doctor Ling will be successful soon and then Xu Maokai will get better."

"That's not his name. His name is Daniel Jackson."

"You are mistaken. See? It's right here on his chart next to his picture."

Shen took the file and looked. There it was. Daniel's picture but his name now said Xu Maokai . They'd changed it. She looked at Daniel and her heart melted. She knew she had to get help getting him out of there. But how? The place was surrounded and in his condition, she would never get him to his feet.

The American Embassy! She remembered that Daniel had said that he would contact them. She could do it instead! But, how? She was being closely watched. Her phone calls were monitored. How in the world could she get to them?

She went back to the head of the bed and continued to try to ease Daniel's suffering with the wet cloth.

0 0

The next morning, Shen went to Daniel's room and stepped inside. It was 6 a.m. and the lights in the hallways were dim. She figured that in a nurses uniform, she could get around without anyone noting her true identity.

Daniel's blood pressure, heart rate and respiration were low, and he looked like he was dreaming. His eyes darted back and forth under his lids and he was mumbling something she couldn't understand.

When she reached for his wrist, he jumped. He made eye contact and seemed confused when he saw who it was.

Shen said, "I'm not here to hurt you. I wondered how you were doing."

"Who?" He was confused. Where was he? For that matter, who was he?

"You're Daniel Jackson. Don't you remember?"

Daniel flinched when she said his name. After closing his eyes and turning away, he started to panic, waving his arms and shaking his head 'no.'

She was afraid this would happen. He was already starting to disassociate and forget who he was. "Okay. I'll go. But, I'm bringing back help."

She left the room and hoped that Daniel would remain quiet about her visit.

She left the hospital, found a pay phone and made a call to the American Embassy. "Hello, I'm calling in regard to a man that I think your government is looking for. I have information you want and who was behind his kidnapping."

0 0

Sam walked onto the bridge and asked, "Any news, Jack?"

"No. I brought one of the technicians along to check everyone's transmitters just in case you have to go in. I want to make sure there won't be any problems." He introduced her to Mark Buckley.

"Can they just quit working like that?"

Buckley said, "That's possible but not likely. You know that this is state of the art equipment and it's pretty easy to replace them if they do malfunction. It's a simple injection and we keep track of the frequencies on a regular basis. Doctor Jackson's had been working perfectly without a hitch. Sir, if it's not working, it might mean that it's been removed and destroyed."

Sam said, "We need to go down there, find Daniel and plant another one on him and get him home."

Jack looked at the her and said, "Our contact inside said he will get back with us as soon as he knows something."

Sam said, "Jack, if we can't locate him, it won't matter if he gets the information your looking for about the IOA. If we can't bring him back, what's the point? The information will be lost. And so will Daniel!"

"I know." Jack turned and walked out of the room. Sam wanted to hit something. She felt angry and there wasn't anything she could do.

0 0

Shen snuck back into her apartment and and locked then door behind her. Her phone was bugged, that much she was certain. How could she get help for Daniel?

Her phone rang and that was puzzling since it was almost 7 a.m.. _'Who would be wanting to talk to me this early?'_ She thought about not answering but decided to do it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Shen Xiaoyi?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I am a friend of Miss Ang's. I'm sorry it's so early but she told me you would probably be up. I wondered if you would meet me at the cafe across from the bus station near your home. I have to catch a flight this morning at 10:30 and she thought we might enjoy each other's company. She told me ask you about a trip you took recently."

Shen sat down suddenly and wondered if this was a trick. Nobody knew that she'd taken her masseuse with her to retrieve Doctor Jackson from Netan's planet. If it was a trick, she could be arrested and questioned. _'If that happens, I would try not to reveal anything but I'm not sure if I could keep quiet. Their methods are very thorough.' _It didn't take her long to decide.

"I will be there in a few minutes. How will I know you?"

"I will be sitting at the table in the back."

She hung up and grabbed her purse. When she looked through the peephole on her door, she didn't see the guard that watched her door at night. _'He must think I'm in bed.'_ She quickly opened the door and slipped down the back staircase to the street behind her building. Keeping to the shadows, she made her way into the cafe and straight to the back. Nobody was there. She wasn't sure what to think at first but decided to sit down anyway and see what transpired.

A waiter brought her a menu and when she opened it, she found a small note attached to the inside cover. She carefully slipped in into the palm of her hand and set the menu down. After looking at the menu for a moment, she ordered a cup of tea and told the waiter she would wait on breakfast. When the coast looked clear, she opened the note and it said, 'Go out the back door and down to the end of the alley. You will find a red door on the left hand side. Go in and take the stairs to the top floor.

She remembered the directions, which were pretty easy, and tore up the note into tiny pieces. Her tea arrived and she drank half of it, left the payment on the table and quietly went through the kitchen and out the door.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she met a slightly heavy set man who introduced himself as a friend of Daniel's.

"Who are you? How did you know where to find me?"

"I'm from the American Embassy and I have friends in very high places. I've been sent to retrieve a certain friend of yours."

"Doctor Jackson?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. What do you want me to do?"

"It's very simple. Get close enough to attach this small beacon to his body. It will transport him to a cloaked ship in space." He handed her a small metallic disc about the size of a dime.

"If I do this, I will be imprisoned or executed. Let me go, too."

He knew who Shen was. After she'd contacted the Embassy, he'd gone through her file and decided to contact Washington. After explaining the situation, it was decided to bring her aboard. He handed her another disc and said, "Have this one on you. You'll beam up with him."

"There's only one problem. They doctors have been giving Doctor Jackson a drug that he is now addicted to. Without it, he will die."

"Can you get us a sample of the drug?"

"Yes, it's attached to his IV. I'll grab the bag and bring it along. When should I do this?"

"As soon as possible. They're already waiting for him." He handed her another small device that looked like a pager. "When you're ready, hit the white button twice. That's their signal that you're ready. Good luck, Miss Shen."

0 0

Jack went to Carolyn and said, "We're bringing up Daniel from the surface. I've got to warn you. We've been told he's in bad shape. They've been trying to brain wash him and they're been using a drug. I don't know what it is, but he's addicted. This could get dicey."

"Goodness! It never ends with him, does it?"

"I know. He's like that guy on that TV show. Jack Bauer? Don't get anywhere near him, you might get hurt."

She gave him a solemn look and said, "Where's Vala?"

"She's still asleep. We didn't wake her. I didn't want to say anything until we actually had him on board. It would be cruel to get her hopes up and then not have anything happen."

"Okay, let's wait, like you wanted. The first priority is to get him here in the infirmary and access his condition. Then, we'll tell her he's here."

0 0

Shen entered the hospital as she did every day at 9 a.m.. She showed her pass to the guard and was allowed to enter. When she got to Daniel's room she quietly opened the door but what she saw left her shocked.

Daniel was lying back in the bed. He was wearing a black helmet that had a visor across the front that was inches from his face and his eyes were being held open with some sort of device that kept his lids open. Images were being flashed at an amazing speed on the interior of the visor and he was being forced to watch. Two bags of GY10 were attached to his IV and when she saw that, she felt sick. '_They were going to destroy his identity in order to get him to work for them.'_ Doctor Ling was standing off to the side, making notes of Daniel's readouts on the monitors.

She went to Daniel's side and tried to behave indifferently. _'If Doctor Ling suspects what I'm doing, he'll have me killed on the spot.'_ While his back was turned, she blocked the view of the camera on the ceiling and placed the disc on Daniel's arm. Hers was already attached to her wrist. She picked up Daniel's medical file and reached for the bag of GY10 when she heard Doctor Ling say, "Miss Shen, leave that alone. What are you doing?"

She ignored him and when she had the IV bags in her hand, she pushed the button on the device in her other hand twice and as Doctor Ling lunged for her and grabbed her arm, a white light filled the room and everybody vanished.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

A bright white flash filled the transporter bay and the room broke out in chaos!

Before them, lying on a hospital bed was someone wearing a black helmet with fluorescent purple sight shining from underneath it. Next to the bed was Shen Xiaoyi holding onto a file and an IV pole that still had medication pumping into the veins of the person on the bed. On the other side of the bed was a Chinese doctor who was in the process of lunging for Shen Xiaoyi.

It immediately became very clear that the man in the bed was Daniel. Pandemonium broke out as the SF's in the room aimed their weapons at the doctor and the woman.

Doctor Ling fell over sideways in his momentum and landed hard on the floor. His shocked look at those around him showed how stunned he was to be in a completely different room than the one he'd just been in. He was handcuffed and held off to the side while Shen backed up and raised both hands in surrender.

Carolyn immediately ran for the hospital bed and began to check Daniel over. "What is this thing?"

Shen said "I think it's a brainwashing device."

Carolyn turned and glared at Doctor Ling and said, "Get this thing off of him."

"I can't. Not until it's done with this phase. If you remove it too soon, he'll be come catatonic." Ling smiled evilly and added, "He won't be any use to _you_ then, either."

"I don't think so, Bucko! My guess is they're going to disavow any knowledge of the program and put the whole blame on you. You're on your own, Bub!" Jack turned back towards Daniel as Doctor Ling shouted at him, promising retribution on the SGC if he wasn't allowed to return.

Just then, the light inside the helmet winked off and everyone turned to look as Daniel was lying there inert.

Carolyn carefully began to lift the helmet off Daniel's head and then removed the electrodes that were attached to his scalp. She and Doctor Fulkerson carefully removed the device that was holding his eyes open and noted that Daniel was unconscious. Somehow, the bed and all the machinery came up with Daniel when he beamed up and it was a godsend because it gave them immediate information on his condition.

Shen said, "I couldn't stop them. I argued but they wouldn't listen." She pointed to the bag of GY10 in her hand and said, "He's been forcibly addicted to this for about 10 days. They started out with small doses but now they were giving him two bags of the stuff at one time."

Doctor Fulkerson asked, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. When he didn't get enough, he vomited, ran a fever, and had dizziness and severe stomach cramps."

Doctor Ling said, "I won't tell you!"

She handed Carolyn Daniel's medical file and said, "I can translate that into English for you."

"Let's get him to the ICU," Carolyn said and the whole group helped move Daniel and all the equipment to the infirmary. "Bring her along. We need the information on that chart!"

Shen was brought to Daniel's room and the questioning began as Carolyn and Doctor Fulkerson started to examine Daniel.

Jack walked up to Doctor Ling, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said, "I asked nicely before. Now, I'm asking again but I don't feel like being nice. What is that stuff?"

Doctor Ling realized that his only hope for survival was cooperation so he said, "It's a chemical compound designed to erase the consciousness of the patient so that his brain could be remapped."

"Can the process be reversed?" Jack was livid. The only thing keeping him from bashing in this man's head was that they still needed answers.

"I've never tried. I was told it couldn't be done."

Daniel started to mumble a bit and Jack walked over to his side to watch his friend. "What's he saying?"

Carolyn said, "I don't know. It's not English."

"It's Mandarin," said Doctor Ling.

"Mandarin? You mean he can't speak English?"

"Maybe he can. I don't know."

"Translate what he's saying," Jack said as he shoved the doctor closer to the bed.

Doctor Ling asked Daniel to repeat himself.

Daniel said something in halting phrases. Doctor Ling said, "He said his name is Xu Maokai . It's his pleasure to work for the CSGC."

Sam covered her mouth with her hand and ran for the bathroom. As the door slammed behind her, Cam watched and then saw Vala enter the room.

"Daniel!?" She worked her way forward between her team members and stopped at the side of his bed. "Daniel?" She looked at Carolyn and asked, "What's wrong with him?" She reached for Daniel's hand and realized that it was cold. "What did they do to him?" Tears ran down Vala's face as she caressed Daniel's hand.

"I'm not sure, Vala. He just got here and we're trying to find out." Carolyn felt horrible watching Vala fall apart. "According to this doctor," she indicated Ling with a nod, "they were remapping his brain."

"Remapping? As in turning him into someone else?"

Carolyn looked at her with tears in her own eyes and said, "Yes." She came around the side of the bed and said, "Vala, we'll figure this out. I promise I'll do everything possible to get him back!"

"Don't make me any more promises! Jack did and look what happened!" She went to the chair next to Daniel's bed and sat in it, holding Daniel's hand.

Cam sat down hard in a chair and moved his hand over his face. "What now?"

"Now, we get Daniel back!" Carolyn said.

0 0

"_I am Xu Maokai . I came from Beijing to work on a new, exciting project. Something involving a device called a 'stargate.' I have a wife and one daughter who were waiting for me back home. I feel honored to be a part of this project."_

Shen stopped the video and wept bitterly. Daniel was saying all this but it wasn't Daniel any longer. He was gone. How were they going to get him back?

She sat at the desk in the interrogation room and watched Colonel Mitchell make notes.

"I thought that's what he said. I just wanted to make sure."

"You understand Mandarin?"

"Yes. I took it in language class in high school and college. The Air Force gave me further training. They said it might come in handy some day." He paused as he looked at the TV monitor. "I never thought I would need it to understand Jackson."

"I'm so sorry. If I had known what they had planned, I would never have agreed to try to convince him."

"Yeah, well. my grandma used to say, _'If you play with fire, expect to get burned.' _ He got up and left the room, closing the door and locking it behind him

He headed for the elevator and exited on level 28. After he took the stairs up to Landry's office, he saluted and Landry told him to have a seat.

"What's the news, Colonel?"

"Shen translated it just the same as I did, with a few minor differences. As of yesterday, when we arrived back at Cheyenne Mountain, Jackson believes he is someone called Xu Maokai . He can't speak English or any of the other languages he knows. He believes he's still in China. Shen has tried to convince him that his name is 'Daniel Jackson', but every time she says his real name, he flinches and goes into a panic attack.

"What about the drug he's on."

"We ran out of it this morning."

"What's his condition?"

"It's not good. Doctor Lam has him sedated for the pain but he's running a fever of 104° and she's doing everything she can to get it back down."

"Okay. Where's Vala?"

"She's sitting next to Daniel, asleep in a chair. She won't leave his side."

"Okay. Did this Doctor Ling have any idea how to counteract the GY10?

"No, and he knows Daniel is running out of time. He's been 'persuaded' to help so he's in Doctor Lee's lab trying to come up with something but he'd better hurry. Daniel's fading fast.

0 0

A while later, Carolyn had ice packs placed strategically around Daniel's body and she was pumping fluids into him as fast as she safely could but it wasn't helping. She was afraid of brain damage if the fever didn't come down soon. She watched as delirium took over and his mind wandered all over the place. He didn't recognize anyone, even Vala, which broke the young woman's heart.

Shen sat on the other side of the bed and watched as Vala sat across from her. Vala had argued vehemently that she didn't want Shen anywhere near Daniel but Jack explained that Shen could translate for Daniel better than anyone else around, even Cam. Vala didn't like it but she finally agreed.

When Shen was told that Daniel's wife was still alive and that she'd been lied to, she was glad for Daniel and angry with her superiors for lying to them. And then, she felt a twinge of something she couldn't define. It wasn't so much jealousy as sadness. This dear man would never look at her as anything more than the enemy. And she deserved his scorn, knowing that she'd taken part in this criminal act that had led to Daniel's current sad condition.

Daniel's eyes were blood shot as he opened them and thrashed about on the bed. He kept saying something over and over again but Vala couldn't understand what he was saying. She looked at Shen and said, " What's he saying?"

"He's calling out for his mother and father. Are they still alive? Maybe if they could come here, he might remember them."

Vala looked at her and said, "That's not possible. They died when he was eight years old. He watched them die when they were crushed to death by an exhibit they were constructing for a museum."

Carolyn paused for a moment and said, "Yes, that's right. But, if he's calling for them, isn't that a good sign? Maybe he's still in there somewhere?" She reached for a phone and called for Jack.

Vala stood up and said, "I don't want him anywhere near Daniel!"

"Listen to me, Vala! Jack might know something about this that could help. You need to stop with the anger, already. This isn't Jack's fault!"

"I don't trust him! I won't allow him in here!"

"Daniel is my patient, Vala. If Daniel needs Jack's help to get better, would you deny him that? Don't you want what's best for Daniel?" Carolyn was quite angry and shouting at her, "I know you love him. Do what's best for him, okay?"

Vala backed down. "Okay. But, if anything worse happens to Daniel…."

"That's not fair, and you know it."

The door opened and Jack stepped inside. "That's okay, Carolyn. Vala's right. It is my fault."

Vala just glared at him and stepped aside.

Jack crossed the room and stood beside the bed. "Is there any change?"

"It's not good He's actually getting worse and I've tried everything I can to get the fever down but nothing is working."

"What about a healing device. Sam knows how to use one."

"I've heard of those," Shen said. "What is it?"

"It's alien. You have to have naquadah in your blood to use one. Sam does and she knows how to use it."

Carolyn said, "We discussed that and she's afraid to try. She said that when Daniel was dying from radiation poisoning a few years ago, she tried it and it made things worse."

"That's what she thinks but we all knew she meant well."

"Let me talk to her." Vala left the room and headed for Sam's lab, hoping this would work.

Sam was sitting on the sofa in her lab with all the lights off but one over on her work table. There was a team picture of SG-1 sitting on her desk and every time she looked at Daniel in it, she grew angry.

She heard a knock on the door and wanted to ignore it but it was persistent. 'Maybe it's news about Daniel.' She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes and then went to open it.

Vala looked at her and Sam's heart almost broke as she saw the anguish on her friend's face. 'Oh no, is Daniel…?"

"No! No. He's still alive. I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Sam sighed in relief, stepped back and walked over to the sofa and plopped dejectedly back down on it. She heard the door shut and then the chair as it was pulled closer to where she sat.

"He's getting worse," Vala said as she choked up.

"I know." She felt tears starting down her face again and turned away, trying to hide her grief.

"Oh, Sam," Vala said as she joined her on the couch and hugged her close. She turned towards Sam and just sobbed into her shoulder. Sam didn't know what to do except hold her and let her cry it out.

After a bit, Vala sat up straighter and said, "Look, I came to ask you to try to heal Danny with the healing device. Jack told me you know how to use it. I would try but I didn't have much luck last time I used one."

Sam started to protest and she stopped her by saying, "Wait. Hear me out. Carolyn told me about what happened when you tried to heal Daniel when he was dying from radiation poisoning. But, it's different this time and if we don't do something, he's going to die anyway. You won't hurt him by trying. I'm begging you, please?"

Sam was quiet for a moment and then said, "Okay. I'll do it." She got the device out of the safe and then said, "Let's go."

0 0

Daniel had slipped into a coma and all Carolyn could do was monitor his condition and hope for a miracle. That miracle walked into the infirmary by way of Col. Samantha Carter and the doctor gave a sigh of relief. If anyone could help, Sam could. Vala said she would join her in a few minutes.

"What do you need, Sam?"

"Nothing, Carolyn. I've got it right here." She showed her the device and explained how it worked. "It takes a lot of concentration so maybe we could shut the door and ask everyone to stay out of here until I'm done." Cam and Jack, who had been standing on the other side of the bed, turned to go but Sam said, "Stay, please." They both turned back and stepped closer to the bed.

Teal'c had been sitting by Daniel's side, ever vigilant and said he would stand guard. He stepped into the hall and spoke to a nurse for a moment and then returned to place himself directly in front of the door, making sure nobody could enter.

Sam approached Daniel's bed and took his hand. She could see that he was wringing wet from the fever and the respirator was breathing for him. Tubes and wires were surrounding him and it was disheartening to see him like this again. She took his hand and said softly, "How many times has it been, Daniel?" She pulled back the sheet and held the device over his chest. After closing her eyes for a moment, the device started to glow and an orange beam rested on his sternum. She slowly moved it around and listened as the monitors kept track of her progress.

Nothing happened. His fever still ravaged his now too thin frame. His eyes remained closed with no indication whatsoever that he was coming out of his coma. Sam tried as hard as she could but it just wouldn't work. She dropped her hands and turned away to find Jack right behind her as his arms enfolded her in his comforting embrace. As she sobbed into his chest, he stroked her hair and breathed a heavy sigh. He'd hoped with everything he had that it would work. Without Sam, Daniel was lost.

There was a knock on the door but Teal'c refused to move. Then they heard Vala from the other side saying, "If you don't open this door, right now, you'll regret it Muscles!"

Teal'c raised one eyebrow and looked at Jack. "Go ahead, Teal'c."

Vala walked into the room and saw them standing next to the bed and at first, she thought she was too late. But, then she heard the beeping of the heart monitor and realized that Daniel still lived. She looked at Sam and the healing device and realized what had happened. Sam had tried and failed. "I have an idea."

"What?" Sam and Jack looked optimistic. Carolyn looked hopeful as well but also a bit wary. She'd graduated top of her class at Johns Hopkins and knew that she'd done everything she could think of to bring Daniel back. At this point, conventional medicine was out the window. But, if the healing device didn't work, nothing would.

Vala held up her hand and showed them her healing ring. "I used this on the Prometheus when I kidnapped Daniel. His arm was burned and I healed him. It might work but I think it would have a better chance if Sam used hers and I used mine. Together, we might heal him. Sam, will you help me?"

"Of course." Sam stepped up to one side of the bed and Vala to the other. They both concentrated and soon both devices were glowing steadily, emitting a golden beam towards Daniel's chest. It required a tremendous amount of focus on the part of both women and it was tiring beyond the extreme, but after a bit Daniel's heart monitor showed a steadier beat, which could be heard around the room. Carolyn listened with her stethoscope and was please that his heart sounded stronger. As she listened to his lungs, she could actually hear the fluid dissipating as it seemed to evaporate from the air sacs. She looked up at Jack with a picture of awe. It was working.

The two women continued to train the beams onto his chest and then moved to his head. Daniel's hair seemed to sparkle and shine as the beams danced like heat waves over his face, giving him an ethereal appearance. Suddenly, Daniel winced and cried out, causing both women to loose their focus on what they were trying to accomplish and the beams dimmed slightly.

He was breathing rapidly, gasping as if in great pain. Carolyn checked the EEG monitor and noticed that his brain wave patterns had increased. He seemed to be coming out of the coma.

It went on like this for a few moments and then Carolyn gasped. "He's responding. Look!" Sam opened her eyes and swayed a bit from the effort. Jack helped her to a chair and settled her in it, making sure she was okay before he turned back to look at Daniel. Vala continued for a few minutes longer and then passed out. Cam caught her and held her to his chest as Carolyn ran to her to look her over. "She's okay. Just worn out from using that thing." Cam continued to hold Vala as Carolyn returned to Daniel's bedside.

His heart beat was stronger. His brain waves showed marked improvement and his respiration seemed to ease somewhat. After a few minutes, Carolyn checked his temperature and announced that it was back to normal. He opened his eyes and looked around, confused.

Then he tried to speak and started to panic when he found he couldn't. Carolyn took a few minutes to disconnect him from the respirator and then held out to him a glass of water. He took a sip from the straw and then cleared his throat.

Then he spoke. In Mandarin.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled. "I thought it would cure him!"

Carolyn responded, "It did, physically, Jack. I guess it doesn't work on mental problems. But, he's much better. His lungs are clear. His fever is gone. Ladies, you did it!"

Sam just closed her eyes and leaned back in the easy chair. "Well, I did some of it. Vala did the major part."

"Yes, but that's a start. He was dying and you both healed him. Now we just have to worry about his mental acuity." Carolyn got on the phone and called a nurse to have a gurney brought into the room. Minutes later, one arrived and Cam tenderly placed Vala on the bed and stepped back. What he'd just witnessed these two women do gave him pause to think. They both risked their health to heal their friend. His respect for them rose immeasurably and he could only watch Vala in awe as he thought about what she had just done.

Then, Teal'c stepped forward and said, "O'Neill. Do you remember when my son Ry'ac believed that he was the son of Apophis?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We used a zat nicketel on him and cured him."

Jack looked at Sam and then back at Teal'c. "Could it be that simple?"

Sam said. "It's worth trying."

"Go get one, Teal'c."

After Teal'c exited the room, Carolyn said, "Wait a minute? What are you going to do?"

"We're going to zat Daniel."

"Over my dead body!"

"Carolyn, Janet must have made a file on this and it's got to be somewhere here on the base, probably right here in your office. Years ago, when Teal'c's little boy was brainwashed, we used a zat on him and brought him back to normal. That is what gave us the idea to infiltrate Seth's compound - well, you need to read that mission file. But, the point is, in both instances, a jolt of electricity did something to the brain that fixed the circuit boards. Or, whatever you call it. Anyway, this could work."

"I don't know. Daniel's already been through so much."

"Yeah, but thanks to Sam and Vala, he's physically fine, now."

"I still want to wait before we do anything else. He's had a horrible strain on his body and he needs to rest. Let me find the file and read it before you go off shooting my patients, okay?"

"Sure. We'll wait right here." Jack's grin could have lit the room.

Carolyn headed for her office to go look up the pertaining files and Jack got on the phone and said, "Hank, you won't believe it. Sam and Vala cured him with the healing thingy and he's awake but he still thinks he's Jackie Chan!"

As the nurse checked to make sure Vala was okay, Sam started to laugh quietly at Jack's obvious attempt to be funny.

"Well, we're going to zat him and see if it brings him out of it. … No, Smart Ass, Daniel, not Jackie Chan. Yeah, Carolyn wants to wait so you have time to get here." He hung up and turned to look at Daniel.

You could see confusion written all over Daniel's face.

"Don't worry, Danny boy. We'll get Jackie out of you in a few minutes!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

Shen was escorted into the isolation room by two marines and was surprised to see that Daniel was alert and looking healthy again. Whatever they had done had healed him and she wondered how that was possible in the short time since she'd seen him. Most of the machines that had been monitoring Daniel's condition had been removed with the exception of a few basics like the automatic blood pressure cuff, and the pulse monitor on his finger.

Cam was standing by the bed talking to Daniel in Mandarin. He wanted to know how far the brainwashing went so he was asking him about his home life, where he went to school and who his parents were. He turned to Jack and said, "Well… he's pretty forthcoming with the answers. It looks like the brainwashing was comprehensive to the point where he believes he's has living grandparents, some aunts, uncles and cousins, and he believes he went to school in Beijing."

Jack was leaning on the wall next to the door, hands fisted in his pockets but looking quite lethal despite his casual stance. He said to Shen, "I wouldn't bring you in here but Daniel is insisting on talking with you. Cam is here because he's going to make sure you translate correctly. He's fluent so don't think you can pull anything over on us."

When Daniel saw Shen he said, in Mandarin, "I'm glad to see you Shen. I need you to explain to these people that I want to go home. My wife and daughter will be worried about me. And I'm sure the Director is also wondering where I am."

After Cam translated what Daniel had just said, Jack said, "Be careful. We already have a plan to restore him to his normal self and he doesn't need any more distress at the moment."

She asked him, "What are your plans?"

"Don't worry about what we're going to do. I just need you to reassure him that everything will be all right and I want you to translate what he says for me. Cam, make sure she does it right."

"Gladly."

Daniel watched to conversation going on between the three of them and asked, "Who are these men? I don't recognize them."

"They're good friends. Don't worry. You are in a hospital recovering from an illness. You will be well again very soon."

Cam translated for Jack and then quietly stepped back when Teal'c and Carolyn entered the room. Teal'c handed Jack the zat and Shen wondered why that was needed.

"Carolyn, it's time," Jack said.

"Okay, let me talk to him for a moment. Cam, will you help?"

"Of course."

Carolyn approached Daniel's bed and said, "We're going to try something that we hope will cure you. I don't want you to be afraid. Just relax, okay?"

After Cam translated, Daniel nodded as Carolyn removed the blood pressure cuff and the pulse monitor. She looked at him and smiled as she pushed the equipment away from the bed and then stepped back a few feet. Daniel watched as Jack approached the foot of the bed and wondered why everyone else was backing away. Jack raised the zat and pointed it at Daniel and watched as Daniel's eyes grew wide.

Daniel saw this thing aimed at him and started to protest but just as he got the first words of panic out of his mouth, the zat was fired. Blue lightning burst forth and danced and forked around him, causing him to freeze in pain as his body went rigid and then he passed out.

Shen's hands flew to her mouth as she saw him in obvious agony and quietly wept as she stood across the room.

Carolyn hurried forward with her stethoscope to listen to his heart and lungs and said, "He seems okay. Now what?"

"Now, we wait for him to wake up."

"And how long will that take."

"With Danny? Who knows? I've seen him recover in a few minutes and other times it takes hours. I guess it's up to him, now."

Carolyn reattached the pulse monitor and the blood pressure cuff and said, "Well, it doesn't seem to have done him any harm. At least, not as far as I can tell. I guess now we just wait."

0 0

_This dream seemed so real. He was watching as the sun came out and lit the surface of the water, turing it to a beautiful aqua blue. The gentle breeze was stirring the palm fronds and he could hear laughter. He turned to look and Vala was running towards him along the shoreline. "You're home! You're home!" She seemed so deliriously happy as she approached him. "I've been waiting for you!" _

_He smiled and said, "I'm right here, honey. I'm back."_

He vaguely became aware of his surroundings. There was people whispering nearby and then silence. His first cognizant thought was how good he felt. He was lying on his left side, and when he opened his eyes, he saw somebody sitting a few feet away from him but he couldn't tell who it was. He squinted to try to make the image more clear and for a moment he thought it was Vala.

Shen looked up and saw that he was awake and said to somebody behind him, "Get the doctor." As she approached the bed, he panicked. He tried to get out of the bed but found he had an IV in his arm. After pulling it out and throwing it at her, he tried to jump out of the bed but he knocked the plastic pitcher of water over and slipped, falling hard on his right hip.

Shen leaned over him and said, "Daniel, stop! You're only going to hurt yourself!"

"Get away from me! Tell Doctor Ling that I won't let him do this! I won't cooperate!"

"Daniel! Stop! We're back in the United States at the SGC. Everything's okay."

"You're lying to me! It's a trick, I know it!"

"No, it's not. Please, listen!"

"No, I want to go home."

"You're already home!"

The door opened and a male nurse came in and tried to get close enough to help Daniel to his feet but Daniel scooted backwards across the floor and backed himself into the corner."

"Get away!"

"Doctor Jackson. Please let me help you get back in bed." The man hadn't heard his conversation with Shen so he wasn't aware of the fact that Daniel still thought he was in China.

"NO!" Daniel got to his knees and tried to get around the nurse but the nurse made a lunge for Daniel and managed to pin him down on the floor on his back.

The nurse yelled, "Doctor Lam is in a meeting and it'll be a few minutes before she can get here. Get Doctor Fulkerson and tell him to hurry!"

Shen ran from the room and saw Jack coming into the infirmary. "General O'Neill, hurry! Daniel's awake and he thinks he's still being held prisoner."

Jack yelled, "Stay here!" He ran past her and slammed the door against the wall as he ran into the room!

"Daniel!"

Daniel couldn't see anything past the chest of the man who was holding him down. "Get off me!" He tried to get his arms loose but the nurse had him pinned and there was no way he could break the hold. "Let me go!"

"Daniel!" An overwhelming sense of relief washed over Jack as he heard Daniel speaking very clear and very succinct English. He walked up to stand next to the nurse and looked over the man's shoulder. He saw Daniel was pinned to the floor so he looked straight down into Daniel eyes and said, "Danny Boy. I'm right here. Can you see me?"

Daniel stopped struggling and could barely believe his ears as he looked up and saw Jack's face over the shoulder of the nurse. "Jack?"

"Yeah, buddy, it's me."

"What are you doing here? Did they kidnap you, too?"

"No, you're home. Back in the good old U.S. of A. We got you out."

"You did?" He looked and saw Carolyn's face show up next to Jack's and then let his head drop back down on the floor with a big sigh.

The nurse backed up and let Jack and Carolyn get in front of Daniel. "Take it easy. Everything's okay," Carolyn said as she reached for Daniel's wrist to check his pulse.

"Easy for you to say. Ow! What did I land on?"

Jack helped Daniel sit up and checked. He'd landed on his eyeglasses that he'd knocked off the bedside table and Jack saw that they were broke. "You're gonna need another pair of eyeglasses. Again."

In a few minutes, with Jack's help, she had him sitting in a chair and was checking his eyes with the penlight. Then she got some clean scrubs for him and Jack helped get him changed out of his wet pajamas.

"I'm sorry. Really," he said. "When I saw Shen I thought I was still at the CSGC and they were getting ready to start brainwashing me."

Jack patted Daniel's shoulder and felt the tremors that the younger man was trying so hard to control. He said, "That's okay, Danny. You're entitled to some confusion, all things considered."

The door opened and Carolyn and the rest of SG-1 walked into the room, minus Vala. Everyone started asking what had happened as they saw a janitor cleaning up the mess on the floor.

Daniel was very glad to see his friends but seemed a bit confused. "Could somebody please tell me what's been going on? The last thing I remember, I was being strapped down to a hospital bed somewhere in China!"

Cam said, "Hey, at least he's speaking English again. My Mandarin isn't all that bad but he's a lot more fluent than I'll ever be."

Jack said, "Daniel, here's what happened. You turned into Jackie Chan and we had a devil of a time getting him out of you."

"What?" Daniel tried to turn to look at Jack but Carolyn pushed him back down on the bed and told him to stay still until she finished examining him.

"I said…"

Sam said, "Jack, just let me explain it to him, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead." Jack just smiled and went to stand by the window.

Sam stepped up to stand next to the bed and took Daniel's hand. "You were already brainwashed. We got you back here and had to zat you to get your brain back where it's supposed to be."

"What?" He looked up at Sam, still confused.

"He's starting to sound like a parrot!" Jack said as Sam glared at him. Then he grinned and said, "Well, he does!"

Carolyn said, "Okay, everyone out except Sam. We'll try to explain things to you, Daniel. The rest of you go find a place to park it."

After they left the room, Sam asked him how he was feeling as Carolyn started to take his blood pressure.

"Confused. So, they actually did brainwash me?"

"Yes," Sam said as she took his other hand. "It's a long story."

"Is Vala okay?"

Carolyn said, "Yes, she's fine. I thought she needed some quiet time so I sent her to your quarters. Right now, I want you to rest. See if you can get some sleep."

"I don't think I can. I really want to see her. Could one of you go get her?"

"She's asleep, Daniel. She needs her rest, too."

"Yeah, but I think we'll both rest a lot easier if she were here with me. And, it's been so long since I've seen her. Please?"

Carolyn smiled and said, "I'll go check on her. If she's awake, I'll bring her here. Okay?"

Daniel smiled and seemed to cheer up.

"Newlyweds!" Carolyn scoffed and left the room, shaking her head.

Daniel asked Sam, "Where'd Shen go?"

"I heard Jack saying something about her being put back in confinement so I imagine she's back in a holding cell."

"I don't want her anywhere near me. Or near Vala. She was a part of this right from the beginning and I don't trust her."

"Don't worry. She was only in here because you insisted on it."

"I did? Sam, you're not making much sense here."

The door opened and Vala stepped into the room. When she saw that Daniel was awake and talking to Sam, she ran across the short distance and almost threw herself at Daniel. She was in his arms in a second and they held each other as she cried with relief. Daniel kept reassuring her that he was okay and Sam saw how they needed to be alone so she stepped out of the room and gave them some privacy. Sam smiled as she went down the hall. 'Newlyweds, indeed!'

0 0

Jack walked into Landry's office and saw he was talking with George Hammond.

"How's our boy?" Hammond asked.

"Much better." Jack sat down and ran his hand through his hair. "It was close. I thought this was it. And we all know that Oma won't help him ascend again. If I can get my hands on Netan, I'll personally tear him to shreds."

"Hold that thought. If the President gives the go ahead, you'll be able to pick your teams and go after the bastard."

"Count me in," George said. "And, I'm sure the rest of SG-1 will want to go, too."

Carolyn knocked on the door and entered the room. "Sir's."

"Doctor Lam. It's good to see you again."

"Thank you General Hammond. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Hank said, "Do you have a report?"

"Yes. Doctor Jackson is doing well, all things considered. All his vital signs have been normal since he was zatted two hours ago. He isn't showing any signs of addiction from the GY10. I'm having that drug analyzed to find out exactly what it's made of and it's effects. Daniel is shook up, understandably. I recommend extensive counseling for both he and Vala."

"Not with McKenzie," Jack said. "That man is a quack."

Landry said, "I seem to recall that he's put in his papers for retirement. He want's to go into private practice."

"He should be disbarred." Jack looked at the table in disgust. "He's a menace to society."

"I agree," George said.

"Carolyn, who do you recommend?"

"Doctor Jennings. Daniel has some experience with him and he seems comfortable with him. I think he can help both of them and he's already got top security clearance."

"Go ahead and contact him, then. The sooner we get this going, the better."

She nodded and was dismissed.

"Okay," Jack said. "What about the IOA? What's going to happen next?"

Landry said, "I have a call to make to the President. We need to talk about how to handle the investigation."

"Okay," Jack said. "Keep me posted. I'm going to go talk to Daniel."

0 0

Cam headed for the infirmary, hoping to visit Daniel and maybe ask Carolyn to go to lunch with him. As he approached the door, he thought he heard a low conversation going on behind Daniel's curtain. The guard was gone from the door, and Cam could see through a slit in the drapes around Daniel's bed that he and Vala were cuddled up together, talking quietly. He had his arms around her as she was lying against his chest with her left hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He decided to wait for another time. They needed some time together and he wasn't about to interfere. He quietly turned and headed for the elevator, reaching it in time for the doors to open. Out stepped Jack who looked like a man on a mission.

"Mitchell," Jack said with a nod.

Cam stepped towards the elevator and put his hand in, making sure the doors wouldn't shut. "Jack. Umm, are you by any chance headed down the hall to see Daniel and Vala?"

"Yes, why?"

"Uh, well… I wouldn't go in there just yet."

Jack rocked back on his heels and said, "Why?"

"Well, at the moment, those two are wrapped together tighter than shrink wrap on a fruit basket."

Jack had a blank look on his face for a split second and said, "I was just on my way up to the commissary for a piece of pie. Care to join me?"

"Sounds like a plan," Cam said as they stepped into the car.

"I get the impression that it's going to take a while for Vala to forgive you."

"Yeah, until then, I'll be eating a lot of 'humble' pie. Believe me, I've had it before. It gives me heartburn."

Cam smiled and said, "Give her time, Jack. She was scared."

"So was I, Mitchell. So was I."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

It was mid afternoon as the two lovers snuggled together. They had both been asleep for a while and Vala noticed that Daniel still was slumbering. His slow, even breathing indicated a peaceful rest, one he hadn't had much of in a long, long time. The door to their room was open but nobody had entered for a while. Doctor Lam told them that she would make sure they were undisturbed and she was good for her word. Daniel would never have gotten the rest he needed if he had been continually interrupted by the medical staff and well-wishers and his private room was the only one at the end of a hallway so there wasn't much noise.

She moved slightly to ease a sore spot from laying in one position for too long and noticed his arm tighten around her to hold her still, but she also noticed that he never woke up enough to realize he did it. Was it instinct? Natural reflex? Whatever it was, she was pleased. _'He loves me. He really does. And, this is so nice, to be together again, to be in his arms. I don't want to be anywhere else.'_ She dozed for a while and then found herself awake, listening to his heart beating.

She felt movement and looked up to see Daniel turning to face her. He continued to turn onto his left side and put his arm around her back and pulled her into a closer embrace.

'Hey.' His voice was low and rough as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

With his eyes still closed, he said, "Right now? Pretty good." He paused with a sigh. "We're home, finally. I had a few moments in the last few weeks when I wondered if we would ever get back here."

"So did I."

Daniel felt her start to tremble and soon heard her sniff. He leaned forward to the table and pulled out a tissue. As she settle back into his arms and wiped her tears, he reached for her and tipped her face up so that he could look into her eyes. He caressed her face with his thumb and said, "Want to talk about it?"

She looked up into his eyes as her own glistened with tears and said, "I was so scared. When you left to head back to that beach, in the middle of that storm, I really thought I'd never see you again. You were hurt and weak." Her lip quivered and he watched as she completely fell apart.

He hugged her close and said, "I'm sorry. I really am. I had to go."

"Jack didn't give you a choice."

"Vala, there wasn't one to give." He kissed her forehead and continued. "I knew the risks and knew it was the only way we would get inside to find out who was behind the plot. It's not Jack's fault."

"Yes, it is."

He leaned up, allowing her to lay back on the bed and said, "No. He felt terrible that he even had to ask me to go. He knew I might not come out of there alive. I knew it too but I still knew I had to do it. Don't hold this against him."

She reached forward to caress his whiskered jaw and said, "I thought you were going to die."

He kissed her lips softly and said, "I know. And you know that's a risk we take every time we go through the gate. But, we could get hit by a car while crossing the street. Does that mean we don't step off the curb? No. We try to be careful but there's never any guarantees that we'll come back alive. You know that."

She whispered back, "I know."

"So, stop being mad at Jack. This isn't his fault. Okay?"

"I'll try."

They hugged each other and settled back to relax. He thought he'd heard Cam's voice earlier but it grew tranquil again so they both quieted down.

A few minutes later, Vala sat up and said, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Let me look at your back for a minute, okay?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, Sam and I used our healing devices on you and I was just wondering if your back was healed."

He leaned forward as she lifted up his shirt to take a look. "Just as I thought."

"What?"

"No scars! Your back looks great!"

He leaned back with a sigh. "Thank you."

"Well, Sam helped. Actually, she tried the first time by herself and it didn't work. When I joined her with my healing ring, it seemed to make both devices stronger and before we knew it, you were well again."

"Remind me to thank her when I see her, okay?"

Vala smiled and nodded. "Do you remember much about your time in China?"

He paused to think. "Most of it to a certain point. I remember meeting the Director … going on the tour of the CSGC and meeting the people that worked there. They were proud of the work they were doing."

They heard footsteps approaching and then Carolyn pulled the drape back and said, "Okay, Lovebirds. Here's the deal. Daniel, I'm keeping you here overnight for observation. I would bet my next paycheck that you're tired. Am I right."

"Uh… yeah. Exhausted is more like it."

"I am also bringing in a team of counselors for you both. You can work with them on scheduling your appointments."

"Carolyn…"

"Don't argue with me, Dr. Jackson!" Carolyn knew he would balk at the idea but she felt it was necessary and she wouldn't put them back in the rotation until they'd talked to someone.

"But…"

"But, nothing. You were both tortured and abused both mentally and physically. You need this, whether you know it or not."

Vala looked at Carolyn and said, "We'll do it.

0 0

The meeting was scheduled for the next day at 1600 hours and Landry requested that teams 1, 2, 3 and 15 be present. He wanted a complete debriefing and recommendations about how to further proceed. Everyone showed up on time and officers sat at the briefing table while all others surrounded the room, with the exception of Daniel and Vala as they were still recovering from their ordeal.

Landry opened the meeting with a preamble, stating, "Okay, people. Here's the situation: I've contacted the President and he's willing to wait on the proceedings until we get things in place. The Daedalus will be leaving at 1800 for P78-Y45, or as Colonel Mitchell likes to refer to it, 'The Honeymoon Planet.' It will take them three days to get there. They will remain cloaked and in orbit. Teams 1, 2, 3 and 15 will go through the gate and start rounding up Netan's men. Owensville and the surrounding communities will be liberated. After we have Netan and all his men gathered, we'll head back here and approach the IOA. We'll need court testimony from Daniel and Vala and anyone else who witnessed the events there should be prepared to testify. Are there any questions?"

"No, Sir." It was unanimous among those gathered.

A voice from the doorway was heard to say, "Excuse me, Sir."

All faces turned to see Daniel and Vala standing in the door frame. Both were dressed in their BDU's and looked healthy.

"Doctor Jackson. Vala. Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

"Doctor Lam released us, Sir. Um, I know that this is your operation, but we want to go a long."

"Why?"

"We feel that we might be able to help out with the people in Owensville. The people there trust us, Sir. We were there for along time and we know who you need to contact and which people worked for Netan."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Daniel. You are still recovering from your experiences in China."

Doctor Lam walked into the room and said, "I'm going along, sir. I'll keep an eye on them. They will still have three more days to rest before they go through the gate."

Landry thought about it for a minute and said to Daniel, "Do I have your word that you'll listen to Doctor Lam and do as she says?"

"Yes, sir. We do!" Vala said with a smile.

"Good. Next, when all this is accomplished, we're going to set up a long-term diplomatic mission, offering food, medicine and whatever else they need. We have teams that specialize in that kind of thing so it's imperative that we root out all of Netan's men. As I understand it, Netan only had control of one area of the planet. He hadn't successfully taken over the whole of it, so it shouldn't be too difficult. I think that once Netan is captured, his men will give up."

Daniel said, "What about Milford?"

"I want him arrested and brought here for trial."

Daniel looked at Vala and then nodded.

"Okay, then. "Be ready to depart in 2 hours. You have your orders."

0 0

After Daniel was sent off to China, Netan received his ransom money and was pleased with his payment from the Chinese delegation. It's too bad Vala died. He could have gotten double for all his effort, but that was okay. He'd gained the respect of his peers and that counted for a lot in the Lucian Alliance

When one of his guards had come to him to report that Milford had gone missing, again, and wanted to know if they should start a search. He told them, "Yes, put out a notice that he's to be killed on sight. He betrayed me and I want him to pay with his life. Better yet, bring him to me and I'll kill him myself!"

A week had gone by and no Milford. Netan had been furious, as usual. His guards tried to stay out of his way but occasionally they were called before him and cringed under his vicious verbal assault. People scattered in all directions when they heard him bellowing in the hallways as he made his way towards them.

He'd had about half the townspeople pulled out of their homes and imprisoned in his dungeons. The old doctor had been sent to a labor camp. He could take care of the miners for a while until Netan decided his permanent fate.

The grandson, a Doctor Adam Rollins, was currently chained to the wall in the dungeon waiting for interrogation. It took a while to find him and Netan decided to leave him without food or water for a few days to weaken him so that he could get the information easier.

When Netan finally opened the door to Adam's cell, he found the man shying away from the sudden bright light that came in through the open doorway. Adam couldn't tell who it was at first because he could only make out the sillouette's of those coming towards him. But, when the guard flipped on the light switch, Netan gasped and tried to get away. He''d met Netan once before when he'd witnessed the evil leader using a staff weapon on a group of slaves that he'd deemed unfit to work on his farms. The men were undernourished after their voyage with Milford and Netan was furious that Milford hadn't taken better care of them. By the time they reached Netan, they were weak and sick. They were of no use to Netan so he shot them all. After he left, Adam went to the fallen prisoners and checked them over. Of the twenty-three who'd been shot, four were still alive and badly in need of medical intervention. Adam tried but he still lost one man as the injuries were far too serious to treat. The other three survived and the Resistance was able to get them off the planet and back to their homes.

And, now, here was Netan - an obviously angry, vicious man who enjoyed torturing people and did it well. He approached Adam and said, "I've been told by many that you are one of the ringleaders of the Resistance movement. You will tell me what you've been doing and the names of everyone else in on the conspiracy to overthrow me."

Adam looked at Netan and knew it was hopeless. He wouldn't give up any names, if he could help it, but he knew he'd probably be dead before the sun set that day.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

Three days passed and word came from the Daedalus that they were cloaked and in orbit over the planet. Hammond used the sensors to detect life signs and found that both ships were empty.

He spoke to Landry back on earth and said, "They must have just dropped off more slaves."

Landry said, "There's nothing stopping you then?"

"No, except, if we blow up the ships and anyone tries ringing up, they'll end up on the Daedalus."

"I say go for it. If it's Netan or his men, we arrest them. If it's kassa, we dump it out an airlock. That might not be a bad idea for Netan and his men, come to think of it."

"I agree Hank, except we might need Netan's testimony to convict the Chinese delegates whom were involved with in the plot."

"Won't the resulting explosions be seen from the planet's surface?"

"Maybe. But, they might think it's one of the mines."

Hank said, "It's your call, George."

George said to his crew, "Prepare to fire on the cargo ships."

Thirty seconds later, Hank heard Hammond give the order to 'fire,' and then George said, "It's done, Hank. Both ships were destroyed."

0 0

Landry called a briefing for the departing SG teams and said, "Everything is in place. The Daedalus is in orbit and waiting. Anyone have any questions?" The room remained silent. "Jack, let's get this going."

Harriman had started the dial up process and the first chevron connected and then glowed.

Daniel looked at Vala and took her hand saying, Nervous?"

"Me? Never. I'm as cool as a cauliflower."

"Cucumber."

"What?"

"That cliché is _'Cool as a cucumber,'_" He hoped he was distracting her enough for her fears to be eased.

"Cucumber, Cauliflower, what's the difference?"

"Well…"

Cam walked up and said, "Vala, be prepared for a half hour dissertation on the merits of various fruits and vegetables. Wait. Is a cucumber a vegetable or a fruit?"

Daniel paused and said, "I don't know." He looked around the room and then shouted, "Hey, Sam! Is a cucumber a vegetable or a fruit?"

Sam looked over at Daniel and said, "What? Why do you think I would know the answer to that question?"

"Cause you know stuff like that!"

Teal'c answered, "If said edible form comes from a flower and is seed bearing, it is considered a fruit. Therefore, a cucumber is a fruit. As are tomatoes, zuchinni, squash and pea pods, to name a few."

All activity and conversation in the gate room came to a screeching halt and jaws dropped as all eyes turned in stunned fascination towards Teal'c.

Vala said, "Well, Muscles, I guess that answers that question!"

Cam looked at Teal'c and said, "How did you know that?"

Teal'c smiled at his friend and said, "The World Wide Web is a very satisfying contrivance to educate one's self on many divergent topics of enlightenment, Colonel Mitchell. I can advocate numerous sites for you to peruse should you wish to avail yourself of any topics with which you would wish to inculcate yourself."

Cam looked stunned and asked Daniel, "What did he just say?"

"He basically said, next time go online and look it up for yourself."

Mitchell rocked back on his heels and said, "I thought that's what he said."

The seventh chevron locked and they heard Landry say, "General O'Neill, you have a go!"

"Okay, kids," Jack said, "Let's move it!"

SG-1 watched SG teams 2, 3 and 15 went through the gate and then stepped back. From high above the gate motors hummed and soon the puddle jumper was lowered and maneuvered to stand poised in front of the gate. The back of the jumper opened and Jack and SG-1 stepped inside and took their seats.

"There's no chance that we're going to accidentally get sent back in time, is there?"

"No," Sam said, "The time travel device was removed and is still at Area 51. I was working on that when you got the team back together, Cam."

Vala walked around the small compartment, fascinated with the technology and then sat down next to Daniel and smiled. "This should be fun."

Daniel grinned at her and said, "Just watch."

Everyone quieted down and watched Jack concentrate. Soon, lights and panels lit up and the puddle jumper was powered up. Jack said, "Daniel, dial it up." Daniel reached forward and punched in the gate coordinates on the DHD and the chevrons lit up. The big, blue kawoosh sprang towards them and everyone waited for Jack to contact Colonel Pierce on the other side.

"What's the situation, Pierce?"

"All clear, Sir."

"We're on our way," Jack said and they entered the event horizon.

They exited the cave exit and moved out over the heads of the other teams and then settled down about on the beach. When the teams made it down the path to the beach, Jack said, "Okay, we can all fit in here if you stand. This is a whole hell of a lot faster than going by foot."

"Or by ship," Sam said. "And you shouldn't get motion sickness, either."

The group agreed, some remembering the harrowing experience they'd had on the clipper ship.

0 0

The puddle jumper moved forward quietly through the early morning mist. The town was a few miles away so they stayed low and entered the town near the harbor. They wanted to get into Owensville and sneak up on the Alliance guards while evacuating the citizens toward the beach to keep them out of harm's way. They exited the jumper and Jack hit the button on the remote to cloak it. The teams moved forward and one by one, homes were checked but they didn't encounter any people.

Daniel said, "Has anyone noticed how many of these houses are empty?"

"Yeah, all of them are and I don't like it," Jack said.

"Where do you think everyone went?"

"My guess is Netan called some big meeting and they were all ordered to attend. That's the only reason I can think of. I'm sure they've scared everyone into doing exactly as they've been told so there's not much to fear from the locals."

The four teams turned into the business district and everyone stopped and stared. In the center of town was a gallows and hanging from it were five corpses, two men and three women. The bodies swayed in the wind and as the breeze blew their way, the cloying odor of decaying flesh hit the noses of the SG teams, turning stomachs inside out.

Daniel stared, horrified and said, "Oh, no." Vala was crying as she came to his side and asked, "Are those two in the middle the Kopka's?"

Daniel closed his eyes and nodded. "And Pastor Dunbar is on the end. What have we done?"

Vala grabbed him by the sleeve, turned him to face her and said, "Stop it! We didn't do this! Netan did and we're going to make sure he pays!"

Jack saw the exchange and patted Daniel on the shoulder. "She's right. I want you to remember something, Daniel. Nobody knew there were people on this planet. The damned UAV failed to send the correct information. Again! You came here with the blessings of your superior officers. AND, YOU DID NOT DO THIS!"

Daniel looked at his friends around him and then said, "You're right, Jack. Let's go get the S.O.B. that _did_ do it."

Jack ordered everyone to the boardwalks on either side of the street and they started through the town, not knowing what to expect. They relayed forward and checked each business but noticed that most of the businesses were torn apart and there were no people about.

"What the hell happened?" Cam asked as they entered the next block of buildings. "Where is everybody?"

Jack said, "Let's head for Netan's compound. I have a feeling that's where we're going to find everyone." He pointed to the gallows and said, "We'll give these poor folks a proper burial when we're done. I'm sure that they're friends will want to take care of that."

"If there's any left," Sam said.

"Right," Jack said, "Let's go!"

The whole group silently moved forward in the early morning light and headed for Netan's prison. They could hear the sounds of someone shouting and stopped to listen.

"Teal'c, can you make out who that is and what he's saying?"

"I can. It is Netan and he is urging his troops to continue to capture all people they find and send them to the prison."

"Why?"

"I do not know, O'Neill but I suggest we attack them before they attack us."

"Good plan, Big Guy!" He gave the order and the SG teams moved towards the prison gate. As Jack looked past the opening, he saw that the only individuals visible were Alliance soldiers and everyone was facing the other way, listening to Netan. Jack used hand signals and soon everyone was in place. On his signal, grenades were readied and thrown into the crowd.

The resulting explosions caused the panicked Alliance soldiers to run for cover, some of whom ran outside the compound, only to be captured or cut down by the SG team members. Jack signaled for them to move into the prison and saw that they were facing a group of Alliance soldiers who were covering Netan as he made his way towards the back of the compound and disappeared. Some of his men ran after him, leaving few to defend the prison. Soon, the rest were captured and Jack had the lieutenants brought before him. They were bound and kneeling in front of Jack so he picked the biggest, ugliest one and pointed his zat gun at him.

"Where's Netan?"

"Gone. You won't get to him."

Jack zatted him and watched him fall, noting that the others down the line saw what he did. He had Teal'c drag the man behind a wall and then everyone heard a gun shot.

Jack approached the next one and said, "Where's Netan?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Fine, have it your way," Jack said as he zatted the man. Teal'c came forward and dragged this one away, too. A gun shot was heard and then he came back to stand next to Jack.

Jack approached the next one and asked again, "Where's Netan?"

This man remained silent but glared at Jack. So, Jack zatted him. Teal'c dragged him away and by the time Jack approached the fourth soldier, he noted that this guy was shaking in his boots and had wet himself.

"Where's Netan?"

The man immediately opened up and told them that Netan had escaped through a secret tunnel and was probably headed for the kassa warehouses, which were about a half mile behind the prison compound.

Jack ordered that the soldier be placed with the others behind the wall, where the man saw that his friends were alive and well, recovering from a zat blast, groaning and in pain. He look of relief on his face was quite evident until he realized that he had just ratted on his boss and these men would probably kill him when they found out. He shouted to Cam to protect him from the others and Jack said, "Take him inside and lock him up. Make sure he's safe. We might need his testimony."

Cam and some of the others headed for the cells and soon Cam radioed Jack and said, "O'Neill, you should see this!"

Jack gave an order for SG's 2, 3 and 15 to continue to subdue Netan's remaining soldiers and then he and the rest of SG-1 went into the prison. Cam met them at the door and led them to a block of cells where he could hear voices. To the right were Netan's men whom he had just had arrested. But, as he looked across the way and down the hall, he saw that the cells were full of men, women and children - all citizens from Owensville and the surrounding towns. The cells were packed with barely any room for movement and a lot of the prisoners were sick and in bad shape. The cell doors were opened and Jack and SG-1 was surrounded by the miserable people who were weeping and offering their thanks for being liberated. Slowly the group moved away and as they did, Daniel and Vala looked through the crowd, trying to find anyone they might recognize.

As the last ones left the block, Daniel stopped and said, "I didn't see Arthur, Adam, Robert… or anyone we met before." He turned towards one of the last of the prisoners to leave and asked, "Where is Doctor Samuels, Adam Rollins and Robert Dibble? Have you seen them?"

"Doctor Samuels was sent to the labor camp. Adam and Robert were arrested and sent to Netan's palace. I was told they were tortured but I haven't heard anything about them for a while."

Daniel turned towards Jack and said, "We have to find them."

"Okay, Danny, we will." Jack turned towards the others and said, "Let's find that tunnel and go after Netan. I think that's where we'll find him and the others."

The made sure that all the cells were empty and then Jack had SG-3 lead them to a safe spot outside of town and first aid was started. Food and water was gathered and a makeshift refugee camp was set up.

Jack and SG teams 1, 2 and 15 carefully made their way to the tunnel, to find Netan and put and end to this nightmare.

After they were gone, one man came out of hiding and watched as Daniel and Vala were the last to disappear into the darkness below the far wall. He was filthy, half starved and crazy. And bent on vengeance.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

Peng Pang Lie was furious. He'd had his men searching for Doctor Jackson, Doctor Ling and Shen Xiaoyi but there was no trace of them. The security cameras in Doctor Jackson's room at the hospital malfunctioned somehow. One minute, the three of them could be seen and the next thing on the film was a bright flash. The room was empty. But, they must have left and gone someplace else. They had disappeared days ago and there was no sign of them. Had Ling and Shen Xiaoyi been working with the Americans? Were they spies?

He decided not to panic. If he did, his superiors would find out that the project was in jeopardy and he would be questioned. If they questioned him and found out that his subject had escaped, he would be killed. No, it was better to pretend that Doctor Jackson was running the program. He could say that Doctor Jackson had been successfully reeducated and was working out of his home, putting together the files of those scientists whom he wished to interview for the positions offered at the CSGC. Yes, that would work until he could find out what happened. He would then track Doctor Jackson down and bring him back. Nobody would know. He was still safe and if he was careful, he would remain that way.

0 0

Jack led the teams further into the tunnel and towards a door, that when opened, led up to a large barn-like building. He motioned to them with hand signals to spread out and search. They quietly made their way around the cavernous building, checking out places where anyone could be hiding. The place was empty. There was another exit leading to the outside so they headed towards the door and carefully peeked out.

Jack said, "I see two more warehouses, one across the road and another one next to that. SG-2, you go around to the opposite side of the building and check things out."

Soon, he could hear in his earpiece that Griff found another door but it wasn't being guarded. Checking inside, they found it empty as well.

"Okay, three times the charm. Griff, head for the next building," Jack said quietly and the two groups padded silently down the road.

Daniel and Vala were the last two in the group to leave the second building. They were both being very quiet and keeping their eyes peeled for anyone not in an SGC uniform. Daniel stepped through the exit and moved to the side, waiting for Vala to follow him. When she didn't, he looked back inside to see what was keeping her.

His blood froze. Captain John Milford had Vala face down on the floor, her arms pulled up behind her and he was holding a large, sharp looking knife at her throat. Her zat gun and P-90 were laying a few feet away in a pile of kassa.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The bitch that ruined my life and her useless husband." He looked down at Vala and said, "I thought you drowned. Good for me! I can get even." He laughed evilly and nodded to Daniel, "Now you, on the other hand, I can't figure. I saw you being taken to Netan. I don't know how you got away but I'm sure he'll pay me plenty for your return. But, I'm keeping the bitch. We have some things to straighten out between us, don't we Sweetheart."

Vala gritted her teeth at the stench rolling off the pirate and said, "I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you."

Milford laughed. "Really? Think you can do it? I'm the one with the knife and you're the one I'm on top of." He grinned. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off."

Daniel had been listening but barely believing what was happening right in front of him. "Let her go. Now!"

"Or what?" Milford sneered. "You can't do a thing while I've got this knife at her throat. If you make one step towards us, I'll start sticking her with it." He leered at Vala as he leaned forward and kissed the back of Vala's neck. "See? All you can do is watch. I'm in control here!"

"I thought you were dead, Milford."

"I grabbed ahold of one of those wine barrels that was floating in the wreckage and rode it to the beach. How'd you survive?"

"Let's just say I have friends in high places."

Vala snorted. "You can say that again." She made eye contact with Daniel and winked. He nodded and got ready. In a flash, she rolled over, away from the knife, and threw Milford off balance. With both hands busy, he fell over sideways as the knife fell from his grip. Daniel ran forward, kicked the knife away and placed the barrel of his P-90 between Milford's eyes.

The doors to the building burst open and Teal'c, Jack, Sam and Mitchell ran into the room, guns aimed. Vala scooted away from Daniel and Milford and laid on her side watching. She saw the dangerous look on Daniel's face and thought if looks could kill, Milford would be be nuked.

Daniel growled, "Go ahead, you bastard! Reach for the knife! Believe me, I'm a hair's breadth away from blowing your damn head off! Move and I'll do it!"

Jack took in the situation and thought, _'Oh crap! Danny's gone 'Dirty Harry,' on us.'_

"Daniel, we've got him. If he twitches, he's hamburger."

Milford knew instinctively that Daniel was serious. No bluffing here. The man was lethally menacing.

Daniel could hear Jack's voice but he was so enraged that he couldn't make out what the words were. All he knew was that this man had raped his wife over and over again and had nearly killed him. He'd been the cause of so many weeks of misery that all Daniel wanted to do was snuff out his life.

Daniel stepped back and looked at Vala and then suddenly became aware of SG-1, all with high powered military issue weapons, trained on Milford. He handed Jack his P-90 and stepped towards Vala just as Milford's foot connected with his ankle, tripping him. Milford reached up and grabbed Daniel's 9 mm from his holster and shoved the barrel into Daniel's back. Daniel elbowed Milford under the shin, snapping the head back and then twisted around to grab the hand gun.

The others around them hesitated shooting as Daniel was on top of Milford, both struggling for the gun. They rolled and Milford ended up on top until all heard the shot. He rolled sideways onto the floor as Daniel pulled back, puzzled, knowing that Milford still had the gun in his hand when everyone saw blood pooling up under Milford's head Daniel stood up and stepped back, watching as Milford went still. He turned around to look at Vala and saw her holding her own handgun that she had just used to shoot the pirate.

Jack ran forward to kick the handgun away from Milford's still hand, just to make sure. Vala got up and ran to Daniel and put her arms around him as they both reached for each other, holding each other up. Vala felt Daniel shaking from the adrenaline rush and he felt her tears against his neck.

Jack reached over to Daniel and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, that was quick thinking leaving the button on your radio pushed down. As soon as we all started to hear Milford taunting you, we knew what was going on and came straight back. Good job, Danny!"

"I can't believe he went after my gun," Daniel said. "Didn't he see that he was surrounded?"

"Maybe not," Jack answered. "I think he was just wacko, myself."

"Or obsessed," Sam said.

They heard Carolyn's voice on the radio. "I heard a shot in the distance. Is that you guys?"

"Yeah, Carolyn. We're okay," Jack said. "The guy who hurt Daniel and Vala is dead. Everyone else is okay. How are the refugees doing?"

"As well as can be expected. We had more medics join us so I've got a triage team going and it looks like most of the people here are dehydrated and hungry. We've got it under control."

Pierce radioed in, "Sir, we rounded up all the Alliance soldiers we could find and we're escorting them back to the prison."

Jack said, "Good job. I want them questioned to find out how many men were here. I want a perimeter search done. There may be others who got a way or were outside of town. Count the prisoners and the bodies and see if the numbers add up. This might not be over."

Then, they heard Hammond's voice. "General O'Neill, we have Netan under arrest. He landed in the transport bay, just like we thought he would."

0 0

Adam was laying on the cold, damp floor of his cell in the pitch black. He thought he'd heard a commotion somewhere nearby but he couldn't be sure. It had been so long since he'd had any food or water that he was extremely light headed and weak with a headache that rivaled any he'd ever had before. Somebody was turning the latch on the door leading to his block of cells and he thought, _'Oh, please God, don't let it be Netan again. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. If he comes back and starts in again, I might not be able to keep my mouth shut.'_

The door opened a crack and the beam from a flashlight scanned the cells. He winced when it shown in his eyes and he turned away but noticed that whomever it was that opened the door was now inside the room and approaching him.

Daniel said, "Adam?" The man before him was a bloody, broken mess. "Oh, no! Jack!" Daniel was instantly on his knees next to the doctor, checking him for a response. "Adam? Can you talk?" Vala checked the man's pulse and said, "He's alive but barely."

Jack knelt on the other side of Adam and said, "Daniel, who is that?"

"It's Adam Rollins. We have to get him out of here. He's in really bad shape."

Jack reached for his radio and said, "Carolyn?"

It took a moment but then he heard her say, "Yes, Jack?"

"We have a man here at the prison that's been tortured. We need to get him to the infirmary on the Daedalus immediately!"

"Can you transport? I'll meet you there."

"Daniel, can you take him?"

"I'll go," said Vala. She reached for her radio and said, "Carolyn, it's me, Vala. I'll meet you in the Transport Bay." She turned to Daniel and said, "I'll stay with him."

He nodded and gave her a hug and then watched as Vala crawled behind Adam and put both her arms around him.

Carolyn radioed the Daedalus and had a medical team alerted to meet them and she beamed up. Vala and Adam were there a few seconds later and the medics whisked him away to the infirmary with Vala following along behind them.

Sam and Teal'c went down the dark passage and checked the cells they came across. They found Robert in the last one and the man was unconscious with numerous broken bones and lacerations. Both eyes were blackened and his nose broken but he was alive. Sam yelled, "Daniel, I found another one!"

Daniel ran into the room and saw that it was Robert so he radioed the Daedalus and said, "I need to be beamed up. I have another man who needs medical attention. He's in pretty bad shape." He held onto Robert, like Vala had held Adam and soon they were both on the way to the infirmary.

0 0

Jack led the rest of the SG team members back to the beach and started asking questions from the local people.

"Where's the labor camp? That should be our next stop."

One man came over to Jack and said, "It's a few miles from here. The road leading north out of town will go straight to it."

"How many guards are stationed there?"

"About 20, last I heard. It's a large camp but most of the people are shackled so it's not an easy place to escape from."

Jack got his teams together and said, "Let's take the jumper. We can sneak up on the guards and take most of them out before they know what's happening."

They arrived over the camp and saw that there were a few buildings on the site that looked like barracks. One larger building looked like a kitchen and dining hall combination and another building looked like a smelting facility used to produce naquadah bricks. The biggest thing of all was a large tiered open pit where there were people chained together, using pick axes and shovels to dig out the ore and others were loading the ore into baskets to be taken to a large conveyer belt that moved the ore to the smelting plant.

The cloaked puddle jumper hovered over the camp and Jack watched, trying to figure out the best way to attack the guards without getting any of the prisoners hurt.

"I think I'll set this thing down behind the barracks and we'll start there. Griff, take the left with Teal'c, Pierce, the right with SG-1." They landed the jumper and quietly exited and took their positions. Most of the guards they encountered were subdued quietly until they got to the mine itself. That's when a fire fight broke out and two of Griff's team took non lethal staff blasts that stopped them but Netan's guards. Griff had them beamed up immediately for treatment and they moved forward little by little. Netan's men put up a pretty good fight and at one point had Pierce's men pinned down behind a small shed.

Pierce said, "Filinni, see if you can find out what's in there!"

"Yes, Sir," Filinni replied to his team leader and crawled to the side to look in.

He shouted back to Pierce, "Sir, it looks like explosives. We need to get away from here!"

Pierces men turned and ran for the trees just as a staff blast went through the door and ignited the pile. A huge explosion thundered the air and bits and pieces of the shed rained down on the SG teams. Mitchell, Teal'c and Jack stood up during the commotion and fired on the remaining Alliance guards and within a few moments, it was all over. The few who were left alive surrendered when they noticed how outnumbered they were.

As they climbed the path to the mine, which was shaped like a large bowl, they saw that the prisoners had all dropped to the ground and were waiting to see who was approaching. When they saw that it was the Tauri, a cheer broke out in the crowd and many of the people wept in relief. They were all released from their bonds and gathered at the puddle jumper where Jack relayed groups of them to the beach where Carolyn and SG-15 started checking them over. They were given as much water as they could drink and many of them waded into the sea to wash off the dirt and grime that had accumulated on their bodies.

General Hammond had provided MRE's for the refugees and large coolers of water. There was talk of bringing in construction crews to rebuild or renovate the homes that Netan had destroyed.

Pierce's team was looking into the barracks to see if there were any people in them that needed to be rescued. They opened the door to the last on in the row and saw that it was lined with beds of injured or sick prisoners and a small staff of other prisoners were tending to them. "General O'Neill, I think I found the hospital. It's located at the far end of the barracks. We're going to need help transporting these folks."

Jack had just returned from transporting the latest group of prisoners to the refugee camp so he set the jumper down and made his way there with Mitchell and Sam following behind.

"Sam, do you remember Doctor Samuels?"

"Yes, Jack. He's Adam Rollins' grandfather."

"This is the most logical place to find him." Jack opened the door and entered the hospital. He saw an old man sitting on a chair at the far end of the room and approached him. "Doctor Samuels?"

The elderly man looked up and said, "Yes?" Then he recognized Jack and smiled. "You're the fellow that tried to help us! I heard a commotion but told my helpers to stay inside. Are they gone?"

"Yeah, Doc. It's over. Netan has been captured and the guards here are gone. It's safe to come out, now."

The old man hung his head and wept as he tried to talk. "Did you find Adam? I haven't seen him in weeks and I've been so worried. Netan started arresting everybody he suspected and I know Adam tried to get away but I don't know if he did."

"We found him," Jack said. He wasn't sure if he should tell the old gentleman about where and how. He decided that maybe Carolyn should be present so he said, "I can send you to him right now, if you wish."

"Oh please, would you?" Arthur was shaking as Jack helped him stand, noticing how thin the man had gotten. _'He's like a baby bird,'_ he thought. _'Nothing but skin and bones.'_ "Sam, will you take our friend to see Adam?"

"I would be glad to." She reached over and put her arm around the man's shoulders and said, "Ready?"

Arthur looked very puzzled and wondered what was happening but he nodded.

Sam radioed the Daedalus and said, "This is Sam Carter. I have someone to transport." Within seconds, Sam and Arthur were in the Transport Bay and he almost fell over from the shock of seeing all the personnel and the 21st century technology. Sam yelled for a medic and helped Arthur to sit on the steps to the platform.

"Your friend wasn't kidding when he said 'right now,' was he?"

Sam smiled and helped the old man get into a wheelchair and then followed him to the infirmary. When they got there, she asked one of the nurses if they could see Adam.

"Yes. He's being prepped for surgery but they haven't taken him in yet." She led them to the bed where Adam was laying and Sam helped the old man stand up to see his grandson better.

Arthur took Adam's hand carefully, noting the broken skin on the younger man's wrist. He reached forward and gently brushed Adam's hair from his forehead, correctly recognizing that his grandson was running a high fever. "What did they do to you?" He wept as he sagged back into the wheelchair. "What did they do to you?" he whispered.

The nurse knelt down next to him and said, "He's going to be okay. He's had it rough but he's going to be fine." She patted Arthur's hand and stood up to say to Sam, "I'll have one of the orderlies help him with a bath and then we'll find him a meal and a bed. I'm sure Doctor Lam will want to see him, too. He looks all tuckered out."

Sam leaned over Arthur's shoulder and said, "How's that sound? Something good to eat and a chance to get cleaned up? Adam's going to be in surgery a while so you have time for a rest before he comes back. Sound like a deal?"

Arthur nodded and took both lady's hands and said, "You are angels sent straight from heaven."

Sam smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back to check on you later, okay?"

A nod and a squeeze of the hand and then they watched as Adam was wheeled to the surgical unit. The nurse handed Arthur a tissue to dry his eyes and then another orderly came forward and escorted him to the shower room.

0 0

Netan was locked in the brig and this was certainly a different set of circumstances that he never thought he would be in. He'd put plenty of people behind bars but had never been behind them himself.

The door opened and Colonel Cameron Mitchell walked in. He looked at Netan and said, "Hey, I know you. You look really familiar… No, don't tell me, I'll figure it out… Umm… Oh yeah, Teal'c and I were touring your ship. Got a good look at your torture chamber. Teal'c wasn't impressed. He's here by the way. Might even stop in to say 'hello.'"

"What do you want, Mitchell?" Netan glared at Cam and wondered what was going on.

"Me? Oh, I don't want anything. Daniel Jackson might want something, though."

Netan's alarms started going off but he remained cool and under control. Jackson was in China. He had delivered him to the Chinese delegation himself. Cam was bluffing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah, he's a bit pissed. So is Vala, by the way. They both really want to get their hands on you."

Netan decided that silence was the best option at this point.

Cam leaned back against the door frame and said, 'Yup. They both have some issues, ya know? I suppose they have their reasons, what with being kidnapped and tortured." Cam grinned and turned around, leaving the door start to close behind him. Just before it shut, he grabbed it and poked his head back inside. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask… Have you ever met General Jack O'Neill? No? Don't worry, you will. How's that saying go? The feces is about to hit the rotating device. Toodles!"

The door slammed and Netan dropped his head in his hands. "I really hate you, Cam Mitchell."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight

Jack left SG-15 at the planet and radioed through the gate to Landry that they would need a small contingent of engineers, construction workers, and medical staff, along with some counselors to aid in the rebuilding of Owensville and to help the people adjust to what had happened to them. The most seriously injured people were taken aboard the Daedalus for immediate attention and Jack and the rest of the SG teams returned through the Stargate, via the Puddle Jumper.

Post mission exams were performed and aside from a few cuts and bruises, the SG members were in good health. SG-1 met in the commissary for coffee and a chance to wind down a bit before everyone went to their offices to write out their mission reports. Everyone except Daniel and Vala, that is.

Sam asked where they were.

"Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran are still in the briefing room talking with Generals Hammond, O'Neill and Landry," Teal'c answered. "I believe Daniel Jackson is requesting permission to interrogate Netan." Teal'c looked troubled. "This has been a most difficult time for them."

Sam said. "If they let Daniel anywhere near Netan, he'll probably kill him. Where is Netan?"

Mitchell said, "He and his hood are in holding cells in the brig. I doubt Jackson will be allowed anywhere near them but I can't blame him for wanting to 'visit,' as it where." Cam's fingers emphasizing quotation marks around the word 'visit' made a good point. If Daniel got anywhere near Netan, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Sam asked, "What do you think will happen?"

"They might be allowed to see him but it would only be under strict supervision," Cam said. "And I doubt that will happen. They know how Jackson feels. If Carolyn's opinion carries any weight, it won't happen. We talked and she's worried. She thinks Jackson's strung tighter than a compound bow and she's probably right. I would be."

0 0

"I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson," General Landry said. "Permission denied."

"Can I ask why, sir?" Daniel was very disappointed but hardly surprised at the response. He'd correctly figured that he wouldn't get permission, but he had to try.

"First of all, there's nothing to be gained by it. We already have someone questioning him, as we speak. A whole team of interrogators are up there separately talking with each of the Alliance members who have been labeled 'enemy combatants,' and they'll get to the bottom of this, don't worry. We'll find out everything we want."

Daniel stared at the table top and realized he would have to be satisfied with that. Vala patted his arm and said, "Let's go find the others. I thought I heard Sam say something about coffee. I know you can't pass that up."

"You go ahead," he said. "I'll catch up with you later."

Vala looked from him to Jack and raised her eyebrows. Jack gave her a nod, indicating he would talk with his friend. "Okay, then. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." She gave him a kiss and then left the table and headed for the door, but paused to look back. She watched as Hammond and Landry went into Hank's office and Jack sat down across from Daniel. '_I hope he can get through to him,'_ she thought, and then left.

"Come on, Daniel. You knew it wasn't going to happen. There's no way you're going to be allowed anywhere near Netan. Just let the legal gears turn and the powers that be will make sure he pays."

Daniel just tapped his notebook with his pencil and stared.

"Okay," Jack said. "That's enough. Come on, I have just what you need." He stood and waited for Daniel to join him.

Daniel quietly followed Jack to the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"I have an insatiable need to beat the crap out of a punching bag. We're going to the gym."

"Jack! I don't want to."

"Quit whining and come along. Believe me, it works. You'll feel a lot better. Besides, you're a bit out of shape. I'm sure you weren't lifting weights these last few weeks. You won't pass a pre-mission physical unless you start working out and right now is the best time to start."

The gym was empty at this time of night so they changed into their sweat pants and T-shirts and went into the large room.

"Hold the bag for me, will ya?" Jack asked. Daniel held it as Jack punched it a few times, and was impressed with the strength the older man still had. He struggled a few times as Jack drove his gloved fist into the bag, nearly knocking it from Daniel's hands.

"Okay, your turn," Jack said as he grabbed a towel to wipe his face and neck. He helped Daniel with the boxing gloves and then held onto the bag for him.

Daniel punched the bag a few times but didn't seem to have the heart for it.

"That's not going to work, buddy. You really need to hit it hard." He paused as he looked at his friend and then said, "Pretend it's Milford. Picture his face on it. Come on, Danny. Let him have it!"

Daniel looked at Jack and then hauled back and blasted the thing with his fist. Then he did it again, harder. Before long, he was in a frenzy and Jack was encouraging him to give it everything he had. It took only a short time before Daniel was winded and slumped against the wall next to the bag, tears silently trailing down his face. Jack joined him as he slid down the wall and sat there. He handed him a dry towel and said, "Want to talk about it?"

Daniel drew in a shuddering breath and started talking. And talking. They sat there for a few hours and Jack encouraged Daniel let it all out. By the time he was done, Daniel was exhausted and nodding off. It was 2 o' in the morning. and Jack helped him up and to the showers, after which, Daniel headed towards his room and crawled in beside Vala. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

0 0

Jack entered the brig and nodded to the marine at the door. "You can wait out in the hall. We're just going to have a chat."

Jack waved at the security camera as he stepped inside and then found Netan's cell. He was surprised to find Teal'c standing in the hallway, watching the former leader of the Lucian Alliance.

"Hey, Teal'c. Seen any good movies lately?"

"I have not, O'Neill."

"You should check out the latest 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie. I hear it's pretty good."

Teal'c smiled at the ironic comment but then grew serious as his friend approached the lasers the confined Netan to his surroundings.

Netan was sitting on the bunk watching as the tall, silver haired man approached. He didn't say anything as the man pulled up a stool and made himself comfortable.

"I'm General Jack O'Neill and you my friend are dead meat."

"Go away." Netan didn't need anyone coming in here to harass him. He'd had enough from Mitchell and now this clown was trying to be funny.

"You know what, Netan? You're nothing but a small time thief who thinks he hit the big leagues. You think you're pretty important out there, intimidating the native population into doing your bidding. Want to know how afraid of you they are? I heard that they set all the kassa fields on fire. Burned them right down to the ground. They're planning on putting in a good crop of wheat and good old regular corn."

Netan's stomach turned at the thought of all that profit going up in smoke.

"They're dumber than I originally thought, then," Netan said. "They could have lived like kings on the profits."

Jack said, "You don't get it, do you? They're not interested in living like kings. They don't want to play a part in getting people addicted to that crap just so they can live better. They liked things the way they were."

"Fools!"

"Oh yeah? Who's behind bars? Hmm? And another thing- you picked on the wrong guy to kidnap. His wife, too. I just talked with Daniel and he gave me an earful. Said how you sold him to the Chinese. Of course, that's after Milford nearly killed him on his ship and after Milford raped Vala - how many times? She doesn't know because she tried blocking it out but one time was too many. You're gonna fry, Netan. Mark my words." Jack got up to leave and said to Teal'c, "If he tries to escape, zat him."

0 0

Netan and his Alliance soldiers were placed in protective custody at a Federal Prison in Nevada. Close enough for questioning but far enough from the gate that they couldn't get to it easily.

A few days later, Daniel and Vala were finally allowed to return to The House. Before he left, however, Jack took him aside in the briefing room for a talk.

"I want to let you know what's going on. The President decided that it was time to take some measures to insure your safety."

"The President did?" It wasn't a question but merely a statement that Daniel didn't believe that whatever was coming down wasn't Jack's idea in the first place.

"Yes. We talked and he decided that you need twenty-four hour protection."

"What?" Daniel was angry. They weren't going to let him alone to live his life in privacy. "What gives you the right?"

"Hold on, Daniel! Before you go blowing a gasket, hear me out. When he heard what happened, he knew that we had to take action to make sure this kind of thing didn't repeat itself."

"How could it? I was on my honeymoon on a different planet! We thought we were alone. The mere fact that Netan was there was pure coincidence!"

"And you're right about that. It was. But, you know that the Chinese approached you before this happened and who knows who will try this again. Or, maybe next time it will be the Trust. We can't take that chance."

Daniel jumped up and yelled, "So, what? Am I confined to the base now? Oh, wait… Maybe you have a house at one of the old abandoned Air Force bases that I'm going to have to stay at. Is that it, Jack? Does Vala get to stay with me? What about my dog?" Sarcasm was dripping off Daniel's words like vinegar.

"Would you shut up and let me finish?!" Jack was visibly angry now and wished he'd let Landry break the news, like originally planned. "You're not moving away. Sit down and listen and I'll tell you what's going on."

Daniel glared at his friend and then sat down. "Go on, I'm listening."

Jack felt bad for his close friend. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for him.

"The government has provided body guards for you and Vala. They also had a high security fence put around your property with security cameras and it is patrolled with guards and dogs. They also bought up the land around your property and had outer edge it cleared of trees so that they could keep an eye out for anyone approaching. The land has been deeded to you and Vala, by the way but the government is paying the property taxes, so you won't get stuck with the bill."

Daniel dropped his forehead onto the table top and closed his eyes. "How nice of them. I can't believe what you're telling me. You've made my home into a prison."

"I know that's how it sounds but it's not that bad. There's a gate at the drive to your house that is manned 24 hours and only those who are cleared ahead of time can get by."

"Damn it! Why did you do this? Why did you have to ruin everything?"

"Think about it, Daniel! Anyone who wanted to could walk right up to your front door and take over the place. You wouldn't stand a chance. Is that what you want for you and Vala? What about your kids. Someday you'll probably have a few rug rats running around. Do you want the Trust to kidnap them? Maybe it will be the Chinese again or some other country, demanding you go to them. We have to make sure that doesn't happen!"

By this time, Daniel was standing at the window, overlooking the gate, both palms pressed against the glass. "I never dreamt that the Stargate would hold me hostage. Not for a million years would I ever think anything like this would happen."

"It's not that bad. You won't even know the difference. The guards won't follow you around. Your body guards will be outdoors, for the most part, just keeping an eye on things. You don't even have to talk to them. The fence is so far away from the house that you can't even see it. The kennels are out at the front by the gate, which is what, a half a mile from the house? I gotta say, Danny. You sure picked a secluded place to live at."

"That's the point. It won't be anymore."

"Yes it will. I swear to you that things aren't going to change that much. You'll get used to it after a while. Do you think I live all alone in D.C.? Hell no! I have a staff there and half of them are former navy seals. Even my cook is a former marine and she's not somebody I mess with. When she says, 'Eat your brussels sprouts," I eat them!"

Daniel smiled at the thought of Jack being pushed around by some cook, wielding a rolling pin and threatening him with bodily harm if he didn't behave.

Jack continued, "Haven't you noticed that I have an aide that follows me around? Do you think he's a secretary or something? That guy isn't someone you want to mess with. When I'm at The House, he's at the gate, making sure nobody gets passed him. I'm surprised you didn't notice him before."

"I did. I asked Landry about him. He said he was keeping an eye on you and not to worry about it."

"There ya go! See? He wasn't sticking his nose in what I was doing. He's out there being discreet. I'm actually relieved, I don't have to worry as much. He's got my six. Look, Danny… this isn't just for national security. You're my friend. You mean so much to so many of us and we don't want anything to happen to you like what just did. If something like this happens again, I swear I'll go as bald as Hammond from ripping my hair out!"

"It's no guarantee, Jack. Even the White House occasionally has some nut job leap over the fence."

"I know. But, it's better than nothing."

They got up and headed for the door with Jack's arm around his friend's shoulder. "It's gonna be fine. You'll see."

George and Hank sat and watched them through the star map window as they left the briefing room. Hank said, "I'm glad it was him and not me. Jack did a pretty good job of it."

"They've had their rocky times but I know Jack. He will do anything to keep Daniel safe."

"Thank God! I don't think Daniel realizes how much he means to people."

"I'm sure he doesn't," George said. "That's why we have to keep an eye on him. He's not as innocent as he used to be. You should have seen him back when this all started, Hank. He didn't know the difference between a 9 mm and a squirt gun. He's come a long way. And, it's mostly because of Jack O'Neill. But, he still needs watching."

0 0

Daniel cringed at the thought of having two body guards. One drove a vehicle in front of them and another was behind them. Sam had explained it all to Vala and she was a bit upset but she understood. She didn't want anything happening to Daniel neither, so she figured she could live with it. As they approached the gate and were waved through, he looked at Vala and said, "And so, it begins."

"We'll be fine, sweetheart. Just ignore them."

"That's easier said than done," he said as the two other vehicles turned off and parked the garage.

Daniel had been away so long that he was concerned that Tut wouldn't remember him, but the faithful, barking dog jumped up from his place on the porch and leaped down the steps in one bound, tail wagging excitedly, happy to see Daniel getting out of the drivers side of his Jeep. Vala stood to the other side and watched as Daniel got to his knees and hugged the dog. Tut came to her and she reached into her pocket and gave him a rawhide treat that she'd bought ahead of time. All was well again.

The rest of the team decided to stay at the base that first few days, giving the Jacksons some much needed privacy. Daniel looked around the place, noting that the maid service had been out to clean and dust. He scanned the mail that had piled up on the dining room table but decided to wait to go through it. They opted for a swim in the pool and a light lunch on the deck under the table umbrella. Jack was right. You couldn't tell anyone else was around.

They were both exhausted from the last few weeks so they headed for their bedroom and decided to take plenty of time to re-explore each other's body's. It was slow and relaxing and afterwards the both fell asleep. The next morning they got a call from Sam saying that Landry needed them to come to the mountain for a meeting.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I know you need the time off but he said it's vital that we all attend."

"It's okay, Sam. I knew this was inevitable. We're on our way."

The caravan headed for the mountain and signed in at the gate.

General Landry had a conference call with the leaders of the IOA and their specific nation's representatives. He brought it to their attention that there was a serious problem and that a meeting should be called to resolve the issue. It was agreed to meet in Paris in two days. It was short notice but imperative that all attend and Hank asked that they not mention this meeting to anyone.

When Daniel and Vala arrived in the briefing room, they found that they were the first ones there so Daniel got them both a cup of coffee and they sat and waited. Hank came into the room and apologized for cutting into their down time.

"I would have waited but we need to get this mess cleaned up and have done with it."

"I understand, sir." Daniel squeezed Vala's hand and said, "We want the same thing."

Within a few minutes, everyone was present and Hank started it by telling them that everything was being arranged for a trip to Paris. A plane would be ready for them to depart at 1900 hours.

"I know it's short notice but we don't want to leave any time for those who are behind this conspiracy to get away. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, sir," Daniel said. "Will Netan be there? And, what about those in China who are responsible for this mess to begin with?"

"I assure you that all those involved will be there. We're flying Netan, Doctor Ling and Shen in a separate plane. They will be questioned at the meeting and that's when we'll explain everything that's been going on. I'm interested to find out how the Chinese delegate will react when they are escorted into the room. Their government representative hasn't been told anything about this and I've been told he's been asked to bring along Peng Pang Lie so we'll see what happens. There will be a lot of security there so you don't have to worry.

Daniel wasn't exactly pleased to know that he would be in the same room as the Chairman of the CSGC but he would trust Landry for his word.

Hank continued, "After the meeting in Paris is done, I've arranged for you and Vala to stay for a few days to relax. You'll have your guards with you but they won't intrude."

Daniel and Vala were both stunned. He stood and shook Hank's hand. "Thank you, sir! I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. We felt you needed a break. We still have the Ori to battle and that may take up a lot of our time so I thought we would let you resume your honeymoon before you dove back into that mess. You kinda got cheated out of the one you planned."

Daniel bowed his head, feeling quite humbled and honored. Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Cam all smiled and congratulated the couple.

"Okay, go get your bags packed and be ready to leave Patterson at 1900 hours. Dismissed."

As the others left the room, Vala asked Daniel, "Paris? Is that someplace special?"

Daniel smiled and said, "Oh yeah, you'll like it. I'll even take you shopping."

She grinned and said, "You've got a deal!" They headed home to pack for the trip, both nervous about the meeting but ready to take it on. Their driver helped load their things into the vehicles and they headed for the Air Force base. The plane was ready and soon they were in the air, on their way to Paris and the much anticipated meeting to wrap things up. Daniel wouldn't relax until the whole thing was over. He wanted to make sure that Netan and the others got what they deserved.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The flight to Paris was uneventful and the members of the SGC arrived early enough that they could rest and recuperate from the time zone change. Vala was fascinated with the City of Lights and spent a lot of the late afternoon sitting out on the balcony of the hotel room watching the people and traffic below. While she did that, Daniel met with the legal team, provided the the United States Air Force and discussed the case against the Chinese delegation. They did not want to start an international incident with the accusations but the problem needed to be dealt with.

"The IOA needs to have accountability," Daniel said. "They want us, at the SGC to be accountable but who's watching them?"

"I don't know how to go about doing that," Jack said. "It would mean somebody checking on each group, showing up unannounced, and also knowing what to look for and where to look. And crossing international borders isn't that easy. Especially since 9-11."

"I don't know either," Hank said. "George, you have more at your disposal to work with than I do, since you were in charge of Home World Security. What do you think?"

"I agree with Doctor Jackson. There has to be a way to hold each nation responsible. We might be able to use our Stargate to detect if there is another one on earth being used. We need to discuss this with Sam. She'd be the one who could figure out a way so I'll talk with her and see if she has any ideas."

0 0

Daniel returned to his hotel room, grateful that there were no meetings scheduled for the rest of the evening, and found that Vala was in the shower. He tossed his suit coat on the chair and went out on the balcony, fisted his hands in his pants pockets, and watched the traffic below. _'I wish we were here under better circumstances. I would love to pretend that this mess with the IOA had never happened.'_

A few minutes later he heard the water shut off and soon after that, Vala came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white robe.

She said, "Sweetheart, did you know that they have something called 'room service' here? I called the number from the little card on the desk and the lady on the phone explained what that is so I ordered us something to eat."

He rocked back and forth on his heels and said, "How much is that going to set me back?" His smile told her he wasn't really upset.

"I don't know. She told me where to find the menu but it was in that other language. The lady on the phone spoke English so we had a nice chat and I told her to send us a snack and she said she would put something together."

He rolled his eyes and said, "You let her decide? I'm glad I brought my credit card." He smiled and laid back on the bed. She took the opportunity to cross the room and jump up on top of him. He looked up at her as she straddled him, pinning him to the bed and he said, "You realize we're supposed to meet the rest of the gang for dinner in an hour, right?"

As she leaned over and started kissing his neck, she said, "Do we have to?" She sat up and loosened his tie, giving it a pull and then unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt.

"Umm… no, I don't suppose we do. Why? What do you have in mind? As if I don't know." He grinned and then caught her face between his hands and drew her close for a long, hot kiss.

She was a bit out of breath as she said, "I thought maybe we could stay here. I could feed you in bed, whatever it is the kitchen is sending up. I specifically asked for Champagne."

"You've been reading Cosmo again, haven't you?" He pushed her hair back behind her ears and then nibbled on her neck, going a little lower with each love bite. "You smell good," he said as he rolled her over to lay her under him. Their eyes met as he reached for the belt to her robe and he gently nipped at her bottom lip. They heard a knock at the door and then he remembered she'd ordered room service. "Figures," he said as he rolled onto his back.

"I'll just step into the bathroom," she said as she pulled her robe closed and shut the door behind her. He groaned, got up and opened the door and stood to the side as the server pushed in the cart. Daniel tipped him generously and then closed the door behind him.

Vala emerged from the bathroom and said "What did they send up?" She sat the edge of the bed and watched as he lifted the covers off the dishes.

"Wow! It looks like we have enough here to last a few days! There's baguettes, cookies, the Champagne, and chocolate dipped strawberries. There's more on the bottom," he said as he checked the lower shelf on the cart. "Oh, and whipped cream. For the strawberries, I guess."

"Whipped cream?" Vala gave him a very naughty look and stepped in front of him, to begin unbuttoning his shirt. She whispered in his ear and giggled as he blushed bright red.

He walked to the door, made sure the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was on the handle, and then reached for her. "Thank God for Cosmo," he said with a wicked grin as he pulled his shirt off.

0 0

An hour later, the elevator on the end of the hall opened and Sam, Jack, Mitchell, Carolyn and Teal'c stepped out. As they approached Daniel and Vala's room, Sam noticed the sign on the door and stopped the crowd.

"Uh, guys. I think we should go by ourselves tonight."

"Why, Sam? We have reservations at a really nice restaurant," Jack said.

She herded them back towards the elevator and said, "They have a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. I don't think right now would be a good time to interrupt them."

Jack got a very devilish grin on his face and said, "Oh yeah?" He tried to step past her but she grabbed him by the sleeve and said, "Jack, don't you dare! They deserve some time to themselves, after all the hell they've been through. Let's respect their privacy and go without them."

Teal'c just smiled and said, "Indeed."

Cam grinned at his friends and pushed the button for the elevator. He looked over at Carolyn and said, "I think they're both recovering nicely, don't you?"

She smiled and said, "All the more reason to leave them alone."

As they entered the elevator, Jack played dumb and said, "I don't get it! Here we are, in Paris, one of the most beautiful cities in the world, and they're stuck inside their room. I'm sure they want to go to dinner with us."

Everyone in the elevator, except Teal'c, looked at him and said, "Shut up, Jack!"

Teal'c said, "Silence, O'Neill!"

Everyone was laughing when they exited the elevator in the lobby, leaving the others around them wondering what this group of happy people were smiling about.

0 0

The meeting for the next day was scheduled to start at 10:00 so Daniel and Vala went down to breakfast around 8:30. They found the rest of the team waiting for them at a large table in a private room. Jack, Sam and Mitchell were all attired in their dress uniforms. Teal'c wore an expensive black suit with a gold dress shirt and gold tie. Daniel wore a black suit as well with a deep blue shirt and a solid black tie and Vala was dressed in an outfit that Daniel had helped her purchase. It was a dark blue dress that looked very nice on her but wasn't too short or too frilly. He explained that she needed to be taken seriously so she should dress a bit more conservative than usual.

Everyone wished them a 'good morning,' and they all ordered their meals.

Jack said, "So, we missed you two at dinner last night."

Daniel ignored him and thanked the waitress when she poured him some coffee.

"So," Jack continued. "Tired from the long trip?"

Sam kicked him under the table and gave him an icy glare.

Vala quipped, "We were very tired and needed our rest. Daniel is still recovering, you know?"

Daniel turned a bit pink behind his coffee cup but didn't say anything, knowing that everyone knew why they'd stayed in their room.

Carolyn said, "Just what the doctor ordered." She smiled and then drank her orange juice.

Hank and George walked up to the table and Sam and Cam went to stand but Hank said, "At ease. Do you have room for two more?"

Jack answered, "Always room for you, Hank. Good morning, George."

"Good morning," George said. "I trust everyone slept well?"

"Some better than others," Jack said as Sam kicked him again.

"Were you having trouble sleeping, O'Neill," Teal'c asked.

"No, Teal'c. What I meant was…"

"General Landry, Sir," Sam interrupted, "Would you please tell us who we're meeting with this morning?" She took a sip of her coffee and looked at Jack over the rim.

He got the hint and grinned.

"As you know, Colonel Carter, the members of the IOA include The U.S., Russia, Great Britain, China and France. We'll be meeting with those members and also the representative of their respective governments. George here will represent the U.S., especially since he was once in command of the SGC. They will listen to the testimony that will be brought before them by the members of SG-1, General O'Neill and Doctor Lam. It will be a thorough and exhaustive session and we'll need you all there on time. Colonel Carter, General Hammond and I were discussing a means to keep track of any Stargates that would covertly be on earth. I seem to recall that when you were at Area 51, you were doing research on something like this. Can you tell us what you found?"

"Yes, Sir. We thought that maybe satellites could be used to trace signals emitting from any large amount or device made of Naquadah. It could be something that was placed on the International Space Station. But, we never developed the technology because our budget was cut. There was also a discussion about using seismographs to sense any gate activity."

Daniel piped in and said, "That's how we found you and Jack in Antarctica."

"Right," Sam said. "But, how would 'quake' activity be explained to the general population when it happened on a daily or weekly basis from the same place? So, we scrapped that idea. I still think a sensor on the Space Station is our best bet. It could send signals to specified computer terminals that would alert any one of the respective nations that there was gate activity going on. If it's not happening in Cheyenne Mountain, then it's covert activity and we would all know about it the first time anyone got their hands on a gate and tried to activate it."

General Hammond said, "That sounds like the best approach. If you like, I can contact the President and make the proposal."

"Yes, Sir," Sam said as she smiled. "I'm sure the technicians would love to get back to work on that project."

"Then I'll see what I can do."

The conversation around the table then turned light and friendly and before they knew it, they were finished with about 45 minutes left before the meeting. Daniel excused himself and Vala and they headed for the doors to the hotel, both wanting some fresh air before the grueling session coming up. Their body guards walked along behind them at a discreet distance, watching the crowd for anyone suspicious.

"Are you nervous, Darling?" Vala noted the serious look on Daniel's face and wondered how he was feeling.

"Oh, yeah. A little." They walked down the street hand-in-hand and stood in front of a shop window, looking at the items on display. It was a hat shop and Daniel pulled the door open and led her inside.

She got a little silly as she tried a few of the hats on. Daniel sat in a chair and watched as she modeled them for him.

"I like that white one on you. It frames your pretty face nicely."

She looked at the price tag and said, "It says, '200 Euro.' What does that mean?

He did the math and said, "At today's exchange rate, that's almost 270 dollars in U.S. currency."

"That sounds expensive."

"You're worth it," he said. He went to the clerk and purchased the hat and carried the hat box for her as they left the shop. "I intend to spoil you rotten while we're here."

"Daniel, that's very sweet of you." She stopped and looked at herself in the shop window, admiring the hat and watching his face as he watched her. He gave her a big smile, took her elbow and they turned back towards the hotel. He noticed that many of the men they passed were watching her and he felt a jolt of jealousy but also a deep feeling of love for his wife. _'She's so pretty,' _he thought. _'No wonder all the men like to watch her.'_

For her part, she noticed that ALL the women around them were glancing at Daniel. She just smiled and took his left hand with her right as if to say, "Back off, ladies. He's all mine!"

Daniel looked at his watch and realized that they had just enough time to drop off her hat in the hotel room and then head for the conference room on the 23rd floor.

They rode the elevator up and as they neared the conference room, Hank met them and led them to a small room across the hall where Daniel wouldn't be seen until the time was right. The other members of SG-1 were already there and they all greeted him with either a hug or a pat on the back.

"Are you okay?" Vala asked as she brought him a glass of iced water.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a forced smile and a squeeze of her hand. "Just nervous."

"Me, too. I'm not sure how this is going to go."

"Don't worry. Just tell the truth. It's going to take a while to tell the whole story but take your time and answer their questions and you'll be fine."

0 0

General Landry stood behind a podium and began by explaining that there had been a breach in the agreement for total disclosure that had been signed by all members of the IOA.

"One nation, who is represented here, has a Stargate Program that has not been started yet but research is being done and they're expecting to have it up and running before long."

"That's impossible!" Mr. La Pierre, the French delegate to the IOA, was clearly incensed. "Which country is it that you accuse?"

"I'm sorry to say, it's China." Hank watched as the Chinese government official stood and denied the charges. "We have not, nor ever have had a Stargate program. It is the United States and the Russians who kept it a secret from the others and now they accuse us of trickery! This is preposterous!"

Mr. Chapman, the delegate from the United Kingdom, spoke up. "Do you have proof of what you say? I can't imagine making that kind of accusation without something to back it up."

"I have a reliable witness that will testify, under oath if you wish, that the Chinese do indeed have their own Stargate Program and that they are in the process of hiring personnel to get their gate open and start missions."

Peng Pang Lie squirmed in his chair and would not look into the eyes of anyone looking towards him. He had a very uneasy feeling that his whole world was about to fall apart. _'How do they know? I never told anyone that Doctor Jackson was missing. As far as my superiors know, he's still there working on the program.'_

"Who is that witness?" The Russian government official wanted the facts."

General Landry turned to the security guard at the door and nodded.

Daniel saw the door open and saw a guard enter the room and ask for him. He stood up and said to the others, "Here goes. Wish me luck."

Vala stood and gave him a kiss and a hug. "You'll do fine."

The security guard said, "General Landry wants all of you to come in with Doctor Jackson. You'll all probably be called to corroborate his testimony.

They got up and quietly went into the hall.

Jack looked at Daniel and quietly said to Sam, "He looks like he's going to the gallows. He should be celebrating. He's finally going to get even."

Sam whispered, "I don't think it's about getting even as much as it's going to be painful to talk about it."

"You're right Sam," Vala said. "This isn't going to be easy."

The delegates all anxiously waited for the door to open and reveal who the witness was. As the door swung outward, there was a gasp from the end of the room where Peng Pang Lie was sitting. _'That's impossible!'_

Daniel and the others entered the room and while Daniel took a seat at the end of the large table, the others took seats along the wall and watched.

Daniel said, "Peng Pang Lie is the Director of the Chinese Stargate Program and I will give testimony to prove it." He watched as the man glared at him.

The Chinese government official said to him, "You are lying. We do not have a Stargate Program. I demand that this hearing end, now!"

Hank yelled across the room, "Sit down, Mr. Chung!"

All eyes turned towards Daniel as he opened his brief case and took out a sheaf of papers. They listened intently as he began to read his statement.

"It all started almost a year ago when I was approached by an official of the Chinese government. He proposed that I come to work for them but I refused. He offered me…"

0 0

Daniel spoke for almost two hours, occasionally answering questions from the others seated around the table. When he got to the part about being flogged, he heard Vala behind him weeping quietly. Tears came to his eyes as he asked for a recess.

Hank said they would break for lunch and meet again at 1:30. As the Chinese delegation left the room, they were met by security guards and were escorted to their own private room for their meal. Hank wasn't taking any chances that they would try to sneak out of the hotel and escape. They protested but it didn't make any difference and soon their cries of outrage were muted as they got farther and farther away.

Hank poured Daniel a glass of water and sat down next to him. Vala had already seated herself on his left side.

"How are you holding up, Daniel."

Daniel looked up and he said, "Honestly, I don't know. This is probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

General Hammond stepped up behind Daniel's chair and rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder and said, "You're doing fine, son. I must tell you how proud of you I am."

Daniel looked up at the man and said, "Thank you, Sir. That means a lot." He stood up and turned around to find Sam reaching for him. She'd obviously been crying and had dried her tears but he could see that her bottom lip was trembling. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I didn't know it was that bad."

"Well, it's not exactly a topic for dinner conversation."

She nodded and then stepped back so that Jack could wrap his friend in a bear hug. "If Milford wasn't already dead, I'd blow his frickin' brains out."

"I know, Jack," Daniel said as they stepped apart. "I almost did."

"Good thing your wife did. She's a pretty good shot, by the way."

"Yeah. Scary, isn't it?"

Jack grinned and stepped to the side so that Teal'c could greet his friend. "Daniel Jackson, you have more courage than anyone I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I am stunned by what you have told us and I too would have taken great pleasure had I been the one to extinguish Milford's life. He was without honor and deserved to die."

"Thank you, Teal'c. I'm glad we're friends, too."

Carolyn said, "I suggest we meet in our private dining room for lunch."

Daniel said, "If you don't mind, I would just like a little quiet time in my room with my wife. I don't think I can eat. My stomach is all tied up in knots."

Carolyn was worried by that statement and noticed his face was a bit flushed. "You need to eat." When she saw the look of anguish on her friend's face, she said, "Okay. I understand."

She walked over to Jack and said, "I'm worried. I think I'll check on him in his room before I meet you for lunch." She met Daniel and Vala at the elevators and said, "I'm going to get my medical bag and I'm coming to your room for a few minutes. Just to make sure you're all right, Daniel. I want to check your blood pressure. Okay?"

Daniel agreed and hit the button for his floor and watched as the doors closed.

After he went into the room, he took off his suit jacket and threw it over the desk chair. Then he laid on the bed with one arm over his eyes. Vala went into the bathroom and got a cool, wet wash rag, folded it, and placed it on his forehead.

He looked up at her and said, "Thanks. I'm not sick, though." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I know. I just think it might be soothing. It always seems to help me when I'm upset." She reached up and smoothed his hair away from his forehead and watched as her ministrations seemed to help him relax.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it to let Carolyn in. Carolyn looked over at the bed and asked, "Is he asleep?"

"No, he hasn't said anything but I think he's got a headache. All the stress, you know?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." She went over to the bed and drew up a chair. "Daniel, I'm going to take your blood pressure, okay? Just relax." She slipped the cuff around his upper arm and pumped the air in. The device hissed and after a few seconds, she said, "145 over 90. A bit high. Try to take a nap."

Daniel lowered his arm from his eyes and after opening them, he looked at her and quietly said, "Thanks, Doc."

She took his wrist to check his pulse and then looked into his blue eyes, noting that they were red rimmed from stress. "You did good, Daniel. I don't think I could have done as well if I had to recount something like that."

"I wish I didn't have to and the story just gets worse."

Vala said, "He's right, Carolyn. What he's told us is only the beginning."

"I can't imagine what you both have gone through. I meant it when I said that you two need to see a counselor, and the sooner the better. I'll talk with you when you return home about getting you set up with Doctor Jennings. I know you're acquainted with him, Daniel."

"He's a good man. I don't have a problem seeing him."

"Good. Now I'm going to go down and meet the others for lunch. I want you to rest. Call for room service if you change your mind about eating."

She squeezed his hand and smiled and then quietly let herself out. As she headed for the elevator, she thought that this was one time when she would have gladly wanted to ignored the Hippocratic Oath and done some serious harm to Milford, given the chance.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Daniel was laying on his side with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. The lights were turned off and the heavy draperies pulled closed to keep out the bright sun. Vala knew that he needed some peace and quiet so tried to do everything possible to provide it.

About ten minutes after one, Vala sat on the edge of the bed and touched his shoulder. "It's probably time to get ready to head back up to the hearing. How do you feel?"

"It figures that now I'd be hungry."

"I've got just the thing." She went to her night table on her side of the bed and pulled out the drawer. "Okay, here's what's on the menu: Payday, Snickers, Kit Kat, Peanut M&M's… What sound good to you?"

He grinned. "I didn't know you had a stash in there?"

"Hey, I learned a while ago that you go long periods without eating and candy bars are probably not the best thing to eat, in fact- I'm sure they're not - but it's better than nothing. And, as I recall, you keep a stash in your desk at work. That's where I got the idea. You know, I might even have a Power Bar in my purse. Sorry, no MRE's."

"You're a pack rat, aren't you? What other things have you got hidden away that I don't know about." He smiled as she tilted her head back and looked at him over her shoulder.

"That's for me to know and you to bribe me to find out."

He smiled as he laid on his back and thought for a second and then said, "Payday. At least that has some protein."

She handed him the candy bar and then grabbed a Snicker's for herself. After opening the drapes, they both ate their snacks and watched out the window at the people below. Then, they quickly brushed their teeth, Daniel made sure he didn't have 'bed head,' and they grabbed their things and headed for the elevator.

0 0

The afternoon session was just as grueling as the morning one. Vala was asked to testify about how Milford treated her on the ship. Always one to be brave in the face of adversity, her bottom lip trembled and you could have heard a pin drop as everyone listened to the horror of what she'd had to suffer through. In halting words, she explained how Milford had captured her and raped her repeatedly and Daniel held her hand through the whole testimony. The tissues in her hand were soon replaced by more and more until she'd practically gone through half a box of them. When she got to the part where the ship anchored at Owensville, it was 3:30 and General Landry called a twenty minute recess. She wept quietly but kept her dignity and when she was done Daniel led her over to a chair along the wall where she shook like a leaf.

Doctor Lam came over to check on them. "Daniel, I suggest we take her back to her room and get her to lie down."

"No!" Vala insisted. "I am not leaving! I'll be fine. If Daniel's staying then so am I. I promised to stick by him and I won't leave his side. I need him and I would be willing to bet he needs me."

His look told it all. The frown lines on the bridge of his nose were deeply indented as he kissed the top of her hand. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Carolyn said, "Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you both and if I see anything like either one of you in some sort of medical crisis, I'll be on you like white on rice!"

Daniel looked at Carolyn and smiled. "You've got a deal, but I think we'll be fine."

"Okay. But, if you need me, I'm right here," Carolyn said.

When the twenty minutes were up, the ever punctual General Landry called the hearing to order and said, "I am bringing in some witnesses that will corroborate Vala's testimony." He picked up his radio and contacted the Daedalus. "Send down the first group." Within seconds, there was a bright flash and Doctor Arthur Samuels, his grandson Doctor Adam Rollins and Robert Dibble were in the room. A nurse pushed Adam's wheel chair and Robert was on crutches but they were both alive and Daniel and Vala smiled, glad to see that their friends were on the mend.

Landry asked each one to give an account of how they found Vala and Daniel and what condition they were in.

Doctor Rollins said, "Mrs. Jackson was very thin and seemed to be quite upset when we first met her. I could see right away that she and Doctor Jackson needed immediate medical intervention. They had been locked in an outdoors pen all day and were both dehydrated. He had been tortured and was near death. When we took them to our office, my grandfather and I determined that she'd been raped by Captain John Milford and my grandmother talked with her. She didn't talk about it with either my grandfather or myself."

Doctor Samuels added, "I started her on a course of penicillin just to be safe. Who knows what kind of diseases Milford might have carried."

General Landry asked, "And, what was Doctor Jackson's condition?"

"Frankly,' Doctor Samuels said, "I was surprised to see him survive. As I understand it, he had been flogged on Milford's ship. He was in critical condition and it was touch-and-go for a while. This young lady," (he pointed to Vala), "was instrumental in saving his life. He would have died on that ship if she hadn't made sure she got water into him each day. He was running a high fever and the infection was raging through his system. She saved his life, there's no doubt about it."

Daniel already had his arm around her shoulders so he hugged her closer and whispered, "I love you," in her ear. She smiled but was still teary eyed, remembering how Daniel looked laying in the bed in that secret room, bleeding through his dressings and mumbling in that delirious fog he was in for days and days. She shivered and he noticed so he rubbed her arms and asked if she was okay. "I'm fine," she said as they both turned to listen to Adam's testimony.

Adam explained how he helped his grandfather treat their two patients in the secret room and then how he helped them escape through the tunnel.

Arthur helped describe how Milford came to the house and set it on fire and how the Kopka's took them in."

Hank asked Adam, "And what happened to the Kopka's?

"Mr. and Mrs. Kopka ran the general store and their place was destroyed and they were both hanged just for being kind neighbors and offering sanctuary to my grandparents."

Hank said, "I'm sorry to have to ask you this but what happened to your grandparents?"

"They were captured by Netan and after she and my grandfather were arrested and locked up in separate cells, she suffered a stroke and died."

Daniel gnawed on his bottom lip, hearing this account for the first time, and almost lost control of it when the testimony was given. He hadn't been told the details about what had happened to Olga or the others. There hadn't been enough time to tell him all of it before he'd returned to the planet. He only knew that she'd died. Vala quietly wiped her tears as he held her close. This all seemed so unreal to him, like a bad dream.

Adam ducked his head and turned away for a second. "She was a good woman who was kind to everyone. Netan is responsible for her death. It was all his fault."

"Doctor Rollins, do you need to take a break? I know this has been hard."

"No, I just want to get it over with." He paused and then continued. "After grandmother died, my grandfather was sent to the labor camp. That's where he was found when we were all rescued."

The IOA members and the government representatives sat quietly and then Mr. Chapman said, "This is terrible and I offer my condolences but I must ask you, General Landry - what does all this have to do with the IOA?"

"We'll get to that. You first need to know what happened and you'll see eventually who was responsible for all this."

Mr. Chung fumed where he sat, knowing that the whole blame would go towards him but he was going to figure out a way to dump the whole thing on Peng Pang Lie and his cronies, if he had a say about it."

Adam told how Henri Berman had been forced to tell where Daniel and Vala were. "Mr. and Mrs. Berman fled after that and we still don't know where they are. I'm hoping that we find them well."

Then he described how he went to the caves to bring food and supplies to Daniel and Vala and how Pastor Dunbar had helped and how he and Robert tried to help Daniel and Vala find their way to safety.

Hank asked. "What happened to Pastor Dunbar?"

"He was hanged by Netan."

Robert then described how he had been captured and tortured but refused to give up the name of the members in the Resistance movement.

When he was finished, Hank said, "I think we've heard enough for today. I want to thank everyone who testified. I can't even imagine how difficult all this was. Doctor Samuels, you and your family have my sympathy and I just want to say how grateful I am for what you did for Doctor and Mrs. Jackson, even in the face of personal danger."

Doctor Samuels nodded and said, "I will forever miss my Olga but I know she would be please to know that Netan is no longer oppressing our friends and neighbors. She gave her life for them and she would probably do it again, even knowing the outcome. I couldn't be more proud of her."

Hank nodded and then said, "We're going to adjourn until tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock."

Everyone in the room stood and Daniel and Vala made their way through the crowd to Arthur, Adam and Robert. Vala hugged the elderly man and asked how he was doing.

"Better. I've put a little weight back on and my strength is returning."

Daniel stepped forward and hugged the older man. "I didn't know that that was how Olga died or that the others were hanged. I knew they were gone, but not how. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Daniel. You and your friends liberated a world of people. Olga would be glad to know that."

They talked to Adam and Robert for a few minutes but it was quickly apparent that Adam was exhausted and needed to return to the Daedalus where he was being taken care of during the hearing.

After the three refugees left, Daniel turned and hugged Vala tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be when all this is over with."

Carolyn and Sam took her off to the side and hugged her, giving her their moral support. Jack, Teal'c, Cam and Daniel were standing by the windows watching them.

"I'm glad they came along," Daniel said. "She needs their support right now."

Hank came up to them and said, "What an ordeal! I wasn't sure we were going to get through this without a fight breaking out. Mr. Chung looked like he was swallowing nails."

Jack said, "He knows that this is all his fault and you can bet your last dollar he's going to try to foist the blame on Ping Pong."

"Um, Jack, that's Peng Pang Lie." Daniel grinned at Jack's attempt at humor.

"Whatever. Are you up to getting some dinner? We missed you last night, although I can't imagine why!" He smirked at Daniel's smile.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, though I'm not sure I can eat much. I'm sure Vala's hungry, too. I could hear her stomach growling."

"Oh, that's what that was! I thought it was Mr. Chung growling."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Hank said.

George said, "I can get us reservations at a nice restaurant, not too far from here. Say… in an hour?

The guys all looked at their watches and agreed and then walked over to where the women were gathered.

Carolyn turned towards Daniel and asked how he was feeling.

"I'm okay. Tired but okay."

Jack said, "We're all going to dinner in an hour so I'm going to the front desk and arrange to have the limo brought around. George, want to come along so you can have the concierge call the restaurant and make the arrangements?"

George agreed and the three General's left the room.

SG-1 stood together and watched them leave and then they agreed to go back to their rooms and prepare for the evening.

When Daniel and Vala returned to their room, the first thing they did was get ready to take a shower and change into something more casual for the evening. But, once reaching the shower, nature took over and before long, they were both involved in an extremely intense sexual moment that really helped release much of the stress they'd been under as well as confirm their love for each other.

As they were getting dressed, Vala said, "I almost wish we didn't have to go out, except I'm starving."

"Yeah, well, if we don't make it to dinner tonight, they'll never let us forget it. Did you hear Jack's comments today?" Daniel tucked in his shirt and then started to put his wrist watch on.

"Yes, I did and I think he's jealous. Unless… You don't suppose he and Sam…?

"No, I don't think so. Not will all the frustration he's venting."

She finished with her make up and he combed his damp hair into place and after a quick kiss they were out the door, anticipating a relaxing evening with their friends.

0 0

The next morning's session started with General O'Neill recounting the trip through the gate, tracking down the Jacksons, and the rescue attempt at the prison where they found Daniel beaten half to death and drugged to the gills. He explained how they search for Vala and finding Milford holding her hostage and her rescue.

Jack's emotions were simmering along, as he tried to remain calm in his recounting of the events, but the people in the room could tell that he was furious with what had happened.

Different members of SG-1 were able to describe the attempted escape on Henderson's ship and the hurricane. Lunchtime came and went and then Daniel was asked to tell about his return to the planet during the storm and how he woke up in a prison cell chained to the wall and under heavy guard. That's when he told them who had paid for his ransom.

"Shen Xiaoyi was someone I met on the Gamma Sight, where SG-1 was giving the IOA a tour of the research facilities. She was the Chinese delegate at that time and and that's where she first approached me about the Chinese government's disappointment with the U.S. and she hinted to how they might have an interest in their own Stargate program. She asked me if it had been the Chinese who had discovered the Stargate, instead of the U.S., would I have been interested in working for them, like I had for the U.S. I told her that yes, I would have been interested but only if it benefited all the people on earth, not just the Chinese."

"What did she say to that?"

"She said that she might hold me to it. I thought it was just posturing and wishful thinking on their part. I didn't take her seriously and now I wish I had."

"Can you tell us what happened next?"

"Yes. Seven months later… that would be this last November, I was approached by a Head Hunter."

"Would you explain what you mean by that?"

"Well, that's a term used for someone who recruits others to work for potential employers. You're offered a job with another company and if the terms are right, you sign a contract and you give notice to your current employer. It usually involves a generous benefit package and a signing bonus."

"And you were approached?"

"Yes, I never knew whom the man was. I'm sure his name was an alias. He told me that a certain interested party wanted to discuss my employment status and asked if I would be interested in working for them. At first, he wouldn't tell me who was inquiring but it didn't take it long for me to figure it out. It was the Chinese."

"That is a lie. You are guessing!" Mr. Chung spat the words out in an attempt to discredit Daniel's testimony.

"They offered me a fantastic opportunity, one that included everything I could possibly want. All I had to do was ask and it would be mine. I thought they sounded pretty desperate but when I turned him down, he seemed okay with it and that was that. I told him that it was too late. I wouldn't leave my job as it would amount to treason.""

"And you didn't tell anyone at the SGC about it. Why not?"

"He gave me the impression that when I said no, the subject was closed. I thought that was the end of it so I went on with my life and forgot about it."

"But, they didn't."

"Uh, no. They evidently had other plans."

"Okay," Hank said. "Let's take a ten minute break."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one

After the break, Hank started the session by saying, "I will begin this afternoon by bringing in another witness." Again, he radioed the Daedalus and Shen Xiaoyi flashed into the room. The petite Chinese woman who was formerly a member of the IOA, sat down at the end of the table.

"Would you please tell your name?"

"I am Shen Xiaoyi. I am a former member of the IOA and worked for the Chinese government trying to recruit Doctor Jackson."

"Can you tell us how you first met?"

She explained meeting Daniel at the SGC and their tour of the Gamma sight and their conversation about the Stargate Program.

Hank said to those around the room, "As you can see, she validates Doctor Jackson's testimony." He turned back to Miss Xiaoyi and said, "Would you please explain your next meeting with Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes. But you need some background information first. My government had purchased a Goa'uld mother ship from the Lucian Alliance and had it cloaked and hidden at a remote site in Central China."

"How did you know of the Lucian Alliance?"

"The Trust contacted us. They were off world when they came across some Alliance soldiers and there was a fire fight. One of Netan's soldiers was wounded so he was tortured and interrogated by the Trust to find out who he was and what he was up to. The Trust then met with Netan and worked out a deal to provide information about SG-1 and their upcoming missions and in return Netan would provide them with a mother ship. It seems Netan wanted to get even with SG-1 for interfering in the Kassa dealing so they decided that if they could get Daniel Jackson, they could severely hurt the SGC. It was further agreed that if the Chinese could have Doctor Jackson delivered to them, they would start their own Stargate Program and work with the Alliance to destroy all Jaffa they came across and they would also agree to growing kassa for the Alliance."

"How were they going to find out about SG-1's mission schedule?"

"You have a mole in your organization."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, I was never told."

Hank stopped for a moment thinking they had some house cleaning to do back at the SGC and then said, "Okay, Miss Xiaoyi, let's move on. What was your part in all this?"

"I was told that as soon as they found Doctor Jackson, Netan would contact my government and the mother ship would go retrieve him. I was sent to bring him back."

"And you did?"

"Yes, we paid a ransom to Netan in gold that amounted to 2 million dollars.

Daniel was sitting at one of the seats along the side of the table and when he heard the amount, he dropped his pen and his jaw dropped. "What?" he said, deeply distressed by the fact that his life had been reduced to a monetary value. 'I feel like I'm gonna be sick.'

Shen looked at him and said, "Yes, Doctor Jackson. We paid 2 million dollars in gold for your capture. I am sorry."

"That's a lie!" The Chinese delegate stood up and looked like he was going to blow an artery! His face was red and his eyes glared furiously at Shen.

One guard stood up to each side of Mr. Chung and took him by the elbow. He looked up from one to the other and then sat down, and jerked his arms away from the guards.

Daniel's mouth went dry. Now he understood why Jack and the President wanted the high security measures to keep him safe. He was sure that they didn't know to what extent the Chinese were willing to go, what amount they were willing to pay, but now that they did, he would never be able to live in peace. It was very disappointing.

"Okay, Miss Xiaoyi. Let's continue. What happened when you took custody of Doctor Jackson?"

"I brought him aboard the ship and we started for earth. He was sick and had been physically abused by Netan's men so we provided clothing and medical treatment."

"You said, 'we'. Who else helped you?"

"Doctor Albert Ling. He was originally born in the U.K. but defected to China in the 1980's."

"Yes, I remember the controversy at the time," Mr. Chapman said. "It was quite a scandal."

"Okay, so you had help from Doctor Ling?"

"Yes, I found out later that Doctor Ling was hired by the Director of the Chinese Stargate Command to start the process of getting Doctor Jackson addicted to a chemical compound called GY10. That is a drug that is easy to become addicted to. I didn't know it at the time. It wasn't until we returned to China that I found out what Doctor Ling had done and by that time I felt it was too late to help."

"Okay. For now, we would like you to take a seat along the wall and I would like to call in Doctor Albert Ling."

After Hank used his radio, Doctor Ling flashed into the room and then sat in the chair that Shen vacated.

Peng Pang Lie was trying to disappear under the table but not having much success. Members of the IOA were glaring at him in turns and obviously ready to rip him apart at the first opportunity.

General Landry said, "Please tell us your name and where you are from."

"I am Doctor Albert Ling. I am from Beijing, China."

"Doctor Ling, can you tell us where you first met Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes. It was on a mother ship that the Chinese government owns. He was a prisoner and we were en route to earth to deliver him to my superiors."

"Okay, now Shen Xiaoyi just gave us testimony about that fact that he needed medical care when he went aboard the mother ship. Can you describe his condition?"

"He was in very poor condition. He had multiple contusions and lacerations throughout his body. His back showed sign of severe trauma that apparently was caused from a torture device known as a cat-o-nine tails."

"Just for clarification, what is a cat-o-nine tails?" Hank new this description was going to be disturbing but he needed it to make his point.

"This device is made of leather strips attached to a handle and small pieces of metal attached to the ends. The punisher would tie the victim to a post, or in this case a ship's mast, and strike him on the back, buttocks and legs, causing the muscles to rip and tear apart. If the victim survived the initial whipping, he usually died from shock or blood loss."

Almost everyone around the room went white as a sheet, thinking about the image that had just been described for them. Mr. La Pierre wiped his brow with a handkerchief and looked sick.

"And so, it appeared that this is what had happened to Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes."

Daniel had his eyes closed, remembering how it began. Thankfully, he didn't remember much after that.

"What else can you tell us?"

"He was a bit dehydrated and suffering from headaches and stomach cramps. He had abrasions around his wrists and ankles and his face looked like it had been punched a few times."

"Okay. Now, did you treat Doctor Jackson and if so, how?"

"I suggested a regimen of a bland diet, a special tea and a lot of rest."

"What was the tea made of."

"It was a typical green tea laced with a chemical called GY10."

"Okay, what is GY10."

"GY10 is a chemical that has been recently devised by our scientists in the re-education program to force the recipients to comply. When given in high enough doses, it makes the patient more susceptible to mind control techniques. But, during withdrawal, it works on the digestive system, causing cramping, dehydration and vomiting. After that are severe headaches and body aches. What follows is weakness, severe pain where he will feel like his skin is on fire, brain lesions, high fever, extreme disorientation and then the nervous system shuts down and the patient dies.

Jack was white knuckling the arms of the chair he was sitting in. _'What kind of monsters come up with things like this? And to think, that's what was happening to Daniel.'_

"So, Doctor Ling, you started giving Doctor Jackson this drug on the first day."

"Yes. He was already in poor physical shape so the addiction kicked in harder than I thought it would. Instead of it taking a few days before he would start to feel the side affects, he experienced some mild cramping and headaches from day one. I gave him other drugs in his food to help ease off the pain so that I could continue increasing the dosage of GY10 without him becoming incapacitated when the levels dropped in his system between doses. This went on until we reached earth. He still was uncomfortable but not to the point where he couldn't function."

Hank asked, "Tell us what happened next."

"He was taken to the home he was assigned to and the next day, he was interviewed by the Director of the CSGC."

"Is the Director present here today?"

"Yes." He pointed to Peng Pang Lee. "That is him."

"And, what did the Director do?"

"First, he tried to convince Doctor Jackson that the CSGC welcomed him and hoped that they could work well together. Doctor Jackson told him that he wanted to go home and that he wouldn't cooperate."

"And?"

"Guards came and took Doctor Jackson to our sub-basement re-education center where we removed his subcutaneous transmitter from his arm and destroyed it. Then, he was confined to a bed and hooked up to an IV and given large doses of GY10. Then, he was unhooked from the IV and put in a padded cell."

Daniel remembered the pain, the vertigo and nausea and the feeling like his skin was going to split apart and burn off. He remembered screaming until he was hoarse and crying until there wasn't enough moisture in his body to make tears.

And, he remembered the relief when they hooked him backup to the IV and pumped the poison back into his system. At that time, he wanted to commit suicide because he knew there was no way out. But, they started the brainwashing process and thankfully, he didn't remember that part. Everything was blank after that until he woke up in the infirmary on the floor, looking up and seeing Jack smiling down at him.

Hank looked a the clock and thought that the intensity of the morning's testimonies was reason to stop for a while. "It's 12:30 and time for a break. Rest, get some lunch, and then meet back here at 2:00."

0 0

The afternoon session started with Shen Xiaoyi and Hank started with a question.

"Would you tell me who Xu Maokai is?"

"That is the name that was given Doctor Jackson when the re-education process started. First, Doctor Ling doubled the dose of GY10. Then, he was hooked up to wires that led to what amounts to a car battery. Doctor Ling started by asking Doctor Jackson what his name was. Every time he said 'Daniel Jackson,' he was given a jolt of electricity." Shen hung her head in shame. "I could not stand to watch. He kept screaming and screaming."

Doctor Ling looked up and saw the murderous look on Jack O'Neill's face and hoped that the man wouldn't attack him.

Jack jumped out of his seat and started towards Doctor Ling. He yelled, "You dirty, rotten…!" He was intercepted by Cam and Daniel and encouraged to sit back down. Jack looked at his friend's face and saw the weariness there.

Daniel spoke quietly and said, "Please Jack. Let's get the hearing over with and then they can decide on the punishment. Please?"

"How can you remain so calm?" Jack's look said it all. This was his closest friend. He couldn't just stand by and listen to this!

"Believe me, I'm not. But, we have to let the legal system work here or we're no better than Chung and Ling and the others."

After a long pause, Jack nodded and returned to his seat and Lie was escorted back to his, as well.

Hank looked at the young woman and said, "Please continue."

"Daniel did not easily break. I heard some of the nurses say they were amazed that he held out so long. Before they were done with him, they'd had to do CPR. And yet, he still refused. Finally, I read Doctor Jackson's medical chart and it said that the next day, they would use the visual device that the scientists had been developing. It's name translates to 'Optical Education Format Manager' in English.

Sam was sitting along the wall next to Daniel and she whispered to him, "Do you remember any of this?"

He whispered back, "I don't know. I was sure I didn't before but now that she's telling what happened, I'm getting vague flashes."

"I'm sorry," Sam said as she rubbed his shoulder.

He nodded and then turned back to hear what Shen was saying.

"The next morning, I went to the Center to see him and when I saw his bed was empty, I went to the nurse and asked where Doctor Jackson was. They said there was nobody there with that name. It also said on his chart that his name was now Xu Maokai."

"I wasn't able to see him until the next morning. When I went into his room, I found he didn't know me. When I told him his name, he panicked and so I left. I could not stand by any longer to see them hurt him. He's a good person and they were going to destroy him and replace him with somebody who didn't really exist. So, I left and called the American Embassy."

Mr. Chung had heard enough. "You traitor! You will be punished for this! I will see to it that you will be executed for your treachery!"

Hank said, "Mr. Chung, if you cannot remain quiet, you will be removed from this room and only be allowed to view this hearing from a closed circuit camera. Do you understand?"

Mr. Chung immediately shut up and sat down but glared at everyone else in the room. Peng Pang Lie had moved to go sit next to one of the SF's. He felt that if anyone tried to attack him, the guard would stop them.

During the whole time testimony was given, very few questions were raised from any of the officials. They were all riveted by what they were hearing and didn't want to interrupt the proceedings. This was too important to the security of the program- that they listen to all the testimony given so that they could decide wisely what steps must be taken next.

Hank turned back to Shen and said, "Okay, you contacted the American Embassy and what happened?"

"We made arrangements for me to get Doctor Jackson out of there. I was given a device that would allow us to be transported to the spaceship. I returned to the hospital a couple of hours later and went to Doctor Jackson's room and found that the visual device had been attached by Doctor Ling and it was working. I placed the transmitter on Doctor Jackson's arm and we were taken up to the spaceship, along with Doctor Ling."

"Can you describe the device Doctor Jackson was wearing?"

"It looked a lot like a motorcycle helmet but it had a screen in the front that displayed images to the wearer."

Hank turned towards a styrofoam box on a table along the wall at the front of the room and drew out something that she had just described. "Is this it?"

"I believe so." She looked at it closer and checked out the inside and said, "Yes, that is definitely it. As you can see, there are electrodes that are attached to the skull and it fits over another device that forces the eyes to stay open." She pointed to the visor and said, "The images are flashed across the inside of this screen so that the user is forced to see them."

Doctor Ling sat at the side of the table and Hank asked him, "Is that how it works?"

"Yes. It's quite effective when used in conjunction with large doses of GY10."

"And was he being given large doses at that time?"

"Yes. It was the maximum dose we could safely give to anyone without causing brain damage."

"Doctor Ling, who's idea was it to do this to Doctor Jackson?"

"It was Peng Pang Lie's idea. He had camera's on in the room and was videotaping everything. He said it was for medical research. Posterity, as it were."

"Miss Shen, do you have anything else to add before you are dismissed?"

"Yes." She turned to Doctor Jackson and said, "I am truly very sorry and hope that you can forgive me someday for my part in this." She didn't wait for a response. Instead she turned towards the opposite side of the room and took a seat.

0 0

The IOA members met separately from SG-1 that evening to discuss the repercussions of the testimony they had heard. It was decided that the Chinese delegation should also join them, even though they were the accused.

Mr. La Pierre spoke up and said, "We do not have a mandate that covers this kind of situation. I did not think we would have to worry about another gate.

Mr. Chung said, "It is all lies. You notice that they have had the so called 'witnesses,' with them. They have made false accusations and they wish to harm my nation's standing in the IOA."

"But for what reason?" Mr. Chapman said, "What possible motive could they have to discredit you?"

"They are doing this so that no other nation will ever have their own Stargate program. They are selfish and if they can, they would be the only one with access to the device."

The Russian delegate said, "You forget that they lease the gate from Russia. We also have teams that explore planets by using the gate. They have been very generous. I believe that if you were to ask, they would probably agree to your using the gate, as well."

"I do not believe that is so," Mr. Chung said. "I think they are greedy and want all the technology they find for themselves. They have not shared their knowledge."

The Russian government said, "They have the visual device that Doctor Ling used on Doctor Jackson. How do you explain that?"

"Is that what that thing really is? It might just be a regular motor cycle helmet, for all we know. Was anyone here able to have an expert examine it? You are fools if you take their word for it without expert witness testimony. I tell you, this is all an attempt to keep us from having our own program!"

"Mr. Chung, does your country want their own program?" said Mr. La Pierre, "You sound as though you are jealous. It looks to me like you have a motive to have a gate of your own. We only have your word that it doesn't exist. We have eye witness accounts of a program being run by your government. Your own people testified that they were involved in recruiting Doctor Jackson and brainwashing him."

"If we did, how is it he is not brainwashed now? It's been less than a week since he supposedly escaped. I tell you, they are lying!"

No one had an answer to that. Doctor Jackson did appear to be in good physical and mental health with no obvious signs of withdrawal.

Mr. Chapman thought, _'Could it be ruse?'_

"We will request an explanation when we meet tomorrow morning. I want to know why Doctor Jackson doesn't appear to be going through withdrawal," said Mr. La Pierre.

Mr. Chung kept a straight face as he saw the seeds of doubt begin to take root in the other delegate's minds. _'Ah, yes. This is working as I hoped. Maybe I can salvage the program, after all.'_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-two

Dreams.

Ancient Philosopher and founder of Taoism, Lao Tzu once said, "Be careful what you water your dreams with. Water them with worry and fear and you will produce weeds that choke the life from your dream. Water them with optimism and solutions and you will cultivate success. Always be on the lookout for ways to turn a problem into an opportunity for success. Always be on the lookout for ways to nurture your dream."

Daniel knew all this. He remembered his Philosophy classes from university, (was that really 25 years ago?) and he also remembered that he thought at the time that it was all a bunch of nonsense. He'd watched both his parents die and his subsequent dreams were nightmares. There was no way to turn his dreams into success, as the Philosopher said.

He quit believing it was nonsense when he married Sha're. He stopped believing in it when she died. He still reached for the stars and hoped for the future, but his dreams had turned into nightmares after her death and he gave up believing in anything for a while. He still wasn't sure what he thought about God. The God. The Almighty. The Ancient of Days. El Shaddai as the ancient Hebrews called him.

Shifu taught him that dreams teach. He'd like to skip a few classes, thank you very much.

He still didn't believe that dreams came true. He'd become jaded over time and knew that the only way things happened in your favor was a combination of hard work and dumb luck.

And, just when he was starting to question his beliefs again, just when he wondered if Vala was the answer to his dreams, BAM! They get captured by a pirate- a PIRATE no less, and his world falls apart. Again.

The last few months had been pure hell. His nightmares came true on a regular basis. Kidnapping, torture, brain washing and everything in between left him questioning his purpose in life. Why did he keep going through the gate and fighting the 'bad guys,' when new enemies kept popping up and old ones found new ways to make people miserable?

He laid awake spooned up behind Vala and listened to her even breathing. It had been an awful evening. The affects of the last few days were taking their toll. She'd been subjected to reliving some of the most horrible events of her life and by the time the hearings were done for the day, she was worn out. He ordered room service again but didn't expect the same results like they'd had the day before. She could barely eat and sat by a chair near the window, staring out but not seeing. He finally called Carolyn to come up after checking her over, she gave her something to help her sleep. She said she would look in on them in the morning. She left him some medication on the night table, just in case he needed it, but he was afraid of how he would feel in the morning. He couldn't afford to feel groggy during the hearings and he had a distinct feeling that things were going to take a turn for the worse.

He managed to drift off around 1:00 and within a half hour, he was experiencing his torture again in his sleep, and in vivid Technicolor. All the time, knowing it was a dream, not real, yet unable to stop it. He felt the lashes as they struck his unprotected back. He experienced again the inability to breathe because of the pain. The panic as he was strapped to the hospital bed and have the GY10 pumped into his veins, knowing what it had the capability to do and the abject misery knowing he couldn't pull the IV out of his arm and run away. The terror as he lay screaming on the padded floor from the knife like jabs of pain running throughout his body.

He woke up soaked in sweat on the floor next to the bed. Thankfully, Vala was still resting, unaware of the distress he had been in. He looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was only 2:30. Too late to take the sleeping pill and he knew he wouldn't go back to sleep on his own. He donned his robe and quietly stepped out onto the balcony, hoping that the fresh air would help. He laid back on the lounger and took a few deep breaths to clear his mind. The air was cool and the sky was lit from the tens of millions of lights around the city. Thankfully, there wasn't much traffic below on the streets and he could try to quiet his racing heart.

Vala found him there when she woke up around 5:30. He was sound asleep and she correctly surmised that he'd had a bad night. Even with the sleeping aid, she'd had some disturbing moments. No wonder he was out here. _'It must have been terrible for him,'_ she thought as she sat in the chair next to him. _'I can't imagine how it was, being tortured like he was and then brainwashed.'_ She knew he resisted it with every cell in him and she wondered at the despair he must have felt when he knew he was slipping away and falling into the clutches of those evil ones responsible.

He started to stir a bit so she moved over to sit beside him and watched as he slowly woke up. He seemed confused at first, as he looked around and then his blue eyes made contact with hers and the look of relief on his face was priceless.

He moved to his side and held out his hand. "Come here," he said as he made room for her. She snuggled into his shoulder and sighed. They whispered their good mornings and followed it with a kiss. Then they watched as the sun rose on the distant horizon. The nightmares were gone. The panic was quieted. A new day was here.

0 0

The day's first session started at 9:00 and things got right down to business. Doctor Lam was asked to testify about Daniel's condition. She took her seat and Mr. Chapman started with a question. "I was wondering if you could explain something for us. It's been a week today since Doctor Jackson was rescued and yet, we do not see any signs of withdrawal. Can you explain this?"

"That's a fair question. First, let me explain the condition Doctor Jackson was in when he was returned to us. We brought him aboard the Daedalus and then transferred him to the infirmary at Cheyenne Mountain. He was unconscious and in poor condition and he had two units of GY10 hooked to his IV. Fortunately, and we can't explain how this happened, but the bed he was in, along with all the monitors came with him, along with Miss Shen Xiaoyi and Doctor Ling. It seems that anything that he was in contact with, beamed up. So, the monitors gave us current stats on his heart rate, respiration, brain waves, etc. And thankfully, we had the GY10 to analyze in order to find out what it was."

"And what was it?"

"It was a drug we aren't familiar with that the Chinese use for their interrogations and brainwashing, or as Doctor Ling put it, their re-education program and another drug that is a high potency derivative of Kassa."

General Landry said, "Can you explain what Kassa is?"

She checked her notes and said, "Yes, SG-1 first encountered it on a mission to P6G-452. It is a type of sweet corn that has been genetically altered and contains a highly addictive psycho-stimulant which causes immediate addiction.

Mr. Chapman asked, "And Doctor Jackson had this drug in his system?"

"Yes, a high concentration of it. We decided to keep the IV hooked up until we knew what would happen if we discontinued his use of it. Doctor Lee, one of our chief scientists, was analyzing it but, Doctor Jackson didn't show signs of withdrawal right away. But, he did show signs that he had been brainwashed. He spoke only Mandarin and told us he was Xu Maokai and gave us a description of his life in China and his work for the CSGC. By the next morning we had run out of the GY10 and he started running a high fever. He exhibited signs of delirium, extreme pain, an erratic heart beat and then he slipped into a coma. We were pumping fluids into him as fast as possible and I used every method I knew of to lower this temperature but nothing worked."

"What happened next?"

"Colonel Carter asked to try the Goa'uld healing device but it didn't work. But, when Mrs. Jackson used her healing ring, in concert with the healing device that Colonel Carter used, he started to get better. Within a short time, he was completely cured, physically."

Mr. Chapman said, "That's fantastic! With devices like that, we could heal millions of people around the world and save many lives."

"Unfortunately, there's no way to explain how this device was attained without divulging the information about the Stargate Program. So, until that time, we can't use it on the general public."

"Okay," Hank said, "Let's continue. What happened after Doctor Jackson was healed."

"He woke up and started to speak but it was in Mandarin, as before."

The Russian delegate said, "So, it healed him physically but not mentally?"

"Yes, Sir. He still thought he was Xu Maokai. That's when Teal'c reminded us of a similar situation regarding his son and how they had had to use a zat gun to heal R'yac. So, when I went through the medical records and determined that it would be a safe procedure, General O'Neill shot Doctor Jackson with the zat gun. At that point, Doctor Jackson passed out and it was a few hours before he came to. But, when he did, he was Doctor Jackson again, with all personality intact."

Mr. Chapman said, "Fascinating. Thank you for answering my question." He turned to look at Mr. Chung and felt satisfied in knowing that he had been lied to by the Chinese delegation.

Mr. Chung stood up and said, "This is all a fabrication. A story made up and acted out by the people we have seen in this hearing. There is no CSGC and never has been. I will file a formal complaint with our embassy and request that the United States be banished from the IOA and that they surrender their Stargate and all relating technology and files."

Mr. La Pierre said, "And who do you think should get the Stargate? The Chinese? I told you last night that I thought you were doing this so that you could get your own program. I think now that I'm right."

Mr. Chung countered, "If we have the technology, we would use it to further mankind."

"So, it's true. You do want the gate?" Hank wondered when Mr. Chung would finally admit it.

"The French and the UK to not have the ability to run a program of this sort. And I do not trust the Russians. They work in league with the U.S."

"I think we found our motive for his behavior," Mr. Chapman said.

Mr. Chung realized what he had done and tried to find a way to back peddle his way out of the mess he'd gotten himself in. "You have no proof. You only have their say so and that's not enough evidence. They could be trying to fool everyone."

Hank said, "Gentlemen, let's take a break. It's almost noon. Let's meet back here at 2:00. We still have testimony to listen to this afternoon."

Jack waited until the IOA members left the room and said, "Carolyn, do you have video tape of Daniel when he returned from China?"

"Yes, it's all there."

"Maybe if we showed that, it would count as evidence."

General Hammond said, "I don't think it would, Jack. They'll just say it was all acting on our part. I think that the others in the IOA have heard enough from Mr. Chung to come to the conclusion that the Chinese took part in Daniel's kidnapping right from the beginning where he and Vala were captured by Captain Milford."

Jack thought about it and said, "I hope you're right." He looked at General Landry and said, "Who's up next for questioning?"

"Netan."

0 0

Daniel took Vala out for lunch to a very nice cafe a few blocks from the hotel. She had on a jade colored dress and looked very pretty. He got out his video camera and filmed her antics, which were quite amusing. She was trying to pronounce the words on the menu and having so much fun that he couldn't help laughing. After a bit, he put his camera away and ordered lunch for both of them. Afterwards, they went window shopping and returned to the hotel around 1:30.

Sam met them in the lobby and said, "Hey, did you two have a nice time?"

Daniel said, "Yes. We had a nice lunch and Vala entertained me with her attempt to speak French. You should have seen her."

"Darling, you videotaped the whole thing. Just show it to her."

Daniel took his small digital camera out of his pocket and popped open the screen. As they watched, Sam giggled but when she looked at Daniel, he had an expression on his face of pure shock.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He continued to watch the recording and then when it was done, he said, "Get Jack and the rest of SG-1 and meet us in our room. Hurry!"

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm great! Just meet us there!" He grabbed Vala's hand an practically dragged her to the elevator.

"Darling, you're scaring me. And coming from a woman who never scares easily, that's saying something."

"We hit the jackpot!"

"We weren't gambling. Were you in the sun too long?" She checked his forehead for a temperature but she took he hand and said, "Wait."

The rest of SG-1 and Jack and Generals Landry and Hammond and Doctor Lam all showed up a few minutes later.

"What's this all about, Daniel?" Jack, ever curious, could hardly wait to see what Daniel wanted them for.

"Vala and I went to a café for lunch and I recorded her trying to pronounce the words on the menu."

"So?"

"I caught something else on tape."

0 0

Hank called the meeting into session 30 minutes later with an announcement. "I was going to have another witness testify but something else has happened that will prove Doctor Jackson's account of what happened to him in China. As you can see, a Power Point presentation to show you. What you are about to see will remove any doubt about the Chinese delegation."

Hank pushed a button on the computer and soon, they could see an image of Vala, seated at the table at the café, doing a pretty good job of murdering the French language.

Mr. Chung said, "What is this nonsense? This woman's behavior on this recording proves nothing."

Hank said, "I'm going to play it again and I want you to pay special attention to what is going on in the left hand side of the picture. Colonel Carter, can you turn up the volume?"

Sam did and soon they could see Mr. Chung and Peng Pang Lie entering the cafe and sitting at a table behind Vala. A fern partially obstructed the view of Lie but Mr. Chung's face was clearly visible. Vala wasn't speaking very loud and at certain times she would stop to look at the words before trying to pronounce them. But, you could clearly hear Mr. Chung complaining about the hearing. He was speaking Mandarin so the French provided a translator.

Mr. Lie: "What are we going to do?"

Mr. Chung: "I'm don't know. I tried to plant the seeds of doubt last night by getting them to see that it was all acting on the part of the U.S. but that may have backfired."

Mr. Lie: "Yes, Doctor Lam was very convincing. Do we have time to bring in an objective witness to refute her testimony?"

Mr. Chung: "No. It's too late for that. It's unfortunate that we were not able to keep Doctor Jackson with us and have everything go as planned. I still think he was the best choice to head the CSGC. I'm going to call our colleagues at the center and have them destroy any evidence that Doctor Jackson was there. I want all the video tapes erased and his medical records shredded and then burned. When we're done, there will be no way to prove that Doctor Jackson had ever been there or that he had been tortured. We may still be able to save face."

It was hard to ignore Vala's antics but they played the recording. Mr. La Pierre provided a translator and when he was done, Hank asked Daniel if he agreed with the translation.

"Yes, he's correct." Daniel sat down, relieved that it was finally over.

General Landry stood up and said, "Gentlemen. I believe that this is irrefutable proof that the Chinese did in fact attempt to have their own Stargate Program and that they kidnapped Doctor Jackson and brainwashed him."

Mr. Chung sat in his chair and if looks could kill, Daniel would have been vaporized. Daniel just stared back and waited. Within seconds, Mr. Chung looked away and lost the contest. Peng Pang Lie looked at the floor and tried to become invisible.

Hank said, "I'm asking for recommendations from the other members of the IOA as to what we should do."

Mr. La Pierre said, "I think for now, they should be confined to their hotel room and put under guard. Your Marines could guard them. The members of the IOA should discuss this calmly and with deliberation so that this does not occur again in the future."

"I agree," said General Landry. "Let us recess and may I recommend that this hearing resume first thing tomorrow morning at 9:00?"

Everyone agreed and the crowd dispersed. The SF's escorted Mr. Chung and Peng Pang Lie to the room and stood guard outside.

"General, Sir," Vala said. "Do you still need Netan's testimony?"

"No. He's still being held on the Daedalus and there's going to be a meeting with the President and the Joint Chiefs to determine what to do with him. We've accomplished what we came here for. I think that when the IOA members are through with Mr. Chung and Peng Pang Lie, we will be able to put together a mandate for future problems. Hopefully, there won't be any."

Vala turned and hugged her Daniel, feeling relieved that the whole thing was over. They could relax and go on with their lives. Oh sure, the Ori were still out there and Adria was still wreaking havoc across the galaxy, but at least they didn't have to worry anymore about Netan or any of the others. The people of Owensville would be fine, given enough time. They would have to rebuild their town and get their harvested but the SGC promised to help them with food and shelter until they could be on their own again.

0 0

Dinner that night had a definite celebratory air about it as SG-1, Doctor Lam and the generals' got together. Toasts were offered and Champagne flowed like water.

Daniel had a mild buzz going as he and Vala headed for their room. They closed the door behind them and had a celebration all their own which included candles, soft music and chocolate dipped strawberries with lots and lots of whipped cream.

0 0

In the morning, everyone met in the hearing room to listen to what the other members of the IOA had decided. They left the Chinese delegation alone in their room until they could hammer out an agreement about punishment and future plans. Sam told them of her idea to put sensors on the International Space Station that would trace Naquadah and Naquadria on earth's surface. The go ahead was given by the IOA and the President and most of the research was going to be done by Doctor Lee and the team at Area 51. The Chinese would be asked to turn over their gate

They decided that the passports of Mr. Chung and Peng Pang Lie would be revoked and the Chinese would not be allowed as delegates for the IOA until sometime in the future and only under certain conditions.

General Landry sent Teal'c up to get the Chinese delegation and escort them down, with the assistance of the SF's. A few minutes later, he returned without them.

"General Landry. Both Mr. Chung and Peng Pang Lie are dead. When I opened the door to their room, I found both of them had been shot to death."

All hell broke loose in the hearing room. Generals Landry, Hammond and O'Neill went up to the room to see for themselves. The police were called and an investigation started. It was determined that since their balcony door was open, someone must have shot them from the hotel rooftop across the street. The SF's reported that Room Service brought up their evening meal at 6:30 and this morning's breakfast at 7:30 and there were no visitors. So, there was a 90 minute window where they were assassinated but nobody heard a gun shot or saw anyone suspicious outside the building.

There would be no ruling from the IOA or their nation's representatives.

Shen Xiaoyi and Doctor Ling were taken into protective custody on the Daedalus and were on their way to a Arizona where they would both be incarcerated in Federal Prisons. An Air Force Judge, familiar with the SGC, would determine their sentences.

The formal hearing was declared closed at 11:00 that morning and soon taxi's were called to take the delegates to the airport.

In the lobby, General Landry approached Daniel and Vala and said, "I don't expect you back to the SGC for a few days. Stay and have the honeymoon that you should have had."

"Can we do without the shadows?" Vala gave a nod to indicate the two bodyguards whom were standing nearby.

"On one condition. You check in my phone at breakfast and at dinner and tell me where you are. If I don't hear from you, I'll be sending in the rest of your team to find you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

Daniel shook Hank's hand and Vala gave a hug, which embarrassed him a bit, but he understood her enthusiasm. He was glad they could have this time to themselves. The cars pulled up and SG-1 said goodbye to Daniel and Vala as did the Generals and Doctor Lam. The young couple waved at them as they left the curb and then they stepped back.

"Let's get out of here. I feel like renting a car and driving out into the country. It's beautiful out there and I've had enough of this place to last me a while."

"That sounds wonderful! The sooner the better!"

"First, I'm taking you shopping!"

They walked down the sidewalk together, hand-in-hand, heading for a café for lunch.

As the cars pulled away, Jack said, "Do you think we should have told them that the rest of SG-1 are only going as far as London? Sam has some relatives that live there and we'll be visiting them until the love birds head home from their honeymoon?"

Hank said, "No. Let them believe their on their own. Why spoil their fun?"

The End… for now.


End file.
